Bend Until You Break
by smc-27
Summary: Tree Hill High is divided into very distinct cliques. The jocks and the cheerleaders, and the intellectuals and the artists. That's just the way things are. But it's all about to change. All of it. Will be LP & NH. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** There will be a lot going on in this story. Nothing too insane or anything, but I will try to focus on each of the characters at least a little. That said, the main focus will be on Peyton, Nathan, Lucas and Haley. There will be quite a bit of NP friendship. Endgame couples will be LP and NH. That's about all I know at this point.

Summary: Tree Hill High is divided into very distinct cliques. The jocks and the cheerleaders, and the intellectuals and artists. Peyton and Jake love each other (but maybe not like they're supposed to). Lucas and Brooke love each other (or at least they're supposed to). Haley likes Chris. Chris likes himself. Rachel likes Nathan. Nathan likes sex and basketball, but not much else, or so everyone thinks. That's just the way things are. But it's all about to change. All of it.

**----**

The funny thing about high school is that it can somehow be comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. You feel at home with the friends you've grown up with, but you feel self-conscious and awkward and out of place at times. What doesn't help is that the cliques divide the place completely. They might as well paint a line down the center of the hallway.

Tree Hill High was a basketball school. It had great academic programs and great student resources, but it was a basketball school. If you asked anyone in the town to use one word to describe the school, that one word would be _Ravens_.

So it was only natural for the star basketball players to rule the school - maybe the entire town - and for their girlfriends to be cheerleaders.

Lucas and Nathan Scott's history was long the scandal of the town. Different mothers, same father, born only months apart. Lucas grew up with his mother, and his uncle as a father figure, while Nathan was raised by his mother and father. One was more humble than anyone would have thought, one was the boy with the silver spoon and just about anything he ever wanted.

Basketball brought them together, and it was the only thing that had the potential to tear them apart. When Lucas was 10, Dan, their father, took an interest. The boy was just starting to play ball, and had already shown that he was a great talent. Dan petitioned for joint custody, but was granted only supervised visitation. Lucas was thrust into a world he knew nothing about. Fancy clothes and a huge house and a brother he knew nothing about. He still lived with his mother full time, but he lived in that big house every second weekend with a man who he was sure that if given the choice, he'd have nothing to do with. As he and Nathan got older, they quickly realized that they weren't each others' enemies, and that if they stuck together, they could handle Dan better.

So they grew closer and they stopped competing with each other, and started competing together. They each joined the Varsity team in their freshman year, and were each unofficially dubbed the princes of Tree Hill High.

More pressure to be perfect as players, more pressure to please their father, more pressure to have the right girlfriends. They were each passing all those tests with flying colours.

The same, however, couldn't be said for Nathan's _actual_ tests. The boy's grades were slipping, and when his coach suggested a tutor, he'd rolled his eyes and scoffed and made a biting remark, but he knew he'd wind up at the tutor center to see what geek he'd be stuck working with.

Brooke was the captain of the cheerleading squad, naturally, and almost as soon as Rachel Gatina transferred to Tree Hill High in the middle of freshman year Brooke found a new best friend. The girls had more in common than they'd even wanted to admit, and soon, they were spending all their time together. Well, all their time together when they weren't with whatever boys they were after at any given moment.

Lucas and Brooke started dating during sophomore year. It started basically out of nowhere, and went from zero to sixty within a matter of a couple weeks. She made him bad, and he made her good, and they met somewhere in the middle. He'd make her do things she'd never done before, like reading books or watching old movies, and she'd make him do things he'd never done before, like have sex in the back seat of her car on some back country road. Neither would complain. She fell in love with him, and he let her.

Nathan preferred not to be tied down to one girl. Rachel preferred not to be tied down to one guy. It was only natural that they hook up occasionally when they each had an itch that needed scratching. They didn't talk about what they were, because they were nothing. Neither one of them had feelings that were getting hurt, and as much as Brooke and Lucas liked to admonish their behaviour, they didn't care what anyone else thought. Rachel didn't care if Nathan went after other girls, and Nathan didn't care if Rachel went after other guys.

It's a strange thing, popularity. It can make you think you have everything, and it can keep up that illusion until someone shows you something that you don't have. Something that you want.

----

If the jocks were their own group, so were the artists. Kids with talent and humour and personalities visibly on display instead of hidden behind a logo on a jersey or cheer uniform. Music and art, and passion for those things that set them apart from others.

Peyton and Haley grew up just down the street from one another, and had always been friendly. They'd stop to talk if they saw each other around, or they'd walk to school together. They'd talk about music, and occasionally boys, and then they'd go their separate ways. They each considered the other a friend.

Then high school started, and they became inseparable.

Peyton's best friend growing up had been Brooke Davis, but as soon as they stepped foot in that high school, it seemed priorities changed. Brooke was more interested in parties and boys and cheerleading, and Peyton was more interested in art and good grades and flying under the radar for four years until she could start doing things that mattered. They just grew apart, and neither was to blame. Or both were to blame.

Or Jake was to blame.

He was the first boy that Brooke set her sights on, and Peyton was the first girl he set his sights on. Until then, they were still hanging onto their friendship. It wasn't until Jake asked Brooke if she thought Peyton would go out with him that Brooke decided to cut ties. Harsh words were spoken, hurling accusations at each other, and name calling, and it was all just bad. Brooke, to this day, would glare at Peyton in the hallways, and Peyton would roll her eyes at the immaturity, though she knew eye rolling wasn't very mature either.

Jake and Peyton didn't start really dating until the beginning of their sophomore year. She'd wanted to focus on her school work, and he'd respected that. But he waited for her to be ready, and when she was, she thought he'd moved on or wasn't interested in her anymore. Haley knew differently, and pushed the two of them together once and for all.

Chris Keller showed up at Tree Hill High midway through sophomore year, and he and Jake bonded over guitar and music and the girls. Chris wanted to know everything he could about every girl in the school, and Peyton had called him a pig, but laughed at his enthusiasm, knowing that it took a lot more than just enthusiasm to get a girl to date you.

Haley was smitten with Chris immediately. No one but Peyton knew - well, at least Haley didn't know that Peyton had told Jake - and the two girls had countless conversations about him. He was more talented than anyone else they knew, but he was well aware of that fact. He was confident to a fault. Thankfully, they'd broken him of the habit of referring to himself in the third person, but other than that, they hadn't changed him much. They kind of liked him just the way he was, though they'd never actually tell him that.

Haley certainly did. She knew better than to get involved with an egoistical musician, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to get involved with him. She was the top student in their class, and a tutor, and she worked a waitressing job, and she was probably the busiest person any of her friends knew, but she'd still be there for them in a heartbeat if they needed her. They kind of all loved that about her the most.

"Hey!" Peyton called, leaning against the locker next to Haley's.

"Hey girly," Haley greeted. "Ready for this history quiz?"

"Yes, actually," Peyton said with a smirk.

"Really? I thought you had plans with Jake last night."

"I did," Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders. "He sat and read while I studied."

"Lame!" Haley teased. "You should be making out non stop and distracting each other from what you're supposed to be doing!"

"Well, we're kind of past the constant make out phase of our relationship," Peyton informed her friend, almost regrettably, Haley noted.

"Well, it's been over a year, right?" Haley asked, trying to make Peyton feel better. "Maybe you need to..._spice things up_."

"Dude, shut up!" Peyton cried, swatting Haley's arm as she slammed her locker shut and laughed. "Let's get this test over with."

Haley linked her arm through Peyton's and they started off down the hall together, quizzing each other on dates as last minute preparation for their class.

Nathan watched Peyton leave, taking in the smile on her face. He used to know her better, when they were younger. But when she and Brooke stopped talking, he and Peyton stopped talking. He'd always liked the blonde. She was funny in a biting, sarcastic way, and she always made him laugh. But then she started hanging out with what his group had dubbed the 'losers', and he hadn't talked to her, really, since the beginning of high school.

He saw Brooke at her locker a few down from his, and she smiled when she saw him there.

"What's the deal with you and Peyton?" he asked as he watched the blonde walk down the hall, her legs stemming out beneath her short skirt.

"What _deal_? There's no _deal_," Brooke said curtly.

"Well, what happened there? You were like, best friends," Nathan pressed on.

"Nothing happened, Nate. Just leave it," she warned. He held up his hands in surrender. He may not have been a genius, but he knew not to piss of Brooke Davis. "Where's Luke?"

"I don't know. Figured you did," he said with a shrug.

"No. I haven't seen him since last night," she told him as they started walking. "He was trying to study and...let's just say, I didn't want to study."

"You _never_ want to study, Brooke," Nathan pointed out with a laugh.

"Exactly," she said with a smirk. "Anyway, I left him with his books at, like, 9:00."

"Where's Rachel?" he asked.

"Jesus, Nathan. What's with the 20 questions?" she teased, punching his arm playfully. "She's got chem this period. She's probably in the science hall."

"Makes sense," he mumbled.

"Why? Someone need some...attention?" she asked seductively, looking him up and down.

"Unless you're gonna be the girl to give it to me, don't look at me like that," he warned, making her roll her eyes. "Did you do your english paper?"

"Sort of," she said with a shrug. "I rented the movie."

"Me too," he laughed as they started making their way towards their class.

----

Jake wasn't looking where he was going. He was watching Brooke walk down the hall, and didn't see the person in front of him until they'd bumped into one another and his books fell to the floor. He didn't expect the person he ran into to be none other than Brooke's boyfriend. He hoped his staring wasn't that obvious...

"_The Way the Crow Flies_," Lucas said, picking up a thick novel and inspecting its cover.

"It's good. Canadian author," Jake said. He'd seen Lucas reading several times in the library, so he knew the guy liked his literature.

"Nice," Lucas said, nodding appreciatively as he handed the book to the brown haired boy. "It's...Jake, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Jake said, dusting off the cover of his novel.

"Lucas," the blonde said, extending his hand.

"Yeah, I know," Jake laughed as they shook hands. Everyone knew who Lucas Scott was.

"Jake, man! We need to get to study hall! Those bitches are going to steal our table!" Chris called from down the hall, making Jake shake his head.

"And _that's_ Chris," Jake said with a laugh.

"Charming," Lucas teased.

"Not hardly," Jake corrected, making them both chuckle. "See ya."

"Later," Lucas said as they went their separate directions.

He'd seen Jake with Peyton Sawyer, and with Haley. He knew from Brooke, though she hadn't sounded too happy about it, that Peyton and Jake had been dating a long time, though they weren't one of those couples that showed off their relationship. He couldn't remember seeing any PDA, save for hand holding or innocent kisses to the cheek.

Haley worked at his mom's café, so he talked to her pretty regularly. Mostly just trivial small talk, but she'd mention her friends or her plans, and he knew she was Peyton's best friend.

Peyton was one of those girls that was a complete mystery to him. He really couldn't read her at all. One minute she'd be sketching in the library, the next, she was peeling out of the parking lot with Led Zeppelin blaring from her car stereo. He'd see her at the mall with several bags in her hands from boutiques, but she'd be wearing a band tee shirt. He didn't understand her.

He didn't know why he _wanted_ to understand her.

He made it to his first period history class just before the bell, somehow. He'd been up late studying and hadn't exactly been fast-moving that morning. He felt bad for basically ignoring Brooke the night before, but with her hands running up and down his back it had been really hard to concentrate, and he needed - wanted - to do well on the test he had that day.

"Hey, Haley," he greeted, taking the seat behind her that was free.

"Hey, Luke," she replied.

He turned to Peyton as she sat in the desk next to Haley, and he offered her a little smile, but she turned away without smiling back. He wondered why that made his heart race more than an actual smile would. He had to think that it might have something to do with the way that most people - most girls - treated him. It was all cheery smiles and coy eyelash batting. They all knew he had a girlfriend, but they all acted the same way with he and Nathan, no matter what.

They sat through their class, taking their quiz, and when the bell rang, he through his things into his backpack and smiled in accomplishment. He knew he'd aced that one. He knew it.

"What's with the grin?" Haley asked.

"That was easy," he said happily. "I was a little worried."

"It wasn't bad, actually," she agreed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Peyton..." She turned to look for the blonde, only to see her already walking out the door. "Okay, I guess I'll see her later."

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Lucas asked as they started towards the door.

"She hates a lot of people," Haley joked, making him laugh. "I'm kidding. I just think...you know, with the whole Brooke thing..."

"Right," he said, nodding his head. But, something about that didn't add up. "Wait, what Brooke thing?"

She looked at him with a furrowed brow, wondering how he didn't know about the girls' past. She knew he'd been dating Brooke for almost a year, and she'd just assumed he would have been let in on the 'drama' that had gone down between the two girls.

"The...Wow. I kind of thought you'd already know the story," she said in confusion as they walked down the hall. The two of them had biology together, so they were going to the same place.

"I didn't really know there was a story," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I know they used to be friends, but they drifted apart."

"_Best_ friends, and they were pushed apart," she amended, looking at him with a serious expression.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that...Look, it just happened, and they aren't friends. I think Peyton is probably just trying to keep you both from getting yelled at," Haley explained, perhaps a little too harshly.

"Okat," he muttered, still trying to figure things out on his own, though in the grand scheme it shouldn't have mattered.

----

After her biology class, Haley made her way to the tutor center, where she spent a few lunch breaks a week helping students who needed it.

She hadn't expected to see Nathan Scott stride through the doorway as she was filing away a few practice quizzes.

"Can you help me?" he asked. She could tell right away that he didn't want to be there. "I'm looking for Haley James." She let out a humorless laugh and gestured to herself with both hands. "Okay. Well, apparently, you're my tutor."

"No."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"No," she repeated, moving past him to grab something off the desk across the room.

He looked back down at the slip his guidance counselor had given him, to see her name there, in black and white. "It says right here..."

"I can find you someone else."

"Why don't you just do it?" he asked.

"Because I don't like you," she stated simply, shrugging her shoulder once and placing a hand on her hip. "You get everything handed to you, and you'll expect the same from me, and I'm not doing it."

"I saw you talking to my brother earlier. He's in the same position that I am," he said indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. This girl was starting to piss him off with her accusations. He wasn't exactly used to not getting his way.

"Lucas actually studies and goes to class regularly," she pointed out. "I'm pretty sure his GPA is 3.7."

"Come on. I wouldn't be here if I didn't need to be," he pleaded.

"Exactly! If you actually wanted to be here, and had come here willingly, we could talk," she said.

"Haley," he started, softening his tone, "you're the best tutor here, right? Well, I need the best. So...I don't know what I did to piss you off, but if you could just push it aside, I'd appreciate it."

"You'd appreciate it," she stated skeptically, watching him nod. "So I should just do this because you want me to."

"Are you going to make everything I say sound like some manipulative scheme?" he asked angrily. "I just want to keep my grades up so I can play basketball."

Something in the way he said that, with such honesty and eagerness, made her wonder if she really should help him. She didn't really have a good enough reason not to. He'd never hurt her, she just didn't care for him.

She sighed and crossed her arms as she mulled it over, but he knew he had her. He'd convinced people to do more with less effort and so when she sighed, he knew she'd say yes, and he couldn't stop himself from smirking.

"You work around my schedule," she stated firmly. "And no messing around. If you want help, you better take what I offer."

"Okay," he said with a smile. "That's fair."

"Okay. 7:00 tomorrow. At the docks," she said, grabbing her books and tucking them into her bag.

"Why the docks?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because it's better than sitting in here," she explained with a bit of a smile.

"Good point," he conceded. "Okay. I'll see you then."

"See ya," she said walking towards the door.

"Haley," he called after her, forcing her to turn around reluctantly. "Thank you."

She didn't say anything. She just pursed her lips and nodded before slipping into the hallway.

He realized that Haley wasn't going to go easy on him. She wasn't going to be nice and give in to what he wanted just because he wanted it. He was sure she was going to bust his ass and make him work way harder than anyone else would, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All he knew was that he needed the best tutor around, and she was it.

----

"Haley!" Chris called as she grabbed her books from her locker.

After her run-in with Nathan, she still really couldn't believe that she'd actually agreed to tutor him. He was the most popular guy at their school, and she had to spend time with him. She was sure most people would relish that. She was kind of dreading it.

So she didn't want to think about it anymore. She had Chris calling her name and running - well, sort of running - down the hall towards her.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"I have to work until 7:00, then...nothing, I guess," she said, shrugging her shoulder. She wished she hadn't done it, because he thought she was telling him to let go of her, and she actually missed his arm around her.

"Well, come to the park after. Jake and I are hanging out," he said before turning to walk back the direction they came from. "Bring your guitar!"

She shook her head, but kept walking, knowing that she'd do as she was told. She wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hang out with Chris, even if Jake was there. Jake was a great 'buffer' and usually, where Jake was, Peyton was. It was Friday night, and the four of them usually spent their Friday nights together anyway.

"What's the deal with that one?" Rachel asked Brooke, gesturing to Haley with her tube of lip gloss.

"What one?" Brooke asked absently.

"Mousey girl who's always with Peyton," Rachel specified as they started walking.

"Haley? She works at Luke's mom's café. I guess she and Peyton are, like, best friends," Brooke answered.

The day was only half over, and she was getting sick of answering questions all day long. First Nathan that morning, then Bevin during class, now Rachel. She hadn't seen Lucas all day, and she was starting to wonder where he was and if he was avoiding her. She knew he had a meeting with Whitey at lunch, but she was hoping to at least bump into him at some point.

"Weird. So Peyton and that Jake guy are dating, and Haley and that Chris guy are dating?" Rachel inquired.

"I don't know!" Brooke snapped. "God. I'm not like, encyclopedia Brooke."

"I was just asking!"

"Everyone's asking me all sorts of stuff today," Brooke explained by way of apology.

"Fine, but don't get all bitchy with me," Rachel warned, only half teasingly. "Do we have algebra right now? Where are we going?"

"Yes, we do. Honestly, I don't know how you're even passing," Brooke said, shaking her head.

"Me neither. I just don't question it," Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders as they entered their class. "Where's Luke?"

"Is that another question?" Brooke teased, taking her seat.

"Is that you saying that you don't know?" Rachel challenged.

"He and Nathan have gym this period," Brooke explained. "I thought you knew where Nathan was at all times so you two could meet up in whatever janitor's closet was halfway between your classes."

"Whatever. Like you and Luke haven't snuck out of class to hook up," Rachel scoffed.

"Actually...we haven't," Brooke said, herself almost surprised at that fact. Why hadn't they, she wondered.

Nathan and Lucas were in the weight room, exempt by their teacher from playing football for fear of injury. The Ravens couldn't afford to lose players, so Whitey oversaw the players while their classmates were outside on the field.

"So Brooke was looking for you today," Nathan observed as they grabbed some water.

"Yeah, I was running late," Lucas explained. "She was over last night."

"What's going on with you two? You're usually attached to each other," Nathan said.

"Nothing's going on with us. God, she doesn't see me for a few hours, and she's telling people that I'm dodging her," Lucas complained, shaking his head.

"Don't get all defensive," Nathan warned. "I'm just saying. She was looking for you."

"I'll talk to her after. We have study hall next period. Movie at our place tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Rachel coming?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, you know that when you ask me that, I know you just want to get laid," Lucas pointed out with a laugh.

"Actually, I would be alright with her _not_ being there tonight," Nathan said, almost skeptically. "That game's getting kind of old."

"Nothing's much of a game with Rachel, Nathan," Lucas said seriously, knowing they both knew it was the truth.

"Exactly," Nathan muttered. "Whatever. Maybe I'll skip it. Work on my game a bit."

"Yeah, because your game needs so much work," Lucas said, shaking his head.

Nathan just shook his head and smirked, and walked back to the equipment to continue his workout. Maybe his game didn't really need a lot of work, but basketball was the only thing to him that guaranteed him a future, and he wasn't going to blow it. And frankly, another movie with Rachel and Brooke talking constantly wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend his Friday night. He'd heard of a party going on at the beach, but he didn't want to be there either.

Him, the ball, and the River Court was sounding just about perfect, and so that was exactly what he intended on doing.

----

A/N: Okay. This was probably a lot of stuff to take in. This was just setting it all up. Kind of a prologue. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hang on a second. So you're going to be tutoring Nathan. Nathan Scott," Peyton stated, stifling a laugh as she sat at the counter at Karen's café, sipping coffee and waiting for Haley's shift to be over.

She didn't go there often. She kind of loved the place, but she just felt out of her depth there sometimes. She'd see the way Karen looked at her, and it unnerved her. She didn't know if it was because she'd nurse one cup of coffee for an hour and take up space at the counter, or if it was because she knew the story of Peyton's mom, and that whole situation. She wondered if maybe it had something to do with Brooke and Lucas or...something. Either way, she didn't spend a lot of time there.

But Haley had begged her to meet her there before going to hang out with the guys, and she couldn't really say no.

"I know," Haley said, wiping down the counter before stopping in front of her friend and leaning her elbows on the counter before her. "The weird thing is? I think he just really wants help."

"Did he say that?" Peyton asked skeptically. That certainly didn't sound like the boy she used to kind of know.

"No, but...I don't know. I think that maybe he's starting to see that he can't just get by on good looks and basketball alone, you know?"

"Good looks?" Peyton teased. "Haley James, you're attracted to the star player!"

"Whatever! So is every other girl our age. It's not a secret that he's good looking," Haley pointed out, and Peyton nodded her head in agreement. It certainly wasn't a secret.

"I wonder what _Chris_ will think of that?" Peyton said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uh...nothing?" Haley offered. "He'd have to know I exist for him to think anything."

"Maybe not even then," Peyton joked, making them both laugh. Chris was always the butt of a lot of jokes. That never got old. "Seriously, I don't know why we hang out with him." She paused for a minute and pretended to ponder it. "Oh...that's right. You're in _love_ with him."

"Shut up!" Haley hissed, glancing around the café for anyone who might have heard. "God!"

"OK, are you done here? Because I'm getting bored, and there's no one even in here," Peyton said, gesturing with her hand to the mostly empty space.

"Yeah, just let me say bye to Karen," Haley said, untying her apron and grabbing her purse.

Peyton looked out the store window to see Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis strolling hand in hand and she knew, instinctively, that they were going to cross the street and enter the café. Of course they were.

And _that_ was the real reason she didn't hang out there much, she realized.

"Haley! I'll wait by the car!" she called through to the kitchen.

She hopped down off her stool and headed out the door and down the sidewalk towards Haley's car before Brooke and Lucas could run into her.

"What's the deal with you two?" Lucas asked his girlfriend, nodding in the direction of the blonde they'd just watched exit the café.

"Jesus! You're the third person today who's asked me that!" Brooke said angrily.

"Whoa," he said defensively. "I just don't get why you two are sworn enemies."

"And _I_ don't get why you're so interested in Peyton Sawyer," she challenged with a raised eyebrow.

If she only knew.

"It's not like that," he said, convincing himself it wasn't a lie. "I just think it's weird."

"Well...think away," Brooke muttered as he held the door to the café open for her. "Don't worry about it."

He sighed, but nodded his head. He would worry about it. Well, he would worry about why she would keep something from him; why she would keep anything from him. For all her claims that he never let her 'all the way in', she certainly didn't seem to be that forthcoming with some details he was curious about.

"Hey," Haley greeted as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her guitar case. "Where's...?"

"Fake blonde bitchy?" Brooke offered with a fake smile. "She left."

Haley glared at the brunette and she could see that Lucas was at a loss for words.

"Nice, Brooke," Haley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she headed to the door. "See ya, Luke."

"Bye, Haley," he said.

As soon as she was outside, Haley could see Lucas say something to Brooke, and her shrug her shoulder innocently. There was nothing innocent about Brooke Davis as far as Haley knew.

Haley didn't tell Peyton about Brooke's comment, knowing it would only hurt her. No matter how much Peyton tried to say she didn't care what anyone thought of her, she was still a teenaged girl, and she couldn't fool her best friend. They drove towards the old park where the four of them always hung out, and Chris and Jake were already there when the girls arrived. Peyton always felt just a little left out when her three friends played guitar and sang that way, since she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. But she loved music and she loved to listen to them, so she'd lay in the grass with her eyes closed as Jake, Chris and Haley argued over chord changes and lyrics and harmonies.

This night, however, after a couple hours of listening to Chris and Haley bicker and insult each other, Peyton had enough.

"The key of A is crap," Chris said unapologetically. "A minor is way better."

"That'll change the entire song!" Haley cried indignantly.

"Exactly," Chris said, smirking when she understood his point.

"Dude, it's her song," Jake mediated.

"Her song that would be better in A minor," Chris pointed out as he strummed lazily.

"You're a jerk," Jake muttered.

"Hey!" Chris shouted.

"I'm not changing it," Haley insisted.

"That's a mistake," Chris said.

"Peyton!"

"Oh my God!" Peyton cried, getting up from her spot on the grass. "You people drive me _crazy_. I am leaving. I can't sit here and listen to you three bitch at each other any more!"

"Peyton," Jake said pleadingly. "Come on. We'll be good."

"No you won't. You'll keep arguing like this, and I don't want to be here for it. I'll talk to you later," she said, turning on her heel and walking away, leaving her three friends stunned by her outburst.

"Nice work. Boyfriend of the year material," Chris said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"Shut up," Jake warned.

He knew he should have gone after her. He should have tried to assure her that they would behave, or he should have left with her. But after a year of dating, he'd come to know her moods and her expressions, and he figured that he'd let her cool off and have some time alone before he went after her. Maybe he'd go over the next morning and apologize, though he really didn't feel he had anything to apologize for.

----

Peyton strolled through the park along the paved path with her arms wrapped around herself. She didn't usually scare easily, but she'd gotten really used to walking with someone at her side. Either Chris, or Jake or even Haley was always there with her, and so walking alone at night was a little creepy. It wasn't until she came upon that old basketball court by the river that she started to feel at ease again. The floodlights were on and she saw someone playing, and as she drew nearer, she realized that she knew that boy.

She and Nathan had always gotten along well. They were both a little cynical, they had similar senses of humour, and they both had pretty messed up family situations. They'd never really been that close, but they used to talk, back when Peyton and Brooke were friends. They'd drifted apart, and now save for smiles in the hall or the occasional hello, they didn't really speak at all.

His rebound rolled to her feet where she stood behind him at the end of the court as he placed his hands on his knees to control his breathing. She picked up the ball as she stepped towards him, and he offered a nod as greeting.

"Hey," she said. "You _can't_ be out of shape."

"I look out of shape to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

No. No, he didn't.

"How long have you been out here?" she asked, looking to his pile of things on top of the picnic table. She saw his backpack, letterman jacket, sweatshirt and tee shirt sitting there.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 9:00," she answered after checking her phone.

"Then, like, four hours," he said with a shrug.

"Aren't you worried about running out of...stamina or something?" she asked. The whole basketball scene was kind of out of her realm, so she didn't really know what she was talking about.

"Trust me, darlin', my stamina is just fine," he said with a smirk.

The two of them alone in an empty park after dark. She should have known he'd flirt with her.

"Do lines like that actually work on girls?" she asked, tossing the ball towards him and placing a hand on her hip.

"Sometimes," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Sometimes it takes even less than that."

"Clearly, the girls you choose have quite the moral compass," she muttered sarcastically.

He looked at her and shook his head. She was still the girl he used to know, but she seemed...angrier somehow. If he was a different guy, he'd ask why that was.

"You always this much of a bitch?" he asked.

"You always this...arrogant?" she countered, looking him up and down. "Seriously. You're here _alone_ on a Friday night playing basketball."

"Basketball's my only chance to get out of this town," he explained, for a reason he really didn't know. He didn't owe her an explanation, but he kind of wanted to give her one.

"That's your priority?" she asked softly. "Getting out of this town?"

"Isn't it yours?" he inquired. "I mean, it's not exactly like you've got a lot of great memories here."

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" she asked hotly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just...with your mom," he said quietly. "And with Brooke and stuff."

She heard something in his voice that she'd never really heard there before. It sounded a lot like compassion.

"My mom is still here," she informed him, knowing he'd know what that meant. "And all the good memories are here, too, you know?"

"Not really," he muttered, making her look at him questioningly. "I don't have a lot of good memories."

She thought that might just have been the saddest things she'd ever heard.

"Maybe..." she started, before losing her nerve.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe this could be one," she finished, shrugging her shoulders to downplay the statement.

"Meaning what, exactly?" He'd wanted to reconnect with her, of course he had. He didn't think that he'd do it by calling her a bitch and all but telling her he was close to miserable.

"Meaning...You and me, right now, we're...this is us kind of...talking again," she managed. "Maybe tonight can be you and I being...friends."

She didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was just that she was so annoyed with the guys she hung out with on a regular basis, that she felt maybe having a 'new' friend wouldn't be the worst thing in the world at all. She knew her annoyance would pass, but she had a feeling, somehow, that her desire to rekindle her friendship with Nathan wouldn't.

"I don't have girls who are friends," he pointed out with a smirk.

"Brooke? Rachel?" she suggested.

"Brooke's my brother's girlfriend. Doesn't count," he insisted, shaking his head. "And Rachel...she's...we're not friends."

"Aren't you?" she asked with a raised brow, knowing he'd know that she was well aware of his relationship with the redhead.

"I'm not friends with girls," he repeated.

"Well...you are now," she said, smiling and tucking a curl behind her ear absently. "Give me your phone."

"What about your boyfriend. What's his name?"

"Jake. What about him?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Most guys don't like their girlfriends hanging around me," he stated simply. He wasn't boasting, it was just the truth.

"Jake's not like most guys," she told him, keying her number into his cell. "And maybe if you didn't hit on every girl that looked at you, guys would trust you more."

"I'm not hitting on you," he said, smirking at her, his blue eyes shining, just daring her to call him on it.

"Aren't you?" she repeated, making him laugh. She handed his phone back to him before turning to walk away. "Call me. But...just friends."

"Just friends," he confirmed with a nod. She smiled before she started to walk away. "Hey, Sawyer!"

"Yeah?"

"Let me give you a ride," he said, pulling on his tee shirt and gathering his things.

"Do lines like that actually work on girls?" she teased, raising an eyebrow.

"See, you're just as pervy as I am," he said with a smirk as they both laughed, pressing the button on his keys to unlock his SUV. "Get in."

She rolled her eyes, but hopped into the passenger seat anyway. She was tired of walking, and she didn't really want to walk alone. Nathan seemed harmless enough, and she got the impression that he knew she wouldn't let him get away with anything if he tried.

----

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the sofa in the living room at the Scott household, watching a movie together. They had decided that since Rachel and Nathan had bailed on them, to just stay home and have a night of just the two of them. He supposed he should have been happy about that.

The thing was, recently he'd been finding himself less and less interested. Just the daily things they used to do together. Walking the halls, and sending text messages and holding hands at lunch. He was annoyed that day when he'd learned that she had been searching for him, though she'd just seen him the night before. He realized that wasn't normal.

And there was something about the way she spoke about Peyton that made him question her entire personality. It was silly, he tried to tell himself. He _knew_ Brooke - knew practically everything about her - and he didn't know Peyton at all. Whatever had happened between the two girls was obviously old news, but he still wanted to know about it. They way Brooke brushed him off and the things she'd said about Peyton, those little comments and barbs here and there, made him think that maybe his lovely girlfriend wasn't so lovely all the time after all.

"Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow? Rachel's place," Brooke asked after a while.

"I'm working at the shop," he said, his eyes still fixed on the screen and trying to watch the movie. It was finally his turn to pick, and she hadn't been interested at all.

"And you're not going to have breakfast first?" she asked incredulously, looking up at him from her place at his side.

"I need to be there at 7:00," he reminded her. It had been that way since they'd started dating, and he wondered why she seemed to have forgotten.

"Alright," she finally said, dropping the subject.

She wondered why he seemed to be withdrawing from her, and she assumed that it wasn't just because he was trying to watch Die Hard for the hundredth time. The last few weeks, he seemed to be pulling away from her a little bit. His season was getting more intense, and he was juggling school and work, but he still always used to make time for her. It was unlike him to just shut her out that much.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, as though her assuming she was anything less than okay was absurd.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You just seem distracted."

"Die Hard!" he reminded her jokingly, pulling her closer to him and pressing a kiss to her hair. "You can't talk during Die Hard."

She laughed a little bit and cuddled against him to try to pay attention to a movie she didn't care about. She cared about the boy next to her, so she'd watch the movie with him, just to be next to him and hold his hand.

But she'd make him watch The Notebook when it was her turn to pick the movie next.

----

Chris sat with his guitar between his legs, just listening to Haley as she sung a sweet melody he'd never heard before. She was insanely talented, and he knew that. He just didn't know if _she_ knew it. And he had to question whether she'd really seen and done enough to be able to write from the place she needed to write from to be great. He'd tried to tell her that before, as delicately as he could, so he wouldn't tell her again.

Not to mention, he really liked the song she was singing and the way she was singing it.

"What?" she asked in frustration when she noticed he was staring.

"Nothing!" he said, holding up his hands. "That wasn't bad."

"Wasn't bad?" she asked. He didn't normally compliment her, so she'd take what she could get.

"It was good. I liked that line...what was it?" he asked as he thought. "It's ridiculous..."

"How easy it is to go astray," she finished when his voice trailed.

"I like it," he repeated. She smiled at him and took the praise, and then he stood from his place. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

"I drove," she reminded him.

"Oh," he said. "Well then you can drive me home."

"You just assume I'll drive you? You live across town," she pointed out,

"I'm sure you can manage to give me a lift. It's not like we live in a sprawling metropolis, Hales," he said as they walked towards her car.

Of course she was going to drive him home, she just didn't want him to assume that she would. She and Peyton were the only two in their group with their own cars, and they'd joke that they felt like chauffeurs sometimes. Neither of them really minded, but it was just another thing they could complain about every once in a while.

"Oh! So hey, The Fray is playing at the Vogue in Wilmington in a couple weeks, and my friend Jackson is getting me a couple tickets. You want to come?" Chris asked as they got into the car.

"Yes!" she answered excitedly. "I love them!"

"I know you do," he said with a smirk. "I'll give you the details later."

Chris had grown up in Wilmington, and returned once every couple weeks to hang out with his friends or see live bands. He'd never even offered to take anyone with him, though Jake had to go pick him up one Sunday morning after a particularly rough night out. Aside from that, his hometown was a mystery to them all. His parents moved to Tree Hill to open their own optometrist and ophthalmologist practice, and Chris enrolled at Tree Hill High and began playfully tormenting the three people who had taken him under their wing.

But they put up with it because they all secretly loved his humour, his style, and the passion he had for music. He was fairly harmless and he had good intentions, even when he was saying the wrong things. He was just _Chris_.

After Haley dropped him off, she checked the time and went straight home. She'd thought of checking in on Peyton before remembering that she had her first tutoring session with Nathan the next day. If she was so insistent that he not be late, she would have to make sure she wasn't, either.

----

Jake walked to Peyton's house after he left Chris and Haley in the park. He knew, had heard it from his girlfriend, that Haley had a 'crush' on Chris, and so he decided to give them some time alone.

He also just really wanted to see Peyton.

He didn't expect to see _his_ girlfriend laughing on her front porch with Nathan Scott.

He just let out a humourless laugh and shook his head, and started walking back to his own house before she noticed him there. He really didn't know what to think, but he wouldn't talk to her when he was mad. He wouldn't. She didn't deserve that.

But the whole way home he was thinking that he didn't deserve a girl who'd hang out with the school's womanizer behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan was no stranger to waking up early on Saturday mornings. Usually, however, it was to work out, or to sneak out of the bed of whatever girl he'd slept with the night before, or to pick himself up off the couch he'd crashed on at some party.

He didn't get out of bed at 6:00 on Saturday mornings to do school work.

But he'd promised his tutor that he was alright doing things on her terms, and so he'd make an effort. She hadn't exactly been a ray of sunshine, but he needed to pull up his grades, and he needed her help to do it.

He quickly showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, slid his arms into his letterman jacket, and grabbed his backpack. He hopped into his truck and made his way to the coffee shop for a pick me up, grabbing a drink for Haley too, and then hit the convenience store for some CrackerJack.

Haley was already sitting at the little table when he got there, and she didn't even look up at him when he sat down. She just kept writing in her notebook.

"You're late," she observed flatly. She wasn't surprised.

"I brought you coffee, though," he explained, as though that should atone for his sins.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Okay, let's get started."

He didn't pull out his books like she wanted him to. He opened his snack and reached for the prize like a child would, and closed his eyes, wishing aloud for a cheat sheet. Haley had to keep herself from smiling at that.

"It's a bracelet," he said, holding up the purple beaded elastic. "It's for you."

"Nathan..."

"There," he said after slipping it onto her delicate wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

"Okay, can you get serious?" she asked, dropping her pen onto her books in front of her. "If you want to get your grades up, you're actually going to have to work. And if you waste my time, I'm going to be really pissed off."

"You seem really pissed off right now," he pointed out.

"Because right now, you're wasting my time," she told him with a raised brow. "So let's start with math."

"I suck at english, too," he said as he pulled his books out of his bag.

"Why don't we deal with one disaster at a time?" she muttered. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing remorse for a moment when she realized how her statement had sounded. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like..."

"It's okay," he assured her with that trademark smirk. "I've heard worse."

The next biting remark was on the tip of her tongue, just waiting to be spoken, but she somehow managed to keep it to herself. He had only been a few minutes late, and he did bring her a coffee, and he seemed to be ready to work. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he wasn't that bad, she thought. Maybe he just needed to be taken away from everyone else. But then, why? Why couldn't he just be a decent guy all the time? She was thinking about it far too much considering she didn't really care what his personality was like as long as he didn't treat her like garbage. Since he wasn't, she decided to just focus on the work they had to do.

To her surprise - and his a little bit, too - their first session went really well. It wasn't that he didn't necessarily understand the material, but Nathan was just always too distracted by everything else to really focus on his school work. And something about the way Haley explained things made it all seem really easy. She didn't treat him like an idiot when he didn't understand, and she took her time to double back if he needed to focus on the subject some more. He already felt better about his grades - and if he was being honest, about himself too - after just an hour and a half of working with her.

"Thanks, Haley," he said sincerely as they packed their books away.

She didn't know why, but she was actually shocked to hear him say those words in that tone. "Oh...it's no big deal," she said with a weak smile.

"Considering how you acted yesterday, I think it kind of is," he teased, smirking at her and making her roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just...your whole world is...well, it's like Nathan Scott's universe, and I just...I didn't want to be sucked into that."

"What does that mean? I think my universe is pretty awesome," he said with a smile, and she couldn't help but smile as she raised her brow.

"I just mean that I kind of see how things are for you, and I didn't want to help you and have you think I was just going to treat you like everyone else does," she explained.

"Well, you obviously don't treat me like everyone else does," he said as they started walking. She looked up at him, noting for some reason how much taller he was than her. "But it's okay. It's actually...it's okay."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, and when they got back to the parking lot, she saw that their cars were parked next to one another. It was no surprise, really, that he drove a big SUV. She'd seen him driving around or pulling into the parking lot at school with his tinted windows and music blaring.

"Is this yours?" he asked, pointing to her car.

"Yeah," she answered as he peered through the windows.

"It's nice," he said appreciatively.

"It's a Civic," she laughed, making him shake his head. She liked her car, but it was certainly no Range Rover.

"You didn't buy it at Dan Scott Motors," he said, that smirk still on his face.

"No. My dad said I couldn't. He doesn't trust Dan Sco..." she started, before realizing what she was saying and to whom. "I'm so sorry."

She certainly seemed to be apologizing to Nathan a lot. She really didn't know why that was.

"Haley, it's fine," he assured her. "I don't really trust him either."

Their eyes met for a moment, and she wondered if he'd ever really admitted that to anyone. The look on his face told her that he hadn't, and that maybe he thought he shouldn't have said it, but then he smiled again as he unlocked his SUV.

"Thanks again," he said, tossing his bag into the car. "Monday sound good? After school?"

"I work until 7:00," she explained. "But what about Tuesday morning? Do you have practice?"

"Not Tuesday, no," he said. "Here at, what, 7:30?"

"Sure," she answered. "I'll see you then."

"Or before," he said with a smirk before climbing into his truck and turning the key.

She sat in her car for a couple minutes, wondering what he meant by that. The guy had never even acknowledged she existed, and now he was making it sound like they were actually...friends? What was maybe most surprising about that was that it didn't bother her.

----

Peyton was laying on her bed, listening to music and reading the novel they were studying in her english class, when Jake walked through the door.

He'd been up most of the night, wondering when she'd started a 'friendship' (well, what he assumed was simply a friendship) with Nathan. He wondered why she wouldn't tell him. It wasn't that he didn't like her having male friends - he didn't really care about that at all - he just didn't like the secrecy.

And the final question he asked himself had him tossing and turning. The truth was, it would creep into his mind, just every once in a while. Every so often, he'd find himself questioning why they were still together, or why they weren't together on a Saturday night. He'd wonder why they weren't inseparable or why it was so easy for them to be apart.

And sure, another girl stole his attention every so often, but he loved Peyton. He'd been in love with Peyton since he was a freshman and she was telling him she liked his songs. He didn't want to lose her. They were in a relationship and they knew each other well enough to know when they each needed space. They had never been one of those couples that needed to spend every waking moment together. And that was healthy. Wasn't it?

"Hey," he said from the door. She smiled and set her book down, and he moved to sit on the bed facing her.

"Hi. Sorry I threw a temper tantrum last night," she said, making him laugh.

"It's okay. I get it."

"I just..."

"You don't have to explain," he insisted. "What'd you do after you left?" It wasn't an out-of-place question, but he really just wanted to know what she'd say. If she lied, he thought selfishly, it'd be easier to be angry with her.

"I actually ran into Nathan," she said timidly, looking at him to try to gauge his reaction. "We...we hung out for a bit."

Dammit. So much for that idea.

"Oh," he said, feigning surprise. Why he wasn't telling her that he knew, he wasn't sure.

"I just kind of forgot what he can be like, you know?" she asked. But he _didn't_ know. Jake had never been friends with the guy. She, as she was so insistent on reminding him, had.

"So you guys are like, friends now?" he asked incredulously.

She didn't really love that tone. She knew what he was thinking. "Jake..."

"I just think it's a little weird," he finished. "It's not like the guy has girl friends."

"What does that mean?" she asked, showing her anger at what she knew he was implying.

"It means...It means how long is it until he comes on to you?" he asked.

She was pissed off now. Contrary to what she'd told Nathan, maybe Jake was one of those guys who didn't trust his girlfriend. Really, that was what it came down to. He didn't trust her around Nathan, which meant, in her opinion, that he didn't trust her at all. She had absolutely no intentions of hooking up with Nathan. None whatsoever. She didn't appreciate the insinuation that she might.

"So you think that just because a guy comes on to me, I'm automatically going to jump into his bed?" she asked irately.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to," she told him. She reached for her book and averted his gaze. "Maybe you should go."

"Peyton..."

"Just go," she demanded. "We'll talk later."

"I..." he started, but the look she gave him terrified him, so he got up from his place and walked to the door before turning around. But he didn't know what to say, so he just walked out of her room and down the hall. He had to wonder why she didn't tell him she loved him. Even when they would fight, she'd always say the words. Then he realized he hadn't said them either.

After Jake had left, Peyton tipped her head back and let out a sigh. She really didn't like what he'd said or how he'd acted. She really didn't think she deserved that from him at all. She knew it was more about Nathan than it was about her, but regardless, it bothered her. He didn't know Nathan, so he had no right to judge.

And she really, really didn't understand why she wanted to talk to Nathan about it and get his opinion. It wasn't like they'd been friends long enough for him to really share how he felt. She assumed that wouldn't stop him from doing it anyway. She knew, however, that since she'd made a point of telling him that Jake 'wasn't like other guys', Nathan would tell her he told her so.

Even so, she found herself dialing his number.

"Hey," she said when he answered. "You wanna do something?"

----

Nathan went home after his tutoring session with Haley, and crawled back into bed for a 'quick' nap. He had the house to himself, since his mom was away and his dad was at the dealership. It was Lucas' weekend at the house, but he was working at Keith's shop. Nathan decided to take advantage of the quiet - though it was quiet most of the time at his house - and sleep for a bit.

After he woke up, he grabbed a bite to eat, then headed to the driveway to shoot around a bit until Lucas came home. The two of them would probably end up at some party later, but they'd most likely spend the afternoon playing video games or something.

"Hey," Lucas said as he stepped out of his car. "Ball."

Nathan passed to him and he hit an easy three, smiling when it dropped through the net.

"How was work?" Nathan asked absently as he dribbled the ball.

"Same old. Oil changes and washing cars," Lucas said with a smile. As much as he would complain that those were the only two things he was allowed to do, he kind of loved it. He got to spend time with Keith while he made a little money, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"What'd you do last night?"

"Brooke and I watched a movie," Lucas explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "You hang out with Rachel?"

"Nah," Nathan said, freezing the ball on his hip and wiping his brow with the bottom of his tee shirt. "Just worked out at the River Court for a while."

He didn't know why he was leaving out the part about spending time with Peyton, but he assumed it had a lot to do with the fact that, though he'd deny it, Lucas had always had a ridiculous crush on the blonde. Nathan had known it since they were kids, and though no one else seemed to see it and Nathan didn't bring it up, he knew that on some level the crush was still there.

But then his phone rang, and he saw that girl's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she said. "You wanna do something?"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah," he said, looking to his brother, who was looking at him questioningly. He tossed the ball to Lucas, then took a seat on the bench at the side of the drive. "What are you thinking?"

"Just...anything," she said.

There was something in her voice that told him there was something wrong, and for some reason, that bothered him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," she said unconvincingly.

"I don't really believe you, but okay," he said with a smirk he knew she'd hear. She laughed a little on the other end of the line. "Well listen, Luke and I are home alone. You can come hang out with us. We'll probably..."

"Lucas? As in Brooke's boyfriend?" she asked incredulously. "No."

"Come on, Peyton, it's no big deal," he said. He saw Lucas' face change to one of surprise when he heard her name.

"Try telling her that," she muttered. "I just...I kind of don't want to spend all day alone."

She didn't know why she was admitting that to Nathan, of all people, but it kind of felt good to tell him. It wasn't like she was begging for company or anything, she was just telling him the truth. It was barely past noon and she'd just had a fight with her boyfriend, and spending the rest of her Saturday wallowing in her empty house by herself wasn't exactly going to help.

"That's why you should just come over," he said, making her laugh. "I mean, if you really hate him, I can tell him to leave."

He was joking, and she knew that, so she laughed again. Nathan watched Lucas' face fall, and he rolled his eyes. The guy was hopeless, and considering he had a girlfriend, Nathan kind of had to question why Lucas was having such a strong reaction to hearing one side of a conversation with a different girl altogether.

"I don't hate him," she insisted. "I just don't want there to be a cat fight or something."

"Oh, I would be okay with that," he said boyishly. He heard her sigh, but he knew, somehow that she was smiling. "So look, are you coming over or not?"

"I..." she started, stalling to think about it. "Yes. I'll come over."

"Good. You remember where I live, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Rosehill. It's the absurdly big one with your last name on the mailbox. I think I'll be able to find it," she said sarcastically.

"Alright," he laughed. "We'll see you in a bit."

She found her heart racing a little faster. _'We'_. She didn't know why she was so nervous to be in the same place as Lucas. Maybe it really was because of Brooke.

Or maybe it was because since she'd been old enough to notice boys, she'd thought Lucas was pretty much the most gorgeous one she'd ever seen. She hadn't told anyone that. Not Brooke, when they were still friends, and not Haley. Hell, she didn't even like to admit it to herself.

"She's coming here?" Lucas asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Nathan said, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Peyton."

"Yes," Nathan laughed.

"Since when are you friends with Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas asked as the two of them made their way into the house.

"We kind of were before," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders. "I ran into her last night and we just talked and stuff."

"Talked?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "Why do I find it hard to believe that you just _talked_ to a girl?"

"Because you're a dick?" Nathan suggested. "Dude, she has a boyfriend."

He didn't know if he said it in defense of his new found friendship with the girl, or simply to remind Lucas that she wasn't single.

"And that's stopped you before?" Lucas asked. They both knew the answer, but Nathan just shook his head.

"It's not like that. She's just a cool girl to hang out with. I'm not into her," Nathan insisted. "She sounded...I don't know, weird on the phone. Something's up with her."

"You've known her a day and you're an expert on her moods?" Lucas asked bitterly, stepping into the kitchen and heading for the fridge.

"I've known her longer than a day," Nathan pointed out, catching the bottle of water his brother tossed to him. "Look, she's worried about Brooke or whatever, since you're here, so just...be cool."

"Be cool?"

"Just don't get all...Look, whatever," Nathan said once he realized he couldn't find the right words.

"Maybe I'll just go," Lucas stated.

"No you won't," Nathan said with a smile. "There's no way you're going to miss out on seeing her, man. I know you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that everyone else might not know you've still got a thing for her, but I do," Nathan explained.

"I have a girlfriend, remember?" Lucas asked indignantly.

"I do," Nathan said, smirking that smirk he always got before saying something that would make Lucas think. "As long as _you_ remember, we'll be alright."

Lucas let out a bitter laugh and shook his head, mumbled something about a shower, and made his way to the stairs. Nathan was left in the kitchen, smiling at how obviously into Peyton his brother was. He couldn't help but wonder what that meant for Brooke, but he knew his brother loved his girlfriend.

Or at least how much he really, really wanted to love his girlfriend.

----

Rachel and Brooke sat in the redhead's massive bedroom, listening to music and reading magazines as they sipped iced tea and chatted about the latest fashions laid out on the pages of Vogue and In Style.

Rachel's parents were rarely around, and Brooke's didn't really care what she did, and so the two of them spent most of their time at each others' houses when Brooke wasn't with Lucas and Rachel wasn't with...someone.

"So how was the movie night with the BF?" Rachel asked.

"Fine," Brooke said, trying to convince herself it wasn't really a lie.

Something was up with her and Lucas, and she still didn't know what it was. She wondered if maybe they were just growing apart and their relationship had run its course. She really didn't want that to be the case. She loved Lucas. Through all the silly arguments and days of silent treatment (usually her giving it to him), that stayed the same. She loved him.

"He's at _Le Mans_ this weekend, right?" Rachel asked, using the word they'd always used to describe the Scott household. It wasn't that Rachel and Brooke's houses were that much bigger, but the Scott house just had that _feel_ to it.

"Yeah. Die Hard is still stupid, even on a 52 inch plasma screen," Brooke said, making Rachel laugh. "What'd you do?"

"UNC freshman," Rachel answered. Brooke laughed and shook her head at the honesty. "Whatever. I didn't _do_ him, but you just set me up perfectly for that one."

"You ever think about having an actual relationship?" Brooke asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I think about it," Rachel said with a shrug. "But then I see the people who are in real relationships, and I hear about all their problems, and it makes me realize that I'm still having more fun than they are. If and when that changes, I'll look into it."

Brooke was stunned speechless, so she just turned her eyes back to the magazine in front of her.

Why did Rachel's explanation just make all the sense in the world? Were there really a lot of problems in her relationship with Lucas? Rachel did seem to have more fun, but did that mean that Brooke wasn't happy with Lucas any more?

There were too many questions in her head and not enough answers, and she almost wanted to cry.

Almost.

Maybe the thing that scared her most was that she _wasn't_ crying about it.

----

"Haley, Haley, Haley," Chris called out as he hopped up onto a stool in the busy café.

"Chris, we're getting murdered here, so unless you're here to eat something..."

"Chicken club on whole wheat, please," he requested. She smiled and nodded her head, wrote down the order and handed it to the kitchen staff.

"What's up?" she asked as she started making a new pot of coffee.

"Jake's being a baby and locking himself at home, and Peyton's not answering her phone," he explained. The two of them knew that meant the couple was fighting, and Haley pursed her lips and shook her head. "So I assume they'll either still be fighting tonight, or they'll be making up. Either way, I don't want to be around them."

"Can't say I blame you," Haley said with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do tonight? Looks like it's just the two of us."

Her heart fluttered in her chest and she moved to stand in front of him, leaning her elbows on the counter. "What are you thinking?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Musical biopic marathon at my place?" he suggested. "Ray, Walk the Line, Coal Miner's Daughter..."

"That actually sounds cool," she said, nodding in appreciation.

"Don't sound so surprised, kiddo," he said, reaching across the counter to tap her nose with his index finger. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, and he winked at her before she looked away. "Now, where's my sandwich?"

----

Peyton showed up at the Scott house with a pizza in her hands and a smile on her face. Hanging out with Nathan would be fun, she knew, even if Lucas was there. She rang the doorbell and waited until she heard the footsteps of someone running for the door.

"Hey," Nathan said excitedly. His eyes flew to the box in her hands with the name of the pizzeria he'd told her the night before he'd never been to.

"I brought food," she stated needlessly. "Best pizza you'll ever have. I promise."

"It's free, so I love it already," he joked, stepping aside to let her into the house.

She kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse as she glanced around. She'd been there a few times, years earlier, and nothing really seemed to have changed over the years. The furniture was still expensive, and the house was still huge, and Nathan still felt at home there. When he took the box from her hands and started to where she knew the kitchen was, she followed behind him, peeking into the rooms they passed along the way.

"Luke, she brought pizza," Nathan said to the blonde boy sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"Awesome," Lucas said absently, not taking his eyes off the page of the novel in front of him.

"You remember Peyton, right?" Nathan asked with a smirk that made Lucas want to hit him.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a smile, closing his book and setting it in front of him. He flashed her a perfect grin, and she smiled nervously back at him.

"Hey," she said, not quite as warmly as maybe she should have.

"Come in," Nathan said, noticing that she was still standing in the doorway.

He grabbed a few plates and handed them to Lucas, and Peyton hopped up onto the stool next to the blonde. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. A little like rain, and some sort of cologne that she couldn't place but already loved.

They all grabbed pizza, and Nathan pulled a few sodas from the fridge before sitting across from his brother and Peyton.

"So," he started with a smirk, "why were you pouting when you called me?"

"I wasn't pouting!" she cried. "I'm not pouting."

"You're pouting a little," Nathan insisted.

Lucas just laughed at the interaction until Peyton glanced at him as if she were asking for his help to prove her point. He just shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at her. It hit him hard that he didn't really know her well enough to know whether or not she was, in fact, pouting.

"It's nothing...Just..." she stuttered. "It's nothing."

"Liar." Nathan opened his soda as she spoke, and she glared at him.

"Jake and I...we just had a...fight," she said. She almost called it a 'stupid' fight, but she wasn't convinced that it was stupid.

"About what?" Lucas asked curiously.

"About...about this guy I'm sort of friends with now," she said, looking across at Nathan as he shook his head.

"What happened to him not being like other guys," he asked gently. There was nothing snarky or sarcastic about it. He actually sounded concerned.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering, too," she said softly.

The brothers exchanged a glance, knowing that they had to cheer this girl up. They just didn't really know her well enough to know how to do it.

"That's it," Nathan said, placing his hands on the counter in front of him. "After lunch, we're going to watch a movie and...Luke, we have ice cream, right?"

"I think we do, yeah," Lucas said with a grin.

"And you're going to eat ice cream and bitch about the guy if you need to," Nathan finished, smiling proudly at his suggestion.

"Okay, girls," Peyton teased, "I think I'll be alright."

"You sure?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Yes," she insisted, locking eyes with him. "But I'm still going to eat your ice cream."

They all laughed again and talked about nothing as they finished their late lunch. She kind of wondered how the Scott boys knew how to take care of a girl so well, then she remembered that Lucas was raised mostly by his mom, and that Dan was a...well, he wasn't a great guy, so Nathan was probably a lot closer to his mom, too.

She kind of liked sitting with the two of them in the kitchen, eating pizza and laughing about silly things. After they finished their food, Nathan tidied the kitchen, suggesting that Lucas take Peyton upstairs to show her their DVD collections. Lucas didn't know why his brother seemed to be pushing the two blondes together, considering the conversation they'd had not hours earlier, but he was kind of thankful. But then when they stepped into his bedroom, he saw the photo sitting on his dresser of he and Brooke, and he questioned what he was doing.

"Seriously? You're a Metric fan?" she asked as she browsed through his CD collection. "And Travis? And The Honorary Title? And...okay. I'm impressed."

"Surprised?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not gonna lie," she said, turning to him. "I am." She noticed how close he was standing - there was only a few feet between them - and had to say something to keep herself on topic. "I just didn't expect you to have such good taste."

He smiled at her when their eyes locked again, and she felt..._something_. It was unfamiliar and exciting and somehow a little bit uncomfortable, but she liked it.

And then when she looked away, she saw the photo on his dresser, and she remembered she couldn't feel anything for Lucas at all. They were both with other people, and the fact that she thought he was attractive didn't mean much of anything. She turned to his DVD collection immediately and began perusing titles. It didn't take long for her to pick one.

She felt Lucas come to stand next to her to check the title in her hands.

"Good choice," he said softly. That tone made her feel the same thing that his smile had.

This was trouble. This was big trouble.

"Garden State is one of my favourites," she explained, turning to him again, hoping that he wouldn't see how inexplicably nervous she was.

"Mine, too."

"Shut up," she panned. "We can't have the same taste in music _and_ movies."

"It's true!" he laughed. "My favourite line is, 'Good luck...'"

"'Exploring the infinite abyss'," she finished.

_Trouble_.

"Yeah," he said quietly, smiling at yet another thing they had in common. "Nathan will hate this."

"All the more reason to pick it, then," she joked, making them both laugh.

They made their way back downstairs, with Lucas unabashedly watching her hips sway as she walked in front of him, and they met Nathan in the 'media room', where he was waiting with a carton of ice cream. He groaned playfully at their choice of movie, but said that he'd watch it anyway since_ 'Natalie Portman is hot'_, and Peyton felt oddly comfortable sitting between the Scott boys, eating double chocolate ice cream on the huge, comfortable sofa in their house.

Maybe she wasn't just gaining Nathan as a friend. Maybe she and Lucas could be friends, too.

But then, she thought, what about that feeling? She got the same one when she looked over at him and he was mouthing the words to the movie, or when he shifted in his seat and his hip brushed against hers as he tried to get comfortable.

She had to wonder if there was just no way she and Lucas could ever be friends.

----

Rachel and Brooke decided to head to a party out of town, but not before a shopping trip at the mall along the way, and when they were leaving their neighbourhood, Rachel noticed something interesting.

"Isn't that Peyton's car?" Rachel asked as they drove past the Scott home.

"Yeah," Brooke said confusedly. "But what's she doing hanging out with Nathan? She's with Jake. What about Jake?"

She turned to Rachel and the redhead shrugged her shoulders and said something that once again put Brooke in her place.

"Maybe she's not hanging out with Nathan."

Brooke didn't say anything. She just looked out the window and wondered if Rachel was just trying to stir up trouble or convince herself that Nathan was still hers in some way. Or if maybe Rachel had a serious point. She wanted to trust Lucas more than that. She really did. And she didn't have a problem with Lucas hanging out with other girls.

She had a problem with Lucas hanging out with one girl in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton spent her entire Sunday with her doors locked, doing homework and ignoring phone calls from Jake. Haley had called and asked for details, and the two of them started talking about Nathan, and how they were both pleasantly surprised at what they'd seen from him in the past couple days.

"So you hung out with Nathan _and_ Lucas?" Haley asked, and Peyton could hear the smile on Haley's face. Haley was always trying to explain that Lucas was a good guy.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "We just watched a movie and ate pizza. It wasn't bad."

"Until Brooke finds out."

"Yeah. I'm sure there'll be hell to pay. Honestly, what does Lucas even see in her?" Peyton asked.

"You sound jealous," Haley pointed out.

"I'm not jealous! I still have a boyfriend," Peyton reminded Haley needlessly. "I just find it hard to believe that a sweet guy like Lucas is with a girl like...Brooke."

"Well, Jake isn't exactly thrilled that you're spending time with Nathan," Haley said seriously. "He's called me three times wondering where you are and if you're really ignoring him like he thinks you are."

"Well, maybe if he was trying to be the guy that I thought I was dating, I'd be a little more eager to answer his calls," Peyton said angrily. "Honestly, you should have seen him. He was all jealous and...he basically accused me of cheating on him."

"Oh, come on. I doubt that," Haley scoffed.

"Well...maybe not quite to that extreme. But he doesn't trust me, and he has no reason to doubt anything between us," Peyton insisted. As soon as she said it, she knew it wasn't entirely true. And she knew Haley would call her on it too.

"Well, Peyton...I mean, you've been kind of worried about you two lately, haven't you?" Haley asked gently. "Maybe things aren't quite as great as they seem."

Peyton couldn't say anything. Haley was right, and they both knew it, and Peyton really didn't know what to do. She'd never really frozen Jake out like this before, and certainly not for this long, and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

She wondered if that was indicative of what was to come.

----

Brooke wasn't pleased. She wasn't pleased at all. She'd spent her evening at a perfectly good party letting her mind wander to Lucas and Peyton and why Peyton would be at the Scott house. She didn't belong in that group, and she'd never taken an interest in Nathan or Lucas before. Sure, Peyton and Nathan used to talk, but they hadn't in a long time, and Brooke didn't know how or why that had changed over night.

But she didn't like it.

Ever since the question Rachel had asked, she couldn't help but think of the three of them - the Scott boys and Peyton - all cozy in that big house together. She'd had a guy stolen from her by Peyton before, and she really didn't want it to happen again.

She and Lucas had their rough moments, but what couple didn't? And she loved him, she did. She didn't want to lose him, and for some reason she thought that with Peyton in the picture, she just might.

She she wanted to put an end to it all before it could even get started.

She let herself into the Scott house Sunday afternoon and marched up the stairs, waving to Nathan in passing through his open door, and walking into Lucas' room down the hall.

"Hey," he said with a smile, closing his book and sitting up a little in his bed. "How was the party?"

"How was yours?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"What?" Brooke was known to say some crazy things, but he really had no idea what she was talking about.

"I saw that you had company yesterday," she informed him, looking down at her hands. It wasn't often she was insecure (or at least that was what he thought) but she definitely was right now.

Truthfully, she sometimes felt like she wasn't good enough for Lucas. Like she wasn't smart enough or artistic enough, and he'd eventually see that. Lucas assured her that she was brilliant and perfect in her own ways and that he wouldn't want her to change, and she wanted to believe him. She really did. But seeing him with a girl like Peyton - or just knowing he'd spent time with a girl like Peyton - had her wondering if maybe he'd someday realize that she, herself, would never be enough for him.

"This is about Peyton?" he asked incredulously. "She and Nathan are hanging out, I guess. I was just here."

"But you hung out with her," Brooke stated.

"I offered to steer clear, but Nathan said it was fine," Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well if _Nathan_ said so..."

"Brooke, come on. We watched a movie on the sofa," he explained, trying to keep his anger in check. "Maybe if you'd just tell me why you don't want me hanging out with her, I might understand why you're acting like this."

"Forget it, Luke," she sighed, standing from her place. "It shouldn't matter. It should matter that I don't want you doing something, and you went and did it anyway."

"That's a little controlling, don't you think?" he asked defensively.

"No, not really," she said from the doorway, looking back at him. He hadn't gotten up from the bed, and she wondered if that was indicative of their entire relationship; her angry over something or another and him relaxed and trying to brush it off. "I think it's a little selfish of you to not think about my feelings and what I want."

She left his room and he couldn't find it in him to go after her. He didn't think he was being selfish at all. He though _she_ was being selfish, asking - telling him, even - who to hang out with and who not to hang out with, and being too insecure to believe that he could spend time with a girl who wasn't her and not have feelings.

But then, he realized, he did have feelings. Feelings he'd been trying hard to ignore.

And he could ignore it. He had a girlfriend, even if they were fighting. And Peyton had a boyfriend, even if they were fighting.

That all counted for something.

Sure, Peyton was funny and they had similar taste in music and movies, but that didn't mean anything. That just meant that...well, he wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew that he loved Brooke, and they'd been together for too long to just let that all go for some intangible sense that he and Peyton were even more similar than he thought.

----

Monday and Tuesday at school were different for everyone.

Nathan and Haley were getting along, though no one really knew that but them and Peyton. Peyton and Nathan were getting along, and everyone took note. Lucas and Brooke weren't speaking. Jake and Peyton were speaking, but not enough to have people thinking there wasn't something wrong. Rachel went about her business, too wrapped up in herself to notice much of anything, or care, for that matter.

Lucas and Nathan took to their practice after school on Tuesday. Nathan played amazingly well. Lucas couldn't seem to do anything right.

Brooke and Rachel met at Brooke's place, lounged in the hot tub and drank margaritas because even though it was a school night and they had work to do, neither cared enough to crack a book.

Peyton sat in her bedroom with a dozen pieces of paper crumpled at her side, unable to get the shading right on a drawing she was working on.

Haley was trying to concentrate on her school work, but her thoughts kept steering to a boy. Or two.

Jake sat in his bedroom with his guitar across his lap, but couldn't find anything he wanted to play that would mean enough to him.

Chris? Well, Chris was bored, and if there was a chance he could pull one of his friends from their funk, he was going to try his hardest.

----

Peyton heard a persistent knocking on her door in the middle of the evening, and she rolled her eyes when it didn't stop after five minutes.

That kind of dedication could only mean one thing.

Chris Keller.

"What?" she asked, her voice flat as she opened the door. He stepped inside without being invited, and she let out a loud sigh.

"Jake's pouting, Haley's doing homework, and I'm bored. So you're going to entertain me. Come on," he said, grabbing her purse off the table in the hall and handing it to her as they started back out the door.

"Chris, I'm really not..."

"Come on! There's an open mic at the comedy club on Thurlow that I'm sure will be terrible," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She could only roll her eyes as they walked to her car, because that actually did kind of sound like fun, and if anyone could take her mind off thoughts of Jake (and Lucas, and Nathan) it was Chris.

"So, you and King Nathan, huh?" Chris asked as they drove.

Or not.

"Chris..."

"No! Hey, I don't care who you hang out with, trust me," he said, making her glare playfully at him. "As long as you pencil me in every now and again, it doesn't make any difference to me."

"So what's the problem?" she asked, looking over at him.

"The problem is that you're turning Jake into a little bitch over all this," Chris pointed out. "So if you're going to break his heart, do it now."

"I don't want to break his heart," she said sincerely.

"No one wants to break anyone's heart," he insisted, and rightly so. "It just happens. And...I dunno. If you have feelings for Nathan, or if you're falling out of love with Jake, you should...Just end it before things get bad and everything gets messy for everyone."

"I don't have feelings for Nathan," she insisted. It wasn't a lie. She didn't say anything about Lucas.

But she couldn't have feelings for Lucas, could she? Sure, she'd always thought there was more to him than just the jock with the cheerleader girlfriend. The weekend before, spending time with him in his bedroom (oh, God, that sounded bad) she realized that her suspicions were true. But she couldn't decide whether she owed it to Jake to try to make things right, or if she owed it to herself to at least see what could be there with Lucas.

There was only one problem with that. Brooke.

"So you don't have feelings for Nathan. Fine. Whatever," Chris said, rolling his eyes. "But you _didn't_ just tell me that you're not falling out of love with Jake."

She turned her head to look at him, and he just shrugged his shoulder and looked at her knowingly. For all the stupid things he did, Chris was making a lot of sense to her in that moment.

"If Jake and I ever break up, that's going to throw our whole group off," she said softly.

And that was the moment Chris knew that she was already thinking of breaking up with Jake. "Well, you can't stay with him to keep your friends happy," Chris stated. "And Haley and I will still be your friends, so don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

She loved her friends. She really did.

Even Chris. Even when he turned up the radio and started singing along with the crappy pop song that was playing, dancing badly in the passenger seat and drawing stares from passersby.

Peyton could only laugh. Who knew a conversation with Chris Keller would be that insightful? He always insisted that he had his moments. She was happy to have witnessed one.

----

Nathan was at the River Court, shooting around leisurely, when he saw someone walking towards him. He knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation. For all Peyton wanted to insist that Jake 'wasn't like other guys', Nathan didn't believe it. Especially when the guy was walking towards him with his fists clenched and a pissed off look on his face. And even though Nathan had only really been friends again with Peyton for a couple days, he was pretty sure she wouldn't be too happy with Jake seeking him out to no doubt yell at him over that friendship. Jake had nothing to worry about - Nathan wasn't into Peyton - but the insecurity was written all over the guy's face.

"Stay away from her," Jake said before Nathan could say a word.

"Come on, man," Nathan said, freezing the ball against his hip. "Peyton's a big girl."

"She's my girl," Jake stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "So whatever you're planning, forget it."

"I'm not planning anything," Nathan said, a smug grin on his face. Peyton would hate it if she ever found out Jake was treating her like property. "She doesn't know you're talking to me, does she?"

"Doesn't matter," Jake said, shrugging his shoulder. "I don't want her hanging around you."

"Tell her that," Nathan challenged, knowing that no good would come from _that_ conversation if it took place. "Look, Jake, Peyton and I are just friends. You have nothing to worry about. And to be honest, the accusation is kind of pissing me off."

"Sorry if I don't believe that _you're_ just going to be friends with _my_ girlfriend," Jake stated bitterly.

"You don't have to believe it," Nathan said. "But for some reason, Peyton thinks you're not like other guys. Guess she's wrong. You're just like all the other insecure guys who tell me to stay away from their girlfriends."

"You ever think it's for a reason?!" Jake shouted.

"You think Peyton would be okay with you coming here and yelling at me about it?" Nathan asked, taking a step forward. He wasn't going to back down from this guy. "Kind of funny that I know her better than you do."

That was all it took for Jake to cock his fist and send it straight into Nathan's face.

Nathan wanted to fight back, he _really_ did. But he knew that if he got into one more fight he was off the team, so he held back. He just ran his fingertips over his now blackening eye, and laughed bitterly.

"She'll love this, too," Nathan said, shaking his head. He grabbed his ball and walked to his car, leaving Jake on the court to contemplate everything he'd said.

Nathan always thought that Jake Jagielski was the nice, quiet guy, and that maybe he was good for Peyton, though he didn't really know either of them very well. He was rethinking all of that after that little exchange and the punch he took to the eye.

What he really didn't expect was to see Peyton walking down the street when he stopped for a smoothie at his favourite little place downtown. She was with that little guitar player that was always hanging out with she and Haley, and he could see the concern on her face as she walked towards him.

"Nathan!" she cried. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Your boyfriend happened," he stated, wincing when she touched the tender skin of his cheek bone.

"Jake _hit_ you?!" she asked irately. "When?"

"Just now. It's no big deal," Nathan said, waving off his concern.

"Didn't think Jake had it in him," Chris said with a fond smile, making Peyton glare at him.

"I can't _believe_ him. This is...Ugh!" Peyton shouted, running her hands through her hair. "Chris. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Hey," he said, pulling her aside a little to speak to her where Nathan couldn't hear. "Do what you have to do, okay? But..."

"What?" she asked.

"He's going to take this hard," Chris reminded her. She closed her eyes, let out a breath, and nodded her head. She knew he was right. "I'll walk home. See you tomorrow"

She waved and Chris nodded tensely in Nathan's direction before he crossed the street and started walking away.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I can't believe he did that," she said, turning back to him.

"Don't do anything crazy just because the guy grew a pair and stood up for your relationship," Nathan said seriously.

"Look, don't take credit for this. Maybe...maybe it's been a long time coming," she said softly.

"You want to talk? Calm down a little before you go over there? Because if you don't and you're all scary, you'll probably make him cry," Nathan said with a smirk, trying to make her laugh. She didn't. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's fine. I just...he's going to cry either way."

"Sissy," he muttered, and she really tried not to smile, but it didn't work. "Go do your thing. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

She really didn't know why she was so surprised that Nathan could say things like that, but she kind of liked it. He was already - along with Haley - becoming one of her closest confidantes.

"Go ice the eye," she insisted, pulling her keys from her bag. "I'll talk to you later."

He just nodded and watched her walk away, somehow knowing that she wasn't breaking up with her boyfriend because he punched Nathan in the face. She was breaking up with her boyfriend for a lot of other reasons. Perhaps most notably, that he'd never been the kind of guy to punch anyone.

----

Lucas walked into Brooke's bedroom to see her laying on her bed, clutching her pillow and watching an old episode of Will & Grace.

It had been two days of barely talking to one another, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was playing like shit and he couldn't concentrate on anything, and every time he tried to take her hand or kiss her, she'd pull away. He hated it. She had always been there for him, since they'd started dating. She listened to his issues and reassured him about his game and his family. She was so good to him. Probably too good.

And he knew that she was more invested in the relationship than he was. He didn't know if she knew that. Either way, it didn't matter. He felt like he needed her, and he definitely missed her, and he didn't want to fight anymore.

"Hi," he said softly, moving to sit next to her on her bed. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

"Not really," she admitted. She was so happy that it was him coming to her this time and not the other way around. "I was just...insecure about you spending time with her. I know what she's like."

"What does that mean?" He really had no idea why he was getting so defensive over a girl he barely knew.

"It means she's a cool girl, I guess, and she's...boys love her," Brooke said quietly, shrugging one shoulder.

"Not this boy," he said with a smile, making her do the same. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry. If you don't want me hanging out with her, I won't."

"No, if she's going to be around Nathan, then I guess you can't really help it. I trust you," she said. She wasn't lying. She trusted Lucas. Peyton? Not so much. But that was an issue for another day.

"I just wish you'd tell me what happened between you two," he admitted. It was killing him to not know the whole story. "I want to understand it, but you won't tell me."

She knew she should be honest with him. He was her boyfriend, and this was a serious event in her life, and he deserved to know the truth. If she didn't tell him, it would just keep coming between them, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"It's about a boy," she warned him. He let out a breath and nodded his head. He wasn't sure if it was going to be harder to hear about Brooke and another guy, or Peyton and another guy. "It's about Jake."

"Jake?" Lucas asked in surprise. "Jake as in..._Jake_?"

She almost laughed. "We were all friends," she said, shrugging her shoulder. "Peyton and I...It was already hard, because I was cheering and she wasn't, and...I started hanging out with the older girls and the varsity team."

"I remember," he said, smiling at her. He used to watch her cheer varsity games; he'd told her that before.

"Jake was just this really sweet guy who...he was nice to me. To both of us," Brooke said. "The three of us would all hang out, and...I don't know when it happened, but I guess I started liking him."

"Okay," Lucas said quietly. Yeah, didn't so much love to hear his girlfriend talking about her past feelings for another guy. He realized that might make him a hypocrite.

"And then he asked me if I thought Peyton was into him." She was playing with the fabric of the bottom of her shirt, and he realized that the reason she hadn't ever told him about it before was because it still hurt too much to talk about it. "I asked her, but I was mad, and then she said that she kind of had a thing for him, and...I said some things."

"Like what, Brooke?" He didn't really want to hear her say more awful things about anyone, especially Peyton, but he felt he needed to know in order to really understand.

"Like...I wondered how she could do that to me. She _knew_ I liked him, Luke," Brooke said. "She said she wasn't going to act on it, but...That didn't matter to me. She was still into him, and he was into her, and...It wasn't fair."

All he could think was, _All's fair in love and war_.

"So that's it? That's what happened?"

"It was a _huge_ fight," Brooke said seriously. "I called her names, and she called me selfish, and everything was already so hard. I may have...I said awful things about like, her family and stuff, and...I know it sounds stupid now, but...It was a big deal. She...she stole him from me."

He didn't quite buy that last part. Not at all, actually. And he really hated the idea of Brooke - or anyone for that matter - saying hateful or hurtful things about Peyton's family. He'd been in those shoes, and it was an awful feeling. Of all people, he kind of thought Brooke might understand that. As he was coming to realize more and more, maybe she didn't understand as much as he'd given her credit for.

"You don't think you overreacted?"

"No!" she cried. "She was my best friend, Lucas. She knew that Jake was the one guy I had real feelings for, and she...she made him like her more than me."

"Brooke..."

"She does that, Lucas. Maybe it's not on purpose, but...I lost Jake, and then I lost her, and...It's not fair," she said. She was avoiding eye contact, and he really did hate how hard it all was for her.

He also didn't necessarily think that she could blame everything on Peyton. He knew he couldn't tell her how to feel, but it wasn't like Jake could control how he felt about either girl. Peyton hadn't been manipulative or conniving. And as far as Lucas knew, Peyton and Jake hadn't even started dating until after he and Brooke had started dating. He thought that probably meant that Peyton hadn't wanted to let go of the idea of she and Brooke reconciling; she probably held off on being with Jake so that it wouldn't upset her former friend. That made her a pretty good person in his eyes.

He was very aware that if he said that to Brooke, she'd kick him out of her house.

She slipped her hand into his, pulling him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's okay," he said. He wasn't sure it was, but he said it anyway. "Thanks for telling me." She shrugged her shoulder, but forced a smile. "You gonna let me lay down with you and watch this show?"

"Sure," she said, moving over to let him beneath her covers. "Jack's teaching Grace how to be a good daughter."

He just laughed and kissed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. He had a curfew that night since he was back at home with his mom, but he had a good couple hours to spend with Brooke to let her know that she was the only girl for him.

And laying there with her, it was a lot easier to really believe that.

----

Chris walked up the stairs towards Haley's bedroom only to find her sitting cross-legged on her bed with her glasses on and a textbook in her lap. She was in pajama pants with little lambs and stars on them and a matching tank top.

"Peyton's breaking up with Jake," he stated before she even noticed him.

"What?!" she cried. "I just talked to her a couple hours ago!"

"And since then, Jake punched Nathan in the face, and Peyton realized that she can't do it anymore," Chris said, laying down in front of her on his back.

Haley sighed and ran her hand through her hair before taking her glasses off. "This is bad, isn't it?" she asked worriedly.

"Darlin', it ain't good," he said, making her smile despite the topic of conversation. "Cute pj's."

"Shut up. I wasn't expecting any visitors," she said, tapping his arm with her pencil. "How'd you even get in?"

"Front door. Talked to your dad. He told me to use a condom," Chris said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"My parents are freaks," Haley groaned burying her face in her hands. Chris just laughed. He actually loved her parents. They were definitely his kind of people.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie or something," he said pleadingly.

"Chris, I have work to do," she said, picking the text up off her lap as proof.

"So? You're like, a genius. You can take time out to watch the Goonies with me," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Come on."

"Chris..."

He pulled the book from her lap and dropped it on the floor. Then he pushed her back on the bed, making her giggle as he tickled her sides gently, then he flopped onto his back next to her and reached for the remote.

He lazily rest his head in her lap halfway through the movie as she sat back against the pillows, and her hand fell to his upper arm.

It was strange, she though, and maybe it was the nerves, but for the first time in a long time, she wasn't entirely comfortable with Chris. She tried not to read too much into that, but it was in her nature to try to understand everything. As she and Peyton always used to say, boys always seemed to be the hardest things to figure out.

----

Peyton cried the whole way home from Jake's house. To say it hadn't gone well would be an understatement. He'd accused her - again - of having feelings for Nathan, and didn't believe her when she said she didn't. She told him that he was changing, and he didn't deny it. He admitted that they'd been drifting apart, and that maybe it wasn't working anymore, but he told her that he didn't think they could be friends right away and that it would be really hard to see each other.

She was upset that their relationship had failed and all gone downhill so quickly, but she knew it was all for the best, even if it was hard to see that at the moment. And she definitely was relieved.

She tried calling Haley, but her phone was off, and she tried calling Chris, but his phone was off. And she really didn't want to call Nathan. She didn't want to call and cry into the phone and tell him all about her breakup. She'd already said too much to him about she and Jake, and while he'd told her to call him if she needed anything, so really didn't want to.

So she turned out the lights, put on a sad album, and let herself cry about her breakup and her first real love coming to an end.

What she really didn't expect was that Nathan would call her later that evening and ask how she was doing. She didn't think he'd stay on the phone with her for an hour, either, listening to her blubber and tell him that she really didn't want it to be over, but it obviously was, and she didn't know what to do. He just told her that everything would work out, and that she was way too hot to sit in her room and pine over a dead relationship. He'd said it because...well, it was true, but also because he wanted to hear her laugh, and he felt a sense of accomplishment when she did.

Later, when he'd tell Lucas the news, Nathan didn't fail to notice the flash of something in those eyes.

And that flash of something looked a little bit like hope.

Nathan couldn't help but think that maybe things were about to get _really_ damn interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton and Haley drove to school together the next day, and Haley didn't mention the redness in Peyton's eyes or the tired look on her face. She simply listened as Peyton filled her in on the details of the breakup, and promised that she was there if there was anything Peyton needed.

"So wait, I was in an emotional crisis, and you were watching The Goonies on your bed in your pajamas with Chris?" Peyton asked with a knowing smile. They were standing at Peyton's locker, since they'd already stopped at Haley's.

"Okay, it was nothing. He came over after he left you, and...we just hung out," Haley said, downplaying her own excitement.

"Are you ever going to tell him that you have feelings for him? Because it's been like, a year, Hales, and...I'm getting a little sick of listening to your unrequited ramblings," Peyton said laughingly as Haley swatted her arm.

"I'm...feeling it out," Haley said.

"Don't make that sound dirtier than it is," Peyton warned teasingly, making Haley drop her jaw.

"I've got bio," Haley stated as they enter the junction of the hallway. "See you in history."

"Later," Peyton called over her shoulder.

She felt better after talking to Haley about things. A lot better. Haley always had a way of reinforcing that Peyton's decisions were good ones. She loved that. Haley was smart and funny and sarcastic, and that was why they got along so well. It didn't hurt that Peyton could take her mind off herself and Jake and think about Haley and Chris' potentially budding relationship. And it was about time for that.

As she walked down the hall, she saw the Scott brothers walking towards her, and she found herself smiling.

"Hey," she said, nodding to them both.

"What's up?" Nathan asked. She looked at his eye and shook her head. Nathan was already getting all sorts of attention from people that morning, wondering where he'd gotten the black eye from. Or who, rather. "I'm fine. Stop staring."

"Seriously? It's disgusting," Peyton said, making Lucas laugh.

"Yeah, well maybe if the guy had grown a backbone earlier, he wouldn't be single right now," Nathan said. He immediately recognized that Peyton definitely didn't appreciate the comment. The way Lucas looked at him let him know that maybe it was out of line.

"Don't talk about him like that," Peyton insisted harshly.

"I'm just saying, Peyton," Nathan said. He wasn't really one to defend the things he did or said (granted, he didn't get questioned on them much).

"Well, don't just say." She shifted her weight and looked like she wanted to get away from them as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked softly, something like...concern in his eyes.

"I'm...fine." She tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulder, and Nathan and Lucas shared a look. They didn't believe her at all.

"If you need anything," Lucas started, before realizing that it really wasn't his place to offer. He didn't finish his sentence. When she smiled weakly in his direction, he felt a little breathless.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "I gotta go map out some routes to my classes so I don't have to see him in the halls."

"Later Sawyer," Nathan said, punching her arm gently before he started walking away. She smiled and shook her head, and he thought he might be forgiven for his stupid comment. Well, the comment she thought was stupid.

"Where are you headed?" Lucas asked her.

"Art."

"I have English Lit. You're on my way," he said, then started walking with her.

They started talking about music and basketball, neutral topics, and she was laughing when he told her about his practice from the day before when he missed every second shot he attempted and his coach made him run laps. He didn't know why she was laughing (he certainly didn't think it was so funny) but it made him smile anyway.

Neither of them saw Brooke sitting in her calculus class, watching them walk past. She wasn't happy. Not at all. So she'd told Lucas that she didn't have a problem with him spending time with Peyton.

Apparently, that was a lie.

----

Jake had seen Peyton talking with both Nathan and now Lucas, and he was angry and sad and heartbroken. It hadn't even been a full day since they broke up, and she was already acting like she was fine. He'd kind of known she would, since that was just her way of doing things. She'd put on a brave front, but draw and listen to music and maybe cry in her bedroom. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how well he knew her and how (maybe) crazy their breakup was. He wondered if she thought the same thing.

When he saw her at lunch, laughing with Nathan and shoving him playfully before going to sit with Haley, he was starting to convince himself that she was just already over it. Over him.

"Get over it, man," Chris said, walking up behind Jake. He strolled straight past him and walked to a nearby table, and Jake followed. "Seriously. Don't start pouting over her. She's just a girl."

"She's not just a girl," Jake insisted.

Chris smirked in that smug way of his. "I know that. But any girl who breaks your heart is just another reason to write a song, make it a good one, and move on."

"And how many times have you had your heart broken?" Jake asked bitterly.

"None. My songs are awesome without all that shit." Jake rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe this has been a long time coming."

Jake sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. Maybe Chris was right, as hard as it was to believe.

Maybe it had been a long time coming. Maybe he and Peyton were never meant to be.

----

The café was quiet, and Haley was working alone with only one of the cooks in the back. She was flipping through an issue of Cosmo that someone left behind, listening to and old Feist album because no one was around to tell her it was too indie or too quiet for the crowd. She'd already finished her homework, she was completely bored, it was only 6:30 and she had to work until 8:00. So even though it was so not her style, she was reading Cosmo, leaning on the counter, and she had to remind herself to look up when the bells above the door chimed.

She was very surprised to see Nathan Scott walking towards her with a textbook and notebook in his hands and a pencil tucked behind his ear.

"Hi," she said in shock, closing her magazine.

He smirked when he sat across from her and eyed the title. "Cosmo? Didn't take you for that kind of girl."

His tone was sultry and it made her feel something unfamiliar. Something like...well, she didn't know.

"I'm not."

He thought it was cute, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear and avoided eye contact. She was a different kind of girl. The girls he normally hung out with would have said something flirty or suggested they try out some of the tips that were undoubtedly held within the magazine's pages. In fact, Rachel had done that very thing.

"What do you need? I mean, what are you doing here?" she asked. She closed her eyes when she realized how rude she sounded. "Sorry. It's just...I don't think you've ever been here before."

"I have a couple times," he said with a shrug. "But...I need your help."

"Calculus?"

"You know how hard this shit is? It's like impossible," he said seriously, making her laugh. "I don't want to bother you, but..."

"Well, I _am_ pretty swamped here, so you might have to get in line," she said. He smiled at the sarcasm. "What's up?"

She shoved her magazine aside and he opened his text book, and she helped him with his work, though they weren't scheduled for tutoring. He didn't really apologize for showing up unannounced, and she didn't really need him to. She found herself laughing at his self-deprecating comments, and he found himself smiling when a couple customers came in and she treated them with such kindness. He felt like he got a little glimpse into what kind of girl she was. Kind of a sweet one. Not what he was used to. He liked her that way.

She was a little surprised when he sat and sipped root beer with her until she had to close. They talked about schoolwork most of the time, with her giving him tips on his calculus and english homework, but he smiled when he made her laugh. It was new to him.

He waited until she was safely in her car before he walked away to his own. He wouldn't have been able to explain why if you asked him.

----

Peyton didn't want to go to the party after the game on Friday, but Nathan had invited her. Well, her and Haley. She didn't want to be rude and not show up. Haley didn't feel the same. Well, maybe she would have if Chris hadn't asked her to listen to a few of his new songs. Haley had very quietly mentioned that Jake would be there too, and asked if that was alright with Peyton. Peyton had rolled her eyes and said that it was fine, and also very sternly said that she had better not be asked something like that again. She didn't want her friends to abandon Jake in the wake of everything.

So she stood there with a plastic cup of beer in her hand that she had no intentions of drinking, and she tried to blend in with the crowd she'd tried so hard to stay the hell away from for so long. She walked away from the group of people doing disgusting, slutty body shots, and onto the back porch of whatever beach house she was at. And that was her kind of party. Quiet, waves, solitude. It was kind of perfect, actually.

"Hey," came a very (too) familiar voice behind her.

"Hey," she said, turning to look at Lucas when he stood next to her.

"So you come to our parties, drink our beer, but you can't bring yourself to show up at our games?" he said with a smirk, sipping from his bottle of water.

"Cheering for the basketball team just isn't my thing. But that drunk Tim guy said you kicked ass," she said, pointing through the window to the people inside.

"I was alright," he said with a shrug. "Nathan carries the team. I'm kind of just along for the ride." She scoffed and looked at him like she was mad or something. "What?"

"That's not what I hear," she said.

Something about her hearing or asking or knowing anything about him at all made his palms sweat a little. It was ridiculous, really. He was supposed to do well under pressure. He wasn't supposed to feel pressure talking to girls - especially this one - at all.

"Who are you talking to and what are they saying?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Nathan, and he says that you're almost as good as he is," she said, raising her own brow. She was challenging him. He liked it. "And that sometimes you don't realize it."

He looked at her in doubt. "Nathan," he stated in disbelief. "Nathan Scott said that." She shrugged her shoulder and he shook his head. "So...why come to the party anyway if you're just going to stand out here alone?"

She smiled and looked over at him. "I'm not out here alone."

Was she flirting? She was flirting. She didn't mean to, not really. She was kind of confused. She'd had one boy for so long, and now she had no boy, and she honestly (as much as she hated to admit it) was having a hard time figuring out how to act as a single girl. Flirting was maybe the way to do it, but she wasn't...Rachel. She didn't want to just throw a bunch of flirtatious comments out there to a bunch of boys and see what stuck.

As soon as she had that thought, she realized that wasn't what she was doing. She wasn't flirting with a bunch of boys, she was flirting with one boy. And he had a girlfriend.

"I think I'm gonna go," she said abruptly. "This party sucks."

"Oh. Alright." He didn't know her very well, but he knew that if she said she was going, she was going. One of the things he already knew about her was that she was stubborn. "You okay to get home?"

"I'll be fine. I'll...I'm gonna go say goodbye to Nathan," she said. "Seeya, Luke."

Brooke watched as Lucas watched Peyton walk away. She didn't exactly like how she always seemed to be seeing those two together, and she was on the sidelines. She knew she didn't like it.

Peyton didn't even see Brooke as she walked past on her way to Nathan, who was tipping back a shot with three cheerleaders flanking him. She shook her head and smirked at him as she approached, and she could tell that he wasn't drunk, but he might be on his way.

"Hey!" he said happily. He hadn't seen her all night, and he didn't know that she had even shown up. "You're here."

"Hey!" she replied with equal enthusiasm. Hers was fake. "I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on. Stay." The girls on either side of him looked annoyed that Peyton, in her ripped jeans and black tee shirt, was getting his attention.

"No thanks. I'm kinda tired," she said lamely. It wasn't even the truth. She'd told Lucas the truth. The party sucked and she didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't question why she was honest with Lucas and not-so-honest with Nathan.

She started walking away and he was quick to follow her outside. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to be friends with her, but maybe, he thought, it was because he felt they were more alike than even they probably knew. They each had the pain and sarcasm and history needed to understand one another. And they both had a talent. He'd seen those little drawings she was always working on, and even he could see that she was good, and he knew absolutely nothing about art.

"Let's hang out tomorrow," he said when they were outside.

"Are you gonna be in any shape to hang out tomorrow?" she asked as someone handed him a beer.

"I have to be. I'm meeting Haley early for tutoring."

"Yeah, don't show up hungover, or she'll hate you," Peyton laughed.

"Actually...Maybe I'll leave now," he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"It's 10:30."

"I know." He handed his untouched beer to a random drunk guy and started walking with Peyton. "I'll even let you drive me home."

"It's 15 minutes out of my way," she told him, trying to act unimpressed.

"Most girls would love that much time with me on a game night," he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and get in," she said, laughing as she pulled her car door open.

Rachel, Brooke and Lucas watched Nathan get into Peyton's car. They were all feeling the same kind of jealousy over completely different people.

----

"So basically, what you're saying is that this whole thing is about good versus evil?" Nathan reiterates, closing his copy of Othello.

"Exactly!" Haley says excitedly. "Iago versus Othello."

"But neither of them is either good or evil, they're both kind of...good _and_ evil."

"Nathan!" she cried, draping her arm around his shoulder. "You're so much smarter than you let everyone think!"

He laughed and looked over at her, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Thanks?"

"I didn't mean...You know what I mean!" she said. She pulled away from him and straightened out her tee shirt like she hadn't just been all pressed up against the hottest guy in school. To her, he was just Nathan. It was strange. She'd always seen him as this untouchable, ass of a guy, but he was different than she'd assumed. It didn't hurt that he was making a serious effort with his school work. "Seriously, Nathan. You're doing so well, and we've only been doing this for what? Two weeks?"

"Something like that," he said with a shrug. "You make it really easy for me."

"That's the idea," she said happily.

"Hey, I just want to...I mean, I know we're not nearly close to...you know...making me a genius or anything, but...Thank you, Haley," Nathan said sincerely. Haley stopped packing up her things and smiled over at him. "I know you didn't want to do this, and now with everything with Peyton and Jake, and..."

"It's actually not so bad," she admitted. "You're really working at this, and...that helps me...want to help you."

"So we don't have to pretend to hate each other anymore?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I never hated you."

"You sure?" He raised his brow and rest one hand on his thigh, his arm bent at the elbow, and when she looked at him, she had to note how attractive he was.

Not that she hadn't noted it before. Several times.

"I'm sure," she said simply. She slung her hag over her shoulder and watched the smile spread on his lips. "Good work today, Nathan. See you at school."

"Later," he said casually.

He knew he only had an hour before he and Dan had to leave to pick up his mom, and he deliberated between shooting around or going over his english stuff again. For the first time in his life, he picked his school work over basketball.

And then he thought of the excitement in Haley's voice as she threw her arms around him, and he could only smile and shake his head. He kind of liked the way those big eyes looked as she sat so close to him.

----

Chris showed up in Peyton's bedroom just after noon, and she was hastily placing albums back on her shelf and trying to tidy her room. She was uncharacteristically wearing a Raven's tee shirt - one that definitely wasn't hers. Nathan had run inside his house and demanded she wait until he got back, and when he returned, he had that shirt in his hands. He forced her to take it so that she'd have something to wear to his next game, and he told her that if she didn't show up, he'd be pissed off.

"Hey," Chris said, flopping down on her bed.

"Hey! I'm...a total mess, Chris. I'm in a rush to get out the door, here."

"I need to borrow your copy of the Black Album," he said, sitting up and looking at her. She turned around and put her hand on her hip.

"Metallica?" she asked curiously.

"Jay-Z."

"Why?" she asked with a laugh.

"Because I have an awesome idea for an acoustic cover of 99 Problems, and I think I left my copy at some chick's house," he stated. "I'm gonna buy it again, but Max doesn't have it, and I can't get to Wilmington today."

"Alright. If there is one mark on this, I swear..." She handed over the album with a warning glance.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. He was right. Of all the people she could trust with her music, he was the best one. His records meant as much to him as hers did to her. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Nathan's place," she said as she started looking through her closet for a proper shirt.

"Hmm."

"What?" she asked in frustration.

"Nothing it's just...I was talking to Jake last night. You know, you're killing him by hanging out with them," Chris stated.

"Well...that's not really my problem anymore," she said, shrugging her shoulder. "And...them?"

"The Scott Twins."

"They're not twins," she insisted, laughing at both his lame joke and his assumption that she really cared about what anyone else thought about who she hung out with. "And we're just friends. You know? Like Haley and Nathan are."

His face changed to one of shock, and he stood up. "Whoa. Wait. What? Haley and Nathan?"

"Well, yeah. I mean...she's just tutoring him or whatever, but...They're kind of starting to be friends," she explained. "Did she not tell you that?"

He took a breath, trying to figure it out. Why wouldn't Haley tell him she was starting a friendship with Nathan? She hadn't mentioned anything about it. So...why? He always thought Haley told him everything. Or a lot of things. Most things.

Apparently, he was wrong.

----

When she arrived at the Scott house, Peyton was surprised to find Lucas in the driveway shooting free throws. After the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It wasn't entirely a change from what had become the norm. She couldn't stop thinking of his eyes or the way he smelled or the way his tee shirt the night before had looked when the wind blew it a little. She thought his smirk was so sexy and understated. She wanted to put her finger in his dimple.

It was all a little much.

The last thing she needed was to see him, shirtless and sweating, when she was trying her hardest not to pay attention to him at all.

"Hey," he said breathlessly.

"Hey. Nathan around?"

"Uh...he and Dan went to pick up Deb from the airport. He'll be back in like, 20 minutes?" he explained, walking towards her.

Oh God. She needed to leave. 20 minutes alone with shirtless Lucas could not be a good thing.

Well, it was either going to be bad, or very, very good. Considering he had a girlfriend, she needed it to be bad. It had to be.

"Maybe I'll just...come back later or whatever," she said, reaching for her keys from her pocket.

"Stay," he called after her. "Hang out."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip, deliberating whether or not she wanted to do this. But what harm could it be? It was only 20 minutes, and surely, it wasn't like he was going to proposition her or something. Right? He had a girlfriend. Brooke. Who he was in love with.

Right.

"Will you put a shirt on?" she asked seriously.

"If you really want me to," he said, shrugging his shoulder. He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

She watched the muscles of his back move as he grabbed his tee shirt and pulled it over his head. When he invited her inside, it was an innocent enough question, but the thoughts in her head were so beyond innocent, they made her blush.

She was starting to hope that Deb's flight was late.

----

Peyton walked to her locker Monday morning, and as she was gathering her books for her class, she felt someone standing directly behind her. When she turned around, she wasn't exactly thrilled to see Brooke Davis there.

"What do you want, Brooke?" Peyton asked flatly, suppressing a sigh.

"What do _you_ want, Peyton? First you steal Jake, now you're onto Lucas?" Brooke said with a bitter smile. "Guess you really do get around."

Peyton rolled her eyes and slammed her locker closed, drawing the attention of the other students in the hallway. Clearly the news of her breakup hadn't traveled through the school's grapevine yet.

"First of all, I didn't _steal_ Jake," Peyton pointed out rightfully. "Second of all, I'm not even trying to _steal_ Lucas."

"Well then what the hell were you doing at his house?" Brooke asked.

"I was hanging out," Peyton said defensively. "Believe it or not, that doesn't mean that I had sex with Lucas while Nathan was in the room. And before you even try to interrupt, I didn't sleep with Nathan either. I mean, I know that's hard for you to wrap your head around, but sometimes guys and girls really _can_ just be friends."

"And what does Jake think about you being friends with the Scott brothers?"

"You're impossible!" Peyton shouted. She suddenly understood a little better how Jake could just up and punch someone. "Maybe if you weren't so insecure, you'd be able to see past your own selfish agenda!"

"I'm insecure? You're the girl who only has guy friends to feed her pathetic little ego," Brooke said, kinking her brow and putting a hand on her hip. "Just do yourself a favour and stay away from Lucas."

"Do myself a favour? Sounds like I'd be doing _you_ one, Brooke. And it is all about you, isn't it?" Peyton asked with a fake smile.

"Whatever makes you do it," Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"This is ridiculous, Brooke. I know it's high school, but this is all a little Mean Girls, don't you think?" Peyton said, brushing past Brooke.

"What I think is that you better consider what I just said, or we're going to have a problem," Brooke said, making Peyton turn around to face her again.

"If you ask me, you already have a problem. A few of them, actually. So why don't you worry about yourself and leave me the hell alone," Peyton said.

She turned on her heel quickly and started towards the door at the end of the hall. Tree Hill High just seemed a little too small that day, and walking past Jake before she stepped outside certainly didn't help her feel any better. She could feel the tears welling and her hands were shaking, and all she really wanted to do was escape and go to that quiet little spot on the beach that she loved. Everything started getting to her all at once, coming to a head and making her feel like she was all those horrible things Brooke just alluded to.

Then she saw a familiar figure walking towards her, and seeing Lucas just gave her butterflies in her stomach. But those butterflies - according to Brooke, anyway - weren't allowed to be there.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, seeing the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked brokenly. "Let's see. I just broke up with my boyfriend of over a year, and your perfect little girlfriend just gave me hell about spending time with you. Actually, she told me not to even look at you."

"Brooke wouldn't do that," he said disbelievingly, shaking his head. After the conversations he and Brooke had about Peyton recently, with Brooke insisting she could get used to it, he really couldn't see her making a big deal of it. But then he thought about the things she'd already said and done, and the story she told him about she and Peyton's history. "She would," he whispered. Peyton didn't hear him.

"Yes, she _would_!" Peyton insisted. "So I'll save us both the trouble and just...stay away from you."

That sounded like pretty much the worst thing in the world to him.

"Peyton," he said, reaching for her wrist, "I'll talk to her."

He didn't really know why he was so insistent on defending a friendship that wasn't even really off the ground, but the thought of not getting to know Peyton made him angry. It made him angry with Brooke.

"Don't bother," she breathed out as a tear fell from her eye. "I just...I should go."

She started walking away quickly, and before he could help himself he was calling out her name. "Peyton!"

He ran to catch up to her and grabbed her elbow, pulling her against him so quickly that she had to brace herself with her hands against his chest.

"Lucas," she whispered. "Don't."

"Can I do anything?" he asked. He was well aware that his hand was resting on her hip, and it was making him feel things for her that...well, he shouldn't have been feeling for anyone who wasn't his girlfriend.

"Just...let me go," she demanded.

He did as he was told, and he saw her rubbing her elbow as she walked away, as though she were trying to rid her skin of the memory of his touch.

And that was breaking his heart.

And it _really_ shouldn't have been.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday after school before Chris could catch Haley alone. He'd been annoyed to no end with the knowledge that she, too, was becoming friends with King Nathan (as he had always called the guy). And it was true, he felt. Nathan Scott was the kind of guy who thought that it was his world, and everyone else was just living in it, and they weren't important until he dubbed them so. And okay, so Chris didn't really have a problem with Peyton hanging out with Nathan and Lucas, but he wasn't crazy about Haley having anything to do with Nathan. She wasn't as stubborn as Peyton, and Nathan was notorious for using girls and tossing them away, and he didn't want Haley to be one of those girls.

So when he was driving past her house and saw her sitting on her porch with her guitar across her knees, he stopped to have a little chat.

"Hey!" she called happily when he got out of the car and started towards him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging his shoulder as he sat next to her. He pulled her guitar from her hands and into his own. "Writing?"

"Working on something," she admitted. She listened to him strum a few pretty chords, and she smiled.

"About Nathan?"

Her face changed to one of complete confusion, and she turned towards him a little more. His eyes were fixed on the fret board and he didn't want to make eye contact. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Peyton said you've been hanging out with him," Chris said, finally turning to her.

"I'm tutoring him, Chris. It's not like we're best friends," she explained, scoffing a little at the notion. She scoffed because she and Nathan were kind of becoming friends. They didn't spend all the time in their sessions studying, and they'd had a few honest conversations. "Why do you care?"

"Because he's a jerk!"

"You don't know him," she said, taking her guitar back.

"Do you?" Chris asked.

"He's not that bad. He's just..."

"Are you hearing yourself?" he interrupted. "This is the guy we all used to bitch about. Together. And now, all you and Peyton do is hang out with him, and all Jake does is complain about it, and I'm...I don't know what to do."

Haley smiled a little bit and lazily draped her arm around Chris' shoulder. Now things were starting to make a bit more sense. Things had changed drastically since Peyton and Jake's breakup, and Chris was certainly caught in the middle. Haley was busy with work and tutoring, and she wasn't around quite as much as he was to notice it. She and Peyton ate together at lunch, and Chris and Jake sat separately. She missed it being the four of them, too, but she had more to take her mind off it.

"I know it sucks," she said quietly. "But...are we still on for The Fray tomorrow night?"

He laughed, and the sound made her smile. "Oh sure. You only want to hang out when I can get you into awesome concerts."

"Why else would I hang out with you?" she teased.

He told her to play the song she was working on for him, and she knew he would recognize that it was written about a breakup from a friend's perspective, and he smiled. She thought that was a good sign. He was always kind of tearing her songs apart, but he seemed to like that one, and she was pretty thrilled.

He left after a while, but not before they agreed to leave right after school for the concert on Friday. He also made her promise that he'd see more of her, and she smiled and there were butterflies in her stomach as he drove away. She was finally starting to think that maybe he could like her the way she liked him.

She started working on another song and it said something about blue eyes, and she realized (it hit her hard) that Chris wasn't the only blue eyed boy in her life anymore.

----

Jake wasn't watching where he was going. He was watching where Peyton was going. She was walking with Chris towards a class they shared, and Jake watched her tip her head back and let out that amazing laugh of hers, and he hated it. It was killing him to know that she was just fine after their breakup. He was having a hard time. Mostly because he felt like it was a good idea, a necessary change, but he still missed her. He didn't think they should be together, but his heart ached for her company. It was a really strange feeling, to love her, but not be in love with her, and not _want_ to be in love with her, but to want her near him. He wondered if every breakup was like that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. Her books fell to the ground, and she stumbled and cursed, and his heart fell, thinking he may have hurt someone. He reached out and placed his hand on her arm to steady her, and it was then that he noticed who it was.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking."

"Neither was I," he said. She smiled at him and then he bent down to gather her things for her.

"You were watching Peyton, huh?" she asked, jerking her head in the direction she'd seen the blonde walking.

"Am I that obvious?" He grimaced and she laughed softly.

"Just to me," she promised. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he said, shrugging his shoulder. They started walking down the hall and she looked at him disbelievingly. "I don't want to get back together with her, but I guess I just _miss_ her, you know?"

"Yeah," Brooke whispered. That sounded awfully familiar. After all, she'd lost Peyton before Jake had. "I know."

He glanced down at her, and she smiled and shrugged one shoulder, but they both knew what she was saying without her having to elaborate. "How are you these days?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"Yeah. Class president, head cheerleader, generally the most popular girl in school," he listed off, making her roll her eyes. "I'd say that's better than alright."

"I guess," she said quietly. She glanced at the door they were approaching. "This is me."

"Alright," Jake said, smiling at her. "Sorry I ran into you. See you around."

"See ya, Jake."

Her smile matched his before he walked away, and she was reminded just how easy it was to talk to him. She kind of hated that she'd lost sight of it. But he had been Peyton's, and then Brooke had Lucas, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

Right?

----

Lucas watched from afar over the next several days. He watched Peyton move around the halls on her own. She avoided him and Nathan. She avoided Jake at all costs, and she mapped out a path to avoid Brooke (consequently, the same path that allowed her to avoid Lucas). She talked to Chris only when the guy attacked her (literally, Lucas watched Chris' scrawny form jump onto Peyton's back on the quad one day) and she spoke in hushed tones with Haley.

He was worried. He wanted to help her. He wanted to apologize for Brooke's behaviour, which he'd learned was just as heinous as Peyton had explained it to him. Brooke apologized to him, but told him that she was jealous and she'd acted crazy, and she apologized in her sweet, seductive, raspy voice, and she blinked up at him with those hazel eyes, and she kissed him until he forgot about Peyton. But after he left her house, after her lips had marked his chest, claiming him as hers, he thought about Peyton again and the sadness in her eyes that he sometimes recognized in his own.

So Thursday night when he walked into his mom's café and saw Haley working, he thought he might do a little digging, just to make sure Peyton was alright.

"Hey, Lucas," Haley said from behind the counter. "Coffee?" she asked. He nodded and smiled as he sat on the stool across from her, and she poured two cups. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering...Have you talked to Peyton lately?" he asked, looking at her with genuine concern over the girl he was almost allowed to consider a friend. Haley smiled knowingly and he looked into his mug. "I mean, I know she was having a rough time, and then Brooke...did what she did, and I just feel...I don't know. I guess I'm worried or something."

Haley nodded gently. She actually thought it was kind of nice for Lucas to be worried about Peyton. She also saw the way he looked at Peyton sometimes, and Nathan had made a couple little comments that led her to believe that just maybe Lucas felt a little more for Peyton than he was supposed to, given that they were just friends, if they could even be called that. She couldn't say she hated that both Scott brothers seemed to be so interested in Peyton's life, though. It was kind of nice to get the attention from the popular boys, for Haley and Peyton both.

"She's...dealing," Haley said. "The thing with her is...she deals with everything on her own, unless I force her to talk." Lucas let out a laugh and nodded. He kind of did the same thing. "I know it's hard for her right now, with everything, and with...you know, you guys."

"Wait, what?"

"You and Nathan," Haley said, shrugging her shoulder. "She wants to be your friend, I think, but when there's a roadblock in the shape of Brooke Davis..."

"I know," Lucas interrupted. "I know. And I feel like such a dick about that."

"Well, it's not your fault. Brooke makes her own choices on who she wants to be a bitch to," Haley mumbled. She winced and looked up at him. "Sorry."

"No, you're kind of right," he admitted. "I still...there's part of me that can't believe she said what she said."

Haley smiled gently at him and cocked her head, leaning forward on her elbows. "Really?" she asked.

It was a loaded question. No matter how he answered, he'd look like a jerk. If he said yes, he was the guy who was blind to his girlfriend's faults (and this was definitely a fault), and if he said no, he was the guy who was staying with the bitchy girl for unknown reasons (and this would definitely make Brooke a bitchy girl).

"That's just not the Brooke I know," he said diplomatically. Haley nodded like she understood. "But maybe I don't know her as well as I thought I did."

"Well, I think...I mean, Brooke is a good person, but I think the claws come out when she's feeling insecure," Haley said as delicately as she could.

"Aren't all girls like that?" His attempted joke made Haley laugh, but shake her head.

"No. They're not," she insisted. "But look, it's not really my place."

"Peyton's your best friend."

"I know. And she'll be fine. She always is. Just...give her some space. She'll come around, Luke," Haley said softly.

He shouldn't have been thinking it, not at all, but he really hoped Haley was right.

----

Nathan didn't like being ignored. Ever. People didn't ignore him. It kind of amused him that Peyton was trying. Well, succeeding, too. But he'd had enough of it, and when he showed up at her house late in the evening on Thursday, he fully intended on calling her on it. He knocked a few times but there was no answer. He pushed the door open and shook his head. What the hell was she doing leaving the door unlocked? He walked up the stairs and heard some kind of angry rock music, which didn't surprise him in the least.

When he got to her doorway he saw her there in black pajama pants with little white skulls on them, and a black tank top. Her shirt was tight and didn't quite meet the top of her pants, and for maybe the first time since they started this friendship or whatever it was, he found himself taking note of how hot she was. It didn't hurt that her hair was in one of those messy bun things all the girls were wearing, and she was shaking her hips as she looked for something on her shelf in her closet. He was a guy. He was allowed to notice.

"You know your door was unlocked?" he asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice, then pressed her hand to her heart, and he smiled.

"Jesus, Nathan!" she shouted, walking over to punch his arm as he lay down on her bed. "You scared me."

"You're lucky it's just me. Seriously, Peyton, lock your damn door."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his comment.

"I figured since you're acting like you don't know me, I'd corner you in your house," he said, smirking at her when she rolled her eyes.

"That's...creepy." She sat down next to him, and he rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "And it's not like I'm ignoring you. I just..."

"After the showdown with Brooke, you don't want to get bitch slapped," he said knowingly.

"Something like that," she mumbled.

"She's only going to take it as a sign of defeat, you know," Nathan pointed out. Peyton looked over at him once she was laying on her back, and it hit her hard that the last person she laid on her bed like this with was Jake. It was different with Nathan. Somehow more and less comfortable. "She's just going to think that she's won."

"There's nothing to win, Nathan," she insisted. "And...who cares? Maybe...maybe I should just step out of it."

"Or maybe you should ignore her and do what you want to do."

"And you just assume that I want to hang out with you all the time," she said incredulously.

"Are you saying you don't?" he teased. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come to the game tomorrow."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Nope."

"Come on. It'll piss her off."

"I thought she was your friend," Peyton said.

"She is. But so are you. And you're the one not being a bitch right now, so I'm on your side," he said, making her laugh again. "Look, if you come to the game, it'll be like you're standing up for yourself. You don't have to come to the party after or anything if you don't want to, but..."

"What?"

"The gym, to her, is her area," he said, shrugging his shoulder. "Just remind her that it's not."

She thought about it for a moment, and maybe Nathan was right. Brooke thought she ruled the school and the gym and just about everything, and maybe she needed to be put in her place. And maybe more importantly, Peyton needed to remind herself and everyone else that she made her own choices, and she didn't answer to anyone, especially not Brooke.

"Fine," she said after taking a deep breath. "I'll come."

"Awesome," he said before standing from the bed. "Wear something hot, too. That'll kill her."

"Nathan!" Peyton laughed.

"What?" he asked, shrugging his shoulder. She stood in front of him and he looked her up and down. "And trust me, if she catches Lucas looking at you, she'll lose it."

"Okay, _what_?" she asked, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Why would he say that?

"Come on, Peyton," he said, like it was obvious. "The guy can barely keep his eyes off you as it is. If it were him standing here right now? Poor guy probably wouldn't be able to breathe."

She didn't know what to say. Her heart was racing and there were butterflies in her stomach, and for some reason, she really cared that Lucas felt...something for her. Even if it was merely a physical attraction, the thought of him having any feelings for her at all was kind of exciting. And besides, she'd been telling herself that all she felt for him was a physical attraction and nothing more.

"Why did you tell me that?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulder and smirked at her. "Because he's my brother, and if I don't hang him out to dry sometimes, I'm not doing my job." She laughed, but he could tell she was thinking of something. He wondered if maybe she was thinking of Lucas. He didn't know if that was good or bad. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," she mumbled as he walked to the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, she smiled to herself. She was going to go to a basketball game. She was going to wear her favourite outfit, and she was going to show Brooke Davis that she wasn't going to follow any ridiculous orders. And she was going to get to watch Lucas play. There was something really exciting about that.

----

Nathan was walking out of the classroom after his study period when someone grabbed his arm from behind and pulled him back in. He knew it could only be one person.

"Rachel," he said when she slammed the door behind them, leaving them alone in the room. "Quit it."

"Come on, Nath," she said. God, he hated that nickname. "It's game day. We haven't done this in a while. I know how tense you get."

"Stop," he insisted. She didn't. Her hand traveled down to the front of his jeans, and he grabbed her wrist and locked eyes with her. "Rachel. Enough."

"What's with you?" she asked, clearly offended. "Since when does Nathan Scott turn a girl down?"

"Since...now, I guess," he admitted. "Look, Rachel, this...us...We're done." Her mouth fell open a little bit, like she was genuinely surprised. It annoyed him. "We've _been_ done."

"You're actually serious."

"Yeah. I am. So lay off."

"What, are you and Peyton hooking up?" she asked as he moved further away from her.

"What?" He actually laughed. "No. We're not. And neither are you and I."

"You say that now. Just wait until you need it and there's no one to give it to you." Even as she was speaking, she knew it wasn't true. The guy could have any girl he wanted, and they all knew that. Everyone. The only reason girls didn't throw themselves at him more often was because they knew he and Rachel were something of a...something.

"Well, I won't need you," he said coldly before walking out of the room.

She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she didn't really like it. Because for all her talk about not wanting a real relationship, she'd always felt a little more for Nathan than she did for any of the other boys. She felt the understood each other; at least they used to. They both knew the other didn't want anything serious, and the sex was good, and they were each okay with the other 'seeing' other people. Somewhere along the way, she realized that maybe Nathan was the kind of guy she needed. She'd never really shown that, because he'd never shown that was what he wanted.

She thought she might have screwed it all up, but it wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault either, really. It just was what it was. That didn't mean she had to be okay with it. She thought she felt a tear pooling her her eye, but she blinked it away, and she smiled at the first cute boy in the hall who looked her way.

----

After his run in with Rachel, Nathan felt kind of good about himself. He'd ended a toxic relationship. Well, officially ended a toxic string of hookups with a girl he didn't really care about. Sure, it'd suck to not have a regular bed mate, but he didn't want to use Rachel anymore, and if he was being honest, he didn't really want to be used by her anymore either.

He sought out Haley, and when he saw her at her locker, he found himself smiling at the frantic way she was running her hands through her hair and swiping on some lip balm. She smiled when she saw him approaching, and rolled her eyes when he cocked his brow at the effort she was putting into her appearance.

"Hey. Can you help me tomorrow morning?" he asked quickly. "I'm dying with this english stuff."

"Sorry, Nathan. I can't. I'm going out tonight, and It'll be late when I get back, and I don't..."

"Where are you going?" he inquired. He didn't know what the feeling in his stomach was, but it felt something like...Some kind of jealousy or something.

"Oh. Chris and I are going to a concert in Wilmington," she explained, smiling to herself.

"Okay," Nathan said softly. Chris. He supposed he should have expected her to be busy on a Friday night. "Maybe I'll just ask Luke for help or something."

"Or hey, Peyton's really good with english stuff," Haley said. She checked the time and cursed beneath her breath. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I'm meeting Chris in five minutes."

"Yeah. Yeah sure. Um...Have fun tonight."

"Yeah!" she said excitedly as she started down the hall. She turned and called over her shoulder; "You too! Good luck at the game!"

He realized a few things as he watched her go. One, she might have been the first girl to honestly walk away from him. Two, she was definitely the first girl to blow him off when he suggested doing something (even something as lame as tutoring). And three, his eyes were fixed on her ass in those dark jeans as she walked.

What the hell?

He gave his head a shake and grabbed his jacket from his locker. He needed to find Peyton. He needed help with this work, and apparently, she was the one to do it. There was a little part of him that hated that it wouldn't be Haley explaining things to him. He just told himself that it was only because Haley was such a great tutor, and nothing else. And she _was_ a great tutor. He knew Peyton would bitch at him a little and get frustrated with him, but he also knew she wouldn't say no to helping him. He'd take what he could get.

He just wanted Haley's help more than anyone else's.

----

Peyton took a deep breath in her car in the parking lot of the school. There were people wearing blue and white and shouting already, and the game didn't really start for another 25 minutes. People had decorated their cars and painted the windows, and she actually smiled. It felt kind of good to be there amongst all the hype of the Friday night game instead of sitting in the café and watching it through the window as those cars drove by. Besides, Haley and Chris were out of town for the night, and Jake was...well, she didn't know. She didn't have anything else to do, and she'd promised Nathan she'd show up.

And she wanted to see Lucas.

As soon as she stepped through the door to the gym, she felt a bit of a rush of excitement. The guys were warming up, and the stands were packed. She didn't know where to sit. She just wanted a soda and a quiet place where she wouldn't look like a loser for showing up alone. She saw Lucas standing only a few feet from her in his warmup gear, and they smiled at each other. She waved nervously and he walked over, no doubt risking a tongue lashing from his coach. Brooke wasn't in the room yet, so she didn't have to worry about that.

"Well, well," he said, crossing his arms. "Look who came to a game."

"I wanted to see Nathan," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She knew it'd bug him just a little bit to say she was there for Nathan and not the both of them. "I don't know where to sit."

His eyes searched the crowd, and he placed his hand on her shoulder, delighting in the fact that she didn't pull away. "Right...there," he said, pointing to a particular spot next to a guy she knew was on the team. "Skills is injured. Tell him Lucas sent you."

"You're a dork," she said with a laugh. "But thanks."

"Thanks for showing up." He sounded so sincere that it almost made her blush, like he really and truly wanted her there and he'd been waiting for the day she came to one of these things. "I gotta warm up."

"Okay. Good luck," she said. He winked at her and backed away, jogging back into his warmup and shooting the ball that was passed to him. She walked along the sidelines until she was in front of Skills, then she walked up the steps and slid into the empty space next to him.

"Hey, skinny girl," he greeted her.

"Hey. Lucas said it was okay if I sit with you," she said. She didn't know why she was so damn nervous. She hated it.

"Yeah. For sure. It's Peyton, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Skills."

"Nice to meet you," she said. She knew who he was, and he probably knew who she was, but they'd never spoken before, so it really did feel like an introduction. "So what happened to you?"

"Hyper-extended my elbow a couple weeks ago. I'm almost back though."

She smiled, because she didn't know what else to do, and they made small talk until the game started. She was pretty impressed, actually, with how well Nathan and Lucas worked together on the court. Maybe it shouldn't have surprised her, but off the court, they had a friendly rivalry going on. They were constantly bugging one another and busting each others' chops, but she supposed that was just what siblings did.

She laughed as Skills called plays and made suggestions on what the guys on the court should have been doing. He trash talked the opponent, though he wasn't on the court, and he cheered wildly for any baskets the Ravens made. She found herself getting swept up in all of it, and when Nathan completed a massive dunk in the dying seconds of the first half, Peyton stood and shouted and clapped along with everyone else. Skills laughed at her and bumped her shoulder with his, and she rolled her eyes. He told her that no one thought she was the kind of girl who'd become so invested in the game, and she wondered how much these guys all talked about her.

Brooke and Rachel shared a look as they rustled their pompoms, each wondering if there was a boy in the world who wouldn't fall for that blonde girl.

"She needs to be shown whose world this is," Rachel said seriously.

"Rach, come on," Brooke said, shaking her head. She just didn't care anymore. It was what it was, and she was sick of making a big deal of it. Lucas loved her, and he was with her, and he wouldn't be with her if he didn't want to be. "She can come to all the games she want. She's still just a loser."

"Easy for you to say," Rachel mumbled.

"What?"

"Nathan and I called it quits today," Rachel said. She didn't know why she hadn't said anything sooner. "For good."

"Oh," Brooke said. She wasn't sure if she should apologize or not. She didn't think there really was anything to end between Nathan and Rachel. Their entire relationship had basically been a string of drunken hookups or mid-day make outs. "That...sucks."

"And I know they keep saying it has nothing to do with her, but..."

"Rachel," Brooke said softly. "Look, I know it sucks, but...I trust Lucas. And I _know_ that Peyton wouldn't date two guys at once. So...whatever."

"Okay, but even if she's dating one of them, it sucks for one of us," Rachel explained. "And even if you _trust_ Lucas, that doesn't mean he can keep it in his pants."

Brooke didn't know how to respond to that. She really didn't. Sure, Rachel was a little bitter, and she was a little bit more candid about things pertaining to sex and hooking up, but Brooke didn't necessarily agree that Lucas would sneak around behind her back. Sure, she was a little insecure, but she honestly hadn't even thought of him cheating on her. She'd been so concerned with him breaking up with her that she hadn't really thought he might not even bother doing that before moving on to Peyton.

But then, after the win, it was Brooke Lucas was pulling into his arms. It was her congratulating him, and her he was saying he'd meet after his shower, and it was her house he was going to instead of going to the party. Maybe it made her a bad friend, but she didn't care that Nathan was talking to Peyton instead of Rachel.

----

"So, you had fun didn't you?" Nathan asked Peyton later that night, when they were sitting at the River Court, sipping milkshakes atop the picnic table.

"It wasn't so bad," she admitted.

"Oh come on. I saw you hugging Skills when the buzzer sounded," he said. He bumped his shoulder against hers and he saw her roll her eyes.

"It was fun," she finally said. "But...why aren't you at the after party?"

"Because it's at Rachel's."

"Wouldn't that be a reason for you to go?" she asked with a laugh. He just shook his head, and she worried she'd offended him. "I didn't mean..."

"No," he interrupted. "Normally you'd be right, but...I dunno. That just doesn't seem so fun anymore."

"Sex?" she asked skeptically.

"No, gutter mind," he said laughingly. He did love, however, that they did seem to think alike. "Rachel. Parties and stupid hookups."

"You're the star player. You're supposed to want that stuff."

"Yeah, but...I dunno. I also don't want my reputation off the court to hurt my chances of playing college ball."

She'd never really heard him talk so seriously about his plans after high school. She assumed he had plans, of course, but he seemed really genuine about what he was saying. Suddenly the dedication to the game and the tutoring and the insistence that he didn't want to party so much made a lot of sense.

"That's smart," she admitted.

"I know," he said, making her laugh again. "Besides, Lucas was going to Brooke's instead of to the party, and if neither he or I are there, that means that half the guys on the team wouldn't bother going, and the party's probably lame anyway." She had a vivid image in her mind of Lucas and Brooke together, and she shuddered. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Cold chill."

"Come on," he said. "I'll drive you home."

Of all the things she liked about Nathan, what she liked most was that he didn't push her to talk about anything she didn't want to talk about. That didn't stop her, however, from remembering how Lucas' hand felt on her shoulder, and how he'd smiled at her, and how he'd winked at her.

And how he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend who wasn't her.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton walked into the busy café after her morning of helping Nathan with his work. Haley was scheduled to work at noon, and it was just after 1:30, so the lunch rush was over. It was pretty quiet, especially for a Saturday, and Peyton couldn't see her friend anywhere. There was just one couple sitting at a table, and Peyton perched herself on the stool at the counter and waited until Haley came out from the back.

She really didn't expect Haley to be laughing with Lucas when she walked out from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Haley said excitedly. "How are you?"

"Good. What's so funny?" Peyton asked, smiling at her friends. Could she call Lucas a friend? She decided she would.

"I was just telling Haley about you cheering at the game last night," he teased.

"Shut up," Peyton said as Haley poured them each a cup of coffee.

"No really. That's what he was telling me," Haley insisted. "I just can't picture it."

"It was kind of awesome," Lucas added. Awesome, he felt, was a vast understatement. She'd looked so hot, he'd barely been able to keep his eyes off her all night. His only motivation to actually play the game was to impress her. And yes, he realized how pathetic that made him.

"Alright, if you two are going to gang up on me..."

"No!" he said quickly. "No. I'm sorry. And apparently Haley was singing her face off last night."

"Yeah, but Haley can _actually_ sing. I _can't_ cheer," Peyton argued. Haley blushed. Peyton wasn't sure why the girl was always so insistent that no one know about her talent for music.

"You looked just fine to me," Lucas said.

They all seemed to go quiet. Lucas looked to his mug, unable to believe he'd just said the words out loud. Haley looked at Peyton, wondering if the blonde heard that comment the same way she had. Peyton was looking at Lucas, trying to decipher if he'd meant that the way it sounded. After a few moments, Lucas couldn't take the silence.

"You sing?" he asked Haley. She shrugged her shoulder, but nodded. "How come I didn't know that?"

"She's scared," Peyton said seriously.

"I'm not!" Haley cried, calling the café's patron's attention to her. "I'm not scared. I'm just...shy."

"Stage fright," Peyton said, leaning over to whisper into Lucas' ear.

Good Lord, what was this girl trying to do to him? The thing he realized, terrifying as it was, was that she wasn't _trying_ at all. She was just funny and sweet and good to her friends. And sexy as hell. She didn't know she was driving him crazy with her low-cut sweater, perfect curls, and seductive whisper. She was just...perfect.

He was in so much trouble.

"So what are you doing here?" Peyton asked Lucas as Haley went to retrieve an order from the kitchen.

"Mom needed an extra for the lunch rush, so I filled in," he explained.

Peyton nodded and swirled her coffee around in her mug. "You aren't tired after last night?"

As soon as she said it, she wanted to kick herself. There was that image of Lucas and Brooke together again, and it just about made her sick. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but she certainly didn't like the thought. And it was bad. The whole situation was just bad. A guy had come between she and Brooke before, and look how that turned out. It wasn't like there was a friendship there to lose anymore, but she knew how ruthless Brooke could be, and she didn't necessarily want to know what would happen if the fiery brunette were tested.

"Nah. I'm in pretty good shape," he said. He'd assumed she was just talking about the game.

She knew. Of course she knew. One look at him (every look at him) and she knew what kind of shape he was in. "Right," she mumbled.

"Speaking of, I've gotta run," he said, checking his watch. "I'm meeting Nathan at the River Court."

"You just don't quit, do you?" she asked. He stood and shrugged his shoulder before pulling on his sweatshirt.

"What's the fun in quitting?" he asked. He flashed her a smirk before making his way to the door, calling a goodbye to Haley.

Peyton was left sitting there, wondering how that boy had all the right words, all the most poignant sayings. The thing was, she was sure he didn't even realize that every time he spoke, he was teaching her something new that she didn't even know she wanted to learn.

----

After Nathan's fourth missed shot in a row, Lucas knew there was something seriously wrong. Nathan never missed four shots in a row. In all the time the two of them had been playing together, Lucas had never witnessed Nathan miss four shots in a row. So Lucas was worried. Not only did they have a huge game coming up the following week, but Nathan was getting more and more frustrated with every missed step or mistake made.

"Dude," Lucas said breathlessly, running for Nathan's rebound. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Ball."

"Screw that. What's with you?"

"I'm just having an off day," Nathan insisted, grabbing the ball from Lucas' hands.

"You don't _have_ off days," Lucas noted. "The only time I've ever seen you miss more than two shots in a row was over a girl."

Fuck. Busted. He was thinking of a girl. A girl he honestly hadn't stopped thinking about since the day before when he heard that she was spending the night with someone else. A girl who's brown eyes and biting sarcasm seemed to intrigue him far more than they should have. He didn't know why he was taking it so hard that she hadn't been able to see her that morning. To tell the truth, he'd gotten kind of used to seeing her on Saturday mornings, drinking coffee with her and watching her smile grow a little wider as the minutes ticked past and they got further into the day. He also really, really hated that Lucas had spent most of the early afternoon with her alone at the café.

He sent up a shot, shouting a curse and balling his fist when he missed.

"Let's take a break," Lucas said seriously.

They made their way over to the bleachers and each began sipping from bottles of water. Nathan could tell Lucas wanted to ask him what was wrong, but they both knew that the brunette wouldn't admit to anything. And besides, he didn't know what the fuck was going on in his head anyway.

"Hey, you know Haley's a singer?" Lucas asked offhandedly.

"Really?" Nathan asked, turning his gaze quickly to meet Lucas'.

"Yeah. Peyton told me earlier. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. Crazy."

All he thought of for the rest of the day was what Haley's voice sounded like. He couldn't even imagine it.

He would have put money on it being beautiful.

He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him.

----

As Peyton made her way to her car after hanging out with Haley for a while, she definitely wasn't thrilled to see Rachel Gatina standing there leaning against the drivers' side door. She was wearing ridiculously tight jeans and a midriff baring leather jacket and tee shirt, and her red hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. Peyton rolled her eyes. Everything about Rachel screamed that she was trying too hard. Peyton was pretty sure they'd never had an actual conversation. But she was far too stubborn to just walk into the nearest store and wait until Rachel got tired of waiting.

"What?" Peyton asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest once she was a few feet away.

"You're not wasting time, are you?" Rachel asked, kinking her brow.

"Trying not to. I have a feeling you'll do enough of that for me."

"Alright look, I'm going to spell this out for you real simply," Rachel said seriously. "You seem like a cool enough chick, but if you start something with Nathan, we're going to have a problem. And if you even think of starting something with Lucas, we're going to have a bigger problem. Do your little friendship thing or whatever, and let yourself think that you're popular, but we both know that you're not, so that little experiment will end sooner or later."

Peyton just let out a humourless laugh and shook her head. She was really getting sick of this whole 'bitchy cheerleader reaming her out' thing.

"I don't know what the hell it is about you and Brooke, but believe it or not, not everyone wants to _be_ you, okay?" Peyton insisted. "And you can't just treat people like property. You have no claim to anyone. And you know what else? Even if you did, your lame threats wouldn't stop me."

"Yeah. You already proved that with Jake, didn't you?" Rachel said, making Peyton have to clench her teeth in an attempt to keep her cool. "I wonder if you're just going to go after every guy Brooke wants."

"Think what you want," Peyton said, completely exhausted by the accusations that always seemed to head her way. "Mind getting out of my way?"

"As long as you stay out of mine," Rachel said as she stepped aside.

----

Peyton wasn't exactly one to follow orders. Especially not those of girls who had no clue what they were talking about and were jumping to conclusions. It was for that reason that in the following week, she spent more of her time in the halls talking to Nathan. She didn't tell him about the things that Rachel said, only Haley knew about that, and he didn't think anything of their spending time together.

She also found herself in the middle of conversations with Lucas, and sometimes she didn't even know how she'd gotten there. They'd be all talking together and Nathan would walk away, and then it'd be just she and Lucas. It was nice. She really liked just talking with him. She already knew that, of course, since they'd actually talked a lot recently.

The difference was that she was trying to piss Rachel off by talking to Nathan, and she was genuinely reluctant to be seen talking to Lucas. She realized that even though she was certain Brooke didn't deserve Lucas, she didn't want to be known as the girl who drove them apart.

And yet any time he flashed that grin her way, her heart would race and she'd want to kiss him.

----

In Haley's haste to get from the café after picking up an extra morning shift, she ended up dropping her bag and all its contents on the sidewalk as soon as she was on the sidewalk outside of the storefront. She was already late, and this certainly wasn't helping. As she tried to make sure she grabbed everything, she didn't notice that a car had stopped and someone had gotten out. When she looked up, she was startled by the impending body standing in front of her.

"Oh my God," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Lucas was quick to insist. "I saw you and thought I'd help."

"Thanks. I think I have it."

"Let me give you a ride. You'll be late if you walk," he noted.

She considered declining, but another look at the time, and she knew he was her only option to make it to school before the bell signaling their first class rang. And really, she liked Lucas. He was a nice guy, and she knew him well enough not to be uncomfortable alone with him.

"Thanks Luke," she said as they made their way to his car.

Once they were both inside and were starting down the street, Lucas turned to Haley. "Why are you working before school?"

"Because some of us aren't Dan Scott's sons," she said before thinking. She was always doing that. "I'm sorry. I know you're not...I know you're not like that."

He laughed softly. That was what he liked about Haley. She was always speaking her mind, and she was almost always right. He may not take advantage of Dan's money like he could, but he certainly never went without anything either. "It's okay."

"I just need to make some extra money," she explained. "I'm saving up to buy a piano."

"Oh," he said in surprise. "That's...awesome."

"I guess."

"It is. How come no one knows you're a musician, Haley?" he asked.

"The ones who pay attention to me do," she said, raising a brow in his direction. He just chuckled and nodded his head. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly her 'friend' yet. He kind of wanted to change that.

And not solely because she was Peyton's best friend.

That was simply a perk.

"But Nathan didn't know," he noted.

"So?" she asked. Why would that be an issue?

"So you guys are...close. Or clos_er_. Or whatever."

"I guess," she repeated, shrugging her shoulder. "He never asked."

"Haley, sometimes you have to, you know, offer up information about yourself," he said. He smirked when she sighed dramatically. "I mean, I know you're cool, and Nathan knows you're cool, but..."

She completely tuned him out after that. For some reason, the idea of Nathan thinking she was 'cool' sent her heart off and racing. It was stupid, really, since he was the most popular, most talented boy in school, and he could, and did, have any girl he wanted. He obviously didn't want her, and she didn't want him to want her, but it meant something to her to know that the king of THH thought of her as more than a geek.

And she liked Nathan. He'd proven that he wasn't just a dumb jock, no matter how much his lack of effort in his school work had tried to convince everyone of that. A little help and a little encouragement, and he was actually almost...smart. And he was funny. He made her laugh, though she'd never admit that to anyone other than Peyton. She almost _liked_ his crude humour and those ridiculous comments he'd make. They were actually kind of friends. It wasn't like they'd be hanging out together on Friday nights, but they got along well enough. That in itself was a bit of a miracle.

When they got to school, Haley thanked Lucas for the ride as they made their way inside. They both laughed softly when they saw Peyton and Nathan talking by Haley's locker, like they were waiting for her.

"What are you two doing together?" Nathan asked, his brow knit. Only Lucas knew that was a sign of a bit of jealousy when it came to Nathan.

"What are _you two_ doing together?" Haley echoed. She smiled at him, and a smirk broke on his lips. "I was running late from the café so Lucas gave me a ride."

"And I'm just pissing off Rachel by talking to him," Peyton explained. Sure enough, when Haley and Lucas looked down the hall, they saw a very annoyed-looking Rachel glaring in their general direction. "It's fun."

"You're such a bitch," Haley said laughingly, shaking her head as she placed her books in her locker.

"Whatever. She's the one who threatened me," Peyton reminded Haley. She had forgotten, however, that she hadn't told Nathan or Lucas that.

"What?" Nathan asked angrily. "She _what_?"

"Oh, relax." Peyton could see very clearly that neither Nathan nor Lucas was about to take the issue lightly. "Guys, it's no big deal. She's just looking out for her best friend or something."

"It is a big deal. She's _such_ a bitch," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"You're the one who slept with her for like, a year," Peyton pointed out.

"Guys!" Haley intervened. She didn't want to hear about Nathan's sex life. Or anyone else's for that matter. "Can we just go to class?"

"Haley James, always eager to learn," Nathan teased.

She punched his arm before they all said goodbye to him. Peyton, Lucas and Haley all shared their history class that period, but he was on his own. As he was walking down the hall, he saw Jake walking towards him, and the guy did that lame accidental-shoulder-bump thing, and Nathan just laughed and shook his head. To be honest, he was getting really fucking sick of that guy. Apparently, he didn't blame Nathan anymore, but it was pretty clear Jake also didn't like him too much. Nathan couldn't really blame him. He'd never been in the situation himself, but he imagined it would suck to have to see someone you were in love with, or had been in love with, hanging out with other people.

Nathan also didn't miss the scowl he received from that Chris guy either. He fought the very strong urge to slam the kid up against the nearest locker.

Okay, so maybe he was a little jealous...

----

Peyton walked up to Jake's locker at the end of the day on Wednesday, and he was clearly surprised to see her there. They had hardly spoken at all in the couple weeks since their breakup, and when they had, they certainly hadn't sought each other out. They had bumped into one another a couple times and had a couple awkward conversations. They'd also had one failed attempt at a group lunch with Chris and Haley. Times had changed. Everything was tense and rife with animosity.

Peyton knew this conversation wasn't going to be any better.

"Hey," she said quietly. He said nothing, just continued shoving books into his backpack. "How are you?"

"Fine."

She could see through his act, but decided against mentioning it. "So listen...I found some of your stuff at my house that you probably want back."

"Fine."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"How is this so easy for you?" he asked quietly, turning to look at her. "I'm...And you're just...moving on."

"Actually, I feel like shit half the time, Jake," she told him. "I've been dealing with a lot of stuff that's...It's not like I'm just...fine."

"Well then you do a good job at pretending," he mumbled. He sent her just a ghost of a smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Always have," she said. Neither said anything, because he got the feeling that she had pretended even when they were together, and she didn't want to remind him again that she didn't love him anymore. "I'll be at home tonight if you want to stop by and pick up your stuff."

He just nodded, and she gave him one last smile before walking away. She felt horrible any time she looked at him these days, knowing his heart was breaking and...well, their breakup was probably the only thing for her that she was certain about. Of course, she wasn't about to say that to him.

When she got to the end of the hall, she saw Lucas there, but he looked downright pissed off. He threw two textbooks into his locker before shoving a different one into his bag. She couldn't let herself just walk past him. She didn't know why, or when that all changed, but he was her friend, so she had to ask him what was going on.

"You okay?" she asked delicately.

"Fine."

"You're the second guy to say that to me in the last five minutes. I don't believe either of you."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Brooke and I had a fight."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Peyton said sincerely.

"No. No, it's not your fault," he said, shaking his head at her apologetically.

"This time," she joked. He rolled his eyes. She realized that might not have been the best joke to make at the moment. "Well, I'm doing the ceremonial giving back of the ex's stuff tonight, so..."

"Yeah, that sucks too," he said. They both laughed and she nodded her head.

"Do you wanna...hang out?" she asked nervously.

"Hang out," he stated incredulously.

"Yes, Lucas. Occasionally friends do it."

"You're a smart ass, you know that?" he said, smirking at her as he hitched his bag over his shoulder. "What do you want to do?"

"Wait. Are you sure?" she asked. Suddenly the idea of getting either of them in hot water with Brooke was in the forefront of her mind. "I don't want to get you into trouble."

"I can make my own choices, Peyton. I don't need her permission."

"Whoa. Okay. Take the defense down a notch," she warned him playfully, raising her brow. "Come on. We'll go to my place."

"What about Jake?" he inquired as they walked out onto the quad toward the parking lot.

"What about Brooke?" she shot back.

He merely nodded. He definitely liked the idea of spending time one-on-one with Peyton. At her house. Especially when Brooke had been insane enough to pick a ridiculous fight over the fact that he hadn't noticed that she'd had her hair trimmed an inch. She insisted that boyfriends should notice those things. He'd told her she was acting crazy. And then the fight started. It ended with her telling him _he_ was being selfish. He had no clue what universe she was living in, but he was pretty sure it wasn't his.

Peyton was like a breath of fresh air.

As soon as they got to her place, she dropped her things by the door and headed for the stairs with him following close behind. He'd driven behind her to her place, though he knew where she lived. He knew she wouldn't be freaked out by that, since it was a small town, and Nathan had already been there a bunch of times. Lucas was absurdly excited about it. More than he should have been.

Then he thought about the way he and Brooke had left things, and he wasn't even sure if he could call her his girlfriend anymore. But they did this often, had stupid fights that left one of them telling the other not to call. It never meant they were really broken up. He found himself almost wishing they would.

"Hey, this is your mom, right?" he asked, stopping on the stair case to look at a framed 8x10 photo. Peyton smiled and nodded. "You know, I remember seeing you with her."

"What?" she asked quietly. Her voice wouldn't work, surprised by his admission.

"Yeah. I was with my mom at the café and you walked by with her."

"How can you remember that?" she asked in awe.

"I dunno. I guess I remember lots of things," he said, shrugging one shoulder. The truth was, that was the first time he saw her, and he thought she was the prettiest girl in the world. Looking at her now, he was thinking the same thing.

Almost immediately after they stepped into her room, she was searching through her wall of records for something to listen to. She settled on an old standby, Cold Roses, and Lucas told her within the first four bars of the first song that it was one of his favourite albums, and she thought that if things were different, she might fall completely in love with him, that she could. He noticed and commented on the art on the walls, and he told her that her bedroom felt like her. She blushed and coyly tucked her hair behind her ear, simply because that was exactly what she wanted her room to be like.

About 20 minutes into a conversation about music as he looked through her record collection, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit," she mumbled. She reached for a box of stuff that Lucas was inexplicably intrigued by. "Can you hang on a sec? I just have to take this downstairs."

He nodded his head and watched her as she walked out of the room, then took a seat on her bed. He wasn't uncomfortable in her room alone. Probably because it really _did_ feel like her, and no matter how much he probably should have been nervous around her too, he really wasn't. It was weird, but they kind of just understood one another without having to have long conversations about things. Sure, he would have been happy to talk to her about pretty much anything, but at that point, it wasn't necessarily essential. He could read a lot about her based on the things she drew, and the music she listened to, and the way she treated her friends. He'd always liked her. He was starting to think he shouldn't ignore that anymore. He didn't want to. It was too hard to try.

He was laying on his back with one arm behind his head on the pillow when she walked back into the room. "How'd it go?" he asked eagerly.

"It...went." She dropped a different box on the floor by her door. She didn't seem to care too much about it. She lay down on the bed next to him, and though there was about a foot of space between them, she still felt oddly intimate with him like that.

"How are you doing with all that anyway? The breakup," he asked, looking over at her.

"Are you referring to my little breakdown after that run-in with Brooke?" she inquired. "When I practically started crying and ran away from you?"

"That may have lead me to believe that you weren't doing so well," he said, making them both laugh.

"I'm okay," she insisted. "I just feel really bad, because he's taking this so much worse than me."

"You mean..."

"I mean I broke his heart, and mine is...fine," she explained. "I know that makes me sound like a bitch."

"No," he said quickly. That actually sounded like he assumed his breakup with Brooke would go, if they were ever to have one. He supposed that he was even thinking it indicated that they probably shouldn't be together. "No, it makes sense."

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. He nodded and she rolled onto her side to look at him. "No offense, but why are you with Brooke?"

She almost couldn't believe how bold she was being. Who the hell was she to ask such a thing? Oh. Right. The girl who was a little bit crazy about him.

He took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling. "Sometimes I don't even know."

"I didn't mean to..."

"No, no," he said. "It's just...we've been together so long. I just don't really know how to be without her, you know?" He looked over at her, and she was just looking at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers. "I know that makes me sound like a jerk."

"It doesn't. I kind of did the same thing," she assured him.

"So how did you know it was time to break up?" he asked quietly.

She knew she could have said pretty much anything. She could have told him any drawn out story or explanation. The thing with Lucas was that she didn't want to be anything but honest with him. That went for every situation. She didn't want to be misleading at all.

So she told him the truth.

She took a breath and locked eyes with him. "There was someone else I started to feel things for," she admitted quietly.

He could tell that she wasn't talking about Nathan, or Chris, or anyone else. She was talking about him. And that was pretty much the most amazing thing he'd ever heard a girl say.

He couldn't help himself. He absolutely had no control over what he was doing for a moment. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers softly, and that little, gentle, chaste kiss was probably the most incredible thing he'd ever felt. So he had to do it again. She kissed him back this time, and his hand came to rest on her cheek as she moved closer to him.

Kissing Lucas was just natural. There was no awkwardness at all, and it was like nothing else existed, as cliché as she knew that was. It was just the two of them, and his soft lips and his rough hand and his breath on her skin.

But before it could go any further than just his lips and her lips, she remembered the person they were just talking about.

"Lucas," she said quietly. "We can't."

He knew she was right. He wished she wasn't. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I..."

"It's called a kiss," she teased.

He kissed her again. Had to. God, she was perfect. "Sorry," he repeated.

She nodded. "I want to," she admitted. "But not if..."

"I know." He regrettably moved away from her, but not before brushing his thumb gently across her lips in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. "I think I should go."

"You don't have to," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I do. I don't...if I stay...I don't trust myself."

She smiled at his admission, and then he stood from his place. "I'm sorry if I confused you, or..."

"You didn't do anything," he said, smiling at her. "I think it's safe to say that I have feelings for you, too, Peyton."

The grin on her face was so adorable and just..._happy_ that it almost made him stay. He really couldn't believe he was leaving her. Even more, he couldn't believe that he'd ever denied having feelings for her. He never would have known that she thought of him that way. He was sure glad she did.

Her stomach was still fluttering and her heart was still racing, and she didn't even really hear his goodbye. She did, however, feel the kiss he placed delicately on her forehead. He was out the door and she was still frozen in place when she heard his car start outside. She needed to talk to someone. She needed to squeal and get excited, then have a serious conversation about what the hell this all meant and where the hell she was supposed to take things from here.

She reached for her phone and scrolled through her contacts, then hit the talk button and waited for the click. She didn't, however, wait for a greeting.

"I just kissed Lucas," she said quickly, her words running together.

There were a few moments of silence, then some sort of indeterminable scoff.

"Good for you, Peyton."

Her heart fell into her stomach. "Jake," she breathed out.

That used to happen all the time. Haley and Jake's names were right next to one another's in her phone. Jake used to think it was cute when she'd accidentally dial him.

She was guessing it wasn't so cute anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. She'd fucked up big time.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "I thought I called Haley."

"I should hope so," he muttered. "It'd make you a bitch to call me and tell me you were hooking up with someone else."

"I'm not hooking up..."

"Whatever," he cut her off. "What the hell are you doing, Peyton? He's got a girlfriend."

"I know!" she cried. "I know. It's..."

"Well, you seem pretty happy about all this, considering it's going to make you look like a slut."

"Jake," she said quietly, appalled by his statement.

"It's kind of hard to believe you and Brooke were ever friends. You just keep hurting her," he said spitefully.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was protecting that other girl. "Don't you dare blame all of that on me. _You_ were the one who chased _me_. It's not like I stole you out from under her! No matter what everyone seems to want to believe."

"Yeah? Well I think I chose the wrong girl," he said. His voice was filled with so much hurt and spite that it made tears form in her eyes.

"Was it a choice, Jake?" she asked quietly. "Because you always told me that you never felt anything for her."

"Well, I guess we're both liars," he said, his tone portraying all kinds of dejection.

"I never lied to you," she insisted adamantly. She ignored what his statement implied; that he'd ever had feelings for Brooke.

He scoffed into the phone. "Really? Because I remember you telling me you loved me. That's not holding too much truth now, is it."

"_Jake_." The tears fell from her eyes, and while she didn't love him anymore, she _did_ love him. She had loved him. She hated that he didn't believe that. "You know I loved you. It just...faded."

"That might make you feel better, Peyton, but it doesn't make me feel any better," he said quietly.

"Look, I'm...I'm so sorry, okay? It just...you know we weren't perfect," she insisted. "We aren't right for each other."

"And Lucas is right for you?"

She paused to think about it. She couldn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that maybe he was. She decided that honesty was best. "Maybe."

"He's still got a girlfriend."

"I know," Peyton said seriously. And she was starting to feel really badly about that. "But can you just...I know you don't owe me anything, but can you maybe..."

"I won't say anything," he said, though he didn't sound pleased about it at all. "But you're _really_ not the girl I knew anymore. And I don't know if I like this version of you at all."

He hung up the phone before the sob escaped her throat. She dropped her cell next to her on the bed, too upset to even dial Haley's number. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was worried that Jake hated her, and that whatever this thing was with Lucas _would_ make her look like a slut, and that everyone would think she was horrible for all of it. She was moving on quickly, and she knew that in their small town high school, she'd be judged for that. She also knew that Brooke had essentially the whole school on her side no matter what, and that if it came down to it, if anyone found out about Peyton and Lucas, it wouldn't be Brooke on the outside.

She cried for a while, wondering how and why her life always ended up being so screwed up.

----

Lucas was still smiling when he arrived at his house. Peyton was such an amazing girl. He felt connected to her somehow. It was effortless. Things were just there between them, and he didn't question how real it was. It was _real_. That had been proven when he'd kissed her. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like fruity lip balm instead of that expensive glossy stuff Brooke always wore. She was gentle and delicate, which was an incredible juxtaposition to her normal demeanor. That was the way it was with them. The cynicism she showed everyone else was just a front, and a lot of that faded when they were alone together.

He'd always thought there was a lot more to her than anyone else saw. Now that he had proof, he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself.

He was immediately drowning in guilt when he saw Brooke sitting on the steps by his bedroom door.

"Hi," he said, surprise evident in his voice. He really shouldn't have been surprised to see her. She was his girlfriend and they'd had a fight. She was probably there to apologize or something.

"Where've you been?" she asked. She wasn't accusatory, but he didn't love that question.

"Clearing my head."

"You weren't at the River Court," she stated, like that was the only place he'd ever go to think. Most days, she'd be right.

"No, I wasn't," he said. He dropped his bag and sat down next to her.

She could tell he wasn't about to tell her where he'd been. She supposed it didn't matter, despite how much it bothered her that she didn't know. "So I may have overreacted," she said quietly, looking to her hands as she picked at the clear polish on her nails.

"You may have?" he asked incredulously. "Brooke, this is...this is getting ridiculous."

"Luke, I..."

"We fight all the time, Brooke. Over pretty much nothing." He turned to her, and she looked utterly surprised, which pissed him off. This wasn't news. "You seem to want to bitch me out for every little thing, and honestly? I'm getting a little sick of it."

"So what are you saying?" she asked, kinking her brow. He knew that look. She was just daring him to break up with her.

"I don't know. What are we doing?" Their eyes locked, and she looked genuinely hurt. He had no idea how she could go from steely and bitchy to hurt and confused in two seconds flat.

"I love you," she whispered. His face didn't change. She didn't know what that meant. Those were usually the magic words, the easiest way to resolve an argument. "Don't you...Don't you love me?"

He knew it was too harsh to say that no, he didn't. He couldn't do that to her. As much as she was driving him mad lately with the way she was acting, he still didn't want to hurt her. So he took the coward's way out.

"I don't know."

The way her hazel eyes glimmered a little, and the way she was literally biting her tongue told him that those words were just as hurtful. She honestly hadn't expected that. His answer had always been the same when she'd been insecure enough to ask that particular question. She didn't know what it meant. He didn't know if he loved her anymore? Since when? Why? Had she done something wrong?

"Is this about Peyton?" she asked seriously; angrily.

He didn't know how to answer that either. "It's about...the way you've been treating people. And yeah, that includes her. You're...I know you're a good person, Brooke, but you're not acting like it."

"So...what are you saying, Lucas?" she asked, a tear dancing in the corner of her eye. He just shrugged his shoulder as he thought of which words to say. "You know what? I'm going to go. This is...we're both angry, and I don't want us to say anything we don't mean."

"Brooke..."

"I'll call you later, okay?" she asked, standing from her place. She kissed his cheek gently, then turned to walk away.

He realized after her car had disappeared around the corner, that she knew he was going to break up with her. She'd left before he could do it, because she clearly didn't want to break up. He was pissed at her for that. He didn't know why she'd be in a relationship with someone who didn't feel the same way as she did. He wanted her to own up to it and admit that their days as a couple were over. She was avoiding the inevitable.

And he just wanted to get it over with so he could move on.

With Peyton.

----

Chris and Jake were at the park, without their guitars, strange as it was, just talking. Jake had needed a sounding board after the call he got from Peyton, and of his two closest friends, Chris was the better option for this rant than Haley was. Jake knew that Haley was trying to be impartial and not take sides, but that those two girls tended to stick together, and really, he couldn't blame her for standing by her best friend. That said, he knew that Haley's take on things would no doubt be more helpful.

"That means he was there when I was there. It has to," Jake said after telling Chris about the call.

"Sucks, man."

"He's got a girlfriend," Jake said for about the tenth time. "What the hell is she thinking? What is _he_ thinking? Messing around on_ Brooke Davis_?"

"Okay look, Jake," Chris said, gesturing for Jake to stop pacing and sit down at the picnic table. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't really about Peyton anymore?"

"What?" Jake scoffed.

"So maybe all that shit went down before I moved here, but...from what I've been told, the Peyton/Brooke/Jake triangle was kind of a messy thing."

"I didn't even know I was a part of that until after the fact," Jake said in his defense.

"Okay fine, but...before the girls like, declared war and stopped talking to each other, who did you want more?" Chris asked seriously.

"Peyton." He answered without even missing a beat, and Chris looked at him doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" The look Jake gave Chris was indication enough that Jake was telling the honest truth. He may be defending Brooke now, but he'd always wanted Peyton more.

"Dude, Brooke and I were _just_ friends. She's...gorgeous, and such a sweet girl, but..."

"A sweet girl? Have you heard the things she's said recently?" Chris asked, unable to keep from raising his voice.

"Well, apparently they aren't unwarranted!" Jake cried.

"So you're taking Brooke's side over the girl you were apparently in love with until recently," Chris stated incredulously. Jake shot him daggers. "I'm not saying you and Peyton didn't love each other. I'm saying...maybe you don't love like you thought you did. You might just not realize it."

"Chris, that's..."

"You're sticking up for Brooke. Peyton's enemy. I know you're pissed at Peyton, but...I dunno. Sounds like there's a hell of a lot more to it than that."

Jake didn't say anything more, and then Chris started talking about the triple flick showing at the theater in town the next night. It was going to be the three of them; Chris, Haley and Jake. Chris was thankful for some sort of return to almost normalcy. The past few weeks had been way too insane, even for a guy who kind of liked seeing everyone self-destructing. No, that's not fair. He just liked to observe drama. The problem was that usually it was the four of them together, watching the popular kids fight over boys or basketball or whatever. Now it seemed as though all the drama centered around them. A night with two of his closest friends seemed like as close to normal as he'd get.

----

To Haley's surprise, Nathan was waiting for her at the park when she arrived to tutor him. It wasn't that he was ever late, not without warning her beforehand, but he was rarely early. His books were open and he sat with two cups of coffee on the table and a box of Crackerjack in front of him. She sat down across from him and they shared a smile.

"Thanks for this," Haley said after taking a sip of the steaming liquid. She wondered how he'd remembered how she took her coffee. She didn't ask, for fear of whatever smart ass remark she'd get in response.

"Sure," he said with a shrug as he tore open his box of Crackerjack. She actually thought it was kind of cute that every once in a while, he'd show up for a session with the snack. He always went straight for the prize, making her laugh.

"What'd you get?" she asked. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and she leaned over the table to see.

"It's a lamb. I swear, I never get anything good," he said, smirking as he stood the trinket on the table between them. "Did you keep the bracelet? It might be worth something someday."

"Worth something?" she asked, looking to the book in front of her.

"Yeah. You know. When I get drafted into the NBA. You'll have something to remember me by," he said. The tone in his voice was more serious than it was teasing. She had kept it, in fact. It sat on her desk next to her computer, and she'd slip it on from time to time.

"Okay. Let's just get started, there superstar," she scoffed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love that nickname. She'd used it a few times before and it made him smile, though he knew she was being totally sarcastic.

About halfway through their session, Nathan looked up and noticed her staring across the park towards a picnic table where two familiar faces sat. Chris and Jake were sitting there talking, and Jake looked angry, though that wasn't much of a change, not to Nathan's eyes anyway. It was clear that one of those two guys had stolen Haley's attention. Nathan wanted to know who. He didn't think she was the kind of girl who'd go after her best friend's ex, but he didn't really know her all that well. She smiled and looked to the table, coyly tucking her hair behind her ear after watching Chris burst into laughter.

The pieces fell into place. How she always answered Chris' calls if she was tutoring Nathan. How excited she'd been for that concert. How she seemed to blush just a little bit if Chris threw his arm around her shoulder. And yes, Nathan had noticed. It set something off inside him. Something like...jealousy.

"You're into him, aren't you?" Nathan asked. It was surprising to even him, how sincere his voice sounded as he posed the question.

"What?!" she almost shouted. "No. We're just friends."

Her cheeks got a little pinker (he did kind of think that was cute) and she fixed her eyes on the textbook in front of her. "Just because you're friends doesn't mean you can't want something more," he offered.

"Well, he doesn't even notice me like that," she said as she wrote in her notebook.

He felt for her, he did. He didn't really understand the attraction to Chris, but for some reason, he couldn't stand seeing Haley feeling that way. No one should feel invisible.

Then he thought of a plan. It wasn't like he was a master manipulator, but... Okay, maybe he was. He knew how to get what he wanted, and he knew how to help people get what they wanted.

The only problem here was that he was starting to realize that what he wanted was Haley. He was kind of pissed that she was into this other guy; a guy who was too stupid to notice her. The way Nathan saw it, the sooner he helped Haley realize that Chris was a moron, the sooner he'd be able to...Well, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He knew that Haley was different. She wasn't Rachel. He couldn't even remember seeing Haley with a boyfriend. He just liked her. She was gorgeous, though he'd never really noticed it before, and she was nice to him without wanting anything in return. She didn't want to sleep with the star player, and she didn't put on an act to get his attention. She did that without any tricks.

"You could make him jealous," Nathan said, the sly, cocky side of him that she'd come so accustomed to finally returning.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, dropping her pencil and looking at him in frustration. All she wanted to do was get this study session over with. She'd already confided in Nathan too much. The longer she stayed, the more she'd talk.

"Trust me, nothing will make a guy realize what he's losing like another guy coming into the picture and threatening to take it away," Nathan explained.

"Right," she scoffed, turning back to her work. "I'm not really into playing games."

"Don't think of it as a game," he insisted. "Think of it as just a way to get what you want. I'll help you."

"You'll _help_ me?" she asked disbelievingly. "Why would you do that?"

"Two reasons. One, I just like messing with people," he said with a smirk. Haley let out a soft laugh and tilted her head at him. "Two...You should be...happy or whatever. If he can do that, then...you know. I'll...help."

She couldn't believe that he was being so sincere. Actually, she could believe it. He hadn't really been insincere with her since before she started tutoring him. Then, it was just that they'd never really spoken. To hear him say that he wanted her to be happy was actually really sweet.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly. She saw the smile on his face grow and she sighed heavily. "Let's get this done, okay? I don't want to be with you all day."

"You sure? You're already thinking of going on a date with me," he teased. The glare she gave him scared him straight, but he laughed at her adorable little scowl. "Alright, alright. Let's work."

She wondered if she could really go through with it. Spending a few hours with Nathan to get Chris' attention. She knew it could potentially work, but she didn't know if she wanted to be that girl. Did she need him to see her that way that badly? She honestly couldn't see another way. It wasn't as though spending time with Nathan was torturous either. Maybe the ploy was underhanded and a little childish, but, well, Chris was a little bit childish. It may have been the perfect scheme.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it," she said as she started packing up her things. Nathan looked up from his book and grinned at her.

"Really?" he asked. He could tell she'd been battling with the idea since he mentioned it. He noticed the way she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating on something.

"Yes. Tomorrow night," she said quickly, before she changed her mind. "I was supposed to hang out with Chris and Jake, but whatever."

"Whoa, now you're blowing him off to do this? You've got it bad," he teased.

"Nathan, please don't bug me about this, okay? I'm serious. I don't want anyone to know," she scolded, leaning forward and talking softly.

"Okay. I have a game, but we can hang out after," he said, smiling. The thought of spending the evening with her was exciting to him. She was different from everyone else. She was the opposite of Rachel, the last girl he was...whatever with. He knew it would be fun to hang out with her and do something other than tutoring.

"Right. Peyton will go, right? To the game?" He shrugged his shoulder and nodded. He assumed Peyton would be there. Now he'd make sure of it. "I'll see you later," she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Now, go over there and tell him you have to cancel tomorrow because you've got a date. Don't tell him it's with me, though. Not yet," he instructed. She was starting to get the feeling that Nathan was more conniving than even she thought.

"Bye, Nathan," she said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she walked away. Maybe this was exactly what she needed either way. If Chris cared, maybe he would finally see her how she wanted him to. If he didn't care, she could finally move on.

She approached Jake and Chris, and both boys stopped talking and looked over at her, saying their hellos. Jake slid over so she could sit down next to him, but she shook her head and said she wasn't staying.

"Sorry guys, but I have to cancel tomorrow night," she explained. "Something came up."

"Okay, but the first movie starts at 4:30," Jake said, hoping she'd change her mind.

"I can't. I um...have a date," she said quietly.

"Haley James with a date!" Jake said happily, finally breaking into a smile. "That's my girl."

"You're blowing us off for a guy?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Come on, man," Jake warned. "She's gotta do her thing."

Haley shrugged her shoulder and she could tell that Chris was skeptical of the whole thing. She wondered what that might mean.

"So who is this guy?" Chris asked. He didn't mean to sound so jealous, but part of him liked that his Haley was available to hang out whenever. She rarely broke plans, and she never broke them for a guy.

"I'm not telling you yet. If it doesn't work out, then I won't have to deal with you guys knowing and ridiculing me for it," she lied. She knew these boys had her back, but at the same time, she trusted that Nathan knew what he was talking about and heeded his advice not to tell Chris yet. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Chris muttered as she walked away.

Something was up. He could feel it. He just wished he knew what it was.

----

Peyton didn't really know why, but she ended up at Nathan's place. Well, she did know why. She needed someone to talk to, and she was afraid to talk to Haley, knowing that the fact that Lucas still had a girlfriend and Peyton had kissed him (or he had kissed her? Whatever. They'd kissed) wouldn't go over well. She didn't know who else to turn to. She had a gut feeling that Chris was probably hearing all about it from Jake, and that kind of left her with no one but Nathan. If she wasn't already so upset, she'd probably find that pretty depressing.

She assumed no one was home, so she sat down on the front steps and waited. There were no cars in the driveway, a rarity since Dan owned the dealership in town, and she knew Nathan usually didn't get home from whatever he was out doing until around dinner time. The less time he had to spend with his overbearing father, the better, he'd say. She sat there with her knees pulled up and her cell in her hands, and she really did debate calling Haley after about ten minutes of waiting. When the door opened behind her, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Can I help you?" a maternal voice said. Peyton looked up, then stood and brushed off her pants. "You must be Peyton. The boys are always talking about you."

"That's me," Peyton said nervously. They always talked about her? She didn't know what to think of that. She was wondering what things they said. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Scott."

"Call me Deb. Now come inside before you catch a cold," Deb insisted, swinging the door open. Peyton seemed to deliberate, then looked back to the car. "Come on. I'll make us a tea."

Peyton offered a weak smile. From what she knew, Deb wasn't without her problems, but like Lucas had told her once, she was a sweet woman who always seemed to have good intentions. "Okay," Peyton relented, stepping into the house and pulling off her jacket. "Thank you."

"You're waiting for Nathan?" Deb asked. Peyton nodded. "I think he had tutoring. He should be home soon."

"Oh, that's right," Peyton said, shaking her head at herself. How could she have forgotten?

Peyton followed Deb into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter while Deb put the kettle on and fidgeted with tea bags and mugs. Peyton had always felt oddly at home in the Scott household. Somehow, with Deb there, she felt even more at ease. Deb was accommodating, even though the two of them had never met, and Peyton appreciated that.

"Alright, so not that I know you all that well, but I know the mark of tears when I see them," Deb said, smiling delicately across the kitchen at Peyton. "You alright?"

"Oh. Um...sorta," Peyton said quietly. "Just...boy stuff."

"And that involves Nathan?"

"No," Peyton laughed. "No, he's off the hook for this one." They both laughed, and Deb nodded her head. Lord knows Nathan had made a few girls cry in his day. "I just broke up with my boyfriend recently, and I talked to him today, and...He basically hates me."

Before Deb could respond, she heard the front door open, and she just assumed it was Nathan coming home. Both she and Peyton were more than a little surprised to see Brooke walk into the kitchen. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, and Deb looked between them, wondering why they weren't friends. They hung out with the same group, didn't they? She could never keep it straight. She thought that since Peyton was friends with Nathan and Lucas, and Brooke was friends with Nathan, and Lucas' girlfriend, that the two girls would be close. She also noticed very quickly that Brooke's eyes were also red and puffy.

"Hi Brooke," Deb said, attempting to break the staring contest.

Brooke looked over at Deb. "Hi. I was just hoping to talk to Nathan. I guess I'm not the only one."

"Are you alright?" Deb asked worriedly.

Peyton was mortified. Had Lucas and Brooke broken up? Did Brooke know about the kiss? Did she hate her even more? Where was Lucas? It had been just a little over an hour since he left her house. She also felt really, really guilty for some reason, for maybe having a hand in putting those tear tracks on Brooke's face. She wasn't enough of a bitch to wish heartache on anyone. Even Brooke.

"Um. Yeah. Fine. You know what? I'll go," Brooke said, turning to leave. Deb called her name once, but Brooke just kept walking.

Nathan stepped into the kitchen moments later with an utterly perplexed expression on his face. Brooke had blown past him without a word as he walked in the door and she walked out of it. When he saw Peyton sitting in the kitchen with his mom he put the pieces together. Almost. He still had to ask;

"What the hell's going on?"

He and Peyton headed up to his room to talk, and she ended up in tears again as she retold the story. Quietly, since she didn't want Deb to hear the whole sordid tale. Nathan was actually kind of impressed that Lucas had made a move on Peyton. He wasn't entirely thrilled that Brooke was the one who was going to get hurt, but he also knew that he wasn't one to talk about being faithful or treating girls all that well. He was definitely more pissed at Jake. Sure, the guy probably felt like crap, and Peyton accidentally calling him and spitting out those words most definitely would have torn out his heart a little more, but he didn't have to be so hateful towards her. Not when she'd just been honest with him about how she felt. Nathan could also tell that Peyton was genuinely hurt by Jake's confession of having feelings for Brooke.

Nathan was starting to get confused. Both guys liked Peyton, but both guys liked Brooke, too. Lucas liked Peyton more than he liked Brooke (evidently) and Jake...well, Nathan had no clue what was going on with Jake. He didn't really care either, save for the fact that he had to try to understand for Peyton's sake.

When Deb appeared in the doorway with Haley standing next to her, the look she gave Nathan told him that he certainly had a lot of girls showing up for him. She walked away after smiling at all three of the kids, then shook her head all the way down the stairs. Teenagers and their drama.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, shocked by Haley's presence in Nathan's bedroom.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Haley was immediately worried about the tell-tale signs of tears in Peyton's eyes. She walked over and wedged herself between Nathan and Peyton, paying no mind to the boy who's bedroom she was in. "What happened?" Peyton looked like she didn't want to say. Haley just waited for her friend to explain. When she looked over at Nathan, he was grinning stupidly. "What?"

"It's been a while since I had two girls in my bed," he said seriously. Well, maybe not _so_ seriously.

"Shut up," Peyton mumbled. Haley's cheeks went red, and Nathan thought that was just the cutest thing in the world. He loved making her blush. "So really, Haley. What are you doing here?"

"I accidentally grabbed Nathan's calculator after our tutoring session. I wanted to bring it back before I forgot," Haley explained. Once again, she was ignoring Nathan altogether.

He lay back against his pillows and watched the two girls talk. Peyton retold the story to her best friend, and Nathan didn't hear a word. There was a sliver of skin at the small of Haley's back where her jeans and tee shirt didn't quite meet. Her skin looked so smooth. He already knew her body must be amazing beneath her clothes, and this little glimpse was starting to prove it. This date of theirs could get really interesting. He wasn't usually the type to have actual feelings for girls. Haley was different. It was weird to him, really, because she was so not his type. But he found himself wondering what it'd be like to kiss her.

"Nathan, what do you think?" Haley asked, turning to look at him.

"Huh?"

"About all this," she said, confused as to why she had to specify. She and Peyton had been talking about the same thing for 15 minutes. What the hell was he doing in that time?

Peyton noticed something about Nathan then. She'd seen where his eyes were fixed before Haley spoke to him, and she saw the way he looked so utterly content just laying there watching the girl. He _almost_ looked like he was blushing a bit when Haley talked to him. Peyton looked at Nathan knowingly, a little smile on her lips. Things were starting to make a little sense now.

Nathan liked Haley.

Suddenly, her problems took a back seat to figuring out what was going on between two of her best friends.

"Haley, you should come to the game tomorrow night," Peyton said before Nathan could answer the brunette's question.

Nathan smiled. Did Peyton know? She kind of looked like she did. He thought that might actually help his cause.

"Um...yeah. Actually, I kind of thought I would," Haley admitted. She looked to her hands, and Peyton smiled over to Nathan, who couldn't hide his contentment. "I have to tell you something now."

"Okay," Peyton said softly.

So Haley told Peyton about the entire plan to go on a date with Nathan just to make Chris jealous and possibly take notice of her. Peyton shook her head; she didn't really agree with that tactic. She also knew that the whole scheme was more to get Haley to notice Nathan than to get Chris to notice Haley. Haley insisted that was what she wanted to do, and that it was harmless, and then she announced that she had to leave. She said goodbye, told Peyton that it would all work out, and then pulled Nathan's calculator out of her bag and tossed it towards him on the bed. She sent him a perfect smile, and Peyton didn't fail to notice the little spark there, even if Haley didn't know it was there yet.

Once it was just Peyton and Nathan in the room again, he was laying there with his hands clasped behind his head as she looked at him with a grin on her face.

"You're so manipulative," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, right. Says the girl going around kissing other peoples' boyfriends," Nathan said.

"Shut up!" Peyton cried, reaching over to punch his arm. "And _he_ kissed _me_." Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew it didn't really matter who kissed whom first. "You're really into Haley?" she asked seriously. "Like...you _like_ her?"

He just shrugged his shoulder and smirked wolfishly. That was a yes, and she knew it.

They both knew that Nathan always tended to get what he wanted.

Peyton could have lectured him about how to treat Haley, or threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt the girl. The look on his face earlier when he was staring at Haley told Peyton that she didn't really have much to worry about.

Which was a good thing. She clearly had enough problems of her own.

----

"Lucas just tried to break up with me," Brooke announced, stepping into Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel didn't even flinch. "Tried to? What do you mean he_ tried to_ break up with you?"

"I left before he could to it." She flopped back on the bed next to where Rachel was laying on her stomach leafing through a magazine.

"You dodged his breakup?" Rachel asked with a laugh.

"This isn't funny!" Brooke cried harshly. "I'm _losing_ him, Rach."

Rachel closed her magazine and threw it on the floor, its pages rustling. She turned on her side so she was looking at Brooke. This conversation apparently demanded her full attention.

"So...maybe it's time for him to...get lost," Rachel said seriously. Brooke glared at her. "I'm serious, Brooke. What are you still hanging onto? We're 17. No one finds the love of their life at 17."

"That's not true."

"Are you saying that Lucas is the love of your life?" Rachel inquired, her brow raised. She already knew that answer, even if Brooke didn't want to admit it.

"I don't want to break up with him," Brooke said, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Okay," Rachel said softly. "But that didn't answer my question, did it?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do? Just avoid your boyfriend until he stops trying to end it?"

"Rachel."

"You know what always keeps boys interested?" Rachel asked, smiling devilishly. Brooke just looked at her. "Sex."

"That's a little demeaning, isn't it?" Brooke stated, more than questioned.

"Hey, do you want to keep your boyfriend or not? It's either sex, or a fake pregnancy, and one of those is way easier to pull off than the other."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "So I should just seduce him into staying with me?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulder and stood from the bed, reaching for her purse. "You have a better idea?"

Brooke sighed. No, she didn't. "Where are you going?"

"_We're_ going to buy you some slutty lingerie. Get your fat ass in gear," Rachel said, speaking over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

So it might not have been the best laid plan. It was all she had, though. And she'd talk to Lucas, she would. She'd just wait until he was sated and happy. Maybe that made her calculating, but it'd also give her what she wanted. What she wanted was her boyfriend. She didn't think that was too much to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

When Peyton walked into school the day of the game she and Haley were going to, she immediately caught a glare from Jake. She didn't even bother trying to talk to him. She figured his mind was made up and he wanted to hate her, so she'd just have to let him. She couldn't say she really blamed him. It was an unfortunate mistake that she'd accidentally called him and told him about that kiss.

Then her heart fell when she realized there was really nothing stopping Jake from telling Brooke about that kiss, despite the fact that he had said he wouldn't. She didn't know if he'd change his mind, but he certainly could if he wanted to. As if things weren't screwed up enough already, if Brooke found out... Well, Peyton didn't even want to think of what would come of that. She turned around to plead with Jake not to say anything, but he wasn't standing at his locker anymore. She'd just have to hope that he didn't hate her quite that much.

Then she saw Lucas standing by her locker like he was waiting for her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi." She smiled at him coyly, nervously, and pulled her locker door open, then threw her books in and grabbed what she needed for their first period history class. "How are you?"

"Okay," he answered. "I um..."

She looked at him pleadingly. "Can we...not do this here?" she requested. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, just...Okay, I did something really stupid, and Jake knows, and..."

"Whoa, whoa. Jake knows?" Lucas asked worriedly. "What...?" He was cut off by the bell signaling that their class was about to start, but their conversation wasn't over. "Can we talk?"

"We have history," she reminded him. "It's review for that test."

"Right," he said regrettably.

"Later," she promised. "Tonight?"

"I have plans with Brooke."

Her eyes flew up to meet his. "Oh."

"No. No, it's not like that," he claimed, shaking his head. "I tried to...yesterday."

"You _tried to_?" Peyton asked doubtfully.

"She kind of just...walked away in the middle of the conversation," he said, still kind of unable to believe how that had all gone down. "I'll do it tonight. I promise."

"You don't have to promise anything to me," Peyton insisted. "And look, we better stop whispering before someone starts a rumor."

"Like Jake?" Lucas mumbled. Peyton shot him a look. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Look, I'm already feeling horrible enough today, Lucas. I don't need you saying things like that to remind me how bad I screwed up," she said harshly. She slammed her locker door and he winced. She knew he didn't mean it like that, and she shouldn't have flipped out on him. "I'm sorry. I'm just...trying to deal with a lot."

"Well," he said softly, flashing her a grin that made her knees weak, "how about I break up with Brooke and we can deal with stuff together?"

She let out a breath, and she would have kissed him then and there if it wouldn't have gotten her ass kicked by a gang of cheerleaders. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. She and Lucas had this..._thing_. It was strange and instant and impossible to ignore. She tended to run from her feelings, but she was running towards them with Lucas. She wanted him, and she didn't want to play games. She didn't want to hide her feelings, and she got the impression that even if she tried, it'd be no use anyway.

He loved the way her cheeks turned a little pink, and that breath she let out was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. "Was it something I said?" he teased, grinning at her when she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and let's get to class," she mumbled, walking away with him following, laughing behind her.

----

Haley was more than a little surprised Friday morning after her history class when she was sitting at a desk in the library and Nathan walked in and set a cup of coffee in front of her. How he knew she needed one was a mystery to her, but she was craving the caffeine so badly that she didn't question it. She noticed he wasn't wearing his letterman jacket, which she found weird, considering it was a game day. He had on a black dress shirt, blue tie, and khakis. He looked...really good, actually. It was no secret he was gorgeous. She figured it was fine to notice. She knew her spare period was his gym period and that on game days, he was exempt from gym. He'd never sought her out before. It was kind of nice to sit in the quiet library with him.

"Thanks," she said sincerely as he sat down across from her.

"Is there ever a time when you're not doing schoolwork?" he asked, taking a peek at the history book in front of her.

"Well, I would have studied for this test last night, but I had a bit of a best friend crisis," she reminded him. He laughed and nodded his head. "Have you talked to Luke?"

"No. I'm about to go find him though. I just thought you might like a coffee."

"Oh." She was surprised. He really had sought her out. Not to get help with school work or talk about a mutual friend. He'd found her so he could do something sweet for her. She found herself smiling.

"So I was thinking after the game tonight we could just go for a walk or something. Riverwalk maybe?" he suggested.

"That's your big date suggestion?" she asked, raising her brow. He rolled his eyes. "That actually sounds nice."

"Cool. Alright, I'm gonna go talk to Lucas. I'll see you later?" he asked, almost hopefully, she noticed.

"Seeya. Hey, if I don't see you before the game, good luck, Nathan," she said sincerely. He nodded and smiled, then walked out of the library.

Neither of them knew that Chris had gotten out of his class and had also gone off in search of Haley. He'd stepped into the library hoping to get her alone and ply her with questions about her date. What he'd seen instead was her laughing and talking with Nathan Scott, then making plans with him for after the game.

First Lucas and Peyton, and now Nathan and Haley. Chris didn't really like it.

And he hated the idea of Haley hanging out with Nathan for any other reason than to tutor the guy. He didn't trust Nathan. Not with Haley.

----

Lucas was on the quad when Nathan caught up with him. The blonde was reading some book for extra credit in AP English Lit. Nathan tried not to hate his brother for that. He was barely passing, and Lucas was taking on extra AP work. But then he reminded himself that if he wasn't struggling, he wouldn't have gotten to know Haley.

He shook his head a little bit. He was turning into a total girl.

"Hey," Lucas said, reaching for a piece of paper to mark his page in his book. "What's up? Where'd you disappear to?"

"Had to talk to Haley," Nathan said. He was secure in the knowledge that it wasn't really a lie. "So can I ask you about Peyton?"

Lucas's wide eyes met Nathan's. "Who told you?"

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "She did. Haley knows too."

"Apparently, so does Jake," Lucas mumbled.

"She told you about that?" Nathan asked, laughing still at the messed up situation.

"No. Well, yeah, but...not the details."

"Dude, she like, accidentally called him instead of Haley and blurted it out. They had this kind of fight, and he basically called her a slut," Nathan explained. Lucas closed his eyes and sighed. "So yeah. Not such a good day for her."

"That sucks," Lucas admitted. He was seriously worried about her. It hit him that he was more concerned with her feelings than he was with Brooke's. Maybe that made him a jerk, but so be it.

"Okay look. I know I'm not the right guy to be giving anyone relationship advice, but...Luke, you've gotta break it off with Brooke if you're gonna do this with Peyton."

"I know that," Lucas insisted seriously. "And I tried. But Brooke...she doesn't want to break up. It's like she refuses to accept it."

"Well, did you _tell_ her it was over?" Nathan asked.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulder and said, "that's what I did with Rachel."

"That's you and Rachel!" Lucas cried. "The never-ending one night stand. This is me and Brooke, Nathan. We had an actual relationship."

Nathan nodded, knowing Lucas was right. "I just know that you're going to end up hurting them both if you don't end things with Brooke. And to be honest, if you hurt Peyton, I'll personally kick your fucking ass."

Lucas scoffed. "And what about Brooke?"

"Oh, Brooke and Rachel will kick your ass. I won't have to lift a finger," Nathan said, smirking across the table as Lucas rolled his eyes. "You've been crazy about Peyton since you were like, 7. Don't screw it up."

"You aren't pissed at me for kissing her?" Lucas asked seriously.

"No. She was pretty happy about it, actually," Nathan said. He wasn't really worried he'd said too much. He assumed Lucas knew how Peyton felt. The guy was still grinning like an idiot though. "Hey, you wanna do my calculus for me?"

Lucas shook his head and laughed like that was the most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. "No," he said, deadpan.

----

Brooke managed to avoid Lucas all day, though it had been a chore. Well, she didn't exactly ignore him. She ran into him at strategic moments when she knew she could just kiss him and make idle chat, then skip of to some class or cheerleader meeting or whatever. She had it all planned out actually. She didn't think he'd break up with her in the middle of the hall at school or anything, but she wasn't about to take her chances. She had on a ridiculously sexy bra and underwear set under her cheerleading uniform, and she was really looking forward to after the game when she'd get her boyfriend back.

For good.

----

"What the hell am I supposed to _wear_?" Haley asked in frustration, throwing another shirt into the pile of rejects on her bed. Peyton was laying there, flipping through a copy of _Esquire_ she'd stolen from Nathan's place. It was probably Dan's. She didn't care. "Peyton. _Help_ me."

"First of all, calm down. Second of all, look what I'm wearing. It's a basketball game, not a fashion show," Peyton said with a laugh. Laughing, she realized, may not have been the best idea. Haley glared at her. "Hales. You're going to look great in whatever you wear. Nathan doesn't stand a chance."

She said it simply to gauge Haley's reaction. Sure, she knew the premise behind this whole fake date thing, but she was desperate to know how Haley saw Nathan, too. And okay, maybe the girl in her thought it would be really fun for she and her best friend to be dating brothers. No, she'd never admit that out loud to anyone.

And she wasn't dating Lucas yet. Minor detail.

"I can't wear...skirts. I don't have legs for days or..."

"Stop it!" Peyton cried in exhaustion. "Haley, please. You're gorgeous. You don't notice the way guys look at you. You're like the perfect girl next door, and..."

"Exactly," Haley said dejectedly. "The girl next door is always geeky and boring."

"No," Peyton said sternly. "Smart and gorgeous and ambitious."

"Right. Just what every high school guy wants. A girl with ambition."

Peyton laughed and stood up, walking over to the closet. "Haley James. Put on this skirt, this top, a little makeup, and go...do whatever the hell it is you're trying to do by using Nathan."

"I'm not using Nathan!" Haley was quick to insist. Peyton raised her brow. "He suggested it."

"And everyone's gonna think you're on a date with Nathan Scott. That'll up your profile," Peyton teased, making Haley roll her eyes. "Can you get dressed, please? I'm bored."

"Well, if it'll please you," Haley mumbled sarcastically.

Haley pulled on the tasteful dark denim skirt Peyton had chosen, and the dark blue sweater, and when she emerged from the bathroom with her hair straightened and a little bit more makeup than usual on, Peyton just nodded appreciatively. They stood in front of the mirror together and laughed at how lame they were being. But it was fun, and it was new and exciting.

Peyton still sent off a text just to tease Nathan a little bit. All it said was, _"Just FYI. She looks super hot." _

----

Jake had no idea why Chris insisted they come to this stupid game. They'd never shown up at a basketball game before, and now that Peyton was fucking around with Lucas, he didn't necessarily want to be there. In fact, it was pretty much the last thing he wanted to do on his Friday night. But Chris had insisted on it.

Then Peyton and Haley walked through the doors looking amazing, and Jake started to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You want to know who she's going on a date with, don't you?" he asked. Chris scoffed lamely and let out a series of other noises that did nothing to tell Jake he didn't care. "Dude."

"I already know."

"She told you?"

"No. I eavesdropped in the library," Chris said unapologetically. Jake laughed and shook his head. "It's Nathan."

Jake was stunned, and after a few moments of silence, Chris looked over at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yup. They're going for a walk after the game," Chris explained.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake asked seriously. "When did everything get so messed up?"

"I dunno man. I don't like it," Chris admitted.

Jake could only nod as the two of them watched Haley and Peyton take seats a few rows back of the players' bench. No, he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He also wondered if it meant something when both guys' attention was stolen so easily by the cheerleaders when they stepped onto the hardwood to hype the crowd up for the game.

----

The Ravens won the game handily, and Peyton realized very quickly after the final buzzer that she probably shouldn't have shown up at all. Brooke flew into Lucas' arms after the win, and he held onto her like he wanted to be holding onto her. Peyton knew that he didn't necessarily, and that by the end of the night, the couple would be broken up. That knowledge didn't erase that churning in her stomach that came from seeing the guy she wanted to be with being kissed by someone else. Brooke was putting on a show, and Peyton hated every second of it.

She and Haley sat and talked, waiting for Jake and Chris to leave, but also for Nathan to come back into the gym. Peyton didn't want to leave Haley sitting there alone, and it wasn't like she had anywhere else to be anyway. The only thing was that Lucas and Brooke walked out from the locker room first, holding hands while Brooke smiled. Lucas didn't even acknowledge that Peyton was there. She tried not to care. Apparently her best friend could see through that.

"I'm sorry," Haley said quietly.

"No," Peyton said, shaking her head. "No. I know why. It's just..."

"I know." Haley smiled and wrapped her arm protectively around Peyton's shoulder.

"Ooo. There's your boyfriend," Peyton teased as Nathan stepped into the gym. "That's my cue. I'll see you later."

"Peyton!" Haley laughed. "Why do you keep saying stuff like that?"

"No reason," Peyton said, shrugging her shoulder. She waved to Nathan and made her way towards the door.

Nathan had seen Haley a couple times, noticed her in the crowd when he was on the court. He decided very quickly that he should wear skirts more often. Peyton was right. Haley did look hot. He loved how short she was, and yet when she stood up and was on the first step of the bleachers, her face was right there in front of his. Okay, so it was a few feet away, but they were the same height. He could have kissed her then and there.

"Come on. Ready?" she said casually, stepping down and making her way to the door before he even got a chance to say hello.

He just shook his head. This was going to be fun. He'd make sure she relaxed and had a good time, and put the reason for her doing this in the back of her mind. He opened the door to his car for her, and she looked surprised. He rolled his eyes and told her that he wasn't as much of a jerk as people liked to think. The truth was, however, that he'd never opened a car door for a girl before. He just figured that Haley was the kind of girl you open doors for. He drove them downtown, and they stopped into Karen's for a couple hot chocolates, then started on their walk.

She congratulated him on the win, and he took the praise graciously, which he could tell surprised her, so he got her laughing with a few (mostly fake) egoistic comments about his play. She asked if there was a party after the game, and he said there probably was, but he didn't really care, because he had plans with her. He was very careful not to give away his own agenda, though. He figured that if she ended up liking him, then fine. If not, he'd just up his game and try again. He'd never put in so much work for a girl before.

"Oh my god," she said at one point, placing her hand on his forearm. Their hot chocolates were long-since finished, the paper cups tossed in the trash. "Chris and Jake."

"That's the idea, Haley," Nathan laughed.

"But..."

"Haley, trust me," he said.

She looked up at him and nodded her head, and she felt herself smiling. She really did trust him. She wasn't sure when that happened.

She was really surprised when he took her hand in his. She glanced at him as if to ask what he was doing, and he just smiled and winked at her. Chris and Jake started walking towards them, and both Haley and Nathan could pinpoint the moment those two boys noticed them.

"Don't," Nathan said quietly.

"Don't what?" Haley asked with a laugh.

Perfect, Nathan thought. He had her laughing when the other guy was witness. They'd been carrying on a conversation, looking at one another more than anything else. He knew this could work. "Pretend you don't see them."

"They're 50 feet away," she reminded him.

Nathan stopped walking and didn't let go of her hand. He tugged her towards him and she looked up at him in complete confusion, but before she could question him or do anything at all, he placed his large hand at the small of her back and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned in surprise, and good Lord were her lips perfect, and he could have kissed her all night long. And he wanted to. He didn't want to scare her or offend her or anything, so he figured he'd keep the kiss short enough.

And yet right before he pulled away, he felt her start to kiss him back.

"Nathan," she whispered once they'd parted. He noticed that her eyes were still closed.

"Sorry," he said quietly. He had no idea why he was apologizing. Except his mind was fuzzy and he felt something in his stomach that was weird and new. If he was being honest, feeling anything at all for a girl was weird and new. The fact that Haley wasn't slapping him, he thought, was a good sign.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

He longed to just tell her that he kissed her because he wanted to. It would have been the truth.

"He needs to know he's losing you," he said instead. It was the truth. Whether or not she wanted to admit that she was feeling things for Nathan, he assumed she did. She'd kissed him back, and her hand was still resting on his hip.

"Oh," she said quietly. Nathan just laughed, and for some reason, he brushed his lips across her forehead.

Was she going crazy, or was Nathan actually being genuine? And she always assumed he'd be a good kisser (yes, she'd thought about it), but the real thing was kind of...nice. Amazing, actually. When did this happen? She honestly couldn't see anything but Nathan. Chris wasn't there, and neither was Jake. It was just the ethereal lights glistening off the water next to them and hanging from the trees, and she and Nathan. She realized she was still touching him, and she pulled her hand away to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

She surprised herself by slipping her hand into his again and walking over to a nearby bench. They sat down together and continued the conversation they'd been having before seeing Chris and Jake. Nathan didn't know if she was putting on an act for Chris or not.

He convinced himself she wasn't. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

----

Brooke and Lucas sat in the living room at the empty Scott household. Deb and Dan had gone out of town for the weekend, and Nathan was out somewhere, so it was just the two of them. Lucas was thankful, since he was pretty sure there'd be a hell of a lot of yelling going on soon.

He really didn't expect Brooke to straddle his lap and start kissing him before they even started a proper conversation. He found himself kissing her back for a moment before he realized it. He was still a guy, after all, and Brooke was still a beautiful girl.

She just wasn't the beautiful girl he wanted.

"Brooke," he said, placing his hands on her arms and pushing her away. She moved her lips to his neck and wrenched her arms from his hold, and he took a sharp breath when she reached down between them. "_Brooke_."

"What?" she asked, trying not to be offended. "What's with you?"

"Are you kidding me? We've hardly talked since yesterday, and you walked away in the middle of that conversation," he reminded her. He just wanted to get it over with at that point.

"Well forgive me for wanting to spend some time alone with my boyfriend," she said. She threw in that last word just to remind him of exactly who he was to her, and who she wanted him to be.

"This isn't what we need, Brooke," he said as she moved to sit next to him. Maybe Nathan was right. Maybe he just needed to tell her it was over. "I think...I think we both know this isn't working anymore." She wouldn't look at him, and when he tried to touch her arm, she pulled away. He sighed as she looked straight ahead. "I think we should break up."

"So that's it," she stated angrily. She stood from her place and straightened out her cheerleading uniform, then crossed her arms. "We're together for over a year, and you're just...ending it."

"This shouldn't be a surprise," he said seriously. "We don't even talk anymore. We're either fighting or...making up."

"Yeah, well I haven't heard you complaining about the making up part," she seethed. "This is how you treat me after all this time? This is what I get for being your girlfriend?"

He stood so he was right in front of her. He definitely didn't like the insinuation that he owed her anything. "Don't make it sound like you were doing me some favour by being with me."

"You were _no one_ until we started dating," she said. He was completely taken aback. She was fucking insane. "Oh. Sorry. You were Nathan Scott's brother."

He knew that if he didn't get her out of the house, he'd start saying a whole lot of things that he knew she didn't want to hear. "You should go," he said. She grabbed the handle of her bag and started walking towards the door. "Brooke," he called out. She turned to him, looking somehow devastated and absolutely furious at the same time. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Obviously."

When she pointed at him before walking away, he knew what she was saying. She was telling him that he didn't seem too affected at all by the breakup. He was fine. She was the one biting back tears and angry and saying things that maybe she didn't really mean. He was the one standing there counting the seconds until she left.

The door slammed and he winced at the sound. It was kind of like the punctuation on their relationship. It had started out all fun and laughs and making out, and it ended with yelling and tears (most likely) and slamming doors.

And he was relieved. It was over, and he'd done it, and now he could be with Peyton.

----

Jake left Chris on his own right around the time the guy started thinking of writing a song called _Basketball Players are Dicks_. He went home, but his house was too quiet, and he didn't feel like playing guitar, and he started going a little stir crazy. It was about 11:00 when he grabbed his wallet, changed his shirt, and decided to go grab a beer. He took out the old fake ID Brooke had gotten him when they were way too young to even have a chance at getting away with using them. But he knew from listening to gossip at school that there was one bar in town that always took fake IDs without fail. He figured a drink in a seedy bar would do the trick, then he could go home and go to bed without feeling like a total loser.

When he walked into the bar, he noticed that there was one girl in the bar getting the attention of just about every man in the place. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, and her chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Jake just shook his head. She looked like she was drowning her sorrows. He assumed he knew why. He walked over and sat down next to her, ordering a beer before she even acknowledged his presence.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when the bartender set his bottle in front of him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Lucas and I are done," she stated. Her voice showed no real emotion, and she hadn't even looked at him yet. Jake looked to the bartender, silently asking how much Brooke had had to drink. The guy shook his head, meaning that she'd had just enough or too much.

"I'm sorry," Jake said sincerely. "You know, sitting alone in a dingy bar in a cheerleading uniform is pretty much the craziest thing you've ever done."

She finally looked at him, a ghost of a smirk on her lips and her brow raised. "I've done crazier." They both laughed then took sips of their drinks. "I'm mad that I didn't break up with him first."

Jake let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. Been there."

"Do you still love her?" Brooke asked seriously. Well, as seriously as she could after five tequila and cranberry.

Jake shook his head. "No."

"She always wins," Brooke whispered. Jake turned to her and looked at her like she was crazy. "You. Lucas. I'm just the slut with the dirty lingerie under her uniform, sitting in a bar full of losers, drinking over a guy who said he'd always love me."

"Brooke," Jake said quietly. But really? He was wondering what that lingerie looked like. "You are not a slut. You were with the same guy for...what, like a year and a half?"

"14 months," she admitted. "But before then..."

"Even before then, you weren't a slut. Don't forget I knew you then," he reminded her, bumping his shoulder against hers when she cracked a smile.

She looked into her mostly full glass as she thought about what he'd said. She wasn't a slut. Maybe she'd kissed a bunch of boys and slept with a few of them before she and Lucas got together, but she wasn't a slut. She liked to have fun, and there was nothing wrong with that. She started it might be time to start having fun again.

"I'm drunk," she announced with a laugh, making Jake do the same.

"Why don't we finish these drinks and I'll drive you home?" he suggested. "You can bitch about him if you want to."

She laughed again and nodded her head, but she talked about anything but Lucas. The two of them just kind of caught up on the things they'd missed out on. Like Brooke's parents practically skipping town, and Jake's dad's battle with diabetes. It was far too serious a conversation for the state of mind she was in, so they changed it up, and then they were both laughing riotously at something or another. She had forgotten how much she liked hanging out with Jake.

After all, there was a reason she and Peyton ended their friendship over this boy.

Brooke complained of the heat and peeled off her sweater, then almost left it, along with her bag, next to her barstool when Jake suggested he get her home. He gathered her things and laughed as she slipped her arm through his. She'd always been a little more cuddly when she was drinking. She found a pop radio station as they drove, and the two of them sang along with the songs that came on, and she knew that Jake was laughing at her more than he was laughing with her, but she didn't care.

He helped her into her bedroom, which had its own entrance at the side of the house, and before he left, once he'd made sure she had everything she needed, she threw her arms around him and thanked him for taking care of her. He just smiled and said goodnight. He noticed that his smile didn't fade even as he lay down in his own bed that night.

----

Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's place and then, unexpectedly (she was almost getting used to him surprising her), he walked her to the front door. He told her he had fun, but made it sound casual, because that was what he knew she wanted.

It wasn't until she watched him driving away that she realized that maybe she wanted him to kiss her goodnight. Maybe _she_ wanted to kiss _him_ goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked so cute laying there with her hair a complete disaster, the sheets pulled up to her shoulders, the strap of her tank top delicately placed on her smooth skin. She was sleeping, and he smiled. He knew it'd be tough at first, them being together, but the important part of all that was that they'd _be together_. They'd have to deal with Brooke, and the rumors, and the ridicule they were no doubt going to get from Nathan. He didn't care. He just wanted the girl. This beautiful girl who in the matter of about a month had somehow made him completely crazy about her.

He didn't necessarily love that she left her door unlocked and any psycho could walk into her house and into her bedroom and watch her sleep.

He sat down on the bed next to her and placed his arm on the other side of her body. She stirred, took a sharp breath, and then her eyes fluttered open. She had no idea what he was doing there, and she wasn't sure if her heart was racing because she'd essentially been startled awake, or because Lucas was sitting on her bed, smiling down at her. Most likely a little bit of both.

"Hi," he said softly. She mumbled something that may have been a hello. "You don't lock your door." She shrugged her shoulder and pulled the covers up a little higher. "That's a little frightening."

"S'fine." She took a deep breath and stretched her arms out, then finally managed a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I ended things with Brooke," he told her. She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling, because she felt bad smiling. But she was really, really happy. He reached up and placed his palm on her cheek, running his thumb gently over her skin. "Smile."

"No," she said petulantly, which made him laugh. "Really?" He nodded his head and she reached up to grab the front of his shirt. "That means you can kiss me after I brush my teeth," she said seductively, speaking right next to his ear.

He stifled a groan when she pushed him away and got out of bed. He just wanted to kiss her. Desperately. It didn't help that she was wearing just a tank top and a pair of shorts. He was almost positive she was trying to kill him. So, so sexy. Then she slammed the bathroom door behind her. He made himself useful and made her bed for her, just because if he didn't find something to do, he would most certainly have gone over and pushed that door open. When she walked out of the bathroom, she smiled at him, then raised her brow.

"If you ever wake me up like that again, you'll regret it," she warned teasingly.

"How about you start locking your door?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "How about you kiss me right now?"

"You're kind of bossy," he said.

"Lucas," she very nearly whined. Great. He was turning her into the kind of girl who whined. He smirked at her and she looked downright annoyed. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and stepped in front of him, and she was about to kiss him when he lowered his lips onto hers. It didn't last long, was just a gentle kiss. "This is gonna suck, isn't it?"

He laughed a little and her eyes opened. "Not exactly the reaction I was going for."

"No," she said, shaking her head as she smiled. "No I mean...Me and you. And Jake. And Brooke. Everyone's gonna hate us."

"Not Nathan or Haley," he said. Peyton suddenly broke into a wide smile, remembering the date. She was desperate to call one of the two to see how things had gone. "What?" Lucas asked when he noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Their date."

"Whose date?" Lucas inquired, utterly confused. What was she talking about.

"Nathan and Haley!" she cried, walking over and reaching for her phone from her desk.

"Wait. Nathan and Haley went on a date?" That was news to him. He wondered why Nathan hadn't said anything. The guy usually bragged about his 'encounters'. Lucas knew, however, that Haley wasn't that kind of girl. He immediately questioned his brother's motives. He had a feeling there was more to it than Peyton was letting on.

Suddenly, she set the phone down and walked over to him again. "Forget it. I'll talk to them later."

He laughed softly and smiled. "Thank you."

"Why don't you wait downstairs while I get dressed? We'll talk," she said quietly. They both knew they had a lot to talk about. Like how they were going to make this work when practically no one wanted them together. He nodded his head and kissed her quickly before leaving the room.

He knew she probably thought he wouldn't hear her, but she let out a happy little noise, almost a squeal, as soon as the door was closed behind him.

----

Chris' blood had been boiling since he saw Haley kissing Nathan. He didn't know why. He didn't like Haley that way, but he certainly didn't like seeing her with someone else. He hadn't slept thinking about it. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe Haley had feelings for him. Maybe she felt the way he didn't. It was there in her music, and he hadn't heard it before; hadn't taken the time to notice. She sang about unrequited feelings and being in over her head. And that was all before Nathan came along, so he knew those songs weren't about that guy.

Well, they didn't used to be.

Now she was kissing the jock on public streets. The most arrogant guy in school, and a notorious playboy. Nathan was the guy that girls needed protection from. Suddenly Chris knew how Jake had felt when Peyton started hanging out with the Scott brothers. Chris didn't like it one bit that Haley was spending time with those two guys now, too. He really didn't like that she was kissing one of them.

He marched into her bedroom on Saturday morning after thinking far too long and hard about what he was going to say. He didn't think things through this much; it wasn't in him to care so much. But he did care about Haley. She was reading from one of her text books when he appeared in the doorway.

She felt something in her stomach, but it wasn't the butterflies she was used to feeling around him. It was something like...dread. A different kind of nerves.

Nathan's plan had garnered the desired affect; Chris had taken notice. Now Haley was suddenly very unsure of whether that was what she wanted or not.

"What the hell are you doing, Haley?" Chris asked angrily, trying to look a little intimidating by crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. She decided she'd make him spell it out.

"Nathan!? Of all people, Haley. Nathan?" he shouted.

"Why do you care?" she asked, raising her voice to match his.

"You know what he's like! You know how he treats people. And you told me you two were barely friends."

She shook her head gently. "Well...maybe things change," she said quietly. It wasn't a lie. She didn't know where it had come from though.

"I can't believe you let him kiss you. You know his reputation. The guy's a bigger slut than anyone I've ever met. And I've met some sluts," he said.

She didn't know why - maybe because she genuinely liked Nathan - but she didn't appreciate that statement at all. "He's not like that."

"Yes, he _is_, Hales," Chris insisted. He moved to the bed and sat down so he could look at her. "He's...not your type. You need someone...someone different." She scoffed and shook her head. "He's...I can't believe you kissed him. He's probably got some hidden agenda."

She didn't know why he'd repeated it, but she'd had enough of his accusations and the implication that there was something wrong with her for ever agreeing to a date with Nathan. She was really pissed off that he was making it sound like Nathan was only with her out of pity or something. She had done a lot of thinking since the night before, and she came to the conclusion that maybe Nathan wanted more than that. It was crazy and made her head spin a little, full of questions and wondering why, out of everyone, he'd pick her.

"He probably thinks if he butters you up, he can get you to do his homework or something," Chris continued.

Haley'd had it. She wasn't going to take that from Chris or anyone else.

"Oh, my God, Chris! I wanted it to be you, okay?" she cried, standing from the bed. It was killing her to think this was making him think less of her.

"What?" he asked, though he'd heard her loud and clear.

"You're such an idiot. I don't...I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Why I'm trying so hard. Why I've _been_ trying so hard," she said, pacing the floor.

"Haley..." He'd put the pieces together, of course, he'd just never thought she'd admit to it.

"Chris, you're...How can you not see that I have feelings for you?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Because you're going around kissing Nathan," he said bitterly. As soon as he said it and saw the look the statement put on her face, he regretted it. "How long?"

She let out a breathy chuckle and shook her head. He really was clueless. "A while," she said simply. It sounded better than,_ 'since we met'._

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked. "You should have told me."

"Chris, I know how you are. I know you. You would have...we would have..." She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure as she realized that he probably would have kissed her and maybe taken advantage of her feelings, then moved on to the next girl. She'd never truly believed it until that moment. "I didn't want to get hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt you," he said defensively.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I've seen how you treat girls."

"You've seen how Nathan treats girls!" he shot back.

"Yeah? Well at least Nathan admits that was wrong," Haley said. "You just keep doing the same thing over and over."

"Better than doing Rachel Gatina over and over," he said angrily.

Haley set her jaw. She was suddenly defensive over Nathan, and that was really new to her. Up until about a month ago, she would have been agreeing with him and laughing over the popular kids' antics. It would have been the four of them making fun of the way Nathan wore his letterman jacket like a badge of honour and Lucas walked around pretending to be nice. What she knew now was that Nathan wore his letterman jacket because he was proud of his accomplishments and his team, and Lucas genuinely _was_ a nice guy. Now it was Chris she was unsure about.

"You should go," she said coldly. She held open her bedroom door, and he looked at her like he was surprised. She'd never kicked him out before. "Chris. Go."

"Haley..."

"Just go!" she cried.

He stood from the bed and walked out the door without another word. Haley watched out her window as he walked down the sidewalk and away from her house, and she had no idea why she was crying. Everything had already changed so much recently, and it was only changing more. She knew the fight she'd just had wouldn't be forgotten soon, and neither would her admission of having feelings for Chris.

It felt like a closed chapter. But she still hated that maybe she'd lost Chris for good.

----

Rachel let herself into Brooke's bedroom, not at all surprised to find the brunette practically comatose in her bed. It was clear she'd slept in her makeup and hadn't bothered to do anything with her hair. Actually, it was clear she'd gotten drunk the night before. The two girls had spent enough evenings together doing that very thing that Rachel knew what Brooke looked like the morning after.

Rachel also knew that Brooke was supposed to be staying at the Scott house with Lucas. In fact, the only reason she'd come over was to borrow a dress Brooke had promised she could wear. She hadn't expected to see Brooke there at all. When she saw the lacy strap of the bra they'd picked out for Brooke's attempted seduction, and the cheerleading uniform in a rumpled heap on the floor, the pieces fell into place.

Lucas broke up with Brooke. Brooke went out drinking. Rachel couldn't blame her.

"Up," Rachel said harshly, unceremoniously pulling back the covers. Sure enough, Brooke was wearing only the lingerie she'd bought days prior. "Brooke Davis, get up!"

"No," Brooke mumbled, her voice hoarse from tequila and crying.

"I know you're post-breakup. That doesn't give you an excuse to lay around and mope," Rachel said, pulling a pair of jeans and a top from the closet.

"Yes it does," Brooke insisted, pulling the covers up to her chin. "How'd you know I'm post-breakup?"

"Because you look...like that. And because I saw your car parked outside the Blue Post." Brooke groaned and buried her face in her pillow, then it all rushed back to her. The fight with Lucas, the drinks she'd had, talking with Jake and singing in his car. And...oh God, had she played with the hair at the back of his neck as he drove? Tequila always did make her a little more...friendly. "So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Brooke said. "I need a shower. And ice cream."

"And a party at Duke tonight," Rachel said, grabbing the dress she'd come for and holding it up to her body. "You're coming. You have no reason not to. You need a rebound boy."

"It's barely been 12 hours."

"Perfect," Rachel said, grinning devilishly. "It's time to put high school boys behind us. And get college boys on top of us."

"Rach!" Brooke cried laughingly.

But she couldn't say she hated the idea of a party. She just wasn't sure if a rebound was what she needed. For the first time in a long time, she didn't know what she needed. She thought it might be nice to try to figure it out. Sober and conscious of her actions. Then she thought that if Jake could get through his breakup with Peyton and be okay, that maybe she could get through her breakup with Lucas and be okay. After all, the two couples had started dating right around the same time.

And Jake was right. She wasn't a slut. She wasn't going to start acting like one now that she was 'single'.

----

"So wait," Lucas said, turning to Peyton a little more as they sat together on her sofa. "Nathan like..._likes_ Haley? And he went on a date with her to help her make Chris jealous, but also to try to get her to like him, too?" Peyton smiled and shrugged her shoulder. She was a little surprised that he didn't know all about it. "That's...crazy."

"You know what though? Not really," Peyton said. Lucas furrowed his brow at her. "Honestly, I mean...Nathan may have a reputation, but even if it used to be true, it's not anymore. Maybe they'd be good together."

"Nathan and Haley," Lucas stated doubtfully. He realized he wasn't touching Peyton at all, save for where her knee was brushing his thigh. He took her hand, delighting in the smile she tried to hide. "I just don't see it."

"I'm sure that's what people will say about us," she said quietly. He shook his head, but she knew she was right. "Lucas, you're like...Mr. Popular, and I'm the art geek with three friends."

"I don't care about that," he said seriously. "I don't care about popularity. Being on the team puts me in that group. I never wanted to be there. I just wanted to play ball."

"But no one else knows that."

"I don't care." He shrugged his shoulder. "And by the way, you're kind of a hot commodity."

"Shut up," she laughed, shoving is arm. He reached for her hand and held it in his own.

"You are. The guys on the team have been asking about you," he explained.

"And what'd you say?" she asked, raising her brow and moving ever-so-slightly closer to him.

"I told them you were really having a hard time getting over Jake so that they wouldn't go after you," he admitted, smirking at her when her jaw dropped.

"Luke!"

"I just...couldn't stand the thought of you with anyone else," he said quietly, looking to their hands instead of at her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, then he turned his head and pressed his lips to hers before she moved away again. "It's selfish."

"A little," she admitted. "Try being me and seeing you with her."

He nodded gently. That had to suck for her. "I'm sorry."

"She was your girlfriend, Luke. It's not like I can be mad at you," Peyton said. She moved even closer, curling up against his side. "What are we gonna do? I mean, this is crazy, right? You and me."

"It's not crazy," he said firmly, hoping she'd start to believe him. "I like you. So much." She smiled though he couldn't see. "And we'll just...keep it quiet for a bit."

"I'm just scared. Luke, you were with her for a year," Peyton said.

He pulled away from her, forcing her to look at him. "You were with him for a year."

"Yeah, but I've been single for more than a day," she argued. "I don't want to be...I can't be your rebound."

He was almost offended. That she could even think she was a rebound was crazy to him. "You're not. I swear you're not."

She swore there were a million butterflies floating around in her stomach. Maybe it was the wrong time - or the perfect time - to think it, but being with Jake never felt like this. Sure, there had been nerves and some butterflies in the beginning, but this was different. She couldn't even look at Lucas without feeling wonderfully tense. He was beautiful and sweet and funny. He treated her delicately. They hadn't done anything more than just kiss on the lips, and she knew that was maybe for the best.

That didn't mean she had to like it.

"So what? We're just going to stay at my house and talk and make out all the time?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"No," he said. His heart raced when he noticed how dark her eyes were. "We can go to my place sometimes." She started laughing. He loved that sound. "And there really hasn't been any making out."

"Hmm," she murmured. She bit her bottom lip and moved to lay down on the sofa, pulling his arm so he lay on top of her.

For the rest of the afternoon, they alternated between kissing, to varying degrees of intensity, and talking about whatever they could think to talk about. When Lucas said that maybe this was the start of a really good thing, Peyton wholeheartedly agreed. Then she kissed him again, and he could really get used to that whole 'making out all the time' thing.

----

Haley drove around for a while, barely able to keep the tears out of her eyes. She'd spent all afternoon alone, then her parents invited friends over after dinner and things got louder and louder the more wine was consumed. All she wanted was to be alone, but since that wasn't possible, she decided she could use a friend. Jake was out of the question, and when she drove to Peyton's place and walked into the house, she heard Lucas' laughter, and she quietly stepped back outside and closed the door. They didn't need her interruption, and she actually found herself smiling, thankful that Peyton was happy. And that Lucas was happy, for that matter. She didn't know any of the details, but Peyton had insisted that she wouldn't do anything more with Lucas until he broke up with Brooke. Haley kind of thought the two blondes were perfect for each other.

She drove some more, and it surprised even her when her car ended up parked in the driveway of a familiar house. If you had asked her a month ago if she'd be showing up on Nathan Scott's doorstep on a Saturday night, she would have laughed in your face and said something along the lines of, _'over my dead body.'_ The truth was, she was very much alive, and feeling even more alive when she heard footsteps coming to answer the door.

"Haley?" Nathan said, surprised. He hadn't expected the person on the other side of the door to be her.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Judging by the tears in her eyes, he knew the answer.

"Nothing. I just...I'm the stupidest girl in the world," she choked out.

"Hey," he said hurriedly. "No you're not." He moved aside and ushered her into the house, and she kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket.

"Yeah, well only a stupid girl would tell the guy she _knew_ didn't like her, that she liked him," she said, a teary laugh punctuating the sentence.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

Since he'd kissed her the night before, he really couldn't get her off his mind. It was driving him crazy. He'd never _needed_ to see someone so badly before. He could still remember how her lips tasted and felt, and the way she'd said his name afterward. He liked the way her hand felt tucked into his, and he definitely liked the little outfit she'd worn. The thing that scared him most was that he liked talking to her. He liked hearing about her crazy family and her life. They'd never really talked about her. He wanted to know her.

And with her standing there in his living room, wearing just jeans and a pale blue hoodie with a white tank top underneath, he realized that he might just do anything for her.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, noting how quiet the house was.

"They're away for the weekend. It's just me," he said sincerely. There was a quality to his voice that put her at ease. That surprised her more than she could have imagined. "Well, me and Lucas, but I don't know where he is."

"Peyton's," she said, smiling when he raised his brow. He shook his head and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come here. Tell me what happened," he urged her, gesturing for her to take a seat on the sofa.

"He came over today. He started in on me right away, asking how I could kiss _you_, of all people," she explained, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Ouch," he chuckled. It made her smile, which he was grateful for.

"Sorry," she said, cringing slightly. Honestly, it wasn't like kissing Nathan had been that bad. It had been pretty damn good actually. "He basically froze when I told him I had feelings for him. I don't know why that surprises me. I'm just a girl. I'm not Peyton with her four foot legs, or Brooke with her leopard print bra. Or Rachel with her...sluttiness."

"Haley," he laughed.

"No. I'm just...not even in the same universe as them," she explained, tugging at the bottom of her shirt for no other reason than it gave her something to do with her hands. "I just...I should have known better. I mean he's...he's Chris Keller."

"But you like him," Nathan said. It killed him to do it.

Haley shook her head, not because she was trying to tell Nathan she didn't have feelings for Chris, but because she was starting to realize that it was stupid and her attention was probably better focused elsewhere. "Some of the things he said...I just thought he was different."

"Guys tend to go a little crazy when they're jealous," Nathan insisted. Haley rolled her eyes. "And before you say he wasn't, he was. He is."

She pulled her legs up on the couch to sit indian style. "I might not care," she admitted quietly, almost too softly for him to hear.

His heart raced. It wasn't that he didn't wasn't confident that his plan would work, but...this was Haley. He honestly couldn't read her half the time. That might have been what he liked most about her. She wasn't feeding his ego or trying to get something out of him. She was just...normal. He really, really liked normal.

"Everything's just...different. Everything's changed. Jake is afraid to talk to me because he thinks I'll tell Peyton, and now Chris is...whatever," she said quickly before stopping to take a deep breath. "Everything changed."

Nathan knew he had to make his next point delicately. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"Well, did you ever think you'd be sitting on my couch, bitching to _me_ about some other guy being a jackass?" he asked with a smirk.

"You raise a good point," she laughed. "So here's a question you can't answer, but I'm going to ask anyway." Nathan chuckled and nodded for her to continue. "Why do I go after the wrong guys?"

Okay, she was right. He couldn't answer. He had no idea what to say. But he had a question of his own. "Well...how many guys have you gone after?"

She was a little surprised, he could tell, but he knew she hadn't taken it the wrong way. He was just curious. "Not many," she admitted. "I just don't know what I have to do to get a guy to notice me. I mean, I know I'm not super pretty, but I'm smart, and...and ambitious, apparently."

"What?" he asked, completely stunned.

"What?" she echoed, wondering what he was questioning.

"You don't think you're pretty?" He draped his arm over the back of the sofa, turning his body so it was facing hers.

"I didn't say that. I'm just..."

"Haley." He interrupted her adorable rambling. She tended to do that a lot, he'd noticed. "You're beautiful. And...and I notice you."

Say what you want about Nathan Scott, but he knows how to surprise.

She couldn't believe he'd just said that. He said those words about her, and when she looked over at him, she could tell he meant them. She wasn't sure why, but she still thought she had to question it. "Nathan, you don't have to say that," she said, shaking her head and looking down to avoid his eyes.

"I know I don't. I wanted to," he said sincerely. This side of him was surprising both of them.

"Thank you," she whispered. He watched the tear fall from her eye. God, she was amazing. He'd never realized it fully until right now. She just needed someone to see her. She needed someone to tell her how special she was. He was glad to have been the one to do it.

"Come here," he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. She leaned her back against him, tensely at first, then she relaxed when his arm draped around her.

She'd always thought it was funny how much bigger he was than her. He was taller and broader and his hand covered almost the whole width of her back; he'd proven that when he kissed her the night before. She'd taken note of it. Now, with his arm around her and her thigh pressing against his, she felt wonderfully petite. She kind of felt womanly, secure in the arms of this boy/man. She was comfortable.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after a while.

"Sure," he answered.

"Why do you act like this with me but you're the total opposite with everyone else? I mean, yeah, you and Peyton get along, and...But you're different with me."

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "You just never give me a chance to put on the act. I kind of like being like this with you."

She smiled and closed her eyes, and she didn't know why, but she shifted against him and wrapped her arm around his waist, drawing herself even closer to him. She felt his hand move over her shoulder a couple times, and she took that as a sign that he really didn't mind that she was getting so close.

She wondered if maybe he felt that kiss the same way she had.

"Maybe I picked the wrong guy," she whispered. It was so soft that he almost couldn't hear her, but the way he pulled her closer to him proved to her that he had.

"You want to stay here tonight?" he asked, catching her by surprise. She pulled away to look at him, her hand unconsciously placed on his thigh. It sent a current through him that he couldn't ignore. He was still a guy, and she was still the girl he thought was gorgeous and couldn't stop thinking about.

"What? Nathan, I can't," she said, shaking her head.

"We have spare rooms. I just don't really like being alone," he said softly. She sat for a moment, as though she was giving the decision a lot of thought. He saw her caving and her eyes met his.

"Are you sure?"

"If you want to," he said. He shrugged his shoulder, but she could tell he really wanted her to. She just nodded her head and smiled at him.

She wasn't really nervous. Maybe she should have been, since she was sitting alone in a house with a boy - with Nathan Scott - and agreeing to sleep over. But of all the guys she knew, she was kind of starting to trust Nathan most. She trusted he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe ever. He'd actually been really supportive and understanding. Not to mention, when they put a movie on and he sat down on the sofa, he put his arm around her again, and she'd never felt so at ease with a boy. He was just full of surprises.

She didn't know when they fell asleep, but she was laying in his arms on the sofa with her back to his chest and his hand resting on her thigh. She woke up only when the front door opened and closed, and she knew it had to be Lucas. She was afraid he'd walk in and see them together, but he walked straight up the stairs without noticing the people on the sofa.

She smiled and closed her eyes again when she realized she didn't really care if anyone saw her laying with Nathan like that. She'd never fallen asleep with a boy before. She liked that Nathan was her first.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke woke up in her own bed, in her pajamas, her face clear of last night's makeup, completely sober and without a hangover. You almost wouldn't have thought she'd gone to a party. She'd offered to be the designated driver, and Rachel tried to fight her on it, but she didn't care. She wouldn't back down. Rachel ended up finding some sophomore lacrosse player or something and insisted Brooke could leave whenever she wanted to. She was home and in bed by midnight.

From her place in her comfortable queen size, she noticed one of Lucas' tee shirts hanging in her closet. Then a bracelet he'd given her sitting on her dresser. And a framed photo of the two of them sitting on her bedside table. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want any of it anymore. Sure, she hadn't wanted to break up with Lucas, and she was still really hurt over it. She really didn't need reminders of him everywhere she looked.

She hopped out of bed and searched for a box to throw all that stuff in. Ironically, the only thing she found that would work was the thick paper bag from the lingerie store where she'd bought that stupid bra and panty set to try to seduce him. That had been a bad idea. Oh well, she thought, at least she got a new bra and panty set out of it. She set the bag on her bed and walked across her room to switch on her CD player. She decided it was time to listen to some music that she normally wouldn't listen to, and she found an old Sheryl Crow CD that maybe Peyton had influenced her to buy.

_My Favourite Mistake_. She smiled and queued it up to play on repeat as she threw Lucas' things into that bag. The tee shirt, the bracelet, a bunch of pictures (except the ones she looked really hot in). She found a few of his books and a pair of his socks (how random). There was the fake ID she'd gotten him that he said he'd never use and had left at her place instead of actually carrying it. There was a bottle of his cologne in her bathroom, along with a toothbrush and a razor, and that went in the bag too. She took that bag, full almost to the top, and set it outside the door to her room, thinking the stuff was out of sight and out of mind.

Maybe calling Lucas a mistake was a little harsh. He wasn't a mistake. He was the first boy she loved who loved her back. He was the first one who saw her for who and what she was and didn't ask her to be anything else.

But it still felt good to belt out the words anyway.

----

Despite the fact that she'd slept in her clothes on a sofa with no blankets covering her, Haley woke up feeling more comfortable and more rested than she could remember feeling. Throw in a little happiness, and she didn't even want to think of moving. Nathan's breath was hot on the side of her neck, and his body was pressed against hers. She realized that their hands were joined, and then she felt that fluttering in her stomach again. She wondered why she hadn't thought about this sooner, she and Nathan. Now it was all she could think about.

She didn't even realize he was awake. He was just laying there, loving the feel of her in his arms (but not necessarily the pain in his neck from sleeping on the couch). He felt her take a deep breath and let it out, and it sounded like she was happy. He could tell she was well aware of where she was and who she was with. She wasn't hurrying up off the sofa or telling him she shouldn't have stayed.

"'Morning," he mumbled, still not moving.

His voice was all thick and full of sleep. She hoped he wouldn't notice how much she liked it. "Good morning."

"You okay?" he asked, shifting a little bit and only pulling her closer to him still.

"Mhmm."

They didn't see him, but Lucas walked down the stairs just in time to see Nathan wrap his arms a little tighter around Haley, then hear Haley's content little answer to his question. Lucas could hardly believe what he was seeing. He had to smile though. Maybe Peyton was right. He had two choices. He could walk through to the kitchen like he hadn't seen them, or he could walk right in and let them know he knew what was going on.

Okay, so he had three choices. He walked up the stairs quietly and back into his room. He couldn't find it in his heart to bug them about it.

"You want something to eat?" Nathan asked.

"Do I have to move?" Haley inquired.

Good Lord, she was trying to kill him. He didn't know what it was that was making her say things like that, but he sure did like it. He liked it even more when she rest her hand over his where it lay on his thigh.

"Yeah, you'll have to move," he said. She didn't move. Well, she didn't try to get up. She just squirmed a little in protest, trying to get more comfortable and prove that she didn't want to leave the couch. She had to stop moving against him like that. "Haley."

"Okay, fine," she said.

She sat up finally, then looked down at him. His hair was mussed, and his lids were drooping sleepily. But the smile on his face was pretty gorgeous. But with him awake and looking at her like that, she started feeling a little out of place. She'd just slept with Nathan Scott. No! She'd slept _next to_ Nathan Scott. She was getting the distinct impression that he had feelings for her, and she was definitely feeling something for him. But she couldn't date him. She was getting ahead of herself. He hadn't said anything about that. He hadn't even tried to kiss her the night before. She wondered why.

"What?" he asked when he noticed her staring.

She had to get out of there. She had a lot of thinking to do. Until three days ago, she'd been hopelessly in..._like_ with Chris. Now she was falling asleep with Nathan and wishing he'd kiss her. This wasn't her. She didn't waver in her decisions this much. But then, she realized, this wasn't a decision, it was a feeling, and the way her heart was beating told her that the feeling should be the thing she paid attention to.

"I think I should go," she said quietly.

"Haley."

"I've imposed enough," she said. She smiled, trying to prove to him that she wasn't nervous or confused about her feelings.

"Stay," he insisted boyishly.

"Nathan, I don't think..."

He cut her off when he sat up and kissed her so unexpectedly that she almost gasped. Her hand fell to his chest, almost like she was going to push him away. But she didn't. She moved her hand up to rest on his cheek, and he placed his on her waist. If there was any question in his mind that she'd actually kissed him back the other night, it was certainly erased now. She had kissed him then and she was kissing him now. He assumed she had no idea how good she was at that, either. She was always pretty modest.

"Don't think," he said, his lips just millimeters from hers. He kissed her one last time, just gently, then stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "Come on. I'll make coffee."

She had to give herself a minute to be sure her knees wouldn't give out. She had no idea how a boy like Nathan could kiss so sweetly. She liked it, though, the vast differences in his personality. She definitely liked his kisses.

He was right. She didn't want to think. She wanted to feel.

----

Lucas was listening to his iPod and reading, laying on the queen sized bed in his room at the Scott household. He didn't want to disturb his brother, and really, spending the morning reading and just relaxing seemed like a really good idea. But he still had his phone within reach in case he changed his mind about calling Peyton. He wanted to heed her warning about waking her up, but he wanted to hear her voice. They'd spent the entire day together the day before, and he hadn't wanted to leave, especially not when she told him she didn't want him to leave. But they didn't need to be spending the night together. He could only shake his head when he realized that apparently Nathan and Haley didn't think the same about their own obviously growing relationship.

His phone rang, and he laughed at himself when he lost his place in his book and his iPod fell off the bed in his haste to answer. He saw Peyton's name on the screen and his heart beat wildly in his chest. That couldn't be normal.

"Hello?" he answered as calmly as possible.

"Hey. I'm kind of freaking out," she stated right off the bat. "I can't get ahold of Haley, and her parents said she's not at home and she might not have slept there, and..."

"She's here," Lucas said, breaking through her spiel.

Peyton was sure she hadn't heard him correctly. "What?"

"She's here. She slept here," Lucas clarified. "I walked downstairs today and they were cuddled up on the sofa."

"What?" she repeated. "That's..._What_?"

"Yeah," Lucas laughed. "They actually looked pretty comfortable." He got no response at all. He wondered if she'd dropped the phone or something. "Peyton?"

"That's...I can't...I'm coming over."

She hung up before he could say another word. He didn't care that she wasn't coming over to see him. _She was coming over_.

He had it bad.

----

"She's dating him!" Chris cried out, walking into the Jagielski household. His tone indicated that it was a fact, he'd resolved himself to it.

Jake was sure that he would have seen Chris throw his scrawny arms in the air if he hadn't been sitting at the breakfast table with his parents. Chris stepped into the kitchen to see the empty chair across from Jake. He didn't hesitate to take a seat and help himself to a strip of bacon and a triangle of toast.

"Coffee?" Mr. Jagielski offered sarcastically. Chris didn't pick up on the tone.

"Thanks, Dave," Chris said. Jake's mom just laughed and shook her head. She was always pretty fond of Chris and all his antics. "So she's dating him. And this bacon is delicious, Trudy."

"Thank you, Chris," she said. Jake could only laugh. "Who's dating whom, now?"

"Haley's dating Nathan Scott," Chris explained. Dave set a plate and a mug of coffee in front of Chris, and the boy went him a wink. Dave had always been slightly less amused with Chris' demeanor, but he knew the kid was harmless and that he was a good friend to Jake. "We saw them kissing, and I asked her about it, and...it got kind of messed up."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because she said she like...liked me, and...She wanted it to be me or something, and it was...we had a fight."

"Wait now. She likes you, but she's dating this Nathan boy?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. See, this is where I get confused," Chris admitted. "She said she was into me or whatever, then we yelled at each other, then she kicked me out."

"So why am I just hearing about this now?" Jake asked in confusion.

Chris looked at Jake like he was missing the most obvious point. "Because I wrote a song about it last night." Jake shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Oh please. As if you haven't written a catalogue of tunes since Peyton dumped you."

Jake didn't really know what to say. Chris was right. He had written a lot of songs. The last one he wrote, however, was about a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes who had no clue how amazing she was.

"Whatever," Jake mumbled. "So she's like...with Nathan now?"

"I dunno. I haven't talked to her since yesterday. Thought maybe you had," Chris said, taking another bite of food. "This bacon..."

Jake could only laugh. If he was being honest, Chris seemed more enamored with the bacon than he'd ever been about Haley. That wasn't to say Chris didn't care about the girl, of course he did. Jake just knew that Chris had a short attention span when it came to girls. There was a part of him that was a little relieved to know that Chris and Haley had never done anything that she surely would have regretted. Chris wasn't the type to stick to one girl, and Haley would have gotten hurt.

That said, he wasn't crazy about the idea of Haley dating Nathan, either. But he knew it was really none of his business, so long as she was happy.

----

Lucas padded downstairs and into the kitchen, where Haley was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. Nathan was next to her reading through the sports section. They were both cursing cups of coffee. They were a perfect picture of domesticity. Lucas had to laugh.

What the hell was going on?

"Oh. Hi, Luke," Haley said timidly.

"Hi," Lucas said. He crossed his arms where he stood, and he sent them both a knowing smile. Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was going to make some comments about the situation they found themselves in. "Peyton called. She was worried about you. She's coming over."

"What? Why?" Haley asked quickly.

"Because I told her where you were," Lucas explained.

"You...you saw..." Haley stuttered. Nathan couldn't help but laugh as her cheeks went ten shades of red and she couldn't form sentences. She looked over at him and he smiled at her comfortingly.

"You two sleeping on the couch? Not exactly incriminating, Hales," Lucas laughed.

Haley was about to respond, but the words left her head when Nathan draped his arm over the back of her chair and his thumb began to move idly over her shoulder blade. She had no idea how she hadn't seen him like this before. Sure, she'd assumed he was a bit of a player, but he hadn't so much as had a rumor started about him since she really started spending time with him. He'd ended things with Rachel, and he was dedicated to his school work and his basketball. She kind of thought that he was a really good guy. And all that was before he'd kissed her and called her beautiful and let her curl up in his arms. She only liked him more now. Quite a lot actually.

The front door opened and closed, and Haley bit her lip in anticipation of her friend's reaction to...whatever she and Nathan were. She really had no idea. She assumed Peyton would be happy, given the comments she'd been making the other night about Nathan being Haley's boyfriend or whatever. She wondered how Peyton knew it before she knew it herself.

"Haley James," Peyton said, smiling happily as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Haley sitting there with Nathan's hand resting on the back of her chair.

"Peyton Sawyer," Haley echoed.

Peyton just shook her head, then she caught sight of Lucas leaning back against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee and wearing a light blue tee shirt and jeans. Damn, he was sexy. "Hi," she said. None of her friends failed to notice that she wore a completely different smile when she was talking to Lucas.

The wink he sent her in response to her greeting forced her to walk straight over to him and kiss him. Nathan and Haley shared a look, then both shook their heads. Haley and Peyton hadn't spoken since the game, and neither had Nathan and Lucas, really. Clearly, Lucas and Peyton had worked something out. Maybe everything.

"So you two probably want to go talk or something," Lucas noted. Peyton just nodded, and Haley rolled her eyes.

The girls walked from the kitchen completely unaware that the guys were each checking out their girls. Well, Nathan hoped Haley was his girl, and Peyton was sort of Lucas' girl. Or something.

"Okay, what the hell?" Lucas asked quietly as soon as they were alone. Nathan smiled and shrugged his shoulders. That was a serious tell that he was pretty damn happy with the way things were working out. "Peyton told me about your date plan."

"Alright hang on. Can we talk about _that_ first?" Nathan suggested, referring to the kiss he'd just witnessed. Lucas took a seat across from his brother. "So you broke up with Brooke, huh?"

Lucas nodded gently. "It was time."

"How'd that go?" Nathan asked.

"About as well as you'd expect," Lucas admitted. "There was yelling. She basically said I was a nobody before we started dating."

Nathan laughed. "Well..."

"Shut up," Lucas said, shaking his head. "But...that's over. I'm...Peyton is..."

"Yeah, but...how are you gonna handle that? Our friends aren't exactly going to love that you're with someone else already," Nathan said seriously.

"That's why they're not going to know yet."

"Oh, that'll work," Nathan mumbled sarcastically. "Luke, you know what our school's like. Nothing stays a secret."

"This will," Lucas insisted. "Only me, you, her and Haley know about it." He said it like a warning, and Nathan just nodded his head. Of course, he wouldn't say anything to anyone before Lucas and Peyton were ready. He just didn't see it working. But who was he to argue? "So...you and Haley?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, but he was smiling in a way that he knew totally gave him away. "I guess so."

"Nate."

"I like her, Luke," Nathan said sincerely. "I dunno...she's...she's Haley."

Lucas laughed softly and nodded his head. He'd never seen Nathan so genuinely interested in a girl for who she was, not what she could do to him. And he had to admit that maybe Peyton was right. Maybe Nathan and Haley would be good together. He was starting to get the distinct impression that Nathan wasn't about to do anything dishonourable, or hurt Haley in any way. Not intentionally anyway. But he had to say something about the 'state' of Nathan and Haley's...whatever they were.

"Do do you know what she wants?" Lucas asked.

"Given the fact that she stayed here last night and kissed me this morning, I..."

"She kissed you?" Lucas' brow was raised, and he was grinning like he was absolutely amused by the whole situation.

"I kissed her, but...Whatever. Not the point. She...I don't think she's the kind of girl who just goes around kissing guys," Nathan said. They both knew he was right.

"Something new for you, then," Lucas said with a laugh. Nathan could only glare.

Yes, Haley was definitely different. Nathan liked her that way.

Upstairs, Peyton and Haley had made themselves comfortable in Lucas' room. Haley questioned it, but Peyton shrugged her shoulders, then the brunette insisted she wasn't saying a word until Peyton told her the details of what was going on with Lucas. So Peyton started from the top, how Lucas had ended his relationship with Brooke for good, and how he'd gone to Peyton's place the day before and they spent the whole day together talking and 'whatever'. She explained that they wanted to keep it quiet for a bit, and Haley understood that.

"Now can you please tell me how you went from your 'it's not a date' with Nathan, to sleeping with him?"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Haley insisted laughingly. "I...slept next to him."

"Yeah, we'll you've never done that either," Peyton said quietly, her eyes softening.

Haley nodded and took a deep breath. "Chris and I had a fight. Nathan kissed me the other night and Chris saw, and...It was a whole big argument, and...I don't want Chris."

"You want Nathan?" Peyton asked, almost like she didn't believe it.

"He's so...not what I expected," Haley admitted. "He's different. And he was really sweet to me last night when I showed up here crying like a crazy person."

Peyton laughed softly and shook her head. She should have known Nathan knew what he was doing. Of course, he couldn't have predicted that Haley would show up to be consoled by him, but, well, the guy was kind of lucky that way. "So...he kissed you?"

Haley blushed and laid back on the bed. "Yeah," she sighed. "It was...really good."

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Peyton asked seriously.

"We're going to talk about it," Nathan said from where he'd just appeared in the doorway.

"Oh," Haley said quietly, sitting up again. Peyton smiled at her, then Lucas walked into the room, having not expected the girls to be there. "Talk later."

Haley stood and walked to the door, and Peyton recognized how nervous the smile she gave Nathan was. He didn't try to touch Haley at all, just pointed her in the direction of his bedroom. Peyton looked far too happy (if there is such a thing) and Lucas just laughed and shook his head as he lay down on his bed next to where she was sitting.

"It's not fair," he said.

"What?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"You were on my bed with Haley before you were ever on my bed with me," he said, grinning boyishly at her. She raised her brow, but couldn't help but smile. "Come here." She rolled her eyes, but moved to lay down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm tired."

"You could have stayed last night," she reminded him. She'd told him that at the time, too. They were both falling asleep on her sofa, and she said she didn't mind if he stayed over. He just felt it was too soon, and she kind of did too.

She still hadn't wanted him to go.

"I know," he said softly. "I just wanted you to miss me a little." She laughed, and he pulled her closer, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her. "But I am a fan of the mid-morning nap."

It had just started to rain outside, the drops hitting the window and trickling down the glass. The sky was grey and Lucas was warm, and he felt really good next to her. He held her just tightly enough, and she could feel his heart beating beneath her palm. They were comfortable. She knew she was letting her guard down with Lucas really quickly. She wasn't scared.

----

Haley had only been in Nathan's room a couple times, and it felt very different now that they'd kissed. Nathan sat down at the edge of his bed, but Haley lingered by the door a little bit, and when she looked at him, he was wearing that stupid smug grin of his. She actually liked it, but she was nervous.

"What?" she asked, making him laugh.

"You can come in, you know."

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit next to him, and she tucked her hands into the sleeves of her sweater. "You make me kind of nervous."

"Why?" he asked cluelessly.

She looked over at him like he was crazy for even asking the question. "Look at you!" she said laughingly. "You're Nathan Scott. You're..."

"I'm what?" he inquired. He smirked at her and she let out a frustrated breath.

"You're talented and...good looking. And kind of..." She stopped talking when she noticed his smile growing.

"Oh, don't let me stop you," he teased. She rolled her eyes again. "Haley, just relax." She took a deep breath, and he took her hand in his. Those two things combined had her feeling better. She wondered if he noticed. "And stop making it sound like I'm some...celebrity or something."

"You kind of are."

"No I'm not," he insisted. "And...you're one of the only ones who doesn't care what I am. You and Peyton. And it's safe to say she's spoken for."

Haley laughed and shook her head. "How crazy is that?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I just find it hard to believe that you like me."

"You're insane," he stated. "I _do_ like you. So...believe it."

"So this is...what is this?"

"Well, I like you, and I think you like me," he said. She just smiled at him. Of course she liked him, as surprising as that was to her. "So...we're...dating?"

"Are you sure?" she laughed. He sounded a little skeptical. She knew that was for her own sake and not his. It was pretty clear what he wanted; he just didn't want to rush her or make her uncomfortable. She found that very sweet. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked. He was smirking in a teasing way, and there was only one way she knew to make him stop. She leaned over, and for the first time, she was the one who kissed him. Her lips hit his, and she could tell he was surprised, but he kissed her back right away. "Okay." She laughed and he kissed her again. "You know, you're really good at that." She blushed and shook her head. "Seriously. I just want to kiss you all the time now."

"Well...you can't," she said with a laugh. "I still have to tutor you, and...we can't spend all our time together making out."

"Like...60 - 40," he stated. She didn't look impressed. "I'm kidding."

She took a deep breath, and he could tell she was about to say something that was either really heavy, or he didn't want to hear. "Can we...kind of keep this...not public?"

"I'm not really into PDA."

"No that's...fine. But I just don't want to deal with Rachel and Chris and..."

"Why would Rachel be a problem?" he asked cluelessly.

"Um, because she's into you?" Haley suggested, like it was an obvious situation that everyone knew.

"No, she isn't," Nathan scoffed. "She...No. She's like, not able to feel emotion."

Haley didn't believe that for a second, but it was clear that he did. She wondered how he could be so aware of her own emotions, but so completely unaware of someone else's. She found herself smiling when she started thinking that maybe, in some way, it was supposed to be this way. She didn't dare say it, and she didn't want to think it, but she liked the way things were. Everything had changed almost completely since she started tutoring him.

She was starting to think they were all due for a change anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton and Haley had decided that on Monday, they'd just completely ignore the guys. They laughed at themselves for even calling Lucas and Nathan 'the guys'. The way they saw it, the best way to keep those relationships quiet was to pretend there were no relationships at all. The hard part of it all was that all Peyton wanted to do was talk to and be around Lucas, and all Haley wanted to do was talk to and be around Nathan. When the girls walked past the Scott brothers in the hallway, both Nathan and Lucas' gazes followed them down the hall. They looked at each other, wondering what was going on, then just laughed softly and gathered their things for their classes. It was clear they were going to be ignored, so they'd just go about their business.

Easier said than done.

Lucas was in the library during lunch to study for a quiz he had in the afternoon, and Peyton was at the next table. She came in after him and didn't sit down across from him or next to him, and so he couldn't very well get up and sit with her. It would have been too obvious. But every time she moved, she'd steal his attention, and every time he glanced over at her, she'd notice and glare playfully. He winked at her at one point, then laughed (earning him a scowl from the librarian) when Peyton blushed. When she stood and gathered her things, he did the same and she tried really hard not to smile.

"You know," he said quietly as they started towards the door. "I've had the silent treatment a lot in the last year. I'm kind of a master."

She stopped in her tracks and the look she gave him, he couldn't decipher. He knew it wasn't favourable. "Do not compare me to her, or you'll really know what it's like for a girl to be pissed at you."

"Hey, I didn't mean..."

"I know." She sighed and started walking again. "This is just hard."

"Only because you're ignoring me," he pointed out. "And I know you and Haley decided this together. Nathan's getting the freeze out too."

"It's just easier," Peyton insisted as they stepped into the hall. "Without...that." She looked towards a few of the cheerleaders as they stood next to a bank of lockers. "We're barely talking right now and I'm getting the stink eye."

"They're looking at me," Lucas told her. "I'm the jerk who broke up with her."

She nodded, because maybe they were both right. "That's why it makes more sense this way."

"Okay," he said. He had a feeling there was no changing her mind, and really, he didn't want to know what would happen if people knew he was with someone so soon after breaking up with Brooke. He knew that the entire school already knew he and Brooke were done, and so he'd have to deal with enough gossip and drama as it was. He didn't want to drag Peyton into his mess anymore than she already was.

"Okay. I have to go talk to Mr. Mendez about my art project, so..." She glanced at the door in the art hall that they were standing outside of, and she saw something in Lucas' eyes that she couldn't deny was sexy.

He quickly glanced around and saw that there was no one in their immediate vicinity, and he would have kissed her if he didn't think it'd make her mad. He barely touched her, just the tips of his fingers grazing her hip as he leaned forward to talk into her ear. "You have no idea how amazing you look today."

She took a deep breath and looked at him pleadingly. "Don't make this harder," she said. He just smirked and nodded. "But thank you."

He smiled at her as he watched her open the door to go speak with her teacher, and he cursed school and gossiping students. And maybe also the fact that he didn't have the nerve to break up with Brooke sooner. But he supposed that everything happened for a reason.

And besides, the sneaking around thing was actually kind of hot, too.

----

Tuesday afternoon, Haley was sitting in the tutor center during her study period in the afternoon, and when the door opened, she assumed it was just a teacher or one of the other tutors. But she was very wrong. When Chris sat down next to her, she closed her eyes and waited for whatever speech or crude, sarcastic comment she was going to receive.

But he said nothing.

"What?" she asked uncomfortably, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I was a complete jerk."

She let out a humourless laugh. "Yeah, you were."

"You just caught me off guard or something," he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal at all.

"That's your reason for acting like you did. I caught you off guard," she stated skeptically. He just looked at her. "I'm sorry but...that's not a good enough explanation."

"Hales..."

"I thought we were better friends than that," she told him. "I guess it's my fault, because I was the one who felt..."

"If I had known, I would have...I dunno. I would have told you not to like me or something," he said, sitting back in his chair.

She laughed again and shook her head. "That's not really how it works."

"Girls don't _like_ me, Haley," he insisted. "And I don't like them. Girls and I...we have an understanding. They want something from me, and I want something from them, and that's as far as it goes."

"Charming," she mumbled, though she knew it to be true.

"You know, you seem to think it's alright when Nathan does it."

"That's _not_ what he's doing," she said harshly. "And I don't think you should be implying that he is."

"I just don't get how you could be all into me, and now you're...whatever you are with him," Chris said, shrugging his shoulder.

"I just wasn't as into you as I thought I was," she explained. It sounded harsh, so she tried to explain a little better. "You were...we had things in common, Chris. Music, and...when Jake and Peyton were together, it just...it made sense. And then I met Nathan and...He's different. From you, and from what I thought he was like."

"Okay?" Chris said in confusion.

"So with Nathan, it doesn't make sense," she said with a laugh. Chris actually cracked a grin. "It makes no sense at all actually, but...You _have_ to know that I wouldn't have anything to do with him if he was really like what we thought he was like before."

Chris seemed to think about it, then sighed and nodded his head. Haley was right, and they both knew it. "So you really like him?"

"I do," she admitted, avoiding eye contact.

He nodded again before standing and messing up her hair in a completely juvenile way. He didn't say anything more before he left, but she knew he understood what was going on and why she seemed to change her mind on a dime. She kind of had, but it was more of an emotional enlightenment than it was her just changing her opinions.

And so she changed her mind again, or was emotionally enlightened or whatever. She realized that she and Nathan had no reason to hide. No matter when they 'went public' with their relationship, people would talk about them, because he was the jock and she was the nerd. She didn't really care about what the spoiled, bitchy cheerleaders said. They no doubt would turn their noses up at Haley and Rachel and Brooke would probably be the leaders of that pack (as usual). All Haley cared about was getting to know Nathan better, and she wouldn't apologize for that.

She was waiting for him by his locker when the bell rang and he stopped there before his last class of the day. He smiled when he saw her, knowing damn well that she'd been avoiding him for the better part of two days. Save for a short phone conversation after she finished work the night before, they hadn't spoken at all. He was happy to see her. He was even happier that it was clear she'd sought him out, and it wasn't just a chance encounter.

He was about to say hi when she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him right there in the middle of the hallway. It took him a moment, but he rest his hands on her hips, then his arms twined around her waist to pull her closer. He was well aware that they were drawing stares from their classmates, but he really didn't give a damn. He hadn't kissed her since Sunday, and he wanted to, and every time he saw her, he had to resist the temptation to just grab her and pull her into an empty classroom.

He was under the impression that she didn't really care who saw them. When she finally pulled away, her face was flushed and she rubbed her lips together as he looked down at her with complete contentment written all over his face.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hey." She laughed a little bit and it forced him to kiss her again, albeit it was far less of a show that time. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't say you're sorry." She smiled nervously at him. "What's going on though?"

"I just...wanted to," she admitted, shrugging her shoulder. There were people around them talking, and she vaguely heard her name mentioned a few times, but she ignored it and didn't really care at all. "We shouldn't have to worry about what people say, Nathan. If we want to be together, then we should be together."

He smiled at her and nodded her head. He'd kind of thought that all along. "Okay." The smiled she gave him was so perfect that he had to kiss it. And he just loved kissing her. "Can I walk you to class?"

He didn't even wait for an answer before taking her hand in his and starting off to where he knew she was going.

----

Lucas and Peyton were in her bedroom 'studying history'.

Well, that was what they were supposed to be doing. They'd had their books open for about 15 minutes. They were laying on their stomachs reading about the end of World War 1, then Lucas told her he liked the way she said _Versailles_, and that she was probably the only girl who could make history so sexy.

They got a little sidetracked after that.

He'd kissed her first, but she hadn't stopped him, and she'd kind of wanted it, and they both had to know that studying together was a horrible idea. It was cliché and ridiculous to be making out instead of actually working, but with his lips on hers and his hand on her waist overtop the thin material of her shirt, Peyton didn't really care in the least about clichés or anything that wasn't the way he made her feel. He smirked against her lips when she moved so she was on top of him and he was on his back, and she cradled his face in her hands as she kissed him again. She pulled away just a little bit after a moment, and he wasn't having any of that. Lucas leaned up and pressed his lips to hers, and she shifted against him, making him moan from low in his throat. He rest his hands on her hips, presumably to keep her from doing that action again, then he moved them so she was beneath him.

"Ow," she mumbled, reaching up and pulling his binder from where it was beneath her head. He closed it and threw it onto the floor, making her laugh.

"You okay?"

She didn't answer. She just placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, and then his lips met her neck and his hand was sneaking beneath the fabric of her shirt, and her breathing was heavy in his ear. They'd obviously never gone this far, since they hadn't even been 'dating' for a week, and they'd spent most of that time at school trying not to be noticed together. They hadn't even kissed since the weekend, and it was already Wednesday. He'd never missed anyone so much in his life. Her saying hello to him in passing was one thing, but feeling her skin beneath his palm and having her whisper his name was a completely different ball game.

He liked that game better.

He'd just placed his hand over her bra beneath her shirt, and hers were on the bare skin of his back under his own shirt, and she tensed. "Sorry," he said breathlessly, thinking she thought they were moving too fast.

"No. Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No," he said. But then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and Peyton mumbled a curse as he moved off her.

"Closet," she said, pushing at his shoulder. He looked at her like she was insane. "Seriously! Go!" she hissed.

She straightened out her clothes as she watched him close the door behind him, and she hated that he actually looked amused. Haley almost always called out Peyton's name whenever she stepped into the house, and Chris had no reason to come over. Nathan had a dinner thing with Dan and Deb. Peyton knew her father wasn't coming home for another month. She had no idea who was in her house.

"Hey," Jake said, stepping into the room. "I found this at my place."

She took the record he was holding in his hands, and she seriously hoped he wouldn't be able to tell she was just making out. But of all people, _he_ would be the one to know. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I think you might have my James Taylor Greatest Hits CD, too," he said.

"Oh," she said. She could have sworn her heart stopped. She kept her albums in her closet. "Um. Yeah, I might. Just a sec."

She slid into her closet, careful not to open the door too widely, and Lucas was holding the very CD he overheard she was going to grab. He kissed her before she could even glare at him, and she would have whined in protest or tried to push him away, but it would have been just too much and she couldn't risk Jake knowing she had a boy in her damn closet. She lightly tapped his stomach with her fist, making him smirk at her before she stepped back into her room. She handed the CD to Jake, and he smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Thanks," Jake said sincerely. "Hey, I'd stay and talk, but I'm meeting Chris."

"Oh. That's...Yeah, don't worry about it," she insisted, waving off his comment. In her head, she was thanking the powers that be.

"But I am sorry about...the things I said the last time we talked. I was out of line."

She nodded her head and crossed her arms. "Yeah, you were."

"It's just...you're better than that, Peyton," Jake told her seriously. "Than sneaking around." She almost laughed. She was sure Lucas was doubled over. For the first time, she saw the humour in the whole situation. She could only shrug her shoulders. The sneaking around, she was starting to think, was getting kind of fun. "Alright, I gotta go. But I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Peyton said with a smile. He smiled back at her then turned to leave, and she waited until she heard the front door close before pulling open the closet doors. She and Lucas took one look at each other and burst into laughter. "I'm...I can't..."

"Now do you believe me that you should lock your door?" he asked laughingly. She shook her head as he rest his hands on her hips and pulled her a little closer. Then he got serious. "Maybe the interruption wasn't the worst thing." She looked at him in complete surprise. "That was...well, awesome," he admitted, making her laugh again. "But maybe a little fast."

"I kind of like fast," she admitted seductively, looking up at him as she toyed with the bottom of his tee shirt at his hip.

"Peyton..."

"Are you like...are you a real boy?" she asked. He furrowed his brow questioningly. "Teenaged boys don't talk to their girlfriends and say things were moving too fast."

"This one does," he said softly. She smiled at him sweetly and he kissed her forehead. "And you're my girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well...if you want me to be, I'm yours."

He gripped her hips a little bit tighter and pulled her in for another kiss. She was his. That sounded pretty damn close to perfect.

"So you're doing well in history, right?" he asked.

"Third in the class," she stated proudly.

"I'm second."

"Haley's first," they both said at the same time, making them laugh.

"So...I mean, we really probably don't need to study," he insisted.

She could see what she was getting at. She certainly wasn't adverse to more of the making out. "No, probably not."

He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to hers, then moved to the bed and started closing their books and setting them on her desk. "So let's get this stuff out of our way."

She was almost entirely certain that he had no idea what affect he had on her.

----

By Thursday morning, Nathan and Haley were the talk of the school. Of course, they'd expected it, but it was a bit of an adjustment for Haley. She'd never really been in the limelight, and she'd never really had so many people (girls) dislike her. But a lot of them certainly did, just because she was dating the most popular guy in school, the boy all the girls wanted. The thing that she loved about the whole situation was that she didn't question why he wanted her. Not anymore. He just wanted her, and when she'd brought it up before, he'd essentially told her she was crazy for doubting it and why _wouldn't_ he want her.

She almost felt bad for Lucas and Peyton still having to sneak around. That said, the story Peyton told her about Jake coming over while she and Lucas were mid-makeout was pretty entertaining.

Nathan walked up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she jumped a little bit. "Hi," he murmured into her ear.

"You make a habit of scaring all your girlfriends?" she asked with a laugh as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Nope. Just you," he teased. He moved so he was standing with his back to the lockers next to hers, and he looked her up and down.

"What?"

"You look sexy," he insisted, his voice dropping in timbre.

"Nathan..."

"You do," he said, leaving no room for argument or her bashful comments on the subject. "So I'm thinking we should help out Lucas and Peyton today," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to him.

"They basically have to avoid each other, right?" She nodded her head, but she didn't quite understand where he was going with this. "Well, he's my brother, and she's your best friend. So if I skip out on the weight room and you skip out on the tutor center and we actually eat lunch together..."

"Then they can eat with us and no one will question anything," she filled in. Nathan just smiled at her. "You're kind of smart."

"No, I'm manipulative. You're the smart one," he said with a laugh.

She slipped her hand into his as the walked off in search of Lucas and Peyton, and they ignored the glare coming from Rachel when they walked past her. Nathan smiled at Brooke, however, because she seemed to somehow be genuinely happy for him, and though they hadn't had a conversation recently, it felt to him like she supported his relationship with Haley.

"I can't believe he's dating her," Rachel said with disdain as she watched the couple round the corner out of sight. "Of all the girls, he's dating..._her_."

"Yeah," Brooke laughed, more in awe than anything. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Okay, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm on the side of everyone just...moving on," Brooke said seriously. "I mean, it's not like Nathan was going to date you."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"It just means that if he wanted to date you, he would," Brooke clarified. "And what happened to your whole 'I don't want a boyfriend' thing?"

"Whatever," Rachel mumbled as she slammed her locker closed. "Where's Bitch Brooke? I like her better."

Rachel walked off and didn't hear her, but Brooke said, "Bitch Brooke learned her lesson," beneath her breath.

Well, she'd learned her lesson for the time being. She made no promises on any future behaviour.

----

"Nathan," Haley scolded. She pushed his hand off her thigh for the third time as she tried to tutor him in his latest calculus work, sitting at the table in the kitchen at his house. "If you want to pass your test on Wednesday, you _need_ to focus on this."

"It'd help if my tutor wasn't so hot," he mumbled, shifting in his seat and taking his pencil in his hand again. "Though...what's this thing?"

"What?" she asked distractedly. She saw his hand moving towards her again, and she had to stop short in her glare when she saw that he was just toying with the fabric. "It's a poncho. And unless _it_ can explain this work to you, you should probably pay attention to _me_, and not my clothes."

"I'm trying to pay attention to you," he mumbled, shuffling his papers around.

Haley let out a sigh and dropped her pen in the spine of the textbook that sat between them. She rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Us. Dating and me trying to be your tutor. It's..."

"I don't think it's a problem," he said seriously. "I'll behave."

"You say that, and then your hand is on my thigh, and...That's not you behaving, Nathan," she insisted.

He turned to her a little bit, and he could tell they were in the middle of their first fight type situation. "Why're you getting pissed at me? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I told you at the beginning. If you are going to waste my time, I'm not doing this," she reminded him.

"Okay, and then we started dating, and I thought that maybe you'd be less of a babysitter and more of a...I dunno...girlfriend," he told her. She rolled her eyes and stood from her place, then grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go. We can do this tomorrow morning at the tutor center," she said as she walked towards the door. "With witnesses!"

He actually laughed. Even when they were fighting, she was so funny and so cute that he couldn't even really be mad at her. He also couldn't just let her leave. That was the thing about Haley. Any other girl he'd ever been with, he would have checked out after the first fight. He wouldn't have fought for her or gone after her. He probably would have gone out and found the next girl, and so the cycle would continue. Haley was a million exceptions to all his old rules. In fact, she was forcing him to make up new rules.

He sprinted outside and caught her just before she started her car. He saw her roll her eyes, but she also rolled down the window. He knelt next to her car so he could speak with her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. It didn't surprise her any longer that she could tell when he was being genuine and when he wasn't. "You're right. You were supposed to be my tutor just now, not my girlfriend."

She pushed the door open and he stood so she could get out of the car. When she was in front of him, he flashed her some puppy dog eyes and if she hadn't already forgiven him, that certainly would have done the trick.

"I may have overreacted," she admitted quietly, looking up at him.

"No, you didn't. Not really."

"I don't want to be just another girl you fight with," she admitted, looking up at him with those eyes he was pretty sure he loved.

He smirked at her and ran his hands down her arms to grasp her wrists. "How about you be the only girl I fight with?"

"How about we try not to freak out on each other and we don't fight at all?" she suggested. He merely nodded.

They went back inside and finished their tutoring session, then she curled into his arms and they watched a college basketball game together. Well, sort of. Half the time, he was explaining the rules and intricacies of the game. The other half of the time, they were kissing. Kind of a perfect way to spend an evening.

----

Peyton reluctantly stayed far away from the game on Friday night. She wanted to watch Lucas and Nathan play, but she felt it might be a little too much if she attend. Haley didn't go either, though Peyton insisted she should. The two of them hung out in Haley's bedroom and listened to music and talked about boys, and they mused that that was all they ever seemed to do anymore. Peyton reminded her that that was all they ever really did, they were just talking about new boys now.

And though she didn't say anything to anyone, Peyton knew that Brooke's first game cheering without being Lucas' girlfriend would be hard for the brunette. Peyton was almost 100 per cent certain that Brooke didn't deserve even an ounce of her compassion, but she couldn't bring herself to be a bitch about it. She didn't know if Brooke would apply the same consideration to her. She convinced herself it didn't really matter.

When Lucas called her on Saturday afternoon after his shift at the shop, Peyton was watching old footage of some of her favourite bands on Youtube. He told her to come over, that his mom was at the café and he had the house to himself, and he wanted her to see his place. She wanted the same thing. When she showed up, he was sitting on the steps waiting for her. She'd decided to walk, since it was a beautiful day, and her cheeks were all cute and pink when they stepped through the door. She hadn't realized his bedroom had it's own door. She looked around at a full shelf of books, his desk and his bed, the posters on his wall. His bedroom was exactly what she thought it'd be like.

"You've...got a lot of freedom," she noted. He started unbuttoning her jacket for her, and she raised her brow at him. "Okay, I know I said I was good with fast, but..."

"Stop," he scoffed, pulling the jacket off her arms. "You didn't look comfortable."

"I was observing."

"And?" he asked, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"I like it," she said quietly. "It reminds me of you."

"That's good," he said, laughing softly. He kissed her and she let out that great little noise that he was _really_ starting to like. It was kind of like a sigh, but she only ever did it after kisses like that. He realized that it would have made him sound like he knew everything about her to say anything about it, so he kept it to himself. "I wish you'd come last night."

She shook her head and looked to the ground. "Luke..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just nice to see you in the stands," he admitted. "Makes me feel special."

"Oh really?" she asked, moving a little closer to him. "Well, there has to be another way to make you feel special, right?"

"Girl, you don't know what you're asking for," he said gruffly as he lay her down on his bed.

She laughed and reached for the front of his tee shirt to pull him towards her. "Yes, I do."

They were like that for a while, kissing and talking, and she'd walk around his room and point out things that surprised her or that she'd assumed she had. She told him which ones were her favourite books on his shelf, just like he'd done with the records on her shelf. She asked why he was a UNC fan and if he wanted to go to school there. He made them some hot chocolate, extra marshmallows in hers, since she'd insisted, and then he kissed her with chocolate on his tongue and she honestly thought that he was the most perfect boy ever.

Really, how could a hot boy that tasted like chocolate not be perfect?

Maybe most importantly, she felt like she was getting to know him better. She also knew that the guy was a damn good kisser. Both those things were essential in her book.

They didn't, however, expect Keith to come through the door just as Lucas had kissed that place on Peyton's neck that made her breathe out his name.

"Whoa!" Keith cried when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Oh my God," Peyton murmured, covering her face with her hands. Lucas could still see how red her cheeks were.

"Dude," Lucas said. Keith had his back to them, and Lucas looked at Peyton apologetically. She looked completely mortified. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your iPod at the shop. Carson's closing up for me," Keith explained. Lucas moved to stand, and Peyton sat up and straightened out her shirt. She smiled sheepishly and Keith sent a nod in her direction. "Peyton, isn't it?"

"Mr. Scott. It's nice to meet you," she said, standing and extending her hand.

"It's Keith," he insisted. "Wow, girls sure are prettier these days than when I was in school. You know, your mom was definitely the cream of the crop."

"Okay, ew," Lucas mumbled, pulling a face. "Can we not talk about mom that way?"

"Come on, Luke. Your mom's a fox," Peyton declared. She and Keith laughed while Lucas grimaced and groaned.

"It was nice to finally meet you," Keith said, smiling at Peyton as she laughed at her boyfriend.

"You too." Keith said goodbye, and Peyton slipped her hand into Lucas' as soon as the door was closed again. "Who needs the lecture about locking doors now?" she asked. Lucas just shook his head.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Luke," she insisted quietly. "I like him."

He smiled and nodded his head. "He liked you." She smiled bashfully and looked downward. "What?" he asked knowingly.

"He said I'm pretty," she said, overly girlishly. It was on purpose, and her tone made him laugh. He definitely adored that she could play up the southern accent when she wanted to. Talk about sexy.

"You are gorgeous," he almost whispered, placing his hands on her cheeks. He could almost feel them heating up. "So gorgeous."

She reached over and switched the lock on the door, then it was his neck being kissed and her name being whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel was missing from school on Wednesday, since her parents insisted that she attend family counseling with them. She'd bitched and complained about it for approximately an hour to Brooke the night before, but the brunette couldn't say it was the worst thing in the world. Not that her own family was perfect, but instead of just ignoring one another like the Davis', the Gatinas fought like cats and dogs to the point of laryngitis. Of course, Brooke didn't say any of that to her friend, but it was the truth.

What this mean, though, was that Brooke had a full day without her best friend around, and she realized quickly that she didn't really know how to do that. Without Lucas and now without Rachel, all that was left were the cheerleaders, who she kind of got enough of in practice, and the jocks, who she didn't feel like eating lunch with. She surveyed the cafeteria and didn't really see anyone she wanted to sit with.

Then she saw Jake sitting with that friend of his she always saw him with, and she took a breath before starting towards the table. Jake noticed her walking towards him, and he smiled and gestured for her to sit down across from him, next to Chris.

"Hey," he said politely. She'd never paid him any mind in the cafeteria in recent years, but he didn't hold it against her. He knew she was probably having a rough time lately, and Rachel was supposed to be in his chemistry class that morning, but she wasn't there. And Jake was definitely not adverse to spending a little more time with Brooke.

"Hi." She smiled at him, then looked at Chris who somehow looked confused and amused at the same time. "I'm Brooke."

"Yeah," he said. "I know. Chris Keller."

She sent him a grin, then opened her bottle of water. It was just a little awkward to be sitting there with that Chris guy staring at her, and she needed a subject change, something to take the attention off the fact that she was randomly sitting at their table. Or maybe an explanation. "Rachel's away today."

"Yeah, I guessed," Jake said. Brooke almost looked offended. "Not that...I mean, not that that's the only reason you'd talk to us, but..."

"You sure?" Chris asked. Jake kicked him beneath the table. "Ow! Shit, man!"

Brooke laughed at the guys, then took a bite of her salad as Jake shook his head. "He's probably right," she said, shrugging her shoulder. She laughed again when Chris sent a smug look across the table to Jake.

"Aren't you worried about what people will say?" Chris asked.

"Chris," Jake sighed, shaking his head. The guy had no filter in his head to stop him from saying things like that.

"It's not me people are talking about," Brooke said. She pointed with her fork towards a table in the corner. "It's them."

"Lucas and Peyton?" Jake asked, though his tone suggested it was obvious.

Apparently not.

Brooke reeled back a little bit and her eyes locked with Jake's. "Nathan and Haley."

"Right," Jake said.

Something didn't add up. For one, Brooke wasn't nearly as pissed off about that breakup as she should have been. Any girl who finds out that her boyfriend broke up with her because he was into another girl would definitely not be taking things so lightly. And Brooke Davis, of all people, would not take kindly to Peyton Sawyer stepping in on her boyfriend. He deduced that Lucas hadn't told Brooke about his kissing Peyton behind her back.

He really didn't know what to do with that knowledge. Maybe nothing.

"They're kind of cute together," Brooke said, looking over to where Nathan and Haley were carrying on a conversation. Nathan said something that made Haley laugh, and Brooke smiled at the sight. Nathan actually looked really happy. "Don't you think?"

Jake looked at Chris, who seemed unfazed, then back to Brooke. "Yeah. I guess so," he said, shrugging his shoulder. "I just didn't really see that happening."

"Me neither, but...Nathan's actually a good guy," Brooke insisted. "I think he just needed a nice girl to remind him of that."

Jake glanced over to that other table again, and all he saw was Lucas looking through Peyton's sketch book and her smiling bashfully at something he said. Jake was really in an awful position. If he knew this secret and Brooke was going to be hanging around him sometimes, he didn't think he'd be able to keep it from her. It wasn't his place to share, and since she and Lucas were broken up maybe it didn't matter. But he felt like he still kind of knew Brooke.

If she was the way he thought she was, it definitely mattered.

----

"So you're coming to the game tomorrow night, right?" Lucas asked from his place on Peyton's bed. She was re-alphabetizing her record collection to accommodate some new purchases, and he was reading a book she had lent him.

"Uh huh," she said distractedly. She looked confused, then glanced around her closet and into her bedroom.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't find my Alexisonfire album," she said. "It should be here right between Alchemist and Alice Cooper."

"Didn't you lend that to Chris the other day?"

"Yes!" she cried joyously. Lucas looked at her with a raised brow and an amused smile. "Sorry. I just forgot, and..."

"You're so cute when you're happy," he insisted as she walked towards him. She sat down next to him on the bed and ran her hand through his hair. "And you seem happier and happier these days."

She laughed and he wove their fingers together. "If only there were some explanation for that," she teased.

She leaned down and kissed him quickly, then reached for the drawer of her bedside table, knowing there was a bookmark in there and he'd want to mark his page when she kissed him again. What she completely forgot about was the stack of photos of she and Jake that she put in there to get them out of sight. She hadn't had the heart to throw them out or burn them or anything. She was certainly regretting that when Lucas saw what she was looking at. He reached over and pulled them out of the drawer. There must have been 30 pictures of his girlfriend with her former boyfriend. He would have loved to be mad, really. She kept those photos in the table beside her bed, and that definitely bothered him, but he also knew that it was harmless. It was clear that she'd forgotten she'd put the photos there; it wasn't like she was taking them out to reminisce over her relationship or that other boy.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," she said seriously.

"No, it's...it's fine." He tried to sound convincing, but then he came upon a photo that someone else had taken of she and Jake kissing. "Okay, no it's not."

"It's not like I'm hanging onto them to like...Whatever. I just forgot they were..."

"I get it, Peyton," he said, trying not to sound angry. He wasn't. "I just don't want to see you kissing anyone else, that's all."

"I'm not kissing anyone else," she told him. He smiled a little bit and nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he said. She took a breath and rolled her eyes, then grabbed the stack of photos. One of them fell to the floor, and it was one that had been in that drawer for almost two years. There were she, Brooke and Jake, about 14 years old, grinning at the camera. Lucas noticed Peyton tense, then she threw all the pictures in the trash can. "Peyton..."

"It's fine. don't worry about it."

He knew she had a tendency to be a little closed off. She hadn't necessarily been closed off with him, and as much as he wouldn't pressure her to talk to him, he didn't want her making a habit of keeping things to herself.

"Hey," he said, reaching for her hand before she could get up. "Brooke told me about what happened."

Peyton scoffed and sent him an incredulous look. "I bet she did."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Something about the way she said that told him that she really didn't want to talk about that whole situation. But he didn't let Brooke get away with keeping it a secret, and he wasn't going to let Peyton get away with it either. The difference was that he got the impression that Peyton didn't want to keep it a secret, she just wasn't sure they were at a point in their relationship where she could tell him yet.

She seriously considered telling him not to push the issue, but like with all things, she genuinely wanted to tell Lucas. It was almost like it was impossible for her to keep things from him. She thought that was a good thing. She wondered if he felt the same way.

"It means that she's got her version of the story, and I've got my version of the story," Peyton said delicately. "What'd she tell you?"

"She said that she liked Jake, and Jake liked you, and you liked Jake."

She raised her brow in disbelief. "No she didn't."

"What?"

"She wouldn't say it so diplomatically," Peyton insisted. "She probably said that I stole him from her." Lucas took a breath and pursed his lips, then just nodded his head. "Did she tell you that she told him that I was only interested in being like...friends with benefits or something?" Lucas' eyes went wide. "She also told him that I did that with a bunch of guys before him."

"That's...That's crazy," Lucas insisted.

"Yeah. Especially since we were like, _14_ at the time," Peyton said. Lucas looked completely shocked. And really? He was wondering how he'd dated that other girl for so long. "She also said..."

Lucas watched as she looked away from him, then saw her bite the inside of her lip. If she started crying, his heart would break. He didn't know where the insane urge to protect this girl came from, but he was certainly feeling it. "Hey," he said quietly, running his hand down her back. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to, Lucas, it's just...hard," she said lamely. "We were in the middle of this big fight, and she said that she wanted to warn him about me, because everyone who comes near me either dies, or wants to leave, like my mom and dad."

"Peyton," Lucas whispered.

He pulled her towards him and cradled her head against his chest, because that seemed like the only thing he could do to bring her any comfort whatsoever. He was downright pissed. He was pissed at Brooke for being so awful to this amazing girl. He was especially pissed at her for not telling him that part. Of course, she'd told him she'd said horrible things, but that was worse than horrible. Lucas felt Peyton's tears fall onto his arm, and save for that day at school right after she broke up with Jake, he'd never seen her cry. Talk about heartbreaking.

"Sorry," she said quietly, pulling away. "I should be over it..."

"No," he insisted firmly. "No. That's...I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."

For the first time, she let herself think she was falling in love with this guy. He was apologizing for things that were completely out of his control, things that had happened before they ever even knew each other. She adored him for that.

"It wasn't her who walked away from our friendship, Lucas, it was me."

"I'm sorry," he said again. He took her face in his hands, wiping her tears, and the smile he gave her was so perfect that she managed a small one of her own. "You are _so_ strong. She's the coward." She was completely shocked by his choice of word for his former girlfriend. It must have shown on her face, because he kissed her gently. "And for the record, I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly, smiling at her.

Yup. She was definitely falling for him. That would have been a whole lot scarier if she didn't get the feeling that he was falling for her, too.

----

Nathan and Haley sat together in his bedroom the night before the game, and Nathan insisted that he gave the best massages. Haley wanted proof. Nathan wanted her to take her shirt off, but she just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a _'dream on'_ expression on her face, and he laughed and told her to sit between his legs. She was a little stunned by that, too. He just rolled his eyes at her and then looked at her expectantly until she moved to the floor and he sat behind her with his knees on either side of her.

He wasn't stupid; he was pretty sure he 'understood her situation'. They hadn't done anything more than just make out, and he was fine with that. He didn't push her, and he had no idea what her status on all that was, but the fact that she hadn't initiated the conversation about how far he could take things told him that he couldn't take them too far. And that was fine with him. That wasn't what his relationship with Haley was about, and it was a little difficult to navigate at times, but he could do it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable.

Within moments of his hand on her shoulders over the material of her sweater, Haley let out an appreciative little sound that made Nathan grin in accomplishment. "Good?" he asked.

"Mmm."

He took that as a yes.

They carried on a conversation while he worked her shoulders and back with his hands, and she had her eyes closed and her head lolled to one side when Brooke appeared in Nathan's doorway. She looked completely surprised, but also a little amused, and Nathan could only smile back at her.

"Hi," she said. Haley's eyes snapped open, and Brooke offered her a little wave. "I was actually looking for Luke."

"He's not here until tomorrow night," Nathan explained. It was Lucas' weekend at the house, and he knew Brooke knew that.

"Yeah, I just...I went to his place and he wasn't there, and he wasn't at the River Court," Brooke explained.

Haley didn't say anything. Both she and Nathan knew where Lucas was, and Nathan was definitely a better liar than she was. She wasn't particularly fond of that trait of his, but he'd given her no reason to believe that he'd lie to her.

"I dunno, Brooke," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulder. "I haven't talked to him since school today."

"Okay. I just wanted to give him back some stuff," she explained. "I'll just leave it in his room."

"Sure," Nathan said.

Brooke smiled to he and Haley, then disappeared into the hall and Haley relaxed against her boyfriend's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple just as Brooke poked her head back into the room.

"You guys are totally adorable, by the way," she said quickly.

Nathan laughed at her. "Thanks, Brooke."

She flashed them a dimpled grin, then went back into the hallway, and Nathan was still smiling as they heard her walk down the stairs. "Did she just say we're adorable?" Haley asked in disbelief, tipping her head back to look at him. He just nodded. "I'm a little surprised."

"Why?"

"Um, because she's Brooke, and I don't think I've actually ever heard her say anything nice about anyone?" Haley suggested.

"She's not all that bad," Nathan insisted. "She's my friend."

"I know, but...she's not mine," Haley said seriously.

"She could be," Nathan said, shrugging his shoulder. Haley turned a little more, though she was still sitting between his knees. He knew for a fact she had no idea how intimate that felt to him, to have her back resting against one of his knees and her legs draped over the other.

"Me and Brooke Davis?" she scoffed. "Sure. My best friend is dating her ex-boyfriend, too. That'll make it easier. Maybe we can all braid each others' hair."

Nathan just blinked a few times as he looked at her. "You talk a lot sometimes." She shoved at his chest as she laughed, and he reached for her hand. He always loved to see how much smaller her hands were than his. "It's cute."

"Okay, I still find it really weird when you say things like that," she admitted with a laugh. "You're Nathan Scott and you get all sweet and call your girlfriend cute."

"You are cute," he insisted, leaning forward to kiss her. "Alright, enough talking. My turn."

"Your turn for what?"

He grinned at her, then stood up and pulled his shirt up over his head. She'd seen him shirtless a couple times before, but they'd never been alone together while he was half naked. He would be working out at the court or in his driveway. This felt different. And with him standing over her like that, she felt like a little girl. But then he reached down and she slipped her hand into his, and he helped her stand. She was about to say something, to protest where he was taking things, but then he gestured for her to sit at the edge of the bed, and he sat back down on the floor in front of her. She, very tentatively began gently moving her hands over his skin. She was very, very aware of all those reasons all the girls in their school wanted to be with him. He was damn irresistible, and if they knew what kind of boy he really was behind the arrogance and attitude, they'd want him even more.

When he let out a very relaxed breath and told Haley she was better at this than she thought (she'd told him she was awful, and he didn't believe her), she was reminded again without a doubt that she was the only girl he wanted.

----

Friday morning, the whole school was abuzz about the big game that night against the Ravens' most hated rivals. There were banners all around the school with the Scott brothers' numbers and some trash talking slogans against the other team. Through it all, Jake and Chris merely rolled their eyes. They didn't say anything, but they both knew they were definitely missing the presence of those other two girls who used to join them in their lack of school spirit.

Though when Jake saw Brooke walking down the hall in her cheer uniform, he thought that whole 'Raven Pride' thing might not be the worst thing in the world. She smiled at him and winked, and he smiled back while Chris laughed and shook his head.

"Shut up," Jake warned his friend.

They stood there together, but when they glanced down the hall, they both noticed Peyton and Lucas standing by his locker. She said something that made Lucas laugh and close his eyes, and she looked somehow devious and mysterious and Lucas was completely captivated by her.

"You think they'll get together?" Jake asked, trying to sound casual.

"Please. They already are," Chris said dismissively.

"What?" Jake turned to Chris and spoke with an urgency, like Chris knew something he didn't, and he didn't like that at all.

"Dude, you know her. She doesn't just kiss guys, then not date them," Chris insisted. "She certainly wouldn't kiss a guy who had a girlfriend, then not date him when he got single."

"When he got single?" Jake asked incredulously. He couldn't help but laugh when Chris rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. Point is, they've definitely got something going on."

Neither of them noticed that there was a conniving redhead standing behind them listening to their entire conversation.

And that redhead wasn't about to let Peyton and Lucas get away with whatever it was they were trying to get away with.

----

Peyton and Haley grabbed a bite to eat at the café before they headed to the game, and Karen sent Peyton a knowing glance, but didn't say anything but the general niceties. Peyton knew that Lucas had told his mom about his new relationship, and if Peyton was reading the woman correctly, she seemed almost happy about it. She seriously wondered what Karen's opinion of Brooke was. She smiled to herself when she thought that maybe someday she and Karen would be close enough that she'd be able to ask and get an honest answer.

The girls had each walked and met at the café, since they had plans with Lucas and Nathan after the game. It was almost a double date situation, but they were just going to go to the Scott house and hang out with a movie playing or something. When Keith showed up and they told him they were walking to the school, he wasn't having any of it. He told them he'd drive them, and they said they were fine, but he swore up and down that his nephews would never forgive him for letting those two girls walk around in the dark. Both Haley and Peyton knew it to be true. As they pulled up to the school, Peyton almost begged Keith to come watch the game with them, but he said he and Karen had some work to do at the house, and the girls shared a knowing smile. Haley kept telling Peyton that there was definitely something going on with those two adults.

"I feel like everyone's looking at me," Haley said as she and Peyton took their seats in the crowded gym.

"That's because they are," Peyton insisted. "Haley, you're the star player's girlfriend. You're popular by default."

"I don't want to be."

"So break up with Nathan," Peyton said. She couldn't hide the smile on her face when Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head. They both knew there was no way that was happening. "They look good, huh?"

Both girls looked out towards the court where Lucas and Nathan were warming up for the game. Lucas caught Peyton's eye, but he didn't return her little smile because in a room full of people, it was just too risky. Nathan, on the other hand, glanced at Haley and gave her the sexiest nod she'd ever seen.

"How is he with the no sex thing, anyway?" Peyton asked quietly.

"Peyton!" Haley gasped. "Not here! God."

"I'm just asking," Peyton insisted. "We haven't really talked one-on-one a lot recently. I just wanted to check in on it."

"It's fine," Haley said. She shrugged her shoulder and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You haven't talked about it," Peyton noted, like it was obvious.

"Have you and Lucas?" Haley shot back, thinking that might help prove her point that it didn't need to be talked about.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "Kind of a lot actually."

"Seriously?" Haley whispered curiously.

Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "It's a big deal. I want him to know where I stand. He feels the same."

"Well, it's only been a couple weeks," Haley reminded her friend. "It's not like it'd be happening any time soon anyway."

"Right," Peyton said quietly.

But if she was being totally honest, she'd be just fine with she and Lucas taking that step sometime very soon. It was crazy, really, since they'd only started dating, and they weren't 'public' yet, but she was feeling things for him she never had for anyone before. She wanted everything with him, and the making out was great, but she was ready for things to go further. She had a feeling Lucas might have been feeling the same. The last time they'd talked about it, he'd just unzipped her jeans (totally caught in the moment) and she told him to wait. The thing was, she only said it because she thought she _should_ feel like it was too soon, not because it _was_ too soon. And maybe they weren't exactly ready for sex, but they were certainly ready for more.

When Peyton stepped out of the gym after the first half to check a voicemail from her dad that she'd missed, she didn't expect to see a very amused-looking Rachel standing there in her cheer uniform with her hands on her hips.

"This is becoming a habit," Peyton noted. "You standing like this in front of me."

"It's also becoming a habit for me to remind you that Lucas isn't yours to have."

"First of all, he's a person, Rachel, not a piece of property," Peyton said. "Second of all, he's not with Brooke anymore, so what does it matter to you?"

"It matters because he's my best friend's ex, and their relationship has barely been over a week. Now he's suddenly all over you?" Rachel said bitterly.

"He's not..." Peyton stopped and took a breath. She wasn't going to play that game. If she got defensive, that would, in Rachel's eyes anyway, be seen as an admission of guilt. "I'm pretty sure Lucas doesn't need you making his decisions for him. If he wanted that, he would have stayed with Brooke."

Well, no one said she couldn't be just a _little_ bit of a bitch.

"Maybe if you hadn't been kissing him while he had a girlfriend, he _would_ still be with Brooke," Rachel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

She walked away before Peyton could really react at all. She had no idea how Rachel knew. It wasn't like it was the world's best kept secret or anything, but the people who knew wouldn't tell anyone. Even Jake and Chris were trusted with the secret. She had to wonder who would have told Rachel. For all she knew, neither Jake nor Chris had ever had a conversation with the girl. Peyton had seen Jake talking with Brooke a little bit in recent days, but if he had told her, Peyton definitely would have heard about it from her former friend, not Rachel.

She was stumped. She had no clue what was going on. She wanted to talk to Lucas, but she knew she'd have to wait until after the game.

----

Peyton told Haley about her run-in with Rachel while the girls were waiting for Nathan and Lucas. Haley swore that she didn't say anything to anyone, though they both knew that Peyton never suspected her. She knew Nathan wouldn't have said anything either. When she saw Lucas walk back into the gym with Nathan at his side, she noticed his face change when he saw her. She realized she was probably wearing her worry in her expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Nathan and Haley were talking quietly, not paying attention to the two blondes.

"When you broke up with Brooke...Did you say anything about us?" she asked seriously.

"Uh...Do I look like a crazy person?" he asked rhetorically. "Of course I didn't."

"Well, Rachel knows."

"That we're together?" he asked.

"No. That...before you broke up with Brooke..."

"Shit," he muttered, his eyes closed tightly. "Peyton, I'm..."

"Can we just go?" she interrupted him. He definitely didn't like the somewhat scared look on her face. He didn't know if she could handle an encounter with any of the cheerleaders. "I just want to get out of here."

Nathan and Haley were waiting for Lucas and Peyton to finish their conversation, and when they all turned to head for the door, there were two people standing in their way. Brooke and Rachel. It was very clear that Brooke was pissed, and she probably had a right to be. But then Peyton reminded herself of the history and the kind of girl Lucas deserved (meaning, not Brooke) and she set her jaw and straightened her posture. She'd had enough of Brooke's attitude, and she wasn't going to take it anymore. The girls were staring each other down, and Peyton was pleasantly surprised when she felt Lucas' hand rest on the small of her back.

Brooke may have had a better bitch stance (hands on hips, one leg bent at the knee, kinked brow).

But Peyton had Lucas.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Brooke who spoke first, though that wasn't really a surprise to anyone.

"I should have known."

"Brooke, just...let it go," Lucas said. He sounded completely exhausted, and it probably had nothing to do with the game he just won. He was done with Brooke, and whether or not he and Peyton had done anything, the outcome would have been the same. Peyton's presence in his life had merely expedited that whole thing.

"I don't think I will," Brooke said. "This is all just a little too familiar."

"Oh my God," Peyton groaned, rolling her eyes. "Are you seriously going there?"

"Are you seriously making out with my boyfriend?" Brooke shot back. "And I know something happened when he was still _my_ boyfriend."

"I don't know if you missed this day in math, but there's this thing called the common denominator," Peyton said, faking sweetness. Lucas had to keep himself from smiling. His girl was so awesome. "Here's a hint. It's _you_."

"What does..." Brooke started.

"It means that you can blame me all you want, but there's a reason I keep 'winning'," Peyton said. She used air quotes on the last word, since that wasn't how she saw it, but she knew that was how Brooke saw it.

"Oh, you are such a bitch," Brooke muttered, though she was still wearing the same bitter smile.

"Okay, maybe we should all just take a step back and..." Haley said. Rachel rudely interrupted her.

"Oh please," the redhead scoffed. "_Tell_ me you don't think any of us are going to listen to _you_," she said with disdain, looking Haley up and down.

Nathan set his jaw to keep himself from saying something awful, though it would have been entirely warranted, if you asked him. He merely pulled Haley into his side a little more in a protective move that she definitely appreciated. "Let's just go," he said seriously.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away with this again?" Brooke asked Peyton, completely ignoring Nathan's suggestion.

"I'm not getting away with anything!" Peyton cried, throwing her hands up. Lucas said her name softly, no doubt to try to calm her, but it was no use. "You call me a bitch, but you're the one who makes everyone around her miserable."

"Oh, do I?" Brooke asked doubtfully.

Peyton couldn't help herself. "Yeah. Just ask _my_ boyfriend."

Haley closed her eyes, really wishing Peyton didn't always have to have the last word. She opened them just in time to see Brooke reach up and slap Peyton clean across the face. Nathan and Lucas were between the girls immediately, because they both knew full well that Peyton wouldn't take a slap to the face and not retaliate. Lucas stood right in front of Peyton, and Nathan pushed Brooke away slightly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked worriedly, running his fingertips lightly over Peyton's reddening cheek. She just nodded her head as Haley appeared at her side. "This is ridiculous." He turned to Brooke, though he was still standing in front of Peyton protectively. "That's enough, Brooke. It happened, and I'm sorry for that, but...There's no reason for you to do this. To act like this."

"Funny Lucas. Because you gave me all the assurances in the world that you didn't want her. That you didn't like her. Now I find that you were sneaking around with her behind my back? I'd say I have a reason to act like this."

"I wasn't sneaking around! It was one kiss," he explained, though he was getting frustrated. "It was..."

"It was that _slut_ taking what was mine," Brooke said vengefully, pointing to Peyton.

Peyton shook her head, but turned without a word and walked towards the door of the gym so that no one would see the tears in her eyes. Nothing she could ever do would ever change Brooke's opinion of her, and she didn't care, but she hated the fact that not only was it Lucas in the middle of everything, but that whole exchange had taken place in front of everyone. She had nowhere to go and no way to get home, she just couldn't stay in that gym a second longer. She'd said what she wanted to say, and she wasn't going to stay around to have insults hurled at her. And she knew that if Brooke said one more thing about Lucas, or had hit her again, Peyton wouldn't have been above throwing a few punches of her own.

"Jesus, Brooke," Nathan mumbled as the door slammed behind Peyton. "This is getting really old. Grow the hell up." Lucas looked at his brother, almost surprised by the support he was getting, and Nathan just sent him an understanding glance. "Go home. And don't go near her again."

"You're threatening me, Nathan?" Brooke asked, like she was seriously shocked and maybe insulted that he was taking sides. Or that he wasn't taking hers.

"Damn right I am," he insisted. "You're not 14 anymore. Start acting like it." Both Brooke and Rachel were rendered speechless, and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder again. "Let's go, Luke."

Nathan, Lucas and Haley walked out of the gym and didn't look back once. Lucas was more interested in finding Peyton. He knew she couldn't, and probably wouldn't, have gone far. Haley worriedly asked if he wanted them to stay around until he found her, but he insisted that they go home and that he'd be fine. He thanked both of them for having he and Peyton's backs, and they both looked at him like he was crazy for thinking they'd do anything less.

He took a moment to calm himself down, because he was so angry that his hands were shaking. He hated to see anyone treating Peyton that way, and he really hated that he was the one who put her in that position. If he'd just broken up with Brooke when he first started having doubts about their relationship. That was before he and Peyton even started spending time together. He could have avoided the whole mess if he'd just been honest with himself instead of hiding from his feelings because he was too scared of the changes breaking up with Brooke would mean. That was probably the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

He found her leaning up against the brick wall at the back of the field house. When he walked up to her she opened her eyes to look at him, and he almost saw relief there. Like she was happy he was the one who'd followed her. But of course he was the one who followed her. She didn't expect anyone else.

He stood in front of her and placed his hand on the wall above her right shoulder and his other on her hip, and he heard her take a deep breath. She didn't say his name, though it was on the tip of her tongue. She just placed one hand on his chest and the other fiddled with one of the buttons of his shirt at his stomach. She looked upset and on the verge of tears, or like she'd just shed a few, and he hated it.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly. She shook her head, and he knew that she was about to tell him that it wasn't his fault. "You shouldn't have to deal with all this."

"It's not just me," she reminded him. "If I hadn't invited you over that day..."

"Then we might not be together right now," he said, smiling gently. Her eyes softened like they did every time he said something sweet. "I just hate that she thinks she can treat you like that."

"I stole her boyfriend. She can call me whatever..."

"No," he interrupted her seriously. His hand as it was placed on her hip pushed her back against the wall just a little bit, fueled by his intensity, and he could tell she didn't exactly hate that. She was always telling him he was the most passionate guy she'd ever met. Actions like that proved it. "She can't call you anything. I make my own choices, and if I'm being honest, there really wasn't much of a choice. It was always you, since..."

She interrupted him that time, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. He'd just said all the things she didn't know she needed to hear. "For sticking up for me, and...Just thank you."

He shook his head at her, because she really didn't need to thank him. He moved his other hand so it was resting over her shoulder against the wall, and he inched just a little closer to her. "You're my girl. And by about noon tomorrow, everyone's gonna know it."

"Oh good," she mumbled.

He chuckled softly and raised his brow. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me or something?"

"I'm just sick of the gossip," she explained.

"Ah," he said dismissively, shrugging his shoulder. "I'll take the gossip. As long as it gives me you."

She smiled and wanted to ask for the millionth time if he was really as amazing as she thought he was. Her breathing was already shallow.

And then he kissed her.

He kissed her, and his hand gripped her hip a little tighter, and she pulled his shirt closer to her when his free hand tangled in her hair. His tongue met hers and she moaned from low in her throat. When his hand found her bottom and then her thigh, she lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist, and he pressed himself against her a little more, letting out a groan when she ran her hand through his hair. He arched into her once more when she nipped at his bottom lip a little bit. He so loved that. She was so damn sexy that he honestly couldn't believe it. She smiled against his lips when he ran his hand over her denim-clad thigh. He didn't know why that was the sexiest thing in the world to him at that moment, but it may have had something to do with the fact that he'd dreamed about kissing her for so long, and it was even better than he ever could have imagined. He was reminded of that every single time he pressed his lips to hers.

He moved to kiss her neck and she whispered his name into his ear, and if he hadn't already wanted her so badly, that simple thing - just the way she said his name - would have sealed the deal. She lifted her other leg and locked them both around his waist, and he pulled away to smirk at her as he held her up against the wall. They couldn't have been any closer in that moment if they tried, and still he would have definitely tried. She didn't care that they were up against a wall at their school and anyone could have seen them.

Except...ew. She wanted him badly, and she knew he knew it. She didn't, however, want their first time to be up against a wall in public when anyone could see or interrupt. She wasn't the most girly girl, but she wanted a little more romance than that. She knew he'd understand. He probably wanted the same thing.

"Lucas," she said breathlessly. He didn't stop what he was doing, and he was making it really fucking hard to make him. "Luke."

"Hmm?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Wait." He kissed her again, hard on the mouth and God, he did amazing things to her. Though she moaned when he pulled away, making him smirk, she repeated herself. "Lucas, wait."

He reluctantly listened to her and buried his face in her shoulder. He should have known this...encounter...wouldn't go far. If he was being honest, it probably shouldn't have gone as far as it did. But he was still pressing against her as she lowered one of her legs, and she grinned deviously when he took a shuddered breath.

"We can't do this here," she whispered, well aware that her leg was still wrapped around him.

And he was so happy she'd just said that they couldn't do it _there_, not that they couldn't do it _at all_.

"Where, then?" he asked breathlessly, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he wanted it to happen somewhere. And soon. She straightened up, setting both feet on the ground and taking a deep breath. His hips were still aligned with hers and in the dim lighting he could see how dark her eyes were.

"Just about anywhere else," she said, making them both laugh softly. "And...I mean...maybe not tonight."

She looked apologetic and like she was worried about how he'd feel about that, but he just kissed her gently and smiled at her. "Okay."

"Okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Tonight has been...insane," he said, shaking his head. "I just want to spend time with you like we were going to before that whole showdown."

"Yeah," she mumbled. He kissed her temple as they started walking to his car, and he took her hand in his.

"And I am very proud of you for walking away," he said, only semi-jokingly. She rolled her eyes and shoved him a little bit, but he just laughed and pulled her closer. "I thought you were going to lose it."

"I did, a little bit," she admitted quietly. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her hair. "It just would have been worse it I'd hit her back."

"Hot, though," he mumbled.

"Shut up!" she cried laughingly. "Don't act like a boy."

They were next to his car, and he pulled her against him so that their hips were pressed together. "I thought you liked it when I act like a boy."

"Lucas," she almost whispered. He'd caught her completely off-guard and she was finding it hard to breathe. She kind of always got that way when they were so close together.

"What?" he asked innocently. She merely looked at him pleadingly, and he kissed her quickly as he laughed, then reached over to open the car door for her. "Get in."

He laughed again when she rolled her eyes and he saw the colour on her cheeks. He was certain he was the only one who could make her blush like that.

----

The drive to Rachel's place from the school was completely silent, save for the music coming from the stereo. Brooke sat in the passenger seat, feeling horrible for a lot of reasons, most of which she couldn't explain. She hated what had gone on between Lucas and Peyton, but she also knew that she and Lucas had been on the verge of a breakup for a while. Not that she felt that meant that he had a right to kiss another girl or anything, but it wasn't like they would have stayed together even if Peyton didn't exist. And she hadn't even meant some of the things she'd said. Peyton hadn't _really_ 'stolen' Lucas, and Brooke knew that, but she'd gotten caught up in her anger and said the words anyway.

Ever since Rachel had told her after the game about Lucas and Peyton hooking up, it was all Brooke could think about, only because (though she'd never, ever admit it out loud, and it was hard to even admit to herself) they seemed to make so much sense. Not that she really knew Peyton anymore, but the girl she used to know was kind of a perfect fit for Lucas, and if she realized very quickly that that was why she was so insecure about it in the first place. She had been in denial about she and Lucas' relationship coming to an end and she wanted to lay blame, and Peyton was the closest target. If she hadn't thought the girl was a legitimate threat, she wouldn't have cared so much at all. She'd never gotten that jealous and territorial over Lucas spending time with another girl before. It wasn't her history with Peyton that had been the issue at all, it was the fact that deep down, Brooke knew that Peyton was better for Lucas than she herself could ever dream of being.

She hated it. She hated all of it. She hated the kind of person that would say and do all those awful things, and she'd become that person. She couldn't blame Lucas for not wanting to be with her, and she couldn't blame Nathan for turning his back on her.

When they got to Rachel's bedroom, the redhead flopped back on the bed as Brooke dropped her things. "That was awesome," Rachel insisted.

It was basically the opposite of every conclusion that Brooke had come to since the 'incident'.

"What?"

"You and Peyton, round two," Rachel specified, her eyes closed and her hands clasped over her stomach. She said it nonchalantly, and that didn't sit right with Brooke, for some reason.

"This isn't funny, Rachel," Brooke said. "That sucked. I'm...I was..."

"Stop it. It was awesome. She totally deserved it. And good work with the slap, too. I didn't think you had it in ya." Rachel sat up, and she was wearing that devious grin she always got when she was being particularly heinous. "That went basically exactly like I wanted it to."

Brooke scoffed and crossed her arms. The pieces were coming together. To Rachel, everyone else was just a pawn in her twisted game, and she used them for her own enjoyment. Brooke was suddenly very, very sick of it.

"So you just told me because you wanted to see a showdown?" Brooke asked angrily.

"Please. I knew you couldn't just let that one go." Rachel was almost laughing. Brooke didn't appreciate it.

"You don't even care about...like...my feelings in all this? I could have just not known! Ignorance is bliss, or whatever they say!"

"Whatever. That's bullshit. Everyone loves the drama," Rachel said nonchalantly. Brooke grabbed her bag and headed for the door, stomping her feet just because it felt good. "Where are you going?"

"You know, you haven't even asked me once how I feel," Brooke stated.

"Brooke..."

"Whatever, Rachel," Brooke mumbled. "You didn't do this because we're friends. That's not why you told me. You told me because you wanted to see a show. I'm sorry, but...That's just _not_ okay with me."

"That's..."

"That's what you did!" Brooke shouted. "And you _know_ it."

She stormed out of the room and down the stairs, then slammed the front door of the house as soon as she was outside.

It was then that she realized that she had no car and no way home. It was dark and a little cold, and her house was at least a half hour walk from Rachel's place, and the idea of walking around in the pitch dark in her cheerleading uniform seemed like pretty much the worst idea ever. She pulled out her cell and scrolled through the numbers she had stored. Nathan and Lucas were clearly out of the question. Theresa went home with her boyfriend, and Bevin was with Skills. Everyone else was either busy or didn't have a car.

Except one.

She didn't even know if that was still his phone number, it had been so long since she'd actually dialed it, but she was desperate, so she gave it a try anyway. He picked up on the second ring, and she actually sighed her relief. She needed to get the hell off Rachel's porch before her 'friend' came downstairs and tried to talk to her.

"Hi Jake. It's Brooke."

"Hey," he said, clearly surprised, and if she was hearing him correctly, a little worried.

"So, I wouldn't even ask, but...I'm totally stranded and I need..."

"Where are you?" he asked, cutting her off. She could hear him grabbing a set of keys.

"I'm at Rachel's place," she explained. "I just...had a really bad night, and..."

"Brooke, it's okay. I'll be there soon." His voice was soothing and warm and gentle and just about 100 other things she needed. She started tearing up because of it.

"Thank you," she managed. It came out in a whisper.

He had no reason to help her, she realized. They'd spoken only a few times in recent weeks, and even less before then, but he was just a nice guy, nice enough to pick her up at 10:00 on a Friday night when she called him out of the blue. She wondered how she'd ever forgotten or ignored what he was like.

----

Nathan could tell that Haley was still rattled by what they'd just witnessed, even when they got to his place and they were sitting on his sofa. He'd made her a chamomile tea, since it was the only kind he could find in the house, and she'd quietly thanked him. But she was just sitting there, cradling her mug in her hands and staring blankly at nothing in particular.

He didn't know it, but she was thinking several things. One, Brooke was pretty much a horrible person who hadn't changed and never learned from her past experiences. And you know what they say about people who don't learn from history... The other was that Rachel might have been even worse, since she just stood there with a smile on her face and made pretty much no contribution to anything, save for to insult Haley. She also was pleasantly surprised, though she really shouldn't have been, over how protective Nathan was over both she and Peyton. He'd known Rachel and Brooke for a long time, and he'd insisted just the day before that Brooke was his friend, but when it came down to it, his loyalties now lay with his girlfriend and Peyton, and not just because the blonde was dating his brother.

"You're thinking pretty loudly over there," Nathan observed, sending her a grin when she looked his way.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I just...wasn't expecting our night to go that way."

"And how were you expecting it to go?" he asked, running his hand lightly over the back of her neck.

She raised her brow at him, though she was smiling. "Not like that, either," she said. He could only laugh softly and nod his head. She had to admit, he was being really patient with her. "Thank you. For sticking up for Peyton like that."

He looked at her like she was crazy as he shrugged his shoulder. "She's my friend," he said, as though that was explanation enough.

"So is Brooke, though."

"Brooke's the one who's out of line," Nathan insisted. "Maybe Lucas did a stupid thing, but that doesn't give her the right to be so awful to someone."

Haley leaned into him a little bit more and sighed. He was so amazing, and he kept surprising her, and she loved that. "I like you." He laughed, and she knew she had to explain herself a little better. "I mean I just keep learning all these things about you, and...you're kind of a pleasant surprise, Nathan."

"Thanks, I think," he said softly.

"Oh. I wasn't trying to be insulting, I just..." He cut of her rambling speech with a kiss, because he understood what she was saying, and he really didn't need her to continue.

"I get it, Hales," he insisted.

"You know, there are other ways to get me to stop talking. You don't have to just kiss me," she said, smiling as she looked at him.

"Just more fun this way."

She was laughing and she was about to respond when the front door opened and Peyton and Lucas stepped into the house. Lucas was carrying his gym bag and Peyton's bag, and he dropped them on the floor as Peyton walked over and immediately sat down next to Haley, draping her legs over both Haley and Nathan's laps. Lucas just laughed. Peyton looked tired and still a little upset, and they all knew she would just want to hang out with her friends and wind down after all that just happened.

"Nice hand print," Nathan said.

"I do not have a hand print!" Peyton shouted, touching her cheek with her fingertips. "Do I?"

"No. You're fine," Haley said with a laugh. "_Are_ you fine?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulder. "Yeah," she said. "Ask me at school on Monday, though."

"Hey, we've got your back," Nathan said seriously.

"So I hear." Peyton smiled over at him, and he knew that Lucas would have filled her in on the things Nathan said to Brooke. "Okay, can we just watch a movie or get drunk or something?"

"We're not getting drunk!" Haley laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Peyton said. "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"Someone has to drive you two home at the end of the night," Lucas pointed out. He sat down in the chair across the room, and Peyton promptly got up and went over to sit on the arm of the chair. He ran his hand down her back, then it was sitting at the back of her jeans, and neither of them cared.

Peyton had to admit, she felt just slightly better knowing she could be with Lucas in public without worrying that someone was going to find out. The worst was over.

"You could just stay over," Nathan said nonchalantly. He could tell right away that Peyton was fine with it. It was clear as day that Haley was not. "Or Lucas and I could rock, paper, scissors for who gets to be DD."

"Now hang on a second," Lucas said seriously. "I scored the game winning shot. I think I should get to celebrate."

"Game winning shot," Nathan scoffed. "I had 28 points, and you had 16."

"So!" Lucas cried. Peyton could tell this could go on all night if someone didn't put a stop to it. She threw Haley a glance, and the brunette was just shaking her head.

"Alright. Alright. How about we just drink sodas and watch a movie," Haley suggested.

They all agreed and Nathan asked for Peyton's help in the kitchen to gather snacks, which left Haley and Lucas to choose a movie. Nathan was definitely nervous about that, but Peyton assured him that at least three of the people in the room would enjoy the movie. Peyton heard Lucas' laughter at something Haley said, and she couldn't help but smile. Even though they'd had this crazy, intense evening, she still felt calm around him, like just being near him was enough to make her feel better. She noticed Nathan's smirk and she rolled her eyes at him, then raised her brow, as if to ask if he really wanted to go there. He'd been looking pretty happy recently too.

Peyton was waiting for their popcorn to finish popping when Nathan sidled up beside her. "Hey," he whispered.

"What?" she asked with a laugh, wondering why he was being weird. Then she saw the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "Nice!"

"You're the one who needs it and I'm the one who deserves it," he insisted. Peyton laughed and nodded her head as he reached for two small glasses. He poured while she got the popcorn from the microwave, then he handed her a drink. "Cheers, Sawyer."

She clinked her glass against his, tipped back the amber liquid, and she and Nathan shared a smile. The two of them walked back into the living room where the previews of whatever movie Lucas and Haley had picked were playing. Haley was laying on the sofa, and Lucas had slumped into an overstuffed chair definitely big enough for two people. Peyton walked over and settled herself into the chair next to Lucas. She was kind of half sitting on him, but it was perfect. She wanted to be that close to him, and he certainly didn't mind. He leaned over to kiss her, and of course she didn't stop him. But then he looked at her with a raised brow and she realized she probably tasted like alcohol.

"What?" she asked innocently, shrugging her shoulder. She was whispering, and she was smiling, and she looked so damn cute. They both knew he didn't really care that she'd had a drink. "It was just one shot."

He kissed her again, then pulled her a little closer and they got comfortable as the movie started playing. As it turned out, Haley and Lucas had settled on Love and Basketball, since it was all right there in the title that maybe it would hold both the girls' and the guys' attention. It ended up being a good choice.

Nathan wasn't sure if Haley had any idea that she was doing it - if it was a subconscious thing or not - but any time a good song came through the speakers, she'd, for some reason, hold his hand a little tighter. They hadn't talked about her musical ability at all, she'd never brought it up and he'd never asked. He got the feeling that she really wasn't all that into bearing her soul to him just yet, and he couldn't really fault her that. They'd only just been dating a couple weeks, and though he wanted to hear her, he had a feeling he'd have to wait.

For as long as she could remember, Peyton's back had always been ticklish. Light touches left her squirming and swatting hands away. It had been a running joke with Jake that they'd be making out and she'd shove him away. It just kind of creeped her out more than anything, to have that spine tingling feeling, but not in a good way. She hated it, and sometimes he'd jokingly do it, just to torture her. But as she sat there with Lucas, he ran his hand lightly up and down her back, and she didn't flinch once. His touch was light, but strong, and it actually felt amazing. She didn't want him to stop, and when he did, she missed the action. She convinced herself, though she didn't think it was far off, that she just needed the right touch from the right person. When she leaned over and kissed Lucas' cheek, he turned and smiled at her, but he obviously had no idea what she was thinking. She wasn't about to tell him.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said as the credits rolled. "How do you feel about driving these girls home?"

Lucas scoffed and shook his head. "Go do another shot," Lucas said knowingly.

Haley laughed, and Lucas could only smile as Peyton shot up off his lap and practically jumped on Nathan's back as he made his way to the kitchen again. When Lucas and Haley walked into the kitchen, Peyton was tipping back a shot while Nathan refilled his glass. He poured more JD into hers as soon as she set it onto the counter. It was harmless and they all knew it, but there was a part of Lucas, hidden way in the back of his mind, too far back to even be spoken, that wished he'd be able to reap the benefits of Peyton having a few drinks. It was horrible and wrong and not at all how he wanted their first time together to be, but he wanted her badly, and he was a teenaged boy; it wasn't like he was thinking anything out of the ordinary.

Peyton and Lucas headed outside when it was time to go in order to give Nathan and Haley some privacy to say goodbye. It was kind of their first time all hanging out together as two distinct couples, and it was nice, Haley decided. When she told Nathan so, he agreed, then promptly told her that he still preferred spending time alone with her over anything else. She blushed, making him laugh, then he kissed her goodbye at the door, and her heart was still racing when she got into Lucas' car. When Lucas and Peyton both looked at her with goofy smiles on their faces, she told Lucas to "shut up and drive."

Lucas dropped Haley off first, then when he pulled up to Peyton's house, he got out of the car to walk her to the door, and she laughed softly and told him he was far too cute for his own good. He just shrugged his shoulder as she slipped her hand into his.

"Tonight was fun," Peyton said. "I mean, except the part where I got bitch slapped and called a slut."

Lucas shook his head, then stood in front of her when they got to the door. "Peyton..."

"I'm joking," she insisted. But she wasn't, not really. He placed his palm on her left cheek, where Brooke's hand had hit her so harshly. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

He managed a smile, though he absolutely hated that anyone else had even touched her. He was a tad protective. "Hey, about what Brooke said..."

"Lucas, I just want to forget about it," Peyton said tiredly.

"It's just...what she said about me telling her I didn't want you..." His voice trailed as he shook his head. He wasn't looking at her, and she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He definitely loved that action, and it certainly got his attention.

"I think it's pretty clear which one of us you want, Lucas," she said quietly.

He smiled and nodded his head. "I plan on reminding you a lot, okay?" he said slyly, just barely brushing his lips against hers. She was a little speechless, and when he _really_ kissed her, she felt her heart rate speed up. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"'Kay," was all she could manage. Lucas laughed softly as she fumbled with her keys before unlocking the door.

They both knew she had plans with Chris the next day.

They both knew there was no chance she wouldn't take Lucas' call no matter what she was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke woke up on Saturday morning with no hangover, but a heavy heart. She hadn't slept well, had tossed and turned for hours before finally getting to sleep, and then she'd woken up three times in the night. She had a feeling it had something to do with guilt. She hadn't been able to tell Jake the whole story the night before, and that was definitely all due to shame. As she had waited at the end of Rachel's driveway, she made the choice not to say anything to Jake, since he was kind of the last ally she had, and she didn't want to give him any reason not to be, not yet.

But when she woke up, she found that she wanted to talk to him. He'd been so understanding the night before. He'd merely made sure that she was okay, and then let her sit there in the passenger seat silently. She thanked him quietly when she got out of his car at her house, attempted to smile, and told him she'd see him on Monday. She could tell he was worried, and she couldn't really blame him. She'd called him completely out of the blue and asked for his help, and she was sure she sounded a little desperate. She got the distinct feeling that he wouldn't judge her. Not like everyone else.

Then it all came rushing back again. The horrible things she'd said to Peyton and Lucas, Rachel's betrayal (though Brooke didn't think that was quite the right word, she wasn't in the headspace to think of something more appropriate). She'd hit someone. She'd hit Peyton. She'd heard an apology from Lucas that he probably didn't even necessarily need to give, and she'd acted like it meant nothing.

Essentially, she'd made herself look pathetic.

The knock at the door an hour after she woke up made her wipe her eyes as she called for the person to come in. She didn't care that she was still in her pajamas with her red eyes and tearstained face. She was laying on her side, curled up into a ball, clutching her pillow to her chest while she cried.

"Hey," Jake said quietly upon seeing the state she was in. She hadn't wanted to talk the night before, but the tears were leading him to believe that she needed to let it out. "What's going on, Brooke?" he asked as delicately as he could.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Don't believe you," he said with a gentle smile as he knelt next to her bed. "You left your sweater in my car last night." He tossed the garment onto the chair at her desk. "You want to tell me what's got you so upset?"

"Peyton," she said sadly. Jake let out a breath. He'd assumed as much. "And Lucas. And Rachel, and...everyone."

"What happened last night?" Before he knew what he was doing, he was reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I knew...He and I weren't working anymore, and...I assumed he liked her, but...never mind. It's stupid," she said, wiping her eyes again.

"What, Brooke?" he asked. He lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She turned so she was laying on her back.

"I thought that maybe he'd see past all the stuff everyone else sees, you know?" she said softly. "I just hate that I was so insecure. He made me insecure. That's probably not fair, because it was in my control, but...I could see him slipping away, and I could see her, and...It just felt familiar," she finished quietly. Jake said nothing. He didn't know what to say. "I said stupid things, _again_, and...It's just that when Rachel told me that Lucas kissed Peyton before we broke up, I just...I was so _mad_ at her."

"That's okay," Jake said, shaking his head gently.

"No, it's not. She didn't deserve that, or me slapping her, or..."

"You slapped her?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. "It's stupid. I was...I feel so _awful_. He cheated on me, and _I'm_ the one feeling guilty."

Jake merely nodded and smiled at her. "I always thought it was crazy that you and her never worked it out," he admitted. "You always fought over..."

"Boys," she said decisively.

"I don't get it, Brooke," Jake insisted. "I don't get why you're so..."

"Jealous?" She sounded ashamed of it, like she didn't want it to be true, but it was. "But guys look at her like she's some goddess. Like she's this mystery they have to work so hard to figure out. And I am just Brooke. The former slut who was Lucas Scott's girlfriend for a while," she said. He watched as more tears spilled from her eyes, and it was everything he could to not to wipe them away with his own hands.

"You're _not_ a slut, Brooke. You never were." She shook her head and dabbed her cheeks with the corner of her pillow. "You don't get it, do you? All the other girls want to be you," he assured her. "Come on, Davis. You're the most beautiful, most popular girl in school. Guys drool over you!"

Her eyes met his, and for the first time in a long time, he saw something other than sadness and uncertainty looking back at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked meekly.

"I think you're gorgeous," he said honestly, finally reaching out to wipe a stray tear away. He watched her flash that dimpled smile and had to respond in kind.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Even when you're crying and your hair's a mess and you're wearing a tank top with little stars on it," he teased, shooting her a wink when her mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "So what about Rachel?"

"Ugh," she groaned. "The only reason she told me about Lucas and Peyton was because she wanted to watch me freak out for her own entertainment."

"Oh."

"What?" she asked, sensing there was a lot more to it than that. She may not have known him as well as she used to, but she knew he wanted to say more.

"It's just...that doesn't really surprise me about her," he admitted quietly. "No offense, but from what I've seen, she's not exactly the most selfless person."

"No," Brooke whispered. She started tearing up again, and she absolutely hated it. She was sure she'd cried more in front of Jake in the last 15 minutes than she had in front of Lucas in their entire relationship. He checked his watch and she saw his face change. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm actually...going to babysit my neighbour's kids," he told her. The smile she gave him and the laugh she let out made him grin.

"That's cute." She turned on her side again and tucked her hands up under her cheek.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked as he stood from the bed. He looked down at her and how her chocolate locks lay on the pillow. Her hazel eyes were a little bleary and a little bloodshot, but still kind of perfect.

"No boyfriend, no best friend, no plans for a Saturday night?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be great."

"Well Rachel's a bitch, so you're better off without her," he said with a smile, making her laugh. He figured they were ad a point where he could say something so honest. "And listen, I have this thing I was going to do tonight, but...you wanna come with me?"

"What thing?" she asked, sitting up in her bed. She looked intrigued, and he just grinned at her as he made his way to the door.

"Guy's gotta keep a little mystery, doesn't he?" he said. "What do you say?"

She contemplated it for a moment. But what else did she have to do? She was sure she could make a couple calls and find a party somewhere, but a low key night with Jake actually sounded kind of nice. He had just cheered her up and she felt like maybe a break from her normal weekend activities was just what she needed.

"Okay," she said after a few moments.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00." He smiled again and closed her door behind him.

He had a date with Brooke Davis. Well, an evening alone with her. He wasn't sure if he could call it a date, and she might think he was a complete dork for taking her where he was going to take her, but he didn't care. He had the company of a beautiful girl for the night. And maybe this girl was the girl he should have had all along.

----

Nathan and Lucas woke up early on Saturday morning to get their workout in. Since they were heading into the playoffs, Keith insisted that Lucas not work at the shop on weekends anymore and instead work a little harder on his game in order to stay in top shape. Currently, Nathan was blocking Lucas closely, light on his feet with his knees bent. Lucas dribbled the ball, and it was swatted out of his hand out of nowhere.

Oh, good. Dan was home.

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked curtly. He was breathless when he straightened up and rest his hands on his hips. Lucas mimicked the action.

"Took the day off. Though I'd spend some time with my sons," Dan explained.

"We're working here," Nathan said. Neither he nor Lucas could ever enjoy or take anything away from a workout with Dan. To say he didn't work the same way they worked would be an understatement.

"I'll help you," Dan said, draining a shot from where he stood.

Lucas caught the rebound easily. "We're good," he said. Sometimes Dan could be completely clueless. He thought everyone around him wanted to be around him_ all the time_. Nine times out of 10, they couldn't wait to get away from him.

"Come on. In a couple hours, you'll be off to see that new girl," Dan said, pointing to Nathan before he turned to Lucas. "And you'll be off to see Brooke."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, and Lucas glared at him. "I'm not with Brooke anymore."

"Since when?" Dan asked in surprise.

"Two weeks," Lucas said. He shot the ball a little bit harder than he had to, but it dropped through the net anyway. "I'm with Peyton now."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Two _and a half_ weeks," Nathan mumbled laughingly.

"Nate," Lucas sighed, shaking his head. Dan looked oddly...proud. Lucas hated that. "It's not like that. It's...more than that."

"Just couldn't help yourself, huh?" Dan asked with a grin. "Peyton. Blonde, right? Legs for days?"

Nathan laughed again and Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes. "That's her," he muttered.

But that description was pretty much perfect. Add in stunningly gorgeous, hilarious, smart, creative, talented, and about four hundred other things that even he couldn't name, and you might be getting closer to completely accurate.

"Nice work, son," Dan said, clapping Lucas on the back. All three of them smiled; they couldn't help it. "Alright. If you kids aren't going to play nice, I'm going to head to the dealership."

"Later dad," Nathan said, shaking his head. Once Dan was inside the house, Nathan grabbed the ball and spun it between his hands. "I thought you'd be yelling it from the rooftops now that things are out in the open."

Lucas shrugged his shoulder and reached for his bottle of water. "It's not like that with Peyton. It's...I dunno. Deeper or something. It's...it's not about who else knows. It's just...us."

Nathan nodded. "Same with me and Haley."

"I gotta say, I didn't expect you to fall for someone."

"I didn't. I haven't. I'm not..."

"Dude," Lucas said, laughing softly. "You're definitely falling for Haley."

"Would that be...the worst thing?" Nathan asked quietly, like he really wanted an answer, needed one.

"No. Of course not," Lucas insisted.

Nathan didn't say anything more, he merely resumed his workout, but Lucas knew that Nathan was crazy about Haley, and that it was a really good thing. He'd never seen Nathan so comfortable around someone. He let his guard down with Haley, and he was with her the kind of guy that Lucas knew he was. He was nice. Still sarcastic and just a little arrogant, but not in such a bad way. And he treated Haley like she was the perfect girl. That alone led Lucas to believe that she was the perfect girl for Nathan.

He got lost in his sentiment until Nathan shouted some obscenities and told him to get his head back into the game.

----

Chris sat on Peyton's couch with a lemon tea on the table next to him and a guitar on his lap. They hadn't done this in a while, but they used to do it often. They'd sit together, just the two of them, and he'd play her his songs so she could critique him. He always said that her opinion meant most to him, and she was sure it was bullshit, but it still made her happy to know that he at least cared. And every so often, just once in a while, he'd actually take her advice to heart.

"Hey, what if instead of _'can't find words to say'_, I go,_ 'doesn't matter anyway'_?" Chris asked, strumming through some chords.

Peyton shook her head at him and laughed. "I suggested that 20 minutes ago."

"Yeah, but now it's my idea, not yours."

"Doesn't work that way, pal."

Chris rolled his eyes, though he was smiling. "Whatever. What do you think?"

"It was my idea!" she cried. He shrugged his shoulder and sang the line with the new words. "So much better."

"Thanks. I'm glad I came up with it," he said, knowing it'd make her jaw drop, which it certainly did. "What? You think I'm gonna give you a song writing credit? No chance."

She went back to looking through the list of photos of him on his laptop. He'd asked if she could help him pick out a couple to potentially go along with a demo he was planning on laying down. "I wish I had some musical talent."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his brow knit as he stopped playing the song. "You do."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do. So you can't carry a tune in a bucket and you dance like a complete train wreck," he started, making her glare at him. "But you are awesome with this stuff. The other side of things." He gestured to where she was sitting, writing down the tags of the photos so she could go back and look at her favourites again. "That's a talent. Not everyone can do it."

She narrowed her eyes as she regarded him, and before he could ask what she was thinking, she said, "did you just say something nice about someone?"

"I also said you dance like a train wreck."

"I'm choosing to ignore that part." They both laughed, and Chris ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. "You know, this song you're working on is probably the best I've heard."

"Ever?" he asked excitedly.

"No," she laughed. "I mean of yours."

"Oh. I guess that's good."

"Yes. Take the compliment," she said, and he nodded. "You know, I wish there was like, a cool place where you guys could go and play. Like a really good listening venue here in town."

"That'd be cool," he said distractedly as he focused on his guitar again. "Like an open mic."

"Maybe. Or maybe more than that, too."

He looked over at her, and she was deep in thought. He could see that 'talent' he'd described was hard at work. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I might know of a really cool café whose owner might just let me put something together," she said quietly, her eyes shining with the excitement of putting her plan into action.

Chris nodded and smiled at her, because he knew she could do whatever she wanted and from what he knew of Karen, she was just about the coolest mom ever. Now that Peyton was dating her son, Chris assumed that probably meant a little more. And he had to admit, Peyton seemed to be a lot happier now that she was with Lucas. He didn't really know the guy at all, save for secondhand information and hearsay, but he hadn't heard many bad things. He actually got the impression that Lucas was a genuinely nice guy. But, as Nathan had already proven, you can't really go on what you hear. Nathan was painted as the bad guy, and apparently he wasn't.

When Haley walked into the house, she smiled and sat down on the sofa next to Chris as he sang and played through his song. She leaned over to get a look at what Peyton was working on, she she thought it was kind of amazing that they could all sit there and still have music in common. They probably always would.

"Sounds good," Haley commented once Chris had finished.

"Thanks. Peyton didn't help me at all." Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head, and all three of them knew that Chris was just bugging her. "Where's the alpha male?" Chris asked.

"Who?" Haley laughed and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nathan," Chris specified. Peyton started laughing hysterically as Haley's jaw dropped. But she couldn't really argue with Chris' assessment. Chris merely looked at Peyton incredulously. "What are you laughing at, Blondie? It's not like your boyfriend is any different."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and she would have loved to argue, but she didn't. Not because she didn't have a valid rebuttal, but because she kind of liked being one of the only people who knew that Lucas wasn't just the jock that everyone assumed he was.

"Her boyfriend is on his way here," Haley said.

"What?" Peyton asked, turning to Haley.

"He was at the café. I told him where I was going. I said he should come see you," Haley said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh."

"Is that okay?" Haley asked. Chris merely looked between them like he was watching a tennis match.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Peyton insisted. Neither Haley nor Chris really bought it.

"Someone doesn't sound convincing," Chris noted.

"No, it's not that. I just..."

Haley looked at Chris knowingly. "Now that it's out in the open, you're getting all freaked out about it being too serious."

Peyton shook her head. "Haley."

"You did the same thing with Jake," Haley said gently. "And yeah, the comparisons will stop there, but...You got all weird and distant."

"It's just...with Lucas, things were...they _are_ good. But it's like...now there's going to be pressure and attention, and..."

"Um, hi. Dating Nathan," Haley said, pointing to herself. "It's really not that bad, Peyton. You just have to face it head on."

"Like, say, running up to the guy in the hall and planting a porno kiss on him," Chris said, making both he and Peyton burst into hysterical laughter as Haley blushed.

"It wasn't a...a _porno_ kiss," Haley hissed. "And I didn't run."

They all laughed then, and Peyton shook her head. "I just don't know how to like...be the star player's girlfriend."

"Ask Brooke," Chris said, completely unable to keep a straight face. Peyton glowered at him and he shrugged his shoulder as if he were innocent.

"_Or_, you could talk to Lucas," Haley suggested. She said the words just as Lucas walked through the front door and into the living room. He smiled at Peyton, then greeted Chris with a nod.

"Talk to me about what?" he asked.

Peyton looked at her, doing her best to act like it wasn't a big deal. "Later," she said quietly. "We'll talk later."

"We can go," Chris said.

"No!" Peyton said quickly. "Stay. Please?"

"Well, if you're gonna beg me," Chris said, grinning widely. Lucas laughed. He really hadn't spent any amount of time with Chris at all, but he'd heard stories from Peyton, and he thought the guy was kind of funny.

The four of them spent the rest of their afternoon trying to get Haley to sing, but to no avail. Obviously, Peyton and Chris had heard her countless times before, but Lucas hadn't.

And they all assumed that it was just because of her 'stage fright'. But really, she just didn't want Lucas to hear her before Nathan did. It was silly and probably completely pointless, but she thought that if any of the Scott brothers was going to hear her sing, it should be the one she was dating.

----

Rachel knew she'd made Brooke mad, but she didn't think she deserved the silent treatment she was so obviously getting. Brooke wasn't taking her calls, and when she drove over to try to talk it out or defend herself (she really didn't think she'd done anything wrong; merely told her friend a 'secret' she thought the girl ought to know) Brooke was nowhere to be found.

She didn't like being ignored, but really, she thought to herself, who else did Brooke have left? It wasn't like she was going to stay pissed forever. She was pretty confident in that.

----

When Haley texted Nathan and said he should go to Peyton's, he knew (just like she probably did) that there was no chance he'd stay away. He really didn't think she'd invite her over if Chris was there. He'd created a monster; she was sneaky. She smiled at him as soon as he walked into the house, and he honestly couldn't be upset with her. He knew that if she and Chris were friends, he'd at least have to make an effort with the guy.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. We're just talking about music," Haley said as he walked a little closer, then sat down on the sofa next to her.

"So why'd you call me?" he joked, making them all laugh.

"We were thinking of heading to the River Court," Lucas explained. "They didn't think it was fair that one team would have an actual ball player and the other wouldn't."

"But the numbers are uneven," Nathan pointed out.

"Chris can't play anyway," Peyton insisted, laughing when his jaw dropped.

"I can too!" Chris cried. "I've got some moves." Peyton and Haley both started laughing riotously, which made their boyfriends smile. "I do! You'll see. Let's do this, then."

He got up and marched indignantly towards the door, and Lucas stood from where he'd been sitting on the floor, then extended his hand to Peyton. He could tell she was relieved that there was no awkward tension between any of the boys. Really, there probably should have been. Chris was Jake's best friend, and Lucas was dating his ex-girlfriend. And until a few weeks ago, Haley had a crush on Chris, and now she was dating Nathan. It was all a big mess, but somehow it wasn't ugly. It just kind of _was_. Nathan smiled at Haley's little conspiracy, and the look she gave him was so cute and innocent that he just shook his head before he leaned down to kiss her.

"So how bad is he?" Nathan asked quietly when he knew Chris was outside.

Peyton and Haley shared a look, then Haley turned back to her boyfriend. "I can beat him. And I play granny-style."

"Oh, this is gonna be _fun_," Nathan said, smirking sardonically as he bumped his fist against Lucas'.

"Play nice, boys," Peyton said, not really joking.

"We will," Lucas insisted. "We'll just play well, too."

Haley made a comment about Lucas using proper grammar in his trash talk, and Peyton hung back a few steps, forcing Nathan to wait with her while she locked her door. They watched Lucas and Haley join Chris on the sidewalk, where Chris started demonstrating his 'moves'. It was kind of a weak display, and Lucas and Haley were both laughing hysterically.

"Hey," Peyton said as they started down the steps. "You might want to...clear the air with Chris."

Nathan looked at her in confusion. "Is our air...unclear?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "I just think Haley would...feel better or something," she explained. "Not saying she feels bad, but it'd just..."

"Put her at ease?"

"Exactly," Peyton said, punching his arm for no reason. He glared at her and shook his head.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She looked over at him and he was watching as Lucas threw his arm lazily around Haley's shoulder.

"Okay, you're like, a mystery to most people, but we've been friends a while. I know you're freaking out about everyone knowing about you and Luke." He could practically see her roll her eyes, though she was looking away. "I don't see what the big deal is. The guy like, wants to have your kid."

"What?!" she shouted laughingly. Chris, Lucas and Haley all turned around to see what was so funny and Nathan started chuckling as well.

"I'm just saying. He's crazy about you. No gossip or rumour mill is gonna change that," Nathan insisted. "Everyone seems to be pretty convinced of that but you."

"I want to be fine with everything," she admitted quietly. "It's just that...Brooke won't take this laying down. I bet she and Rachel are plotting against me as we speak."

"Yeah, but you know we've got your back," he said seriously. She looked to the ground. "I mean it. Me, Lucas, Haley. Chris, though I'm sure Brooke could snap him in half."

"He's not that skinny!" Peyton laughed. "He's...svelte."

"He's a fucking toothpick. Honestly, Haley's lucky her taste has improved."

Peyton turned and looked at him with a raised brow. "I'd say _you're_ lucky her taste has improved," she teased.

He didn't really have anything to say about that. She was right. He was damn lucky. When he and Peyton caught up with the other three, Haley slipped her hand into Nathan's, and Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulder, and they could all tell that Chris didn't feel like a fifth wheel at all. Nathan decided that he'd talk to Chris, but he'd do it when he could get the guy alone, not in front of his friends.

Their friends, Nathan supposed he should call them. All of them.

That was still completely weird to him.

----

"Okay...creepy," Brooke said, looking worriedly over at Jake as he put his car in park.

She'd honestly lost track of how long they'd been driving. He'd picked her up at her house, and she was so cute, if you asked him, trying to get hints and have him tell her where they were going. She asked if what she was wearing was fine, and her plain jeans and cute flowing top were perfect, if you asked him. She slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats and grabbed her jacket, and they were on their way out the door. He had some music playing quietly in the car, and it was weird, because she didn't feel like she needed to talk the entire time, but she wasn't awkward in the silence. She'd spent the last couple months of her relationship with Lucas trying to figure out what was going on in his head. She'd forgotten what it felt like to just sit with someone and be secure in the knowledge that they wanted to be there with her. But they talked about all sorts of things. School, friends, his parents (who she'd always loved) and her parents (who nobody even liked at all). He gave her advice about Rachel, basically telling her that maybe she should distance herself from the redhead a little bit. Or a lot. She really couldn't argue.

"Why'd you bring me to a parking garage?" she asked once they'd stepped out of the car. He walked to the back and opened the trunk, and she raised her brow. "If you have a shovel and a tarp in there, I should warn you that I run faster than you'd think."

He laughed and shook his head at her. "No. Guitar," he said, pointing to the case. He flipped it open and pulled out the instrument, and Brooke still looked confused. "This is my favourite place to play. The acoustics are awesome."

"Which means?"

"Which means it sounds really good," he explained.

That was the other thing about Jake. He never, not even before, when they used to hang out all the time, made her feel stupid when he had to elaborate or when she asked questions. Lucas hadn't done that either, but every so often, she'd hold back her question because she didn't want him to think less of her. She knew that was her issue, not Lucas', but she didn't feel it with Jake. She knew she could ask him the stupidest thing in the world, and he'd give her a straight answer without judgement.

"Oh," she said. She watched him pull two blankets from the trunk of the car and he handed one to her. He placed his on one of the concrete ledges and got himself comfortable, then patted the space to his right, and she smiled as she made her way over to him. "This is kind of cool."

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Chris and I come here sometimes. Kind of...pretend it's a concert hall or something."

"So tell me more about this acoustics business," she said seriously. She liked hearing Jake talk about music. He had always been so eager to share it with people.

"It's just physics, really."

Brooke laughed. "That's why you need to explain it," she said.

He sighed. He didn't know if he could accurately explain it all in a way that would make sense. He probably couldn't do it without a text book in front of him.

"Can I just show you?" he asked, looking between her and his guitar. She nodded her head, and he smiled. He strummed a G chord and let it resonate and echo through the structure, and he had to grin; God, he loved that sound. It just filled the entire place, and it made him feel like he was playing in a huge auditorium for a captive audience.

"Wow," she whispered. She looked over at him, and it was clear he was in his element here, in this empty parking garage with a guitar in his hands.

"Mind if I play?" She was shaking her head before he could finish.

He started playing a Dylan song he knew she wouldn't recognize, only because he wasn't quite ready to play her any of his just yet.

----

Lucas had been able to tell all afternoon that Peyton had something on her mind, and it almost made him smile at how well he already seemed to know her. Of course, it had only been, really, a matter of hours since her encounter with Brooke, but he sensed there was more to it than that. He'd noticed her talking to Nathan earlier in the day, and then again to Haley when they were all at the River Court, and he couldn't stop wondering what she wanted to talk to him about 'later'. He knew it was probably either a huge deal, or no deal at all, given the way she had told him they'd talk.

"So," he said when they walked back into her house after having dinner, "what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"Peyton."

That was all he had to say for her to sigh and shake her head. She looked to the ground, and he started piecing things together a little more. When they were at dinner with Nathan and Haley, she'd pulled herself away from him a little bit when they saw some classmates. When they were walking afterward, she crossed her arms so he couldn't hold her hand. He assumed that had to do with some weird PDA rule of hers or something, and was no indication that she didn't really _want_ to hold his hand.

"You're freaking out," he stated with certainty.

"I'm not...freaking out," she said. "Not really."

"You are."

"I'm not, Luke," she insisted. He moved to stand in front of her in the living room of the house. "I just don't really know how to handle this."

"Handle what?" he asked cluelessly. In his eyes, she was his girlfriend, and he was going to treat her as such, no matter who knew or didn't know.

"This! Us. Together, and...It's kind of new to me."

"You were with Jake for..."

"This is different." Her tone was serious enough that he didn't question her. "I'm a private person," she needlessly reminded him. "I didn't flaunt my relationship before, and I'm not going to do it now just because I'm dating the hottest guy in school."

Okay, well that at least made some sense to him. So he'd tell her so.

"I..." But _wait_. He stopped talking and a grin broke on his lips. "You think I'm the hottest guy in school?"

"_Luke_," she almost whined. He just looked at her expectantly, crossed his arms and waited for her answer. "I...Yes. You are. Okay? Can you get serious with me please?" She laughed on the last word and he walked towards her and ran his hands down her arms.

"If we act like we have been at school, people are just going to think you're hiding from Brooke."

She knew he had a point, but frankly, she was sick of having to retaliate against Brooke's schemes. She wasn't going to do anything based on principle alone. She wasn't going to grope him or anything, just to prove that she wasn't afraid of someone.

"You just want to make out in the halls," she mumbled. Even she wasn't sure she was joking.

"Of course," he said. She batted at his chest, but he took her hand in his. "I'm not saying we should go crazy, but...I wanna hold your hand, you know?"

"Quoting The Beatles is helping your cause," she teased. She sighed, and he just shook his head at her. "What?"

"You're so cute when you get all flustered about stuff."

"Stop it."

"I'm serious," he said, pulling her closer, resting his hands on her hips. "And any and all hallway making out can be initiated by you." She laughed and tipped her head back, and he took that opportunity to nuzzle her neck a little, kissing her just below her earlobe. "Whatever you want, okay?" he said quietly. "I just want _you_."

She let out a breath right next to his ear, then her arms came up to drape over his shoulders. "I think you might be perfect," she admitted seriously. He shook his head, but when she locked eyes with him, he couldn't stop staring at her. "I mean it."

"You can't say things like that."

"Why?" she asked, laughing coyly.

"Because...Can I initiate a make out?" he asked. She pressed her lips to his, getting as close to him as she could. "Yes, then?"

They both knew that he'd initiated it before he asked, with those perfect words he'd said. And as she lay down on her couch and he rest his weight on top of her, she realized that she just wanted him too, no matter who saw or cared or had an opinion.


	16. Chapter 16

Peyton and Haley were standing in the hallway at Haley's locker on Monday morning, and over Peyton's shoulder, Haley saw Lucas walking towards them. He winked, smiled, and held his finger up to his lips, and Haley figured she'd play along, because she knew it'd be kind of fun to watch her best friend freak out a little bit. Lucas hooked his arm around Peyton's waist and leaned down to kiss her neck as she squealed a little bit and spun around to face him.

"Jerk!" She hit his arm, her fingers leaving a mark immediately.

"Ow!" he cried. "This is how you greet your boyfriend?"

"You scared me," she told him.

"I was being cute."

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you two to...do this," Haley said with a laugh. "See you later."

"Whitey kept Nathan after practice for something. Should be out soon," Lucas insisted. Haley nodded, thankful for the information, though she hadn't asked. "Later." He refocused his attention on Peyton, who'd slipped her hand into his after waving goodbye to Haley. "Hi."

"Sorry I hit you," she said sincerely.

He smiled and leaned in a little closer. "Sorry I scared you."

It was completely crazy, since they were in a full hallway, and it was such a cliché that she hated even thinking it, but it was like all that existed was the two of them. She heard the murmurs of other students telling stories about their weekends, but all Peyton could hear was Lucas, and all she could see was his lips, and she was impatiently waiting for him to just press them to hers.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" she asked after several moments.

"Your call, remember?" he said, laughing softly. He was still smiling when she moved forward and kissed him, and just as he rest his hand on her cheek, someone bumped into her, forcing him to steady the both of them. Looking over, he saw that it was one of the sophomore cheerleaders, Amy. "Take it easy," he warned the girl. She mumbled something, and his attention was already focused on Peyton again. "You okay?"

She rubbed her side where she had been elbowed, and nodded her head. "Better get used to it, right?"

"No. This is bullshit."

"Hey," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. "It's fine. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"You're _my_ girl, and you shouldn't _have_ to handle it," he insisted.

Peyton smiled and ran her thumb over his skin. "Well then I guess it's a good thing I have someone to protect me," she said. She looked past Lucas. "Nathan. Just in time."

"Oh, that's just wrong," Lucas said, squinting at her. She laughed and he kissed her quickly. "I've gotta get to English Lit. See you later?"

"Yeah. I've got my bodyguard now, so..." Peyton said teasingly. Nathan laughed and jutted his chin towards his brother. Lucas walked away, still shaking his head, and Peyton rubbed her side again, where she was sure there was a bruise from that girl's bony elbow.

"What's with you?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing. What'd Whitey want?"

"Nothing. Where's Haley?"

"Wow. We should be recording this conversation or something," Peyton joked. "Riveting stuff."

"It was stupid. He just said he's happy I'm pulling up my grades or whatever," Nathan said nonchalantly as they walked down the hall.

"Nathan, that's kind of amazing," Peyton said seriously. She found that she was proud of him. She could only imagine how happy Haley was going to be. He shrugged again, and Peyton could only shake her head. "Okay, since you told me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Sounds dirty."

"Shut up," she said, laughing as he grinned. "Some bitchy cheerleader elbowed me when I was kissing Lucas."

"Which bitchy cheerleader?" he asked, his brow furrowed. If you asked him, they were all pretty bitchy these days. "And in the future, can you keep the talk of making out with my brother to a minimum? Or, like...not do it at all?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Anyway, whatever. I either don't kiss him, or I kiss him and get assaulted."

"And you're not sure which is worse?" Nathan looked at her, and she shook her head. She really didn't. "Well, I'm a fan of kissing."

"Nathan!" She hissed, looking around them. "I have enough rumors going around as it is. Don't say shit like that to me, or you'll start more."

"Oh, fuck no!" he cried, grimacing. "I'd never kiss you."

"Gee, thanks!" she laughed.

"I mean, you're hot and everything, but...No."

"Um...I don't know if I should be flattered or offended," she said seriously.

"Well, think about it and get back to me. I have calc. Where I have to try not to strangle Rachel for talking shit about Haley on Friday night," he mumbled.

"Just remind yourself that it's illegal. You should be alright," Peyton said, making him roll his eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Later."

Peyton noticed Jake and Brooke walking ahead of her, both laughing at something or another. Not that it was really unbelievable that the two would spend time together, but she just honestly couldn't recall a time when Brooke and Rachel weren't attached at the hip. She turned around and noticed Rachel walking alone, looking really unimpressed, and when Peyton looked back in the direction she was walking, she couldn't help but smile. Ever since Rachel had transferred to Tree Hill, she'd acted like she was the hottest thing around. She immediately fell into the popular crowd, and into a lot of boys' beds, and Peyton had always thought there was something just _off_ about all that. No one fits into a new school that easily, no matter how beautiful they are. She had no idea what had happened between Brooke and Rachel, and most would probably think nothing of it, but Peyton had to believe it was something pretty big.

And, despite how annoyed, hurt, and pissed off she was at Brooke for acting like a complete bitch, she thought that just maybe a guy like Jake was exactly what she needed. She didn't want to have such 'generous' thoughts towards someone who'd slapped her and called her a slut, but she couldn't help it. She supposed that was what made her a good person.

She observed them for the rest of the morning. Brooke with Jake and sometimes Chris, and Rachel alone or with the other cheerleaders. Brooke and Rachel didn't talk once. Peyton was sitting at the table in the cafeteria that had become 'their table', she, Haley, Lucas and Nathan's. She watched as Brooke sat down next to Chris across from Jake, and tossed a carrot at Chris, then laughed when he picked it up off his lap and ate it. Rachel walked into the caf and glared in Brooke's direction before walking over to the cheerleaders' and jocks' table.

"What are you staring at?" Lucas asked, kissing Peyton's temple as he sat down next to her.

"It's like one of those reality shows," Peyton laughed. "This school is insane. Rachel and Brooke aren't talking."

"How'd you know that?" Lucas watched Nathan and Haley walk into the room, holding hands and laughing together.

"I've been watching them."

"Creepy."

"Shut up," Peyton said, shoving his arm a little.

"They're really not talking?" he asked. Sure, Brooke and Rachel had their little disagreements, but they were over silly things, like which songs to choreograph their routines to, or which store to buy their homecoming dresses at. "That's weird."

"What do you think happened?" Peyton asked. Lucas furrowed his brow. She seemed to be far too interested in all that.

"Who cares?" He shrugged his shoulder and took a bite of his sandwich as Nathan and Haley sat down.

They all started talking about something else, but Peyton couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with Rachel and Brooke, and Lucas couldn't stop wondering why she cared so much.

----

By the time Rachel could catch Brooke alone (meaning, without Jake or that other guy around her) it was the end of the day, and Brooke was on the way to her car. Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw Rachel approaching. She'd been avoiding the girl all day, because she didn't need another public fight on everyone's minds, and she was already being talked about enough. The rumor had morphed from Brooke slapping Peyton, to Brooke and Peyton getting into a serious boxing match with the winner getting Lucas. It was ridiculous.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me forever?" Rachel asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"No," Brooke said. "Just until summer break. Then we'll go our separate ways and I won't even have to try until September comes again."

"Look, I don't understand why you're so mad. She got what she deserved."

"No, she didn't," Brooke insisted, raising her voice. "You knew I'd freak out, and you told me anyway, and you made me look like an idiot!"

"I did not," Rachel said, waving her hand dismissively.

"You did too. Now I look like some pathetic girl who can't get over her ex."

"You aren't over him!" Rachel shouted. She had no idea how wrong she was. "And slumming with that Jake guy isn't going to help you get over Lucas."

"Shut up," Brooke said, her tone low and warning.

"I just..."

"You just want me to be single and agree with you so I'll turn into some party-crazy whore, and let me tell you, Rachel, it's not going to happen," Brooke said seriously. She looked Rachel up and down, her wardrobe choice for the day being skin tight jeans, stilettos and a midriff baring shirt. It was a far cry from Brooke's jeans and knit sweater. "I'd say one of those is enough for this school."

Rachel's mouth gaped, but Brooke didn't back down. She just raised her brow, almost daring Rachel to argue with her. She didn't, and Brooke got into her car and drove away, leaving her former friend standing there alone. Kind of like she had been all day.

----

Nathan was looking for something in his dad's study while Haley sat on the floor in front of the table in the living room, a cup of tea in front of her. She wasn't necessarily tutoring Nathan, they were just doing their homework together so they could just hang out for the rest of the night. They had the house to themselves, as usual. When she heard the door open, she just figured it was Deb or possibly Lucas. She didn't expect to see Dan walk into the room. She'd met him a few times before, and he'd always given her the creeps. He had that cocky smirk, like he knew everything, secrets that no one else did, and she was 99 per cent sure he was full of shit.

"Oh. Hi Haley," Dan greeted her.

"Mr. Scott."

"How are you? Where's Nathan?" he asked.

"I'm doing well, and he's looking for an encyclopedia," she explained. Dan laughed, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"My son looking for an encyclopedia," he said, shaking his head. "You've really done a number on him."

Her brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm thankful," Dan insisted. "I just didn't know he'd mix...business with pleasure, so to speak." Haley didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. "I'm glad his little plan to lure you away from that other guy worked out. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Um...um...no. No thank you," Haley stuttered.

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't like the sound of it. What little plan? She hadn't thought there was anything manipulative about the way she and Nathan had gotten together. Well, not on his part. Sure, it had been his plan to help her, but now that she thought about it, maybe he had only done it to serve himself. He could definitely have just done it to serve his own agenda. She should have known he couldn't be that sincere.

And yes, she liked him, and she'd stumbled upon that on her own. Or had she? Had he just treated her the way he did because he wanted her to start falling for him? If so, it had worked. And now she was questioning everything she'd learned in the weeks prior. Was he really a nice guy? Did he genuinely like her, or was she just some game to him?

She could hear him talking to his dad, and when he walked back into the room, she was already tossing her things into her bag. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together. She was fine when he left the room, then Dan came home, and now she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked worriedly. "Did he say something to you?"

"Yeah," she said, laughing bitterly. "About your _plan_ to get me away from Chris."

"What?"

She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What, Nathan? You just asked me out to get me to like you?"

He narrowed his eyes. She was acting a little crazy. "Is that not what I was supposed to do?"

"You could have been honest with me," she said seriously.

"You mean like you were honest with Chris? A year after the fact?" he asked. Admittedly, it was a low blow. He shouldn't have said it, and he knew that just as soon as he'd spoken the words. The look on her face proved she didn't appreciate it. "I'm sorry. But...that's what dating is, Haley. I don't know why you're getting all worked up over it."

He was right and she knew it. She was overreacting. He did what he was supposed to do. Granted, it was a little sneakier, but it worked out in the end, so it shouldn't have mattered how it started. She knew the insecurity was her own, and he didn't really deserve her freaking out about something so silly.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her feet. Nathan walked towards her and rest his hands on her hips. "I guess...I'm just still having a hard time believing this is happening, and...I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Nathan asked. He was just pretty happy that their 'fight' was resolved. Or on its way to being resolved.

"I don't know," she admitted, smiling weakly when he laughed.

"Well, do you know if you like me?"

"Nathan..." she sighed.

"Do you?"

"Yes." She looked up at him, and he was wearing that smirk he wore when he was being extra charming.

"And do you know if you want to be with me?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.

"Yes, but..."

"There's no but," he insisted, shrugging his shoulder. "We like each other, we want to be together, end of story." He could see she was trying not to smile. "I'm sorry if you...I dunno, thought I mislead you or something, but..."

"No. You were right. That's what a date is supposed to do. And...I'm just all over the place right now," she said, shaking her head at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. My dad shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have said anything to him, actually."

"Yeah, can we keep the details of our relationship just between us?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Mhmm," he murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her. He had just pulled her a little closer when Dan reappeared and said an amused apology. "Dad, what?"

"Just wondering if maybe Haley'd reconsidered staying for dinner," Dan said, wiping his hands on a towel. It was clear he'd started preparing food.

Nathan looked at Haley, and he was standing with his back to his dad, so only he could see that she really didn't want to have to suffer through a meal with Dan. "You want to go out?" Nathan asked. She didn't have to speak for him to have her answer. "We're going out, Dad."

So they went to Nathan's room and he finished his homework, then they got into his truck, picked up some takeout, and sat at the picnic table at the River Court as they ate.

When Jake and Chris showed up, Haley was a little worried about what was going to happen. She knew Nathan and Chris could at least tolerate one another.

Nathan and Jake? Well, that was a whole other story.

----

"Can I ask you something?"

Lucas lay on Peyton's bed with a novel in his hands as she lay on her stomach, trying to do her biology homework. It would have been a lot easier if he didn't keep distracting her. The thing was, she couldn't tell him to stop, because most of the time he wasn't doing anything intentionally. He'd turn his page or laugh to himself, or he'd shift a little bit and his leg would bump her arm.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Will you come to formal with me?" He was smiling when she turned to look at him. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she went to a school dance. He knew he'd never seen her at one. "Why do you look surprised?"

"No one's ever asked me to a dance before," she admitted quietly.

"What!?" he almost yelled. He had a hard time believing that a girl as gorgeous as she hadn't ever been asked to a dance.

"Jake wasn't exactly a dress-up-and-go-to-a-dance kind of guy," she said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Well, then I'll be your first," he said, far too seductively if you asked her. Considering she already wanted him naked in her bed, he couldn't go around saying things like that.

Or he could, and she was going to kiss him. She decided the latter was the better option. She moved so she was laying on top of him, and she took the book from his hand and tossed it somewhere on the floor next to the bed. Her lips were on his, and he was laughing softly. She had to admit, it was getting more and more difficult to just make out all the time. And they kind of did make out all the time. They talked a lot too, of course, but she genuinely loved kissing him, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"Yes," she said breathlessly as he broke the kiss and moved them so she was beneath him. He looked at her and it was obvious that he had no idea what she was talking about. "The dance. I'll go."

He merely smiled, nodded and kissed her again. He was laying between her legs, and her hands were in his hair, and they had this part down to a science. They were kind of experts at knowing how far they could take things. But Peyton didn't want to stop. Not at all. She shifted her hips against his, and he groaned from low in his throat as he kissed her a little more deeply. She was perfect. She had to be. He couldn't get enough of her, and as much as he really, really wanted to make love to her, he could have just kissed her forever. His lips found her neck while his hand slid beneath her shirt, and she sat up a little to let him take it off her. He was about to kiss her again when she laid back down and he noticed the silver dollar sized bruise on her ribcage. His thumb moved over the spot.

"Peyton..."

"It's fine," she interrupted, putting her hands on either side of his face. "I'm fine. Just kiss me."

It was such a fervent, passionate plea that he couldn't ignore it. And he did just kiss her. He kissed her gently, then made his way down her body, and he placed a kiss to that bruise before looking up at her. His hand was on the button of her jeans, and her eyes were closed. She opened them when he stopped moving, and she nodded as she felt his hand on her stomach and his lips below her navel.

She thought she was going to go crazy, she wanted him so badly. His lips were on her skin, and her hands were in his hair, and he was pulling her jeans down her legs. He was looking at her like she was perfect, and she was pretty sure what she was feeling for him was love. It was like he was all around her, everything about him clashing with everything about her, and she wanted all of that. She tugged at his tee shirt, and he pulled it up over his head, and then he just stared at her for a moment. He honestly couldn't believe sometimes that he was with her. It seemed like he'd wanted her forever (even when he didn't realize he wanted her), and now she was laying there beneath him, nearly naked, chest heaving, just waiting for him to kiss her again. He had no idea how he'd ended up there, but he wasn't about to question it when her hands were reaching for the front of his jeans. He kicked them off and then kissed his way back up her body until his lips met hers again. He felt her thighs squeeze his hips just slightly when he pressed himself against her, and she was biting her lip when he looked at her again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he had to ask the question anyway.

She shook her head, but she was smiling, as if to say, _'I can't believe you're asking me that.'_

He didn't know what he'd expected their first time together to be like, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the way it was happening. The thing was, it didn't matter. It was soon, maybe almost too soon in their relationship. They'd only been together a few weeks. But he realized that he wasn't letting her go any time soon, so why prolong the inevitable? He wanted her, and he had her. Nothing else made any more sense to him than that.

----

Haley decided to divide and conquer. Chris was talking to Nathan about something or another, so she insisted that she had one of Jake's books in her bag, which she did, and she wanted to give it back to him, which she didn't. She wasn't finished reading it, and Nathan knew it, since it was all she could talk about, and she always complained that he was distracting her when she was trying to read. He sent her a sexy, discrete wink when she stood and led Jake away. She knew that no one, no matter how nonchalant she tried to make it sound, would really believe she didn't want to just get Nathan and Jake away from one another.

Nathan knew that was his chance to follow Peyton's advice and have a conversation with Chris.

"So look, I know everything's messed up, but we're good, right?" Nathan said, turning towards Chris a little bit. He figured there was no sense drawing things out.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I mean...with me and Haley, and..all that."

"Oh, yeah," Chris insisted, waving off Nathan's concern. "I never thought I'd say it, but you're better for her than I could ever be."

"And you don't want to be," Nathan stated. He didn't mean for it to sound threatening, but it ended up that way.

"No. No I don't," Chris said. "You guys are good. And...you're actually not a douchebag, so...you know...that's awesome."

Nathan actually laughed. Chris, though Nathan hated to admit it, wasn't as much of an idiot as he'd originally assumed. Aside from that whole letting-Haley-get-away thing, which Nathan wasn't about to complain about.

"Cool," Nathan said. He noticed Jake and Haley walking back towards them, and he and Chris bumped fists.

There. Air cleared. Peyton would be proud.

----

"You think your dad'll like me?" Lucas asked as Peyton lay in his arms. She was tracing shapes on his chest and he was twirling one or her curls around his finger.

"You're thinking about my dad right now?"

"I'm thinking about us right now." She looked up at him and he kissed her gently. "I want him to approve."

"Well, he did really like Jake," she admitted.

"You're thinking about Jake right now?" he asked teasingly.

"Stop it." She shoved him a little bit and he laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't love you laying naked in my bed on a Monday night." He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "He's my only family."

"Which is why I'm worried."

"You shouldn't be. He's the only one you have to impress," she said rationally.

"But he's your _dad_," Lucas said. "He's probably extra protective of you."

"Protective enough to be around three days a month and gone the rest of the time, " Peyton mumbled.

Lucas moved a little so he could look at her face. "You know he does that for you." She kinked her brow, and he knew she was going to say he didn't know what he was talking about. "You said he takes the longer jobs because they pay better. Why do you think he does that?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He could tell she was pouting a little bit, and he kissed her forehead. "Because you know I'm right."

She took a deep breath. Not only was he right, but when it came to how she was feeling at any given moment, he was always right. He seemed to know her inside and out, and it would have been unnerving if she didn't love that so much. She'd never had that with anyone. Haley was probably the closest, and even then, it wasn't the same at all. And she felt like she knew him just as well, she just hadn't had quite as much opportunity to show it. She also knew that her dad was always saying that her mom always knew what he was thinking before he even thought it.

"He'll like you," Peyton whispered.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked hopefully. She nodded, the top of her head hitting his chin. "Why do you say that?"

She thought about listing the reasons. That he was smart and sweet and good to her, and knew what he wanted and didn't step on anyone to get it. But she didn't want to get into any of that.

"Because I do," she said simply.

He kissed her again, and she was sure he wasn't going to be leaving her bed until much later in the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas and Nathan had a practice after school one day, and Haley was getting together with Chris to work on some songs, and Peyton had finished all her homework during her free period in the afternoon. What that meant was that she could put the finishing touches on her 'proposal' to Karen regarding the live music venue she wanted a little help with.

She still didn't know Karen all that well. They'd spent a bit of time together, but with Lucas and Peyton trying not to look like a couple in public until recently, they'd steered clear of the café, which was where Karen practically lived. She knew Karen approved of Lucas' new relationship; she'd told the couple as much, in an anecdote about how much Lucas used to talk about Peyton Sawyer and how pretty she was. He'd, of course, been embarrassed to the point of turning pink, but Peyton just squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, and Karen laughed at the both of them.

Peyton was well aware that she wasn't a band manager or a business woman, but she knew enough about both those things that she could put together a pretty serious plan and pitch to explain why her idea was a good one. It included a list of potential local performers, her promotion tactics, and the reasons why Karen's Café would be the perfect venue. So when she showed up at the café after school with the folder in her hand and asked Karen if she had a minute to talk, she was fairly confident with what she'd come up with.

Karen listened intently, smiling at the obvious passion and intensity Peyton had for the project. The girl clearly believed in what she was selling, and Karen certainly appreciated that. She asked questions, all of which Peyton had answers for. By the end of their impromptu meeting, Karen had agreed to think about it, and the only reason she didn't say yes right away was because she had an even bigger idea. She owned a space that would be perfect for a club, and with someone as ambitious as Peyton at the helm, Karen was pretty sure they could create something amazing together.

Peyton was sitting at the counter in the café talking with Deb and Karen, all three of them sipping tea when Lucas and Nathan walked in and stopped in their tracks.

"I thought you said you had something to take care of," Lucas said to Peyton. She shrugged her shoulder as he walked over to her, and he kissed her cheek.

"I did," she said. She and Karen shared a smile, and Lucas looked between them suspiciously.

"This doesn't have anything to do with baby pictures or anything else that'll embarrass me, right?" he asked seriously.

"Dude," Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "Your baby pictures are the worst. Actually, it's just the ones where you're like, 7 or 8 that are terrible."

"Hey!" Karen cried.

"I wasn't the one with the mushroom cut," Lucas argued.

"Hey!" Deb shouted, echoing Karen.

Peyton just sat and laughed at the lot of them. She actually loved that, despite the circumstances that family, those two women in particular, found themselves in, they were close and they supported one another. Peyton longed for that kind of family. Sure, Haley was like her sister, but it wasn't quite the same thing. She'd been thinking about what Lucas had said about her dad doing everything he did for her, and she believed it, but she still missed him when he wasn't around. She liked the freedom of living alone, but she loved her dad more.

She also knew that as soon as her dad was home, he'd be showing her new boyfriend all _her_ embarrassing photos.

Nathan grabbed a glass of water and followed his mom into the back to talk about something or another, and Karen was busy with a customer, so Lucas and Peyton were left alone at the counter.

"I bet your baby pictures are cute," Peyton said sweetly, locking eyes with him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, and Karen was shaking her head when she walked past them into the kitchen.

"What were you talking to my mom about?" Lucas asked seriously. He obviously trusted both of them, but he didn't necessarily love the idea of the two of them talking without him around just yet. He was almost positive that his mom would have told ridiculous stories that Peyton didn't know, and he wouldn't have been there to defend himself.

"You'll find out soon enough," she answered.

"That's pretty vague."

"I like to keep a little mystery." Peyton took a sip of her tea knowing full well that Lucas wouldn't accept that answer.

"Peyton," he said pleadingly. He rest his hand on the back of her chair, and she turned towards him a little bit.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. He just looked at her as if to tell her she already knew the answer. "Don't worry about it just yet. Okay? I'll fill you in when the time is right."

He pouted and she unexpectedly kissed him. She just couldn't help herself. If nothing else, he'd just proven that no picture of him as a young boy could be embarrassing; she'd just gotten a glimpse of what he must have been like as a child, and it was adorable.

"Ugh," Nathan groaned as he stepped back into the main part of the café. "Peyton, what'd I tell you about this?"

"Oh, please," Peyton scoffed. She was about to continue, to make a comment about Nathan and Haley's little acts of PDA she caught every so often. But then Lucas' lips swept across her temple, and his hand fell to her thigh just above her knee. She turned to him, and he looked completely innocent; those two little actions weren't really all that out of the ordinary. "Want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got some homework to do," he said obliviously, standing and reaching to carry her bag for her.

"Um. Yeah. Homework," she said, locking eyes with him.

He saw that her eyes were dark and there was a little grin on her lips. She dropped one eyelid in what he assumed was the sexiest wink anyone had ever seen. He understood what she was saying.

"It could wait," he mumbled. Peyton nodded and he laughed softly.

Karen and Deb came out from the kitchen and Lucas and Peyton said their goodbyes, and Nathan asked if Peyton would mind driving him home, since Lucas had driven and was obviously heading to her place. Lucas didn't even look at Nathan as he tossed him the keys to his car. Since they both had their own vehicles, it was rare that they drove each others'. Nathan just shook his head as he watched Peyton hand Lucas her keys. Maybe Karen believed they were going to Peyton's to do homework, but Nathan didn't buy it for a second.

And he couldn't say he hated the thought of driving Lucas' Corvette home. He decided very quickly that he'd take the long way.

----

Saturday afternoon, Peyton and Haley decided they'd go shopping for dresses for the formal that was coming up, and they decided they'd go alone. The guys were tired after a tough loss the night before, so they were left to relax. Haley also pointed out that it'd be more fun if the guys didn't see the dresses until the night of the dance.

But since arriving at the mall, Haley had at least tried on a few dresses. Peyton was barely even looking.

"Peyton, what are you waiting for?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"I don't know what I'm looking for!" Peyton cried in frustration.

And she really didn't. Should she go for something long? Short? In between? What colour? What about shoes? She didn't care much about any of that stuff, and as much as she wanted to look nice and have fun, and was kind of excited about going to this thing, she really had no idea what she was supposed to wear.

"A dress," Haley deadpanned.

"Cute."

"Come on! This is supposed to be fun," Haley insisted seriously. She linked her arm through Peyton's as they walked through the formal wear section of the department store they were in.

"I'm having fun. I like watching you play dress up."

Haley saw someone familiar out of the corner of her eye and grabbed a black dress off the rack in front of her. "Here. Try this on."

"Haley, it's..."

"Just try it!" Haley said laughingly. She knew it wasn't at all the kind of dress Peyton needed, but she had to get her out of sight. Brooke was standing a few racks away watching them, and Haley didn't want to play referee. Brooke waved timidly, and Haley walked over after Peyton had gone into the dressing room. "Hi."

"Hi. Sorry, I..."

"It's a public place," Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um...she should wear something red," Brooke said, just desperate for conversation.

"Is this some twisted _Carrie_ reference?"

Brooke had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. "No. Red is just a good colour for her."

"Are you being genuine?" Haley asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm trying," Brooke said softly. "Navy blue for you."

Haley looked confused and a little surprised. She'd noticed that Brooke and Rachel had had some kind of falling out, but she didn't think it was possible for someone to change so dramatically, so quickly. But she was a sucker for giving people the benefit of the doubt. And really, that had worked out pretty well for her so far.

"What are you wearing?" Haley inquired.

"Oh, I'm not going," Brooke said, laughing softly like it was absurd for her to entertain the idea of attending the formal.

"How come?" Haley asked in surprise.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly anyone's favourite person right now," Brooke reminded her. "The thought of going to a dance and having everyone staring at me like...like they would..." She shook her head. "No thanks." Haley wasn't sure what to say to that, so she just pursed her lips and nodded. "I'll go before she sees me."

Brooke started to walk away, but Haley actually, strangely, found herself feeling bad for the girl. "Brooke," she called quietly making Brooke turn around. "Thanks."

Brooke simply smiled, nodded and continued on her way out of the store.

When Peyton emerged from the fitting room with a scowl on her face and that black dress in her hand, Haley tried not to laugh. Clearly, it hadn't been a good look. Haley was actually surprised Peyton went so easily to try on the garment. She hung it back up on the rack and started looking for other options.

"Let's find you something red," Haley suggested. Peyton's brow furrowed. "It's your colour."

----

The night of the formal, the girls decided to get ready at Peyton's house together, and when Haley arrived, Peyton produced a small bottle of champagne from the fridge. Haley laughed, and Peyton really didn't expect her friend to be on board with underage drinking, but Haley merely said she'd get glasses while Peyton opened the bottle. They raised their glasses, and despite the fact that they were still wearing sweats and hadn't yet started to get themselves put together for the dance, Peyton insisted they needed to make a toast. So they toasted to the fact that they were going to the formal, the second biggest school event of the year, for the first time.

And then they laughed at how lame it was to toast to it, and they headed upstairs to get ready. Haley said they needed classy music playing while they did their hair and makeup, so she reached for a Sarah Vaughan record she knew Peyton had, and they listened to that amazing voice as they paid attention to things they normally didn't care so much about. They were uncharacteristically girly. Peyton helped Haley with a smokey eye in shades of blue so dark they almost looked black, and Haley curled Peyton's hair as the blonde applied her own makeup.

They'd just stepped into their dresses (red and navy blue, though Haley never explained why), and were reaching for their shoes when the front door opened and closed. The guys were early. Peyton and Haley walked to the top of the stairs, their hands on their hips, and asked what Nathan and Lucas were doing showing up early.

"Deb was getting crazy with the camera," Lucas explained, though it was difficult to think of anything other than how amazing his girlfriend looked in her red strapless satin dress.

"Well come up here, then," Peyton said with a smile, like she was doing them a big favour by inviting them in.

The guys walked into the room and took a look around. The jazz playing, the makeup and hair products, the expensive shoes sitting on the bed, and the champagne glasses and bottle sitting there.

"You've been drinking?" Lucas asked Peyton in pure amusement. His brow was raised and he walked toward her while Haley hugged Nathan and he said something into her ear.

"Just a little champagne." She shrugged her shoulder, and he kissed her gently.

"You look...perfect," he insisted, pulling away a little to look her up and down again. "So beautiful."

"Thank you." She kissed him again, her hands clutching the lapels of his jacket. "You look good in a suit."

"That surprise you or something?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Just telling you."

"Well thanks." She bit her lip and smoothed out his tie with her hand. "What?" he asked, sensing there was something more she wasn't saying.

"Do we have to go?" When she looked up at him, her eyes were seductive and she licked her lips subtly in a way he was sure she didn't even know she was doing.

"I wish I could say no," he admitted. "It'll be fun. I promise."

She knew he was right. They'd have a great time. So she leaned forward and kissed him, and his hands gripped her hips.

"Get a room," Nathan called out, making Haley laugh.

Lucas and Peyton broke apart, and she spun around and faced Nathan. "This _is_ my room."

"Whatever. We ready, here?" he asked.

The girls slid their feet into their shoes, the heels going wonders for those legs of Peyton's that Lucas loved so much. He told her so as soon as they had a moment alone. She was locking the front door while Nathan held the car door open for Haley. Peyton blushed and told Lucas to stop complimenting her, and he looked at her like she was crazy. As if he wasn't going to comment on her appearance when she looked so good.

When they got out of the car at the little banquet hall where the formal was being held, Peyton was pretty happy she'd had a glass of champagne to put her at ease. The look she shared with Haley said that they were both thinking the same thing. But then Lucas wove his fingers through Peyton's, and Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist, and the girls smiled at one another, both knowing that very little could go wrong. They wouldn't feel uncomfortable, and they didn't have to worry about what to expect. Their boyfriends would take care of them, though neither was the kind of girl that thought she needed to be taken care of.

They were there all of a half hour when Rachel showed up and immediately walked towards them. Nathan mumbled a curse, and Peyton straightened her posture, and Lucas told her not to worry about anything Rachel said.

"I see you're enjoying _our_ formal," Rachel said, her hand on her hip over her black dress, one that was not exactly suitable for a high school girl to wear.

Unless she was a prostitute. Peyton thought better than to say as much.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked. She hadn't missed the tone in Rachel's voice, the one that said that Peyton and Haley weren't welcome.

"The cheerleaders plan all this," Rachel said, gesturing around the room with her hand.

"Aw. I forgot all my medals at home," Peyton said patronizingly. Lucas clenched his jaw to keep from laughing. Nathan didn't.

"Don't think that just because you're dating two of the guys on the team that you're going to be invited to the inner circle," Rachel spat out. Clearly her temper was short, and Peyton was pressing her last nerve.

"And what circle is that?" Nathan asked with a laugh. "I think you need more than one friend to have one of those."

Rachel scowled at him, but he just kept laughing. He was so sick of her. He loved that Haley and Peyton were both holding their own with her. Rachel stalked off without saying anything else, and Peyton and Nathan were both still laughing at her. Her attitude was just ridiculous, if you asked them. Lucas and Haley just shook their heads at the situation. Nathan excused himself a while later, was gone for about ten minutes, and then when the two couples were dancing they watched as Rachel, looking angry and saying more awful things, was escorted from the room.

"What's that about?" Haley asked, looking up at him. He shrugged his shoulder, but couldn't hide his smirk. "Nathan."

"Someone must have told Turner that she keeps a flask full of bourbon strapped to her thigh at every dance," he said, feigning innocence. Peyton raised her hand for a high five as Haley's mouth gaped and Lucas shook his head.

They spent the rest of their night drinking sugary punch and dancing, despite the fact that Nathan was a terrible dancer and Peyton complained about the music selections of the DJ. Lucas could only laugh when she ranted to him for ten minutes about the state of the music industry and how their generation had to deal with having awful, poorly-written, over-produced songs shoved down its collective throat. He just smiled and kissed her when she was finished. She asked him if she was amusing him, and he smirked and said, "endlessly."

She actually thought that was kind of sweet.

At the end of the night, after the last dance (Stairway to Heaven, which was so cliché it almost hurt, but as Peyton put it, the only acceptable song that had been played all night), they all piled back into Nathan's SUV, and the guys said they had a surprise.

And Peyton and Haley were certainly surprised when the car pulled up to the Scott's huge beach house. Lucas explained that he snuck her a change of clothes earlier in the week when he was at her place, and her jaw dropped at how sneaky he was. Nathan told Haley that he'd done the same, then scolded Lucas for saying it first so it looked like Nathan had just copied the tactic. The truth was, he had.

Both girls kicked off their shoes as soon as they were inside, cursing their heels and loving the feeling of going barefoot. Haley was starving, so Nathan took her into the kitchen, and as soon as Lucas was alone with his girl again, he kissed her temple and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Come for a walk with me," he said quietly.

It didn't take any more convincing than that.

Once they stepped outside, he took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders and they walked down the deck towards the sand. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she took a slow breath of salty night air. This one may have been the best night on record.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"Of course," she whispered.

He couldn't help himself. "Told ya."

She laughed quietly and shook her head. "I didn't really think that I wouldn't. I was just worried that...I dunno, Rachel would be around to make ridiculous comments."

"Right. Because it's so hard for you to stand up for yourself."

"I think Nathan stands up for all of us," she told him. He chuckled softly and nodded his head. It was a cool night, the breeze blowing her hair around, though she didn't care about that at all. The sand felt amazing beneath her aching feet, and she really, really couldn't wait to curl up in bed next to him. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"It was actually Nathan's idea."

"Really?" she asked. "This has you written all over it."

"Why do you say that?" he laughed.

"Come on. Beach house, walk along the water, moonlight, offering your jacket..."

"I'm just a gentleman," he said, shrugging his shoulder. She stopped walking and stood in front of him, toying with the fabric of his tie.

"Luke?" she said softly. When her eyes met his, he honestly had no idea what she was going to say. "I'm totally falling in love with you."

He was certainly surprised by her blunt honesty, but he was in no way going to complain about it. She was perfect, perfect for him, and not to mention sexy as hell in her red dress and windblown hair, and he was so, so happy that she'd said it first.

He rest his hands on her cheeks as he smiled at her. "I'm totally falling in love with you too."

They'd later laugh about how quickly they got back to the house.

----

Haley lay on Nathan's bed after finishing her snack of dry cereal in the kitchen, and she watched him loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. He pulled the shirttails from his pants and let the fabric fall off his shoulders, and all Haley could think was that she could definitely get used to watching him do this. She knew it was an awful thought to have, but it was there nonetheless. When your boyfriend was as gorgeous as Nathan was, she assumed it was acceptable to think of him undressing.

"What?" he asked as he pulled his undershirt up over his head.

He was kind of amused by her staring. She was so cute with her cheeks all flushed like that. She also looked really damn good laying on his bed in just her dress. He loved dresses. One piece of material to take off, and then the girl was all his. He was choosing to disregard the fact that they hadn't even come close to anything like that, and while he wasn't about to pressure her at all, he certainly wanted things to progress a _little_ bit.

"Nothing," she insisted. "You're just kind of good looking."

"Thanks," he said with a laugh. He was left wearing only his black pants, and he moved over to the bed and lay on top of her. She didn't object. "You're so beautiful."

"Nathan..."

"You are."

"Thank you," she almost whispered, a smile on her lips.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that in their current position, in a house with no parents, behind a locked door after a formal dance, that if she kissed him the way she wanted to kiss him, she'd be giving him the wrong idea. But he was her boyfriend, and he was gorgeous. He was looking at her like he may just need her in a few ways, and she felt that it was the perfect time to kiss him.

Obviously.

He wasn't sure what he expected when he came up with the idea of staying at the beach house, but now that she was laying beneath him and he was shirtless and they were kissing, he was pretty sure it may just have been this. Truthfully, he was just looking forward to sleeping next to her, and if that was all that happened, he'd be okay with it. That's not to say he wasn't perfectly okay with her hands running down his back and her lips on his. It wasn't until his hand found her thigh and pushed the fabric of her dress upward that she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

"Stop," she said breathlessly. He kissed her just gently as he moved his hand back to her side. "Sorry."

"S'okay." He tried to disguise his sigh as he moved to lay next to her, but she heard him anyway.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm just not ready."

"Haley," he said sincerely. "You don't need to explain."

"Yes I do," she insisted, sitting up against the pillows. "You're my boyfriend, and...we should have this talk."

"Okay." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "Is it...me?"

"What!? No!" She almost laughed. She'd never thought more about taking that step with anyone. "No. It's just...I want to wait," she said seriously.

He took a breath and nodded. No problem. He could control himself. "Okay. We'll wait."

She shook her head and then met his eyes. "I want to wait for...for marriage."

"Oh."

_Jesus_, he thought. _Marriage_. That was years and years (_and years_) away. He was a patient guy (okay, at least sometimes), but he honestly wondered what he'd gotten himself into. It wasn't like he was going to break up with her or anything stupid like that, but sex was always a big deal, even when you weren't having it. Maybe especially then. Would he constantly be wondering how far he could take things? Would she constantly be stopping him? He was already just a little frustrated (and he tried really, really hard to hide that). He wasn't sure how long he could do that.

"Nathan?" she said when he didn't say anything. He looked up at her, and she couldn't hide how scared she was that she'd messed everything up. "I should have said something earlier. I should have told you from the start."

"Haley." He stopped her talking and sat up so he was facing her. "If you did that, you'd never get a boyfriend." Her jaw dropped and they both laughed. "It's...it's a big deal."

"I know," she said regrettably.

"But if that's how you feel, then...then...good for you," he said, his voice genuine. She looked skeptical. "I think you know this is going to suck for me." She laughed and nodded. "But I like you way, way too much to not be with you. It's just...don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" she asked incredulously.

"I mean I understand. And...I'll follow your lead."

"Really?" she asked. "You can do that?"

He laughed. "I'm not some horny kid, Haley."

Well...not all the time.

She laughed too, nodded her head and kissed him, and then slipped into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. She smiled to herself when she saw that the ones he'd packed for her were a pair of flannel pants and a long sleeved tee shirt. Not that she had many 'sexy' things (or any at all, really), but she liked that he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't want to wear anything too revealing.

He was already in bed when she stepped back into the room, and she smiled as she climbed in next to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her before he turned out the light. She was drifting off within minutes, and she knew that had everything to do with the fact that she was next to him.

----

After classes on Monday, Nathan was at his locker in the mostly-empty hallway, stuffing his things into his bag. He saw Brooke round the corner and come straight for him, and he let himself smile at her. Haley had told him about her encounter with Brooke at the mall, and Nathan was pretty proud of both girls for actually having a civil conversation.

"What's up?" he asked casually once Brooke was standing next to him. She relaxed immediately once she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"Rachel's pissed at you," she told him. She figured she'd just dive right in if she didn't have to make any apologies or anything.

"What's new?"

Brooke laughed and nodded her head. "She knows you got her kicked out of the dance."

"How's that?" he asked.

"Well, two people know about the flask. And I wasn't there, so..."

"Right," he said quietly. "I don't really care. What's she gonna do?"

"Nathan, you know she's...diabolical," Brooke said seriously. "I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," he said. He wasn't sure where this side of her was coming from, but she was kind of reminding him of how she used to be. Maybe not hanging out with Rachel really was good for Brooke. "How are you these days?"

"Oh. You know. Single and friendless," she said, shrugging her shoulder like it was no big deal.

He raised his brow and smirked at her. "I've seen you with Jagielski a lot."

"Jake and I are..."

"Friends?" Nathan supplied. She rolled her eyes. "And I might have been pissed at you, but you're still my friend."

She nodded, and she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I deserved what you said to me. I acted like...such a bitch."

"Well yeah," he said, since she was stating the obvious. "I know what Lucas did was shitty, but..."

"You know what though? How many parties did I go to where I flirted with random guys?" she asked, interrupting him. Nathan assumed it was a rhetorical question, so he didn't comment. "What's the difference between that and him hanging out with Peyton?"

"He kissed her."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. So he kissed her. But...I mean, I had guys trying to kiss me all the time. And it was my fault, because I let them think I wanted them to."

"Okay?" he drew out in confusion. He had no idea what she was getting at.

"I'm trying to say that I had way more errors in judgement than Lucas ever did, only mine never ended in kissing. That didn't make it right," she explained.

That actually made a lot of sense to Nathan. And she was right. He was actually pretty proud of her for figuring that out on her own. Haley rounded the corner, and she actually smiled a little when she saw Nathan talking to Brooke.

"That's a good way to look at it," Nathan admitted. He smiled at Haley, and Brooke turned around to see what he was looking at. "Listen, call me sometime. We'll hang out."

She looked surprised for a second, then nodded. "I will."

"I mean, if you're not too busy with Ja..."

"Shut up," she said, punching his arm lightly as he laughed. She knew he'd notice her blushing. "I'll see you."

She turned to walk away, and she said hi to Haley as they passed one another. Haley looked confused momentarily, and Nathan just smiled at her. He told her about the conversation, and Haley said she was glad he wasn't giving up his friendship with Brooke. He insisted that Haley was a much, much better person than most. She tried to argue, but he wouldn't let her.

----

Lucas and Peyton were laughing when they walked through the door of her house after school during the middle of the week. He'd had practice, and she and Haley hung out in the tutor center doing homework until the guys were done. Peyton had suggested they go out for dinner, but Lucas told her he'd cook for them at her place. It wasn't until they pulled up to the house that she realized she really didn't have anything _for_ him to cook. Since she knew this great little café where she'd been eating most of her meals, she'd kind of been slacking on her grocery shopping.

They heard a noise in the kitchen, and Lucas immediately moved so he was standing in front of Peyton protectively. He quietly told her to stay behind him, and she rest her hand on his back. He wasn't sure if that was to calm him or comfort her, but it probably did both. When they walked into the kitchen Lucas saw a man standing at the sink, and his posture straightened. Peyton, however, rushed out from behind him.

"Dad!" she cried, making the man turn around just in time to catch her when she threw herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're home early."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. She'd been talking about her dad coming home for a while. She was excited, and she missed him, and Lucas was glad the man was spending a few extra days with his daughter.

"Who's the boy?" Larry asked teasingly. Obviously, Peyton had told him all about Lucas.

"This is Lucas," she said, turning to her boyfriend. "Lucas, this is my dad."

Lucas extended his hand to the man, and Larry was impressed with how confident the boy was.

Lucas was kind of surprised about that himself. He thought he'd be nervous meeting Peyton's dad for the first time. But when he realized that all either of them wanted was the best for her, Lucas understood that they already had at least one thing in common.

Peyton made it no secret that she was thrilled. Not only was she happy that her dad was home, but she was happy that he seemed to be getting along so well with Lucas. They were the two most important men in her life and she needed them to like one another. After dinner, when the two guys were talking passionately about books, it became very, very clear that they got on just fine.


	18. Chapter 18

"Christopher Keller!" Peyton called out excitedly upon entering his house.

"Sleeping," he mumbled from the sofa. It was 11:30 on a Sunday morning and if you asked her, he had no business sleeping and she wasn't going to let him do it, not when she had news to share.

"Not anymore. I have to talk to you about something."

"Are we gonna make out?" he asked, his face buried in the pillow as he lay on his stomach.

"No way in hell."

"Then I'm busy."

"Chris!" she shouted, swatting him with the stack of papers in her hand.

"What?" he whined, rolling over onto his back.

She sat down, forcing him to move his legs, which he of course groaned about. "What would you say if I told you that I could book you for a headlining gig at a hot new club that's sure to launch your career and get you all the girls you want to come over here and demand that you make out with them?"

"Uh. Sure?" he said skeptically.

"Come on! You're supposed to be excited!" she insisted, shoving his arm. Being that he wasn't very solid, he almost fell off the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he laughed, shoving her back.

"What I'm talking about is the all ages night yours truly is going to be hosting at the club Karen and Deb are opening," she explained. He looked completely shocked, then smiled and nodded in appreciation.

She'd spent all morning sitting with Karen and Deb in the kitchen of the Roe/Scott household. Lucas was at the Scott place for the weekend, and he was still being kept in the dark. Peyton knew she was going to tell him soon, she just didn't want him to get really excited about something if it wasn't going to happen. She had already been far too excited about it, and she hadn't told anyone. She'd thought of telling Nathan, but no matter how supportive she knew he'd be, he wouldn't necessarily understand what a huge deal it was for her to do something like this in their little town. After going over building plans, business plans, budgets, construction contacts, and a whole lot of other things with Karen and Deb, she knew she could start telling people. Since Lucas and Nathan were at a Saturday practice and Haley was going to be kept out of the loop for just a little while longer, Peyton figured she'd get her first act on board before she went too crazy with all the other plans she had to make.

When she explained all that to Chris, he got more and more into what she was really saying. She was starting a club, basically. Sure, Karen and Deb were the financial and business partners who were getting everything off the ground, but by the sounds of it, Peyton was the one who was going to be doing quite a bit of the heavy lifting.

He was proud of her. He didn't say it in those exact words, though.

"This is fucking awesome," he said seriously.

"It's kinda cool, right?" she said. She looked over her notes again, which were rough sketches she'd been working on that morning while the women all talked. A logo and a design for the stage were there in pencil on the page. Karen and Deb had admired her enthusiasm.

"And you want me to headline?"

"You're one of the most talented people I know," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. "And I know you've got enough material for a full set."

"What about a band?" he asked. She could see the smile on his face, like he just couldn't wait to call some of the guys he knew from Wilmington to come play a show with him.

"I trust you, as long as I get to hear them before the show," she told him. "See if they can play for Haley and Jake too."

"Whoa. You're asking Jake?" he asked, raising his brow. "No. Hang on. You're asking _Haley_? You _know_ she can't get on a stage."

"Well, I happen to know a couple really cocky guys who can help her with that." He looked at her blankly for a moment before she realized what she'd said, and who she'd said it to, and she punched his arm. "Stop it, you pervert. I mean that Nathan can help her with her confidence, and you can help her with her stage presence."

"And Jake?"

"Jake is a talented musician who should get a chance to play at my awesome new club," she said, making Chris laugh.

Her phone rang as it sat on the table and she reached for it, smiling when she saw Lucas' name on the screen. Chris lay back down, slipping his legs in behind her and all but shoving her off the couch as she told Lucas where she was and he told her his practice was finished. He asked if she wanted to meet him at the Scot place, but she told him to head to her house. At least then they'd be alone. Her dad had left the day before after spending almost a full week in Tree Hill.

"Sorry," she said after hanging up. Chris just mumbled something into the pillow. "So don't say anything to Jake, okay? I'm going to talk to him later."

"'Kay."

"And...Hey, um...what's with him and Brooke?" she asked, trying not to sound like she cared too much.

He shrugged his shoulder, looking completely ridiculous, since he was laying down. "Nothing, if you ask either of them. But...I dunno. They spend a lot of time together. And I thought she was gonna be a total bitch, but...she's not really."

"She has her moments," Peyton mumbled. She wasn't sure if she was talking about good moments or bitchy moments. She supposed it depended on who you asked.

"Girls are a mystery."

"Well, it'd help if you put any effort at all into figuring us out," she said with a laugh.

"Naw. And I know _you_. But then you're more like a dude than any girl I've ever met," he said, instinctively covering his face with his hands. Sure enough, she hit him with her papers again. "I mean it in a good way."

"Whatever," she laughed. "I'll see you later."

He flipped his hand casually in her direction and shifted to get comfortable, and Peyton shook her head all the way to the door.

She got into her car and when she threw her papers onto the seat next to her, she noticed a CD sitting among them. She reached for it and took it out of its protective paper sleeve, and she noticed the words 'Chris Keller's Demo (So Awesome it Could Be an Album)' written on the front in black Sharpie. She laughed out loud and shook her head, and after turning the key in the ignition, she ejected the mix she'd been listening and put his CD in instead. His strummy pop-rock tunes were perfect for her drive home, no matter that the trip was so short she barely got through a song and a half.

Lucas was sitting on her front steps when she got home, his shirt damp with sweat and his hair a mess. His cheeks were flushed, and his car was nowhere around. She'd assumed he would have gotten a ride with Nathan.

"Did you run from the school?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she approached and he stood.

He shrugged his shoulder and slung his bag over his shoulder. "No big deal."

"It's like, two miles."

"A mile and a half," he corrected. She assumed he was pretty proud of the fact that he'd just participated in a full work out, then run to her house. He kissed her cheek as she unlocked the door. "How's your day been?"

"Really good," she said, smiling as she kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket.

He sensed there was something she wasn't telling him, but she had yet to keep a huge secret for too long. She always ended up telling him, she just did so in her own time. He wasn't offended by that. It was just her way of doing things. And honestly, he kind of liked knowing that they each had their independence, their own things to focus on, and that they were each understanding of the other. She knew he had a commitment to basketball that she was sometimes left out of, and she didn't once complain about his working out at the gym or at the River Court. He knew that she liked a few hours to herself sometimes to listen to music and/or draw, and that she sometimes needed to do homework by herself in order to do her best.

He realized that this was what a healthy relationship was supposed to be like.

Once they were in her room, Peyton set her papers in a file on her desk and switched on the radio, and Lucas dropped his bag on the floor. She noticed him glance to the bathroom, and she eyed his attire again.

"You're kinda sweaty," she noted.

He noted, however, that she obviously wasn't turned off by that fact. "Locker room's closed on Saturdays. Can't shower after practice."

"Oh. I thought you just skipped a shower so you could get here sooner," she teased.

He laughed. "That too." He walked towards her, but she held out her hand and pressed it against his stomach, stopping him from touching her.

"I don't think so," she said, chuckling when his face fell. "Shower."

"Come with me?" he suggested flirtatiously. She didn't miss all that his word choice implied.

"I'm clean." She watched him literally bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something suggestive. "What?" she asked, raising her brow, just daring him to say it.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He grasped her wrist and pulled her closer so quickly that she couldn't fight him on it, and he pressed his lips to hers before turning and heading into the bathroom. She was left there wondering how and why she wasn't joining him. They had a house to themselves. They didn't have anywhere to be, had no plans for the rest of the day. She'd locked the front door when they walked in the house.

And truthfully, the boy looked damn good drenched in sweat. Seeing him drenched in water, she assumed, would just be that much better.

Besides, she realized that there wasn't a towel in the bathroom, so she had to take him one anyway.

She slipped out of her clothes and reached for two towels from her closet, wrapping one loosely around herself. She opened the bathroom door quietly, stepping inside and letting some of the steam escape. She dropped both towels onto the counter, then pulled back the curtain. Lucas placed his hand over his heart when she stepped inside.

"You scared me," he breathed out. Then he looked her up and down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought you were clean."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and tried not to laugh. "No you didn't," she said seductively.

----

Brooke and Jake were sitting in her bedroom, sipping milkshakes and doing homework together. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, and he was sitting with his back resting against the bed frame as he read from one of his textbooks. They didn't have any classes together, but they'd started doing this kind of thing. She liked not going out to parties every weekend. The Tree Hill party scene was kind of fizzling out anyway, what with Lucas and Nathan being otherwise occupied and Brooke and Rachel not speaking. There was no one else really to hold it down. Brooke and Jake would spend time together at one of their houses, doing pretty much nothing, but doing that together.

And her grades had improved dramatically in the past few weeks. Her teachers marveled over it, since they hadn't known her true potential. She'd never shown it. It wasn't like she was going to be winning any academic awards, but she was getting B's in all her classes.

"Hey bookworm," she said abruptly. He laughed softly and eyed her own books with a raised brow. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It's serious," she said.

"Most questions prefaced by _'Can I ask you a question?'_ are pretty serious," he said. She rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh again. "What's on your mind?"

"I wouldn't even ask you, but...You know Peyton pretty well, right?" she asked needlessly. He raised himself up onto the bed as she sat up, crossing her legs to sit indian-style. "Do you think...I dunno. Do you think she'd ever forgive me?"

Jake smiled and looked at her as she toyed with the bottom of her jeans instead of looking at him. "Would you be asking me this if you didn't already know the answer?"

"Are you going to answer every question with a question?"

"Are you going to..."

"Okay," she said laughingly, holding up her hand. "Really. What do you think? Honestly."

"Honestly?" he asked, and she nodded. "I think that Peyton doesn't hold grudges, but...I think you have a lot to apologize for. Other than what happened recently."

"So you know the whole story, obviously," she mumbled shamefully. Of course, he knew the whole story. "You think she'll listen?"

"Probably," he said quietly. "I don't know how Lucas will feel about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you called his girlfriend a slut," Jake reminded her. She winced a little at the word. "Us guys don't take too kindly to that."

She sighed and shook her head at herself. "God, I was so out of line."

Jake shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah," he admitted. She didn't seem to take offense to the fact that he wasn't arguing it. "But it's not too late to change it."

"Yeah maybe," she whispered. He pat her knee and opened his book again before laying down on his back on her bed in front of her school work. She watched him for a moment and figured that it was the best time to be honest. Or at least try to make him be honest. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yup," he said, more casually as he got comfortable.

"What's going on between us?"

He looked over at her quickly. That wasn't at all the question he was expecting. He couldn't say he wasn't thinking the same thing, but he wasn't nearly as bold as Brooke was. She clearly wanted an answer, but as he regarded her, he realized that she probably already knew what the answer was. It wasn't like he was exactly 'subtle' about how he felt, how he wanted her. They hung out all the time, and he did things for her, and she did things for him. She'd spent time getting to know his best friend, and Jake gave her a place to escape to when she wanted to get out of her house.

"What do you want to be going on between us?" he asked.

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" she cried, leaning over to shove him. He chuckled and set his book down again.

"I...whatever you want to be going on, I guess," he said.

"What kind of answer is that?" she laughed.

"What kind of answer do you want?"

"Jake!"

They both started laughing a little harder, and he moved so he was sitting up again, one leg tucked beneath him so he could face her. She was so gorgeous, especially when she looked vulnerable, but was still smiling, and when she was wearing just mascara and lip balm. Her so obviously implying that there was something between them and that she wanted there to be something between them didn't hurt either.

"You know I'm into you," Jake said quietly.

"I do? You are?"

"Yes. And...yes," he said. She laughed nervously and he placed his hand on her knee. She surprised him by resting her hand over his. "I just wanted to give you time to...I dunno. Get over Lucas."

"I am very, very over Lucas," she said seriously.

She didn't say anything else. She didn't have to, and he didn't really want her to. She wouldn't have asked the question if she didn't want the same thing he wanted.

So he kissed her.

----

Lucas was kind of stunned when Peyton told him of her plans. Not because he didn't think she could do it, or because she'd gone to his mom, or because she was so prepared it was almost scary.

But because she was so _sneaky_ it was definitely scary.

He couldn't believe she'd kept something so huge such a big secret. Of course, he understood her reasons - he wasn't mad at her - he just didn't know how she'd done it. Or when she'd gotten the time. She just coyly shrugged her shoulder and said that she wasn't with him all the time. He told her he was proud of her, and when she tried to say that she hadn't done anything yet, he argued that she definitely had and didn't drop the issue until she believed him. He listened to her talk about who she was going to get to play, and what local bands she wanted to eventually book. She said his mom had been amazing, which really came as no shock to either of them.

Lucas got to work reading over one of Peyton's essays, though they both knew it was probably perfect without any of his input. He'd never, ever say the words, but it kind of surprised him that she was as smart as she was. He'd, of course, known she was smart. She had always been on the list of honours students that was posted outside Principal Turner's office, but he hadn't expected her to be in the 90th percentile of their junior class. She didn't make it known; school work came easily to her, and she really didn't think it was a big deal. Lucas knew it was. He knew how hard he studied to make the same grades. Sure, he was juggling basketball, school and everything else, but he knew that Peyton had her own set of circumstances, too.

Basically, he just loved that she was as much of an intellectual as he was.

They went out for dinner, since she had no food in her house. He suggested they stop at the grocery store and get something, but she dismissed the notion with a flick of her wrist, and laughed when he rolled his eyes. They found themselves at a little pub on the water that served what Lucas insisted were the best fish and chips in town. Peyton had to agree with him once their food arrived.

"Come on," he said after he paid (he insisted, though she argued him on it) and they stepped outside again. "Let's go for a walk."

"It's cold."

"I know," he said. Though she was wearing a jacket and he wasn't, and he was wearing only a tee shirt underneath, he pulled off his sweater and handed it to her. "Take it," he insisted when she shook her head.

"You'll freeze," she argued. She was, however, unzipping her jacket so she could pull his shirt over her head.

"I have a jacket in the car." They walked to where his car was parked and he popped the truck, only to pull out a letterman jacket that she didn't even know he owned. She looked entirely too amused by the fact that he had one. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the fabric over his arms. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"What?" he asked, unable to keep from smiling no matter how much he wanted to.

"It's just...you look...like a geek," she said between giggles.

"A geek!?" he cried, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "I put on _this_ jacket and you call me a geek, but the rest of the time I have books in my hand and..."

"I've just never seen you wear it before," she interrupted. He shrugged his shoulder and she she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's different."

He let out a breath and shook his head. He didn't tend to flaunt his 'status' like Nathan did, because he honestly didn't care about it. He just wanted to play ball. Nathan had always, until recently, wanted the recognition that came with wearing the blue and white jacket everywhere, but Lucas liked the anonymity. Of course, everyone knew who he was anyway, but he didn't feel the need to advertise.

"It's this or catching a cold," he said.

"I know," she laughed. "I'm not making fun."

"You called me a geek."

"But I said it with admiration," she insisted, making them both laugh.

As they walked down the beach towards the spot that Peyton insisted was the best place in the whole town, she noticed a few of their classmates watching her and Lucas. She's almost gotten used to the staring and the gossip. She'd almost come to terms with the fact that however long she was with Lucas, people were going to talk about her, them and their relationship. She'd already heard a hundred rumors, none of which were true. The latest one was that she and Brooke had secretly been friends all along and had decided to swap boyfriends without telling either guy. High school was known to be a crazy place, but that was just ridiculous, if you asked her. She almost thought that _if_ she and Brooke _were_ still friends, they would have been able to laugh about that together.

They stopped to talk to one of Lucas' teammates for a few minutes, and Peyton took the opportunity to get a look at the guy's cheerleader girlfriend. Laura, one of the nicer girls on the squad, who Peyton had actually spoken to before and got along with, was wearing a short little tartan skirt and a white jacket with fur around the collar. Peyton was wearing jeans, Cons and a leather jacket, and now she had Lucas' hoodie on, too. Even when she wore skirts, they weren't that short or that tight, and she almost always wore flats or sneakers or flip flips, not heels.

As they started walking again, Lucas could tell there was something going on with her. Suddenly. She was fine, then she was all quiet and avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, what's going on?" he asked after about 10 minutes of walking in silence. "And don't say nothing, because I'm not blind." She rolled her eyes, but he took her hand and she let out a breath. "What is it?"

"You don't think I act like a guy, do you?" she asked quietly. He immediately stopped walking and she stood in front of him.

"What?" he laughed. He thought better than to mention their earlier shower activities; he was certain that wasn't what she meant. "No. Of course not." He reached over and brushed her hair back from her eyes. "Who said that?"

"Chris."

Lucas scoffed and looked at her as if to ask _'then why are you worrying?' _"You do not act like a guy. Why would you even ask me that?"

"I dunno. I guess I've only ever seen you around cheerleaders. And I am _so_ not a cheerleader," she said.

"Didn't you used to be?" he asked. He knew it wasn't at all the point she was trying to make, but he'd just remembered it. Before he'd ever started playing on the school team at their junior high, he could recall seeing her in the black and gold uniform of the school.

"And then I saw the light," she joked. He laughed and they started walking again, but minutes later, when they sat down on the beach, he was still lost in thought. "You're totally thinking about me in a cheerleading uniform right now."

"I...I was...I wasn't." His stuttering, he was well aware, was a dead giveaway.

"Relax. You're allowed," she said quietly, looping her arm through his and resting her head against his shoulder. He was quiet for another few moments, and she started laughing again. "How about give it a rest right now, though?"

"Stop it," he mumbled, pulling her closer. "You know you're gorgeous, right? You're like, the sexiest girl I've ever seen."

"Luke."

"You are," he insisted. "I don't care if you're a cheerleader or a history geek or an ambitious pseudo-entrepreneur club manager." Peyton started laughing. Really hard. "What?"

"You think ambition is..."

"Hot as hell," he interrupted. His tone suggested that there was no room for argument.

"Wait till I tell Haley," she said quietly as she wove their fingers together.

She explained to him what that meant, but he didn't find it nearly as funny as she did. She knew no one but Haley would appreciate the whole scenario. She also knew Lucas was not like any of the other teenaged boys in town, and that she was the lucky one who got to be with him. The more time she spent with him, she more she realized that maybe luck had nothing to do with it. Maybe they were meant for one another.

Lucas' phone rang when as they drove back to Peyton's place, and it was Nathan saying that Dan was insisting they have a guys' night since Deb was away, and Lucas couldn't get out of it. Peyton told him it was no problem, because it wasn't, and she tried to tell him that maybe it would be fun. According to Nathan, Dan had gotten a bunch of action movies and a bottle of fine scotch. He tended to let the boys have a drink or two from time to time when he knew they were staying in. Peyton actually thought that didn't sound like a horrible evening.

Save for Dan being there, but even she wasn't convinced he was as bad as everyone seemed to make him out to be.

When they got to her house, Lucas got out and walked her to the door, of course, and she looked at him like he was crazy when he took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Since I look so geeky in it," he said dramatically, rolling his eyes. She sighed and glared at him. "It's yours. You're my girlfriend, right? Girlfriends are supposed to take their boyfriend's letterman jackets."

"In 1953, maybe." She may have been joking with him, but she definitely loved that he was so sweet to her and so traditional. He was a romantic, and she was completely in love with that.

"Just take it!" he laughed.

"Okay," she said softly, leaning forward to kiss him. "But you're going to freeze on the way home."

"I am?"

"Mhmm. Because I'm keeping this sweater, too," she informed him, pulling her hands into the sleeves of the grey cotton.

"That's my favourite sweater," he said, though he knew that if she wanted it, he couldn't deny her.

"I'll be sure to enjoy it a little extra, just for you then," she said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. "Have fun with your dad."

He scoffed as he held her. "Right."

"Hey. He's your dad and he wants to spend time with you. You should be thankful for that," she said seriously. He looked at her like he was ashamed of having been so selfish. It was like she could read his mind. "Don't do that either." She smiled at him, and he shook his head, because he had no idea how she knew him so well. "I'll be here, listening to music and sleeping in your sweatshirt."

His heart beat faster and he _did not_ want to leave. He wanted her to be sleeping next to him while she wore that sweater. He wanted a hell of a lot more than that, too. He wanted to know what her plans were. Where she was going to school and what she wanted to do with her life. If she wanted kids someday and it was insane, because he was getting completely ahead of himself.

So he said none of that, knew it wasn't the time. Instead, he kissed her and said goodbye, and the whole drive home, he wondered how bad it would be if his movie night ended up just being Dan and Nathan.


	19. Chapter 19

"No!" Haley cried for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was just the four of them, she, Peyton, Nathan and Lucas sitting in the café after closing. And Peyton had just asked Haley to do something they both knew she'd say no to. "I can't do it. I can't get on that stage."

"Haley, yes you _can_," Peyton insisted gently. "You're amazing. You should want to share that."

"I _do_ want to share it. I just _can't_," Haley said. "When I think of getting on stage, I just...I freak out."

"You ever try just closing your eyes?" Nathan suggested. It was kind of crazy, but it was the same thing he did when the crowd got to him and he had to make two free throws. He'd just close his eyes for a moment to get in the right head space.

"It might work," Lucas said with a nod. Haley tried to argue, and Peyton was getting just a little bit frustrated. She understood, she just really wanted Haley to get over her fear. "And can't you get Chris to help you with that? He's all about playing live."

"Okay, but Chris has done this before. A lot," Haley argued.

"And you haven't. At all," Nathan pointed out. "How do you know you can't do something if you've never tried?"

Haley sighed deeply and crossed her arms. Nathan had this annoying habit of being right a lot of the time. And he _was_ right. She'd never honestly tried to get up on stage, but that was because the crippling fear she felt just thinking about it stopped her from performing. She didn't want to be afraid, she just didn't know how to stop it. It was a frustrating thing, the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the clammy hands, the lightheadedness. It was all part and parcel with her stage fright.

"Just _try_," Peyton pleaded. She wasn't above begging. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't think it was a really good thing for Haley. It was the definition of a win-win. "Can you promise me you'll at least try?"

Haley looked around at the three faces staring at her, all hopeful and just a little smug, because they all knew her answer.

"Fine. I'll try."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, and Peyton was smiling at her from across the table. Haley really didn't know if she could do it. But Peyton was right. She owed it to herself to try.

----

"Idea."

Peyton looked up from her notebook and saw Nathan sitting across from her. She was going over some details for the as-yet-nameless club, and she had sought refuge from distractions in the library. The last person she expected to see was Nathan. The library wasn't exactly his stomping grounds.

"Hmm?"

He grabbed the book and closed it, and she scowled at him. "I have an idea."

"That's rare," she joked.

"Ha ha," he mumbled dryly. "You and I haven't hung out lately."

She laughed at him, and the librarian shot her a glance. "We hang out all the time," she said quietly. "We hung out yesterday."

"I mean just the two of us. You and me."

"Oh. Well, yeah." She shrugged her shoulder. She could tell he wasn't really upset at all, he was just stating a fact, and by the look on his face, he had some plan to remedy the problem. "So what's your idea?"

"I'm thinking that tonight, you and I should hang out, and Lucas and Haley can hang out," he said, smirking at his own thoughtfulness. She didn't look convinced.

"Really."

"Yes."

"Do they know about this plan?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No. Not yet," he said nonchalantly. "It'll be fine."

"Right. Except that they've never really ever hung out just the two of them, and...Who knows if they even want to?" she asked. She knew it was a good point. Nathan seemed to think his plan was fool proof.

"They like each other well enough. If all else fails, they can just do homework or something," he said. He meant it to be a joke, but Peyton looked at him, and they both started laughing. It really wouldn't have surprised either of them if that actually happened.

"And what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Beach house. Jack Daniels."

He counted the items off on his fingers, and she laughed when he stopped at those two. But she couldn't say that didn't actually sound fun. Now that he'd mentioned it, they hadn't spent any time just the two of them recently. She knew they'd probably just end up talking, laughing and generally making fun of one another the whole time, but it'd be a lot of fun either way.

"Alright. Tonight?" she asked. The guys didn't have a game that night, since they'd just finished a tournament the weekend prior and the playoffs were starting the following week. Peyton knew how desperate the guys were to unwind.

She'd helped Lucas in several other ways.

"Yup. I'll take you home after school and you can pack a bag."

They high fived for some reason, and then Nathan got up and walked away. She assumed he'd take care of talking to Lucas and Haley about this reverse date situation. She watched him walk out of the library, and just before she went back to her work, she saw Brooke walk through the doors. The brunette looked right at Peyton, then turned around and walked back into the hall. Peyton could tell that it wasn't because Brooke was still mad and didn't want to even look at her. She got the feeling it was because she was embarrassed and didn't want to have to feel that way.

Brooke ran directly into Nathan when she stepped into the hall, accidentally jabbing him in the stomach with her binder.

"Ow!" he cried. His hands landed on her shoulders to steady her, and she looked up at him apologetically. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry about that."

"Saw Peyton, huh?" Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You know, it's kind of amazing that you can avoid her so well. It's a small school."

"We've been doing it for years," she said, shrugging her shoulder. He sighed and nodded his head. "Hey Nate? I um...I wanted to apologize for that night. What Rachel said to Haley, I mean."

She'd decided to start small with her apologies. She'd work her way up to Peyton and Lucas, mostly because she thought that, of anyone, they'd be least likely to forgive her. And honestly, she couldn't blame them.

"It's not you who should be apologizing, Brooke," Nathan insisted quietly. "And it's not me who should be getting the apology." She nodded her head, but they both knew that there was no way Rachel would be talking to Haley. Nathan hadn't even seen her around lately. "But thanks." She looked relieved, like she was surprised he'd forgive her. "So I hear you've been making out with Jake."

Her jaw dropped when she saw the smirk on his face, and her cheeks went red. "Where did you hear that?"

"Jake told Chris, Chris told Haley..."

"Haley told you," she finished with a sigh.

"I won't tell anyone," he promised. "And I know Haley hasn't said anything to Peyton."

"Thanks," Brooke said quietly. "I don't really...We haven't really talked officially about what we are."

Nathan started laughing as they began down the hall. "Why do you girls always need to have that talk?" he asked, disregarding the fact that it was he who initiated the conversation with Haley on the matter. "Can't you just make out and not worry about the rest of it?"

"We try not to just make out randomly," she said, making them both laugh. "Well, most of us."

"Well, Jake and I kind of have this mutual dislike thing going on, but...I dunno. Good for you."

"Thanks for the enthusiasm," she laughed.

"It's hard for me to be happy for a guy who punched me in the face," he told her, and she shook her head. Not Jake's finest moment. "I'm happy for you though. I mean, if you're happy or whatever."

"Yeah," she said, smiling up at him. "You too." Nathan draped one arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Well, I have to find someplace quiet to work on this calc stuff."

"Try the tutor center. Haley's in there, and she won't care if you work."

"Oh. Maybe I'll do that," she said quietly. "I'll see you later."

"Later, Davis." Nathan shoved her gently in the direction of the tutor center, and she playfully glared at him before waving and walking away.

He was headed for the weight room where he was supposed to be meeting Lucas and a couple of their teammates when he heard his name over the PA. He was being called to the principal's office, and he really didn't know why. He hadn't done anything wrong. He actually assumed that tipping Turner off to Rachel's formal night antics would have bought him a little breathing room. He made his way toward the office, not exactly worried that he was in trouble for anything, but worried because he had no clue what was going on. He wasn't really a fan of uncertainty.

"Nathan," Principal Turner said once Nathan stepped into the office. Nathan had been in there enough times that he flopped down in the chair across from Turner's desk and sat rather casually.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked. He didn't love to mince words, and he knew Principal Turner was the same.

"We need to speak about Rachel Gatina."

Nathan took a deep breath. Turner's tone was dead serious, and Nathan wasn't sure what his part in all of it was, but he sat there for the rest of the lunch hour and well into his next period answering questions about his relationship with Rachel. Turner wanted to know everything, and the two of them spoke candidly. Nathan told him everything he knew, without being vindictive or manipulative. He merely told the truth, and before he was excused, he was told that Brooke would have to come and do the same thing. Turner wouldn't say what was really going on, why he was gathering this information, but Nathan knew it couldn't mean anything good for Rachel.

----

After school, Lucas and Haley said goodbye to Peyton and Nathan, and they were quiet until they got into the car. Haley was still a little thrown off by all the things that had happened in her day. First, she'd gotten a sincere apology from Brooke for something the brunette hadn't even been responsible for. She and Brooke sat in the tutor center for a while and talked, and Brooke was actually really friendly. They'd been able to laugh together about things, and they talked about Jake and Chris and Nathan. It was interesting. Haley knew that Jake was definitely good for a girl like Brooke, but she didn't think she would have seen the results of that so quickly. Brooke was actually..._nice_.

And then, of course, there was the fact that she'd been ambushed with the idea of she and Lucas hanging out together. It wasn't that she was adverse to it, she just wasn't expecting it.

Lucas realized they were kind of being forced into hanging out together, not that it was the worst thing they'd ever had to do. It was just a little weird. Doing things as a group wasn't at all the same as spending time together, and while Nathan and Peyton had a plan for what they were going to do, Lucas and Haley had kind of been thrown together without their knowledge.

"So," Haley said at the same time Lucas started laughing. "This is so weird!"

"Come on. It doesn't have to be," he insisted, starting the car. "I think we need a plan."

"A plan?" Haley asked, turning to him a little as they started out of the parking lot.

"I'm thinking we need to get something to eat. Then there's this little book store the next town over that no one knows about," he said. He could tell that she definitely didn't know about that book store. "Then we could catch a movie or something."

Haley smiled. That actually sounded like a lot of fun. "Yeah. Sure."

She told him about an Italian place in the town he was driving towards that no one ever went to. She figured that if he was going to share his little book store, she'd share her little restaurant. They talked about neutral things at first. School and the café were obviously both safe topics. He walked to her a little more about her upcoming (impending, she'd say) performance, though it was a little while away. She was still scared, but she told Lucas, like she'd told Nathan, that her boyfriend's tips for dealing with the pressure were actually helping. She'd started small, just singing for Nathan. That was actually a pretty big step, and she had to smile when Lucas said it must have been hard for her to do.

They decided to go to the book store, then to dinner after checking movie times and seeing that there was a movie starting at 7:30. That gave them plenty of time to brows dusty old books, eat, and make their way back to the theater. As soon as they walked into the store, Haley smiled over at Lucas. She'd never been there before, and it wasn't really a surprise. The entrance was off a little side street she hadn't ever even noticed was there. There was just a little sigh over the door, but inside, there were shelves upon shelves of books. It smelled of paper and dust and that wonderful 'old book' smell. There was only one man, about 45, working in the place, and he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when the little bell above the door rang. He seemed to know or recognize Lucas. Haley was impressed. They split up and went in two different directions after Lucas perused the 'new arrivals'. This didn't mean they were new releases, it just mean they were new to the store. Some of the books looked to be 100 years old, and it wouldn't have surprised Haley if they were.

She had to smile at Lucas. He was like a kid in a candy store. She thought they had a lot more in common than she'd ever suspected. She'd never had a problem with Lucas. They'd always gotten along and exchanged niceties when she was working and he'd come into the café to talk to his mom or mooch free coffee. Since she'd started getting to know him a little better through her association with Nathan and Lucas' association with Peyton, she started to see very clearly that Lucas Scott was not at all what people thought he was. Especially not now that his letterman jacket hung in Peyton's closet. He was clearly a romantic, and he was definitely kind. More than once, she'd seen him hold doors open for people. She saw him one day carrying an elderly woman's groceries to her car. He was talking and laughing with the her, and when Peyton asked him if he knew the woman, he shrugged his shoulders, said_ 'not really',_ and took a sip of his drink like it was no big deal at all to be so kind. Haley thought that in another life, she and Lucas could have been really close friends. She thought that in _this_ life, maybe they would be.

"What'd you find?" he asked, walking up to her. She had four books in her hands.

"Just a few old hardcovers. And this one for Nathan."

"You're going to get Nathan to read a book?" Lucas asked with a raised brow. She laughed softly and shrugged one shoulder. It kind of amazed her that people thought it was so strange that Haley was still an affective tutor even though she was dating her 'pupil.'

"It's about basketball. It's called _Ghost_," she said, handing it over to Lucas. "He has a book report to do in for his final, and you know...I just figured."

"Looks good actually," Lucas said after reading the description. "Good find, Miss Tutor."

She rolled her eyes and took the book back from him, then they made their way to the check out. Lucas had a few books in his hands, all of which she'd read but he hadn't. She assured him they were all well worth the money, not that the money was much. His three books came to twelve dollars and her four came to fifteen. She told him she may have found one of her new favourite places in the world, and he made her promise he'd feel the same way about the restaurant she'd chosen.

----

Nathan drove up to the beach house, hit the button for the automatic garage door opener, and pulled his SUV into the garage. He reached for Peyton's bag to carry it for her, and fumbled with his keys as he tried to find the right one.

"Hurry up, Scott, I'm freezing here," Peyton piped in.

"Hold your damn horses," he mumbled, pushing the door open to let her inside.

The thing about the Scotts was, they had money to burn, but they didn't like to. The heat at the beach house had been turned way down to save energy and money, so it wasn't much warmer inside than it was outside. They made their way to the living room and Nathan dropped Peyton's bag on the sofa. She promptly unzipped it and pulled out a faded grey sweatshirt. She fully expected Nathan to laugh, and he did when she tugged the sweatshirt over her head.

"You guys are so..._cute_. It's disgusting," he noted. Peyton punched his arm. "It's true. He gave you his sweater?"

"Well, he lent it to me and I chose not to give it back," she argued.

"But he did give you his jacket," Nathan said. "Which is even lamer."

"Is lamer a word?" she laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brow. "Who cares?"

Okay, so he had a point there. He flopped down on the sofa and extended his legs, kicking her bag onto the floor. She scowled at him, but they both laughed when she kicked it aside so she could get to the chair.

"So this is it, huh?" she asked with a laugh. "This is us hanging out."

"It's barely 4:30. We can't start drinking yet," he explained. She nodded because he was right. "We should order some food soon. Chinese?"

She shook her head no. "Pizza."

He smiled over at her. "This is why I like you. You think like me." She shrugged her shoulders and tucked her hands into the sleeves of her sweater. "What do you think Luke and Haley are doing?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Probably more than we are."

"Suckers," he said with a laugh.

Nathan reached for the remote and switched on a basketball game. Duke was playing that night, and it was rare that Nathan was home to watch a ball game. He was either with Haley, studying, or working on his own game. It was kind of nice to sit there with a girl who obviously knew more about the game than he thought and just watch the guys dribble up and down the court. They dialed for pizza, and sat next to one another on the sofa watching the Blue Devils win their game.

----

Lucas and Haley sat in a mostly-packed theater for about 40 minutes, watching possibly the worst movie of all time playing on the screen before them. Haley looked at Lucas, and Lucas looked at Haley, and they both burst into laughter at the exact same moment. The people in the theater who were somehow actually enjoying the film didn't appreciate the noise, and a chorus of _shhh's_ rang out. The got up and, still laughing, made their way out of the theater, doubling over as soon as they were outside the doors.

"Worst. Movie. Ever," Lucas said. Haley just shook her head. "Why did we decide on that one?"

"I have no idea," she said, breathless from laughing. "So terrible."

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as they made their way to the front door of the cineplex.

"Oh!" she cried happily once they were outside. "There's this really cool little coffee shop that usually has live entertainment or sometimes like, open mics and stuff. What do you think?"

He smiled wickedly and pulled his keys from his pocket. "I _think_ that if we go and there's an open mic, you have to get up there."

"Lucas."

"Haley."

"You know I'm not ready yet," she argued lamely. He pulled open her door and closed it for her before running around and getting in the driver's side.

"Okay, but here's the thing, I _don't_ know that," he told her as he turned the key. "And I'll make you a deal. If you do it and you suck, or you freak out, no one else has to know." He looked at her and she still appeared apprehensive. "I won't tell anyone. It's just a stepping stone."

She mulled it over for a minute. She knew she could trust Lucas, and really, she was at the point where, though she didn't think she was ready to perform yet, she was kind of excited by the prospect of it. Maybe one song at a little coffee shop where no one knew her was exactly what she needed. If they liked her, it'd be a definite confidence boost, and if they didn't like her, she would have at least done it.

"Okay," she said with a sigh. "I'll do it."

"Really!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes. Really. Now drive before I change my mind."

Lucas gave Haley a supportive little nudge when, as they were walking up to the coffee shop, they saw the sign on the sidewalk with_ Open Mic Night_ written in pink chalk. She took a deep breath, and Lucas assured her that she'd be fine, and that if she chickened out, that was fine too.

It was probably that exact moment that she decided that chickening out wasn't an option. As soon as they got inside, she talked to the host, who added her name to the list, and she was told she would be fourth, after a guitar playing slam poet and before an African drummer. That was what she loved about the place. It was completely eclectic, and everyone respected and enjoyed everyone else's talent. She was comfortable there, because she'd never been there and seen anyone get booed. Even the worst people she'd seen still got applause and were offered constructive criticism. She quickly noted that there was a piano on the stage, and that put her even more at ease because she wouldn't have to borrow a guitar from anyone.

"You okay?" Lucas asked when he realized that the slam poet was almost done, and Haley was up next.

She nodded and smiled. She looked almost calm. "I really am."

When it was her turn, Lucas gave her hand a quick squeeze, then smiled at her as she got up and made her way to the stage. She was introduced by the host and the crowd clapped, Lucas most emphatically, and when Haley began to play, everything went absurdly quiet. She commanded the attention of the room. When she started singing, Lucas, and a lot of other people, were kind of awe-struck. She had an incredible voice. He honestly had no idea in the world what she was nervous about. She had the crowd wrapped around her little finger, and Lucas could tell she was off in her own little world and didn't even notice.

The small but vocal crowd erupted when Haley finished, and there were even a few people standing and clapping enthusiastically, congratulating her as she made her way off the stage. As soon as she got back to the table, she threw her arms around Lucas.

"Luke!" she cried as he held onto her. "Thank you so much for forcing me to do that!"

"I didn't force you," he laughed. "You were so amazing!"

"I can't believe I just did that!" They sat back down, Lucas still laughing as she took a long drink of water. "I've never been able to get on stage like that."

"I'm proud of you, Hales," he said sincerely. "You really underestimate yourself."

"You know, it's really weird," she said, turning towards him a little bit. "Until recently, I felt like...Like I was maybe less talented than I thought or something. I mean, Chris is _so_ good, and Jake writes songs like crazy, but...I don't know."

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you have plenty of talent," Lucas said.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "And thank you for...you know...being here and doing this for me."

"I didn't do anything. It's all you."

They both knew it was a lie, but Haley knew better than to argue, because he'd just keep saying the same thing and it would just embarrass her, so she kept quiet. She couldn't stop smiling, and when Lucas noticed, he bumped his shoulder against hers. She didn't even blush at all the praise she received from strangers as she and Lucas were leaving for the night.

It was late when they got back to Tree Hill, and Haley turned to Lucas as he pulled up to her house.

"So thanks for hanging out," she said. She was still smiling, but she thought that might have a lot to do with the stories Lucas was telling her about Nathan from when they were younger.

"Yeah. You too. And hey, maybe next time we won't be forced together," Lucas said, making them both laugh. "Seriously though. We should do this more often."

"We should," she said with a nod. "If you can pry yourself away from my best friend."

"And if you can pry yourself away from my brother." He raised his brow and she rolled her eyes.

She laughed and reached for the door handle. "Fair enough."

"I'll see you...Tomorrow probably?" he said.

"Probably. Later, Luke. Thanks again," she said as she got out of the car.

"Stop thanking me!" he shouted. She waved, but didn't turn to look at him, and he put the car in drive again thinking that he and Haley had definitely laid the groundwork for a great friendship.

----

Peyton and Nathan were each on their fourth glass of JD, on the rocks like they both drank it, save for that one time when they'd been 'forced' to drink quickly. After watching the game, Nathan switched on some satellite hip hop radio station and let it play through the surround sound. Peyton was actually a fan of rap, only good rap, and the station he'd chosen was playing a good mix of the artists she was into. He'd laugh every time she pumped her fist when one of her favourites came on.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked over at her as she held her glass in her hand. She nodded her head. "What do you want to do after high school?"

"Seriously?" she asked with a laugh. "That's the question."

"Well I know what everyone else wants to do," he said. "Haley wants to be a teacher and Lucas wants to be some sort of writer, but you...You don't talk about it at all."

"That's because I kind of don't know."

"You don't know."

"Nope," she said, taking another sip of her drink. She was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol. Quite a bit actually. Not that she'd ever had a problem being honest with Nathan, but it certainly wouldn't be an issue now. "Drives my dad crazy."

"I'm sure it does," he said. He couldn't even imagine what Dan would be like if Nathan wasn't so set on playing ball. "You really have no idea?"

"I didn't," she said. "But then I started working on this club stuff, and...I don't know. I'm good at this. You know? Like of all the things I've done that I could see myself doing...Maybe this is it."

"No college?" he asked in surprise.

"I could go to college. Like take business or...I dunno. Entrepreneur classes. Do they have those? They should." She was too drunk to have such a serious conversation, but it kind of felt good to talk to Nathan about this, because she knew he wouldn't judge her based on what she wanted or didn't want to do.

"You're asking _me_ about academic classes?" he asked with a laugh. "Ask me about the records of any basketball team on the east coast and I'm all over it, but actual classes?"

"You do realize that you'll have to take them wherever you play, right?" she pointed out laughingly.

"Yeah, but ball players always get a little bit of leniency," he said, shrugging his shoulder again.

"So you think," she mumbled. The song switched and a song she recognized came on. "Common!"

"Hmm?"

"_Common_!" she repeated. "I _love_ Common."

"I think you love everything right now." She stuck her tongue out at him as she bobbed her head.

"I'm tired," she claimed in response.

Yeah, he'd have to cut her off, not that he thought she'd argue. He walked over and watched on, impressed as she drained the liquid from her glass, then handed it to him. She was mouthing the words to the song. He could only shake his head. This girl was full of surprises, and hardly anyone knew it. He set the glasses in the sink and she linked her arm through his as they headed for the stairs.

"I love Jack," he said. She would have laughed if she didn't know he was talking about the whiskey. She almost laughed anyway. "It's just...so good."

"Better than beer."

"Way better than beer," he agreed. "Know what else is awesome? Johnnie Walker Black."

"That's what my dad drinks!" she said excitedly, like it was the world's biggest coincidence.

"No way!"

Okay, so he was a little drunk too. Not quite as drunk as she, but drunk nonetheless.

They made their way down the long hallway of the top floor of the sprawling house, and Peyton yawned dramatically.

"Come on. You can sleep in Lucas' room," he said laughingly.

"Mmm. Lucas," she said wistfully. Nathan chuckled softly as he pushed the door open and set her bag down. "I kind of miss him."

Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked at her in what she assumed was surprise. Even in her foggy frame of mind, she didn't think it was all that weird for her to admit to missing her boyfriend.

"You so love my brother," Nathan said, grinning ear to ear as he realized it for the first time.

She flopped back on the bed and couldn't stop smiling. "I _do _so love your brother," she said, like it was fact and she'd been holding it in or something. "Is that crazy?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Crazy isn't the word I'd use."

"Do you love Haley?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him as seriously as a drunk person can.

"I'm...getting there," he said quietly, looking to the floor.

"Good," she said. She stood up again and reached for her bag. "Because everyone should feel this way. It's...amazing."

"Okay, I'm outta here before you start singing REO Speedwagon songs or something."

"Hey! Don't knock REO! They have some good songs!" she argued, making him laugh as he headed for the door. "Thanks for hanging out, Nathan."

He turned and looked at her, smiling as he nodded. "Any time. And you too. This was fun."

"'Night!" she called through the closed door. She heard him say the same word back to her, and she just shook her head. She honestly wondered sometimes how they'd ever become friends. But she was sure glad they had.

She pulled off her jeans and shed everything else but her underwear and Lucas' sweatshirt, and she thought seriously about texting him to tell him she was sleeping in his bed without him. She knew better than to text while drinking (or after having drunk), so she left her phone in her bag and curled up in the sheets, not bothering to think about the hangover she was sure to have in the morning.

----

When Lucas saw the half empty bottle of JD on the counter of the beach house on Saturday morning, and no signs of life other than Nathan's coat and Peyton's shoes, he knew that his girl was probably hung over and might not appreciate a rude awakening.

But that didn't stop him from heading up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He knew, of course, that Nathan wouldn't have put Peyton in any other room. It was 11:30 and she was still sleeping, laying there in his sweatshirt with the covers pulled up to her chest and her arms splayed out across the bed. He sat down next to her, brushed the hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She stirred a little, then opened one eye and looked up at him.

"Hi," he said softly, running his thumb over her cheek.

"Hi."

"Hungover?"

"I don't think so," she said, almost surprised by that fact. She sat up a little and realized there was no pounding in her head and no funny feeling in her stomach. Her mouth felt a little fuzzy, but that wasn't so strange. She also saw that Lucas had brought her a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"Good night?" he asked needlessly. She nodded as she sipped her water. "Us too."

"I'm glad," she said, smiling at him. She pulled back the covers and he grinned as he lay down next to her.

"Don't you want breakfast?" he asked. "Or lunch, I guess?"

"After," she mumbled as she cuddled up next to him.

She felt the rumble of his laughter beneath her cheek. She wasn't as drunk as she'd thought she'd be the night before, and she remembered say out loud for the first time that she was in love with Lucas. Now that she realized it herself, she wanted him to know it too. It wasn't like it had taken alcohol to understand what was going on in her heart, but it took that much to admit it out loud. She'd felt it for a while, a few weeks, and she didn't want to keep it in any longer.

"Hey Luke?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she whispered.

He let out a breath and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her hair. "I love you too, Peyton."

"You do?" she asked, looking up at him.

"How could you think I wouldn't?"

"This is just...really, really big, Luke, and...I just need you to know it's a big deal," she said seriously.

"I know," he said. "I know because I feel the same way."

She didn't ask for any more confirmation because she didn't need it. She could tell he was serious. He wouldn't say she felt the same if he didn't. He had no reason to be misleading and she knew that. He'd never lied to her before and he wouldn't start now, especially not with something so important.

She loved him and he loved her back just as hard. She normally would have found that kind of thing unsettling or terrifying. With Lucas it just felt right. It felt like she assumed it was supposed to.

So she moved a little closer and said the words again, and she could hear his smile as he said them back.

**----**

**A/N:** The next chapter is the last one.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **The last chapter! Thanks for reading, everyone.

**----**

When the Ravens were knocked out in the second round of the playoffs, Lucas and Nathan were upset and disappointed, but not nearly as much as their father. He left before the final buzzer even sounded, when it was clear the team wasn't coming back to win the game. Haley and Peyton sat in the stands and watched Dan get up and walk out the door, and they knew that they'd have a lot to deal with after the game. The guys would be feeling the win, and now also feeling the sting of how their father was supportive only in the good times.

The hometown crowd gave an ovation to their losing team nonetheless, knowing that they had another year with the Scott brother's playing to take them to the finals. Nathan angrily threw his towel onto the bench and Lucas clapped his brother on the back as they walked to the locker room.

"You see him leave?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah."

"Not even a _'Good work, boys. You'll get it next year,'_" Nathan mumbled. "Can't wait to get home and be called a disappointment."

"Nathan, don't listen to him," Lucas said seriously, leaning against his locker. "Why don't you stay at my place? Mom and Keith are a hell of a lot more supportive than Dan."

Nathan grabbed his towel from his locker, ready to take a shower, but then threw it back in and reached for his bag without even bothering to change out of his uniform. "Yeah. Let's just get out of here."

It was no surprise to Lucas that Nathan took the loss - and Dan's criticism, for that matter - harder. He always had, for one. And Nathan's entire life was basketball. There was, if you asked him, no other option for a future. It was basketball or bust, and he'd been working his ass off since he was 11 years old to make that dream come true. Losing was never acceptable, and a playoff loss was obviously that much worse. Lucas had other dreams he could chase, though of course he'd always wanted to play ball too. It was just never quite as intense for Lucas. He'd always hated how Dan's expectations within the game always seemed to be a little less for Lucas, but in the last year or so, he'd come to realize that was actually a really good thing.

When they walked back into the gym, Haley and Peyton were talking with Keith and Karen. Nathan relaxed a little bit just seeing Haley. Part of him wanted to hate how cheesy that was, but the other part loved that he had someone who could do that for him. She'd been doing it all along, really, with tutoring and even his practices, but this was different. That was the thing about dating (or whatever) cheerleaders. They were disappointed when the team lost, because that meant in some way that they'd lost. Haley just supported him no matter what.

"Well," Keith said, clapping both boys on the back. "You did your best. It was a good game."

Nathan had always wondered why Dan was the one with kids when it was so obvious that Keith was a better father.

"Thanks, Keith," Nathan said sincerely.

"Come on," Karen said. "We'll go celebrate."

"Celebrate? Mom, we lost," Lucas said. Peyton wrapped her arm around his waist, and he smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"But you also both had your best seasons yet," Karen pointed out. "And you've never gone this far into the playoffs. So yes. We're celebrating."

"Always with the silver lining," Lucas said, shaking his head. But he did already feel better, and looking at Nathan as he walked with Haley, he could tell his brother felt better too.

So they went to the café and ate chocolate cake while drinking sparkling apple cider. They talked about the game and reminisced about the best matches of their season. Nathan's season-high points total of 36 which tied a state record, a record he intended to break next season. Lucas had been fouled hard in the second half of the game, and Peyton asked if he was alright. He insisted he was, but when she lifted the bottom of his shirt, she saw an elbow-shaped bruise on his side just above his hip. She looked at him with a raised brow, but he rolled his eyes as if to remind her that he was tough enough to be able to deal with a little bruise.

It was midnight and the boys' spirits had lifted considerably by the time they all decided they'd better get some sleep. It was Peyton who suggested that Lucas, Nathan and Haley stay at her place for the night. Karen looked skeptical, but she trusted the kids. She had a talk with Lucas years ago, and more recently, when he started spending more and more time with Peyton, whose father Karen knew was away a lot, she had another conversation with him. He'd promptly assured her that he wasn't Dan. Of course she knew as much, but that didn't mean she couldn't, or shouldn't, worry. After all, she was living proof that 'things happen.'

"I'm so tired," Lucas claimed as soon as they walked into the house.

"Same." Nathan flopped down on a chair in the living room.

"Yeah, how's this whole sleeping arrangement going to work?" Haley asked. She'd been thinking about it since they left the café, but thought better of mentioning it until they got inside.

"You guys can take my dad's room," Peyton said, looking over at Nathan and Haley. Nathan looked skeptical, to say the least. "What?"

"Your dad's room? That's...creepy," he stated.

"Whatever! He sleeps in there like, two nights a month," Peyton reminded them. "Clean sheets and everything. Haley, you know my dad wouldn't care."

Peyton was right. Years ago, he'd told Haley that any time she wanted to stay over, she was welcome to take his room, which was essentially a spare anyway. The girls just always ended up crashing together in Peyton's bed, but the offer was there.

Haley and Nathan relented, Nathan more out of exhaustion than anything, and they all headed upstairs and closed their respective doors behind them after Haley grabbed the pajamas she always left in Peyton's bedroom for impromptu sleepovers. Nathan sat down tentatively at the edge of the bed, and Haley stepped out of the master bath with her pajamas on and she could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him before laying down and pulling the covers over herself. She figured he'd follow her lead, and he did. She flicked off the light and Nathan pulled her against him, and she realized neither had said a word since they entered the room. She waited a couple more minutes, and it was unbearable.

"Okay, this is really weird," she admitted, making them both laugh.

"I thought you stayed in here before."

"No! I always crashed in Peyton's room," she told him. She switched the light back on and saw that he was smiling over at her. "I have an idea."

"Really?" he asked. She always had ideas. They were generally brilliant.

"We'll have to clean up in the morning, but...follow my lead," she said deviously, like she was breaking all sorts of rules. He watched as she got up and headed for the closet to grab another comforter from the top shelf. She dropped it on the floor, then unceremoniously yanked the sheets and duvet off the bed. "Grab the pillows."

He did as he was told and dropped two pillows on the floor behind where she was sitting, spreading out blankets.

"This is crazy, you know that?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Maybe. But it's fun." He turned the light off yet again and lay down on the floor with her, and she gravitated towards him. He had no idea how, but it was actually more comfortable, in a few ways, than the bed in the room. "Goodnight, Nathan."

"'Night, Haley," he whispered. She leaned up and kissed him, and he had to admit that just laying next to her was pretty amazing.

----

Lucas walked into the warehouse that was set to become the club, and he smiled at what he saw. The bar was all set up and there were two guys working around it, one unloading bottles onto the shelves, and one lining up stools in front of the bar. The overhead lights were all installed and working, and the floor was finished, albeit covered in a layer of dust. There were carpenters working on constructing a stage, and a team of people painting the walls. It looked amazing. Things had come together so quickly that it was almost hard to believe. But he knew his mom and Deb wouldn't waste time with the project, and he knew exactly how hard Peyton had been working. If she wasn't at school, she was at the club or she was sleeping.

He knew she had to be there, but he couldn't see her. He nodded to the workers as he passed, heading towards the office at the back of the room. He really didn't like what he saw when he entered. Peyton, sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and a clipboard perched on her knees. She was crying.

"Hey," he said worriedly, walking towards her. She looked over at him, wiping her eyes as though that would keep him from knowing she'd been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_ doesn't make people cry," he told her. "What's going on?"

"I just can't do this. I'm trying so hard, but...We're a week late on like, everything, and our liquor license is being held up, and the suppliers..."

"Peyton," he interrupted, sliding his chair a little closer and resting his hands on her thighs. "It looks amazing out there. There's no way you're a week late."

"We're supposed to open next Friday and we don't even have a _stage_!" she cried.

"They're working on it right now," he reminded her. "Honey, you have to relax a little bit. It'll all work out." She almost smiled, then let him wipe her tears. She handed him the clipboard and the list of things she had to do, and as he was looking it over, she kissed him unexpectedly. "What's that for?"

"You called me honey," she said coyly. He laughed a little and tipped his head back. "And you calmed me down."

He kissed her gently and looked back to the list. "Okay," he said seriously. "We need to divide and conquer here."

"You're going to help me?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I am," he said. "Otherwise you'll be here forever and I'll never get to make out with you again."

"Lucas!" she cried, snatching the list away from him.

"I say we go downtown. You can pick up all this electrical stuff at the music store and..."

"Say that again," she demanded.

"What?"

"Electric," she mumbled. "Come here!" She jumped up out of her chair and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the main part of the club and to the back corner in the space next to the stage. "Look!"

"A rusty old sign. Awesome," he said sarcastically. He laughed when she rolled her eyes and dropped his hand. "What are you doing?"

She grabbed a thick electrical cord and plugged it into an outlet and only four letters of the sign lit up.

"Tric!" she cried happily.

"Yeah?" he drew out.

"I was just going to have them throw out the sign, but...I think we have a name," she said, almost in awe of that fact.

"Tric," he said quietly, pulling her towards him. "I like it."

"You like it, or you love it?" she asked. "Seriously. Because I need it to be awesome."

"It's awesome," he assured her. "Mom will love it." He looked at the list and grabbed the red Sharpie from the back pocket of her jeans. "And now you've crossed one task off your list."

"Only 25 to go!" she said excitedly. Lucas just shook his head as they made their way to the exit. It seemed he'd cheered her up in record time and her list didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. She turned to him just before they started down the stairs. "Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Any time."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said laughingly. "Even when you're acting like a crazy person."

"Be nice to me or I won't let you help me," she said, very well aware that her words contradicted themselves.

Lucas just shook his head and followed her down the stairs and towards her car. He had no idea what their day was going to entail, but it didn't matter. He'd kind of missed just spending time with her doing things like this. She'd been so busy lately that he'd take whatever time with her he could get. Not that that was a much of a departure from how they'd always been.

----

Jake and Brooke were walking down the hall together the day after having 'the talk' about 'what they were'. It had been a short conversation. They wanted to be together, and they both said it at the same time, and that was it. They kissed for a while, then finished their homework, then they'd gone for a walk through her neighbourhood. Only now, at school, it seemed they should have had a longer conversation about how they were going to act together.

After a couple minutes of silence, she was sick of the awkwardness and took the plunge. She slipped her hand into Jake's, and when he looked over at her, they were both smiling.

Then Rachel showed up.

"You happy now?"

It was very, very hard for Brooke not to just answer 'yes'. She assumed Rachel wasn't asking the question seriously. Not when her hand was on her hip and there looked to be tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked. She didn't bother to let go of Jake's hand, and he certainly loved that.

"Turner just expelled me," Rachel spat out. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Brooke noted that Rachel was still laying blame on everyone else rather than taking responsibility for her own actions. It wasn't like Brooke was an expert or anything, but she had at least started to see when she was wrong. And better late than never.

"He asked me some questions," Brooke admitted. "He didn't say why."

"And you didn't think to ask?" Rachel almost yelled.

"Right. I'm sure he would have told me exactly why," Brooke said sarcastically. She was right and she knew it.

"Are you even...Do you understand what this means?" Rachel asked. "My parents said that if I got kicked out of Tree Hill, they were sending me to boarding school."

"That was three years ago, Rachel," Brooke said rationally. "I'm sure they'll rethink that strategy."

"Because they're such great listeners?!"

Jake was completely out of place in this conversation. He didn't know what to say or do, so he said nothing and just stood next to his girlfriend.

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Brooke said sincerely.

"Sorry? You think that helps? You really are stupid."

"Hey," Jake intervened. "Take it easy."

"Oh, please," Rachel scoffed.

Brooke didn't even say another word. She just looked at Jake and took a deep breath before she walked right past Rachel and down the hall towards her class. She was done with the girl, and if she was being honest, boarding school was probably not the worst thing in the world for Rachel.

"You okay?" Jake asked quietly before they got to her first period english class.

"I'm fine," she said. He could tell she wasn't lying. "I don't need that right now. And...Whatever. I think I'm done with that friendship." Jake nodded, but she could tell he was still worried. "It's fine. Really."

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." She kissed him quickly before she let go of his hand so he could walk away.

She was finally at a point where she could be truly happy with who she was. Not only was she doing well in school and had a supportive, very sweet boyfriend, but she felt happy about weeding out the unnecessary things in her life. Things like animosity and jealousy. And things like Rachel. It had become very, very apparent in the time since she and Rachel had stopped talking, that she didn't need the redhead's influence. She could do things on her own, and if not for cheerleading, she wouldn't have talked to Rachel at all.

The only thing was, she missed having a proper girlfriend. The closest thing she'd had to one lately was Haley during that one conversation in the tutor center. She actually liked Haley, but she knew that there was a whole lot of red tape that might have kept them from being real friends. They said hello to one another and Brooke talked to Nathan regularly enough, but as far as she and Haley actually spending time one on one, she just didn't see it happening any time soon.

But she still had a couple more apologies to make.

----

When Peyton ran into Jake, she was walking with Nathan on the quad. She had been talking to him more and more, since he was playing at Tric's opening night. She'd shown up at his place weeks ago, asking if he'd want to play, and he'd been pretty excited about it. She knew both he and Haley were practicing with Chris' band, and she'd even sat in on a couple rehearsals. In the last couple days, she'd seen he and Brooke together. Like, _together_, together. She actually thought they were a cute couple. Brooke was laughing a lot more when she was with him, and he was the picture of a perfect boyfriend, just like he'd been for most of his relationship with Peyton.

"Hey!" Peyton said happily. She was mid-laugh, since Nathan was being particularly, hilariously vulgar in a way he only ever really was with her.

"Hey." Jake laughed, simply because she was laughing. "What's up?"

"Not much. Ready for Friday?" she asked needlessly. She knew how hard he'd been working to prepare for his performance. Now that it was two days away, she wanted to make sure he was all set.

"Yeah. I just need to polish the guitar," he insisted.

"No way!" she cried. "Fingerprints are totally rock star. Makes it look like you have a guitar tech."

He laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say," he managed. He looked over at Nathan and jutted his chin forward in a greeting. "Hey man."

"Hey." Nathan knew that Jake was actually an alright guy, as Haley and Peyton kept telling him.

"Actually, Peyton, could you give us a minute?" Jake asked nervously. He had something to say to Nathan, and he felt it best to do it without witnesses.

Peyton looked at Nathan and he seemed unfazed by Jake's request. "Sure," she said. "I'll see you guys later."

Jake waited until she walked away before turning his attention back to Nathan again. "So listen, I just wanted to apologize for..."

"For punching me in the face?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. That."

"Don't worry about it," Nathan said seriously. "I probably would have done the same thing in your situation."

"Yeah, but you still didn't deserve it," Jake argued.

"Well, no," Nathan said, and they both laughed. "But whatever. Water under the bridge or whatever they say. You're Haley's friend, and...I dunno. I can't really hold it against you. We should at least try to put it behind us."

"Right," Jake said. He shook his head in disbelief. "You really aren't an ass."

Nathan laughed. "And you really aren't a wuss."

"Glad I could surprise you, Nathan," Jake said with a smile.

Nathan held out his fist and Jake bumped his against it. And that was that. Loose ends all tied up. There were no hard feelings, not that there ever should have been. It was all resolved and put behind them. Both guys had to know that Haley and Peyton would be happy about that.

"I've gotta go find Haley, but I guess I'll talk to you later," Nathan said. Jake nodded and smiled, and Nathan walked away.

He was beginning to think that maybe what had been two groups only a few months ago, could maybe be turning in to one big group.

----

The news of Rachel's expulsion spread quickly, mostly because she went out in a fury of name-calling and insults. She sought out Nathan and demanded he tell her exactly what he told Principal Turner, to which Nathan merely laughed. He had no intentions of telling her anything at all. He was standing with Lucas and Peyton when she found him. He seriously thought Peyton was going to lose it more and more with every sentence Rachel spoke. She said something about boarding school in Utah, and as she walked away, Nathan called after her.

He told her to have a nice flight.

----

After school on Wednesday, Lucas and Peyton stopped by Tric to check on the bar stock and make sure the stage was (finally) completed. All that was left now was cleanup, and that was being taken care of the next day when the professional cleaning crew was coming in. Karen and Deb had taken care of staff orientation, and Peyton had made sure the dressing rooms were stocked with water and whatever else she thought her performers/friends might need. She'd had VIP backstage passes printed up for family and friends.

And only Lucas knew that Larry was coming in for the opening and was currently on a transport boat back to the coast. He was set to be in Tree Hill Friday afternoon, just in time to shower and head to the club. Lucas also knew how much that was going to mean to Peyton.

He really didn't expect her to be pressed up against him as soon as they had closed the front door of her house behind them.

"Peyton," he tried, though it was hard to even speak when she had him backed against the wall. Literally. It didn't help that it had been almost two weeks since they'd been together. With the club and school and everything else, they hadn't had a chance to find time alone. Not like this.

"Shut up," she mumbled against his lips.

So he did. He let her take control because A, she wanted it, and B, it was really sexy. He was halfway undressed before they were even up the stairs. She pushed him back onto her bed after he stepped out of his jeans, then smiled at him as she pulled her own shirt over her head and unbuttoned her jeans. She straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him, and she could feel his smile against her lips.

"Love you," he mumbled. "So much."

She didn't think she'd ever get sick of hearing that. Or saying the words back to him.

----

Brooke stepped tentatively into Rachel's bedroom, where she saw suitcases packed and a few boxes on the bed. She heard noise coming from the closet. Well, noise wouldn't be an appropriate word. She heard things being thrown around. Rachel's parents weren't home, which wasn't really a surprise since they rarely ever spent time within the walls of their house. And when they were out, they were never together unless it was an official appearance.

"Rach?" There was no response, just more things being thrown around. She walked over to the spacious walk-in closet and saw Rachel sitting on the floor with her back to the door. "Rachel."

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked without bothering to turn around.

"I came to talk," Brooke said. She walked around and sat down in front of Rachel. It was then that she noticed the tears. "Rach."

"What? You've never seen a crying girl before?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry before," Brooke said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything," Rachel said, flinging a shoe across the closet. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You didn't seem to care the other day."

Brooke tilted her head to the side. "Yes I did. You were too mad to hear what I was saying," she said.

Rachel wiped her cheek angrily when another tear fell. "I really screwed up, Brooke," Rachel admitted for the first time. "A lot." Brooke didn't know what to say to that. She assumed agreeing wouldn't do either of them any good. "And the thing is, the only thing that really bothers me is that I messed up our friendship."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but..."

"I was mad at you," Brooke interrupted. "And...we both messed it up. I should have...I could have just talked about why I was so mad."

"Yeah. But it wasn't like I sought you out to have a heart to heart," Rachel said.

Brooke was starting to get the impression that Rachel was finally able to feel remorse and honestly see the error of her ways. Rachel wasn't having this conversation just to get something out of it, she was having it because she knew it was necessary. Even if Brooke was the one to seek her out, Rachel knew she was in the wrong.

"Neither of us is good at this stuff," Brooke insisted. "I freaked out and cut you out and you probably didn't deserve that."

"And now we're making up and I'm being shipped off to freaking Utah," Rachel said, laughing tearfully.

"But you'll be back in the summer," Brooke said. "Right?"

"Maybe."

"Don't maybe me. I want a promise, you bitch," Brooke said teasingly.

Rachel laughed and nodded her head. "I promise. But only if you help me pack my shoes."

"Done," Brooke said, standing and offering her hand to Rachel.

They hugged when they were standing in front of one another. They'd made their apologies and buried the hatchet. And then when they surveyed the piles of shoes in Rachel's closet, they both started laughing and decided that they should probably take a break before getting started.

----

It was absolutely pouring rain. Nathan and Haley were completely soaking wet just running from the car to the front door of his house, and when they got inside, Haley peeled off her wet jacket and brushed her hair back from her face. Nathan hung his jacket up next to hers. At least he was pretty sure that was what he did. He was a little busy checking out his ridiculously hot girlfriend doing ridiculously hot things that he was sure she didn't even know she was doing.

"It's so gross out," she said before turning to him. She noticed him staring. He spoke before she could.

"I love you."

She looked completely caught off guard. He knew he'd surprised her. He'd kind of surprised himself. And it wasn't that she looked so amazing (but _God_, did she look amazing). It was that she was perfect for him. She was unexpected, never had he thought he'd be dating someone as smart and funny and talented as she was. Granted, he'd only ever dated cheerleaders before. But this was so not the time for that particular trip down memory lane.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. Was she hearing him correctly?

"I...love you," he said, more quietly, more nervously.

"You love me," she stated in disbelief. He took a step toward her and nodded.

"Yes."

There was what seemed to be an hour of complete silence between them, then she smiled and threw her arms around his neck so she was pressed against him. He had to hold her up a little bit, and as far as reactions to those three words went, he was thinking hers was a good one.

"I love you too," she said softly, her lips just next to his ear.

She kissed him hard as he held her, and they were laughing together as he walked towards the stairs. They both knew there was no one else home. Deb was out at Tric with Karen meeting with a final building inspector and wouldn't be home until later in the evening, and Dan was in Detroit taking meetings with regards to the dealership. Haley had known all that when she agreed to come over. Part of the reason she loved Nathan so much was because he hadn't once pressured her into doing anything she wasn't ready for.

And the whole reason she was ready was because she loved him so much.

He sat down on his bed when they got into his room, and he was sure his eyes had never been wider than when she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it next to her.

"Don't say anything," she said quietly, taking a step towards him.

"Haley." His hands fell to her hips as if on instinct, and she gathered the bottom of his shirt in her hands. He looked down, almost like he needed a visual confirmation, then back to her.

"I want to," she almost whispered. He didn't stop her from pulling his shirt off his body.

"We don't..."

"Nathan, I want to," she insisted, a little more firmly. He shook his head a little bit, but she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Just kiss me."

A command like that was one he couldn't ignore.

----

"So I was thinking that your mom is probably going to be crazy busy tonight, so we should grab a bite, then head to Tric right after school and see what help she needs."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Lucas asked with a laugh, eyeing Nathan wearily.

"Nothing. Just Haley's got all this stuff to do, and Peyton's going straight to the club, so..." Nathan said, shrugging his shoulder.

Lucas nodded his head as they approached their lockers. "Yeah. That sounds good. Speaking of, have you seen my girlfriend yet today?"

"Nope. Wouldn't be surprised if she was running around here like a crazy person," Nathan said, looking around the hall for any sight of her.

He saw her. She was walking up behind Lucas, and she winked at Nathan. He merely shook his head as he turned to gather his books. She wrapped her arms around Lucas from behind, startling him but ultimately getting the desired effect when she whispered a good morning in his ear. And that effect was a deep breath and him placing his hand over hers.

"Hi," he managed.

"I'll see you guys later," Nathan said. The look Peyton gave him let him know that she'd talked to Haley. She'd never seen Nathan blush before, but he was blushing as he walked away.

"How are you?" Lucas asked as she moved so she was standing in front of him.

"I'm fine actually," she said. They were both surprised by that. "Really. Everything is ready to go for tonight. All we need is for people to show up, and we'll be doing okay."

"Everything?" he asked skeptically. "Everything is ready."

"Yeah. Me, your mom and Deb stayed late last night and there's nothing left to do," she said, shrugging her shoulder. They started down the hall towards the history class they shared, and Lucas took her hand in his. "So no stress for me." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, not _no_ stress, but very little stress."

He was laughing and she was telling him to prepare himself for the best club opening in the county, and they saw Brooke rounding the corner. Lucas let out a quick breath and Peyton did the same thing she always did when she saw Brooke. She squeezed Lucas' hand a little bit, he wasn't even sure she knew she was doing it, and straightened her posture a little bit. They were prepared to walk right past Brooke, but she actually spoke to them this time.

"Peyton," Brooke said, almost pleadingly. Peyton and Lucas both stopped. Lucas checked the clock and saw that they had about 10 minutes until the start of class. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist in a blatantly protective move. Peyton looked up at him. "I'll meet you in class," she said. He just looked at her like she was insane.

"Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of me," he insisted.

"Luke..."

"No, it's okay," Brooke interrupted. "I wouldn't trust me either." Peyton almost smiled. Lucas didn't. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry. For what I said and how I acted."

"It's o..."

"It's not okay," Brooke insisted. Lucas thought that might have been the first time in months that he'd actually agreed with Brooke on anything. "I was...horrible. And you didn't deserve that."

"I kissed your boyfriend," Peyton said. Brooke went to speak, but Peyton cut her off. "But yeah, you were a total bitch."

Lucas was the only one surprised by Peyton's words. She was right, of course, but he didn't expect such honesty. He realized quickly that he should have.

"I know I was. And I'm sorry," Brooke said sincerely. "And honestly, he probably shouldn't have been my boyfriend, and...Whatever. That's a whole other issue. I just...thought I should apologize."

Peyton felt Lucas' thumb move over her back, since he was still holding her, and she honestly felt like they were, all three of them, crossing that hurdle. Brooke could forgive Lucas and Peyton their actions, and Peyton decided that maybe she could forgive Brooke hers. Brooke knew she was wrong, and Peyton had always been able to tell Brooke's lies from her truths. This was a truth. She wasn't apologizing to make herself look good, she was apologizing because she had made a mistake and wanted to fix it. Despite everything, Peyton thought that was kind of almost noble.

"Thank you," Peyton said. Brooke nodded and smiled tensely at the couple in front of her, then moved to walk past them. Peyton looked at Lucas, and he was wearing an expression that he was sure matched her own. Something like surprise, but also something like compassion. "Brooke," Peyton called over Lucas' shoulder. The brunette turned around again, and Peyton pulled herself away from Lucas a little bit. "You're coming tonight, right?"

"Oh, I thought I might come. Just to see Jake."

Peyton scoffed and smiled at her. "No. You can't just see one act. You _have_ to see all three," Peyton explained. Her smile grew and Brooke laughed quietly and looked to her feet.

Brooke looked back up at Lucas, then focused her attention on Peyton again. "Well maybe I'll have to come see all three then," she said.

Peyton nodded. Lucas had no idea what was going on. It was like they were speaking girl and leaving him out of the conversation all together, what with all their little looks and subtext.

"Give your name at the front door and they'll give you a backstage pass," Peyton said. The bell rang just as Brooke was nodding, and they said their goodbyes and continued in their separate directions.

Lucas could tell Peyton wasn't going to say anything, and she could tell he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, gesturing with his thumb in the direction Brooke was walking. Peyton smiled and kissed his cheek before entering their classroom.

"Forgiveness."

----

When Nathan found Haley, she was sitting on a chair in her dressing room with her iPod on, her eyes closed as she rocked back and forth. He could tell she was nervous. It didn't take a genius to recognize that. She also looked amazing. She was wearing a black cotton dress with a red belt at the waist, and her hair was straightened, with just the front pieces pulled back and held in place with a silver clip. She didn't notice him there, and he didn't want to scare her, but he wanted to talk to her. They'd been pulled in different directions all day at school, and when he'd gotten a chance to talk to her, it had only been when Lucas was around. He clearly couldn't talk to her about what he wanted to talk to her about.

And he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. He'd resigned himself to the fact that he and Haley were just not going to be sleeping together (marriage was not something a 17 year old boy even considered an option). He thought it was okay. She was absolutely the only girl he would have made the 'sacrifice' for, and he'd fallen completely in love with her and the last thing he'd ever want to do would be to hurt her. He wasn't sure how many times he asked her if she was sure she wanted to take that step, if she wanted to take it with him. And every single time, she had said yes.

When she finally noticed him there, she pulled her earbuds from her ears and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey," he said. he walked over and kissed her forehead before sitting down across from her. "How are you?"

"Trying really hard not to be nervous," she said. He smiled and looked to his hands. "But you don't mean that."

He laughed softly and shrugged one shoulder. "I meant that too."

"Nathan, I'm fine. I'm...more than fine," she insisted. "I'm kind of perfect, actually."

He smiled. "I think so too," he said quietly, reaching over to take both her hands in his.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked knowingly. She'd known him a while now, and she hadn't ever seen him this way. He looked worried and almost as nervous as she was.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. She merely raised her brow expectantly. "I just...don't want you to think that I only said that I love you because..."

"Nathan, I don't think that," she promised. "I don't."

"Because I do..."

"I love you," she said insistently, forcing him to look at her. "And I know you weren't just trying to..."

"I wasn't," he told her. "I love you too." They both smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her. "I'm going to go back out and find Luke. Don't be nervous. You're gonna be amazing."

"Thanks," she said as they stood. "I'll try."

He winked at her before walking out of the room again, and when she checked the clock, she saw that she had only 20 minutes before she had to go on stage. She could do this. She could. She'd done so many other things she didn't think she could. This would be easy.

Right.

----

Lucas and Nathan managed to convince Peyton to watch the show from the crowd instead of backstage. And their idea of 'convincing' her was to each grab one of her elbows and hold on as they left the sidestage area and walked her to the middle of the floor. The three of them (and everyone else) clapped and cheered like crazy for Haley, who killed her set in the best sense of the word. She ran out afterward, receiving congratulations from many, and stood in front of Nathan, the two of them speaking in hushed tones as he told her how proud of her he was.

"Is that Brooke?" Haley asked, pointing to a girl sitting at the bar. She was wearing just skinny jeans tucked into a pair of boots, a black sweater, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Yeah," Lucas said. He watched his mother approach his ex-girlfriend and start a conversation.

"Be right back," Peyton said, pulling her hand from Lucas'. She was walking towards the bar before anyone could ask her what it was she was about to do. She smiled at Karen as she made her way to the bar, and the woman winked at her before walking away to attend to other patrons. Peyton slid into the empty space next to Brooke. "Hey."

"Oh. Hey." Brooke set her glass of club soda on the bar and smiled. "This is really amazing, Peyton."

"It's not so bad, right?" Peyton said, looking around the busy club as everyone danced to the songs the DJ was playing and waited for Jake to take the stage. "Come watch with us." Brooke opened her mouth and Peyton could tell she was about to argue. "It's not an option."

Brooke smiled and laughed a little bit. "So I don't have a choice?"

"Nope."

They both laughed again, and Brooke got off her stool and followed Peyton back to her (their?) group of friends. Lucas managed a small smile, and Brooke knew she would eventually have to have a conversation with him about things, but it was no longer a terrifying thing to think of. She and Peyton seemed to be burying the hatchet, and she thought that probably meant a lot to Lucas. Haley smiled and Brooke insisted that she loved the music, and Nathan casually threw his arm around Brooke's shoulder as he stood between he and Peyton. She kind of felt...good with these people. Haley was a sweet girl, and Nathan was Nathan. Peyton was being much nicer than she had to be, considering.

They managed to laugh and talk with one another until Jake took the stage, and they all cheered like crazy. By the time it was Chris' turn to play, Jake was mingling with the crowd and whispering in Brooke's ear that he was proud of her for reconciling with Peyton.

Lucas didn't notice that. He was too busy wrapping his arms around his girlfriend from behind and telling her for the thousandth time how amazing she was.

Chris started singing a song that none of them had ever heard before, and Jake, Haley and Peyton exchanged looks; they thought they'd heard all his material. But this one was different. It was a hit, and they suspected he knew it. It was the last song of his set, and Peyton thought it was basically a perfect way to end the night.

_I believe in you_.

----

Somehow, they all ended up leaving together and found themselves at the River Court at close to two in the morning. Jake, Chris and Haley traded notes on their sets, Peyton and Brooke listened in on the conversation, adding opinions here and there as Lucas and Nathan tossed the ball around, playing leisurely on the court.

"This is crazy," Nathan noted, looking over to the bleachers where everyone else sat. "Who would have known it would turn out like this."

"No one," Lucas laughed, spinning the ball in his hands. "But it's good, I think."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Better than before."

"Hey!" Peyton shouted. Nathan looked over at her, and she had her hand on her hip. "You gonna play this game, or what? We came to see a showdown."

"Get your skinny ass out here, then," Nathan taunted her as he caught Lucas' rebound. Never one to back down from a challenge, Peyton stood and shook off her jacket. "Haley." She shook her head, and Nathan stared her down. "Come on. Two on two."

"Three on three," Lucas insisted.

Haley rolled her eyes, but stood up and made her way onto the court. "Who sits out?"

"Chris," Lucas and Nathan said at the same time. Everyone laughed but the guy being picked on.

"Hey now," he said, holding his hand out. "I am offended here."

"Oh, are you?" Jake asked. "Dude, you suck at basketball. Brooke's probably better than you."

"Brooke learned her moves from the Scotts," Nathan said, passing the ball to her.

They all continued to bicker and tease one another and throw around some harmless trash talk, and Peyton moved over to wrap her arms around Lucas as he stood a little bit away from the crowd. She kissed him, not caring who was there or who saw.

"You know how amazing you are?" he asked quietly. She rolled her eyes, but he wouldn't let her get away with that. "You are. And I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "And now I'm going to school your ass in basketball."

He laughed as she ran away from him and stole the ball from Nathan's idle hands.

"Oh you are, are you?" Lucas laughed. He watched as she thew the ball through the chains and he caught her rebound. "Alright. Me, Jake and Haley against you, Nathan and Brooke."

"And I'll coach," Chris said seriously from the sidelines.

Everyone laughed at him as he called out ridiculous motivational phrases. From the tip off, the girls tried to distract the guys, and the guys went easy on the girls. Peyton jumped on Lucas' back when he had the ball once, letting Brooke steal it easily and pass to Nathan so he could complete a monster dunk. When Haley had the ball, Nathan wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her in place and restricting her use of her arms. Jake was getting ready to make a shot, and Brooke whispered something in his ear, presumably some type of threat, and he passed the ball straight to Peyton and held up his hands in apology. And Chris provided hilarious running commentary on all of it and acted as a referee when the 'players' called upon him.

The score wasn't kept, and there was more laughter than there were shots made. It wasn't much of a competition. Because everyone knew that no matter what, it wasn't about the game.

It wasn't about the game at all.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
